La Hermana de Hielo
by Ghia-Hikari
Summary: Una dama, fria como el hielo, un hombre que busca venganza... Dos corazones destinados a encontrarse.... Esto es un Universo alterno KK, MA y MS ke lo disfruten... ULTIMO CAPITULO... Muchas gracias por leerme
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola... como estan, espero ke esten bien todas (os), bueno aki les traigo una adaptacion de una novela de Jude Deveraux, llamada "La Hermana de Hielo". Por lo cual esta idea no me pertenece, pero como me gusto mucho la obra pos aki se las adapto aunke igual voy a cambiar detalles que a mi no me gustan personalmente asi ke algo de mi cocecha habra... _**

**_Como el prologo es tan cortito, les subo conjuntamente el capitulo 1 para que vayan entusiasmandose con la historia... _**

**_Con respecto al fic, El Misterio del aAballero del Fenix, por esta media parada la produccion, asi que me tendran ke esperar un pokito por el capi IV, pero les prometo ke pronto podran leer la primera competencia de esos locos jajajaa_**

**_Como ya saben, los personajes de rurouni kenshin no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco la historia ke les estoy contando, salvo algunos detalles... ASi ke nada de acusar de plagio o otras cosas porke yo ya avise... _**

**_sin mas ke decir... _**

**_ke disfruten esta nueva historiaaaaa_**

**_byes _  
**

**

* * *

**

**_La Hermana de Hielo._  
**

**  
**

**Prólogo**

La mujer, anciana y gorda, de cabello gris y dientes ennegrecidos, se acomodó con agilidad en el asiento del carro. En la parte de atrás llevaba una variedad de verduras frescas cubiertas con un toldo húmedo.

— _Kaede._

Ella se volvió hacia la izquierda para mirar al reverendo Gensai; un hombre alto y apuesto que ahora tenía el entrecejo arrugado.

— _¿Vas a portarte bien¿No harás ninguna tontería ni llamarás la atención?_

— _Lo prometo_ — dijo Kaede con un tono de voz suave y juvenil — _Regresaré pront_o — azuzó los caballos y echó a andar.

El camino desde Chandler, Colorado, hasta la mina de carbón era bastante largo. Una vez allí, tenía que aguardar que uno de los trenes pasara por alguna de las líneas de Colorado y Southern Railroad. Cada uno de los diecisiete campos de carbón de los alrededores de Chandler tenía su propia línea de ferrocarril.

Cerca de la mina de Fenton, Kaede se cruzó con otro carro guiado por una mujer anciana. Kaede detuvo sus cuatro caballos para estudiar el paisaje.

— ¿_Algún problema?_ — preguntó Kaede a la otra mujer.

— _Ninguno, pero cada vez se habla más del sindicato. ¿Y tú?_

Kaede asintió.

— _He oído decir que hubo una pelea en el túnel número seis la semana pasada. Los hombres no se molestan en salir a la superficie cuando excavan. ¿Tienes un poco de menta?_

_— Lo vendí todo, Kaede _— dijo la mujer acercándose más — . _Ten cuidado. La Pequeña Pamela es la peor de todas Hiko Himura me da miedo._

—_ Muchos le tienen miedo. Aquí viene otro carro_ — su voz se hizo más grave cuando ordenó a los caballos que se pusieran en movimiento — . _Hasta la semana que viene, Aggie. No aceptes monedas falsas¿eh?_

Kaede se cruzó con los hombres del otro carro y levantó una mano para saludarlos. Después tomó el sendero que llevaba al campo minero Pequeña Pamela.

El camino era bastante empinado porque estaba situado en un cañón, y no vio el puesto de guardia hasta que estuvo frente a él. Comenzó a latirle el corazón.

—_ Buenos días, Kaede. ¿Tiene nabos?_

_— Si y muy grandes _— Kaede sonrió, mostrando las arrugas y los dientes podridos.

— _Deme un saco lleno_ — dijo mientras le abría la puerta de entrada. Ni se hablaba del pago. Abrir la puerta a un extraño para que entrara en el campo era pago suficiente.

Los guardias estaban allí para cuidar que no entrara ningún sindicalista. Si sospechaban que alguno trataba de organizar a los mineros, primero disparaban y luego hacían las preguntas. Con ese tipo de autoridad, lo único que necesitaban decir cuando mataban a alguien era que el hombre era sindicalista, y las cortes locales y estatales los liberaban en seguida. Los propietarios de las minas tenían derecho a proteger sus propiedades.

Kaede tuvo que esforzarse para hacer que los cuatro caballos no se salieran del sendero estrecho. A cada lado del camino había unas casillas de madera que los dueños de las minas solían llamar "casas": cuatro o cinco habitaciones diminutas con un excusado y un cobertizo para carbón en la parte de atrás. Sacaban el agua por medio de baldes del pozo comunitario contaminado por el carbón.

Kaede pasó frente al almacén de la compañía y saludó con frialdad al dueño. Eran enemigos naturales. Pagaban a los mineros con vales, de modo que una familia sólo podía comprar lo que necesitaba en el almacén de la compañía. Algunos decían que los dueños de la mina ganaban más dinero con el almacén que con la mina.

A la derecha, entre las vías del ferrocarril y la empinada ladera de la montaña, estaba Sunshine Row, una hilera de casas pintadas de amarillo descolorido. Ninguna tenía patio, y apenas cinco metros separaban las casas de las letrinas. Kaede conocía muy bien la combinación del humo del tren y el ruido, con los demás olores. Allí vivían los mineros.

Kaede detuvo los caballos frente a una de las casas más grandes.

— _¡Kaede! Pensé que no vendrías_ — exclamó una joven muy bonita que salió de la casa secándose las manos con un trapo.

— _Ya me conoces _— dijo Kaede mientras luchaba por bajar del carro —_ Me quedé dormida esta mañana y la doncella olvidó despertarme. ¿Como has estado, Misao?_

Misao Himura sonrió. Kaede era una de las pocas personas que, pese a no pertenecer a la mina, podían entrar al campo, y cada semana Misao temía que le revisaran el carro.

—_ ¿Qué has traído? _— le preguntó Misao en un susurro.

— _Remedio para la tos, linimento, un poco de morfina para la señora Carson y una docena de zapatos. No se puede esconder mucho dentro de una calabaza. Y cortinas de encaje para la novia de Ezra._

_— ¡Cortinas de encaje! _— exclamó Misao y luego se echó a reír — _.Quizá tengas razón, el encaje le sentará mejor que cualquier otra cosa. bien, comencemos._

Les llevó tres horas repartir las verduras. La gente pagaba a Kaede con vales y Misao se los devolvía luego en secreto. Ni los dueños de la mina, ni la policía del campo, ni siquiera la mayoría de los mineros sabían que las verduras de Kaede y los artículos secretos eran gratuitos. Los mineros eran orgullosos y no hubieran aceptado ningún tipo de caridad, pero las mujeres tomaban todo lo que podían conseguir para sus hijos y sus cansados maridos.

Ya era tarde cuando ambas mujeres regresaron a la casa de Misao con el carro vacío.

—_ ¿Cómo va Hiko?_ — preguntó Kaede.

— _Trabajando duro, como mi padre. Y el tío Hiko está creando problemas. Tienes que irte. No podemos arriesgarnos a que tú tengas algún problema _— le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Kaede — _Que mano tan joven..._

—_ ¿Problemas? _— repitió Kaede confundida. Dio un salto hacia atrás y Misao se echó a reír.

—_ Hasta la semana que viene. Y, Kaede, no te preocupes por mí, hace tiempo que lo sé._

Confundida y sin poder decir palabra, Kaede trepó a su carro y partió.

Una hora después se detenía en la parte de atrás de la vieja rectoría de Chandler. Abrió la puerta y corrió por el corredor hasta el baño donde estaba la ropa limpia.

Se quitó la peluca de un tirón, se lavó el maquillaje del rostro y frotó sus dientes para quitar la goma negra que los cubría. Con movimientos rápidos se liberó de aquella ropa vieja y abultada que la hacía parecer gorda y se colocó un corsé abrochado al frente y una falda de sarga de color azul. La blusa de seda era de un color verde pálido, y encima se puso una chaquetilla de sarga azul con bordes de terciopelo verde.

Mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de cuero azul oscuro, llamaron a la puerta.

—_ Entre._

El reverendo Gensai abrió la puerta y permaneció inmóvil observando a la mujer que tenía delante. La señorita Kaoru Kamiya era alta, esbelta y hermosa; tenía el cabello negro como el ébano, ojos tan azules como el mar, una nariz aristocrática y una boca pequeña y perfecta.

—_ Kaede se ha ido hasta la semana que vien_e — dijo el reverendo con una sonrisa — . _Ahora, Kaoru, debes irte. Tu padre..._

_— Padrastro —_ lo corrigió Kaoru.

_— Bueno, sí, pero su furia es la misma, sea cual sea su título._

_— ¿Anne y Tía ya han regresado con sus carros?_

_— Hace horas. Ahora, vete de aquí._

_— Sí, señor —_ Kaede sonrió — ._ Hasta el próximo miércoles _— le dijo al salir por la puerta principal de la rectoría para dirigirse a su casa.

Continura...

* * *

**_Bueno aki esta el prologo, chikitito pero picoso jajajaja Bueno ke se traeran entre manos estas chicas, donde diablos esta Kenshin? KE pasa en este mundooooooo!_**

**_Bueno lo sabremos en el primer capitulo XDDDD_**

**_Cuidense _**

**_espero sus reviews asi ke mas le vale escribirme sus comentarios sino, sacare mi cierra electrica y empezare a perseguirlaaaaaaaaaaaas! muajajajajajajaja (lease com osonrisa macraba XD)_**

**_en un ratito mas les subo el capi 1..._**

**_besos_**

**_Matta neeee..._**

**_Ghia-Chan... KAzukoRK por siempre... 3D+VG (XDDDDD el ke sae sae :P) _**


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! como tan? espero ke bien, bueno aki les traigo el capitulo 1 de esta adaptacion, Como ya saben la idea no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes de Rurouni kenshin, yo solo puse la novela, y los eprsonajes de nuestra amada serie en la juguera y los mescle kedando esta tan ninda obra o_**

**_Como se daran cuenta las personalidades de nuestros protagonistas estan cambiadas, asi ke no se me asusten :P _**

**_Bueno sin mas ke decir... las dejo con el fics..._**

**_

* * *

La hermana de Hielo._  
**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Mayo 1892**

Kaoru Kamiya recorrió a pie la calle y media de distancia hasta su casa lo más tranquila que pudo. Se detuvo frente a una casa de tres pisos de ladrillo rojo y estilo victoriano que en el pueblo llamaban la Mansión Kamiya. Se arregló el cabello y la ropa y subió las escaleras.

Mientras dejaba el parasol en el paragüero de porcelana que estaba en el vestíbulo, oyó que su padrastro estaba regañando a su hermana.

Megumi Kamiya, la hermana gemela de Kaoru, miró al hombre que era unos centímetros más bajo que ella, aunque robusto como una piedra.

— _¿Y desde cuándo es esta su casa? Mi padre..._

Kaoru se acercó a la sala y se interpuso entre su hermana y su padrastro.

— _¿No es hora de cenar? Tal vez debiéramos entrar_ — miró a su hermana con ojos implorantes.

Megumi se volvió y se alejó, furiosa. Hajime tomó a Kaoru por el brazo y la condujo hacia el comedor.

—_ Por lo menos tengo una hija decente..._

Kaoru parpadeó al oír el tan conocido comentario. Odiaba que la compararan con Megumi, y peor aún, cuando era la ganadora.

Acababan de sentarse frente a la enorme mesa de caoba, puesta con la mejor porcelana y cristalería, Hajime ubicado en la cabecera, Tokio Saito frente a él y cada hermana en uno de los costados, cuando comenzó otra vez.

— _Tendrías que pensar en hacer algo para complacer a tu madre _— dijo Hajime echando un vistazo a Megumi mientras ponían un trozo de carne de cinco kilos delante de él. Tomó los utensilios para cortar y agregó — _¿Eres tan egoísta que no te preocupas por nadie¿Acaso tu madre no significa nada para ti?_

Megumi apretó los dientes y miró a su madre. Tokio era como una copia envejecida de sus hermosas hijas. Era obvio que el entusiasmo que una vez había tenido había desaparecido o estaba profundamente enterrado.

— _Madre _— replicó Megumi — ¿_quieres que regrese a Chandler, que me case con un banquero gordo, tenga una docena de hijos y abandone la medicina?_

Tokio sonrió a su hija mientras se servía una porción de la fuente de berenjenas que le ofrecía la criada.

— _Quiero que seas feliz, querida, y eres muy noble al preocuparte por salvar la vida de los demás._

Megumi se volvió con una mirada triunfante hacia su padrastro.

— _Kaoru renunció a su vida para complacerlo. ¿Eso no es suficiente¿Quiere ver cómo me destruyo yo también?_

_— ¡Kaoru! _— gritó Hajime asiendo con fuerza la trincheta — _¿Vas a permitir que tu hermana hable de ese modo?_

Kaoru miró a Megumi y luego a su padrastro. No quería ponerse del lado de ninguno de los dos. Cuando Megumi regresara a Pensilvania después de la boda, ella tendría que quedarse allí, con su padrastro. Se alegró cuando la criada anunció la llegada del doctor Sanosuke Sagara.

Kaoru se puso de pie de inmediato.

— _Susan _— dijo a la criada — , _pon otro plato en la mesa._

Sanosuke entro en la habitación con pasos seguros. Era alto, esbelto, de cabello castaño y tez un poco morena y muy, muy apuesto. Tenía hermosos ojos castaños y un aire de seguridad que hacía que las mujeres se detuvieran en la calle para mirarlo. Saludó al señor y la señora Saito

Se acercó hasta Kaoru y la besó ligeramente en la mejilla. Besar a una mujer en público, incluso a la esposa o prometida, era un atrevimiento, pero Sanosuke tenía una manera de hacer las cosas que le permitía tomarse atribuciones que otros hombres no podían pretender.

— _¿Cenarás con nosotros?_—le preguntó Kaoru con educación, indicándole el lugar junto a ella.

— _Ya he cenado, gracias, pero quizás os acompañe con una taza de café. Buenas noches, Megumi_ — saludó mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

Megumi lo miró y no dijo nada.

— _Megumi, contéstale al doctor Sanosuke tal como se debe _— ordenó Saito **(Si hasta mi se me hace extraño ke sano sea medico pero ya ke va, asi estoy adaptando la historia jojojo) .**

— _Está bien, señor Saito _— afirmó Sanosuke mirando a Megumi sorprendido. Luego se dirigió a Kaoru — _Pareces una novia._

_— ¡Novia!_ — exclamó Megumi poniéndose de pie. Se volvió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

— _Qué significa... _— comenzó a decir Saito, dejando el tenedor para incorporarse.

Kaoru lo detuvo a tiempo.

—_ Por favor, no. Hay algo que le molesta. Quizás echa de menos a sus amigos de Pensilvania. Sanosuke¿no querías hablarme de la boda¿Podemos salir ahora?_

— _Por supuesto. —_ Sanosuke la escoltó en silencio hasta su coche, azuzó el caballo para que el animal echara a andar, tomó la calle Dos y se detuvo en uno de los tantos lugares desiertos de Chandler. Comenzaba a oscurecer y el aire de la montaña era cada vez más frío. Kaoru se acomodó en un rincón del carruaje.

— _Ahora explícame qué sucede _— le preguntó mientras ataba las riendas del caballo y ponía el freno — . _Me parece que tú estás tan molesta como Megumi._

Kaoru tuvo que luchar por contener las lágrimas. Se sentía agradecida de poder estar a solas con Sano. Era tan familiar, tan seguro. Era un oasis de cordura en su vida.

—_ Es por el señor Saito, siempre está discutiendo con Megumi, diciéndole que no es buena para nada, que debe dejar la medicina e instalarse en Chandler. Y siempre la compara conmigo recordándole cuán perfecta soy yo._

_— Ah, corazón —_ murmuró él mientras la abrazaba — _tú sí que eres perfecta. Eres dulce, tierna, dócil_

— _¡Dócil! _— exclamó Kaoru apartándose — ._ ¿Quieres decir manejable?_

_— No_ — respondió Sano sonriéndole — . _Sólo digo que eres una mujer muy hermosa y dulce, y me parece correcto que te preocupes por tu hermana. Pero también pienso que Megumi tendría que estar preparada para recibir críticas si desea ser médica._

_— Entonces tú piensas que no debe renunciar a la medicina¿no es así?_

_— No tengo la menor idea de lo que ella debe hacer. No es mi responsabilidad _— volvió a abrazarla — . _¿Pero por qué hablamos de Megumi? Nosotros tenemos nuestras propias vidas que vivir._

Mientras hablaba, la abrazó con más fuerza y comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja.

Esta era la parte que Kaoru más odiaba. Era tan fácil estar con Sano, lo conocía tanto. Además, habían sido "pareja" desde que ella tenía seis años y él doce. Ahora, a los veintidós, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en compañía de Sanosuke Sagara. Lo único que había hecho durante toda su vida era prepararse para el día en que se convertiría en la esposa de Sano.

Pero desde hacía unos meses, después de regresar de su viaje de estudios en Europa, él había comenzado con esos besuqueos en el asiento posterior del coche. Y lo único que ella había sentido era que deseaba que él dejara de manosearla. Entonces Sano la llamaba "princesa de hielo" y la llevaba furioso a su casa.

Kaoru sabía que supuestamente tenía que reaccionar ante las caricias de Sano, pero no sentía nada cuando él la tocaba. Muchas veces había llorado angustiada hasta quedarse dormida. No podía amar a otra persona más de lo que amaba a Sanosuke, pero sus caricias no la excitaban.

Sano pareció adivinar lo que Kaoru estaba pensando y se apartó indignado.

—_ Faltan menos de tres semanas _— dijo la joven con un nudo en la garganta — . _Dentro de poco estaremos casados._

— _¿Y luego qué? _— preguntó Sano — . _¿La princesa de hielo se derretirá?_

—_ Eso espero_ — susurró Kaoru — . _Nadie lo desea más que yo._

Permanecieron en silencio un momento.

—_ ¿Estas lista para la recepción de mañana, en casa del gobernador? _— le preguntó Sano mientras encendía un cigarro.

Kaoru sonrió temblorosa. Los primeros minutos después de haberlo rechazado eran los peores.

— _Mi vestido ya está planchado y listo para ponérmelo._

— _El gobernador quedará encantado contigo¿sabes? _— Sano le sonrió, pero Kaoru sintió que era una sonrisa forzada — . _Un día tendré la esposa más hermosa de todo el estado._

Ella trató de relajarse. En la recepción del gobernador se sentiría segura. Estaba entrenada para ello. Quizá debería haber hecho un curso sobre cómo no ser una esposa frígida. Sabía que algunos hombres pensaban que las esposas no debían disfrutar del sexo, pero también sabía que Sanosuke era diferente de los demás. El le había explicado que esperaba que ella lo disfrutara, y Kaoru le había prometido que lo haría, pero siempre se sentía molesta cuando él la besaba.

— _Tengo que ir a la ciudad mañana _— le dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos — ._ ¿Quieres venir?_

_— Oh, me encantaría. Megumi quería pasar por la oficina de periódicos. Creo que alguien le ha enviado una revista médica desde Nueva York._

Kaoru se reclinó en el asiento mientras Sanosuke ponía en movimiento el coche, y se preguntó qué pensaría él si supera que su "dócil" prometida hacía algo ilegal una vez a la semana.

Megumi estaba recostada en la cama con las piernas un tanto separadas, lo que permitía ver los pantalones turcos que llevaba. Su habitación, en tonos azules y blancos, quedaba en el tercer piso de la casa y desde su ventana se divisaba el Pico Ayers. Antes había tenido una habitación en el segundo piso, pero cuando dejó Chandler, a los doce años, Tokio quedó embarazada y el señor Saito transformó el cuarto de Megumi para el nuevo bebé. Tokio perdió el bebé y ahora el cuarto estaba vació lleno de muñecas y soldaditos que había comprado Saito.

— _No veo por qué tenemos que ir con Sanosuke_ — dijo Megumi a Kaoru, que estaba sentada en una silla de brocado blanco — . _Hace años que no nos vemos y ahora tengo que compartirte._

Kaoru sonrió con timidez.

—_ Fue Sanosuke quien nos invitó a acompañarlo. A veces creo que no te gusta. Pero me parece imposible; es amable y considerado y tiene una buena posición en la comunidad y..._

_— ¡Y te posee por completo! _— explotó Megumi saltando de la cama — . _¿No te das cuenta de que en el colegio trabajé con mujeres como tú, mujeres tan infelices que sólo intentaban suicidarse?_

_— ¿Suicidarse? Megumi, no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando. No tengo intenciones de matarme._

_— Kaoru_ — dijo Megumi con tono tranquilo — ,_ me gustaría que pudieses ver lo mucho que has cambiado. Antes solías reír y ahora estás siempre distante. Comprendo que hayas tenido que adaptarte a Saito, pero ¿por qué has elegido casarte con un hombre como él?_

Kaoru se puso de pie y se apoyó con una mano sobre el vestidor de Megumi.

— _Sanosuke no es como el señor Saito. Es realmente diferente, Megumi _— miró a su hermana en el enorme espejo — ._ Y lo amo _— añadió con suavidad — _. Lo he amado durante años y lo único que deseaba era casarme, tener hijos y una familia. Nunca he querido hacer algo noble o grandioso como tú. ¿No puedes ver que soy feliz?_

_— Me gustaría creerte _— repuso Megumi con sinceridad — , _pero hay algo que no me deja. Supongo que odio la manera en que Sanosuke te trata, como si le pertenecieras. Os he visto juntos y parecéis una pareja casada desde hace veinte años._

_— Hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos _— Kaoru se volvió para mirar a su hermana — . _¿Qué puedo buscar en un marido aparte de la compatibilidad?_

_— Yo creo que los mejores matrimonios se hacen entre dos personas que se consideran interesantes mutuamente. Tú y Sanosuke sois demasiado parecidos. Si él fuera una mujer, sería la dama perfecta._

_— Como yo _— susurró Kaoru — _Pero no siempre soy una dama. Hago ciertas cosas que..._

_— ¿Como Kaede?_

_— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? —_ le preguntó Kaoru.

— _Meredith me lo contó. ¿Y qué crees que dirá tu querido Sanosuke cuando se entere de que te pones en peligro todos los miércoles¿Y qué dirán de un cirujano de su talla casado con una criminal?_

_— No soy una criminal. Hago algo bueno por el pueblo_ — replicó Kaoru con entusiasmo; luego se tranquilizó. Se arregló el rodete de la nuca, acomodó unos rizos sobre la frente y se colocó un sombrero decorado con plumas de un azul iridiscente — _. No sé lo que pensará. Quizá nunca se entere._

_— ¡Ah! Ese hombre tan pomposo te prohibirá participar en cualquier actividad que esté relacionada con los mineros, y tú, Kaoru, estás tan acostumbrada a obedecer que harás exactamente lo que te pida._

_— Tal vez tenga que renunciar a Kaede después de casarme_ — dijo y suspiró.

De repente, Megumi se puso de rodillas delante de Kaoru y le tomó las manos.

— _Estoy preocupada por ti; no eres la hermana que conocí. Saito y Sagara te están destruyendo. Cuando éramos pequeñas, solías tirar bolas de nieve con los mejores, pero ahora es como si estuvieses asustada del mundo. Incluso cuando haces algo maravilloso como conducir un carro debes hacerlo a escondidas. Oh, Kaoru..._

Llamaron a la puerta.

— _Señorita Kaoru, el doctor Sanosuke está aquí._

_— Gracias, Susan, bajaré en seguida _— Kaoru se acomodó la falda — ._ Siento desagradarte tanto_ — le dijo — , _pero sé lo que quiero. Quiero casarme con Sanosuke porque lo amo _— Kaoru se volvió y abandonó la habitación.

Trató de alejar las palabras de Megumi de su mente pero no pudo. Saludó a Sanosuke con aire ausente y apenas se percató de la discusión que surgió entre Sano y Megumi, tan concentrada estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

Megumi era su hermana gemela. Estaban más unidas que la mayoría de las hermanas, y Kaoru sabía además que su preocupación era verdadera. Sin embargo¿cómo podía pensar en no casarse con Sanosuke?

Cuando Sanosuke tenía ocho años, había decidido ser médico, un cirujano que salvara la vida de las personas. Cuando Kaoru lo conoció, Sano tenía unos once años, y ya estudiaba libros que le había prestado un primo lejano. Kaoru decidió descubrir cómo ser la esposa de un médico.

Nadie pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Sano viajó a Harvard para estudiar medicina, y luego a Viena para perfeccionarse. Kaoru estudió en Virginia y más tarde en Suiza.

Kaoru seguía sobresaltándose cada vez que recordaba la discusión que había tenido con Megumi sobre la elección de libros.

— _¿Vas a abandonar tu educación nada más que para aprender a poner la mesa y a caminar sin caerte con un vestido de satén que tiene una cola de cincuenta metros?_

Megumi asistió a Vassar y luego a la escuela de medicina, mientras que Kaoru fue al colegio de la señorita Jones, donde pasó años de riguroso entrenamiento aprendiendo desde cómo arreglar las flores hasta cómo evitar que los hombres discutan durante la comida.

Sano la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a subir al coche.

— _Estás tan hermosa como siempre _— le dijo en voz baja al oído.

— _Sano... _— comenzó a decir Kaoru —_ ¿crees que nosotros nos hallamos... interesantes el uno al otro?_

Sano sonrió y le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, luego le dijo:

—_ Kaoru, para mi eres fascinante._

_— Me refiero a si tenemos suficientes cosas de qué conversar._

Sano levantó una ceja.

— _Me sorprende que recuerde cómo hablar cuando estoy a tu lado_ — luego partieron hacia el centro de Chandler.

Chandler, Colorado, era un lugar pequeño, de ocho mil habitantes solamente, pero su industria de carbón, su ganado y sus ovejas, así como también la fábrica de cerveza del señor Saito, la convertían en una pequeña pero rica ciudad. Ya tenía electricidad y teléfono, y desde ella era fácil comunicarse con las ciudades más importantes de Colorado Springs y Denver.

Las once calles que conformaban el centro de Chandler estaban casi todas flanqueadas por nuevos edificios construidos con las piedras que extraían de la mina de Chandler. La piedra de un color gris verdoso se usaba en las cornisas e intrincados adornos de las casas victorianas del lugar.

Alrededor de la ciudad había casas de varios estilos Reina Ana y victoriano. Al norte de la ciudad estaba la casa de Jacob Fenton, una estructura de ladrillo, también de estilo victoriano, que hasta hacía algunos años había sido la casa más grande de todo Chandler.

Hacia el oeste, no muy lejos de la casa de los Fenton, se hallaba la casa de Kenshin Himura, construida sobre una especie de elevación que alguna vez se había pensado que era parte de la montaña. La casa de Fenton tenía las mismas dimensiones que la bodega de la casa Himura.

— _¿Siguen intentando entrar en ese lugar? _— preguntó Megumi. Kaoru asintió, mientras ambas observaban la casa escondida detrás de unos árboles. Aquella parte "apenas visible" era suficiente para que se viera desde cualquier punto de la ciudad.

—_ Todos _— Kaoru sonrió — . C_uando el señor Himura rechazó todas las invitaciones y no hizo por su parte ninguna, comenzaron a correr ciertos rumores sobre él._

_— No estoy seguro de que todo lo que murmuran sean sólo rumores _— acotó Sanosuke — _Jacob Fenton dijo.._.

— _¡Fenton! —_ explotó Megumi — ._ Ese Fenton es un ladrón, un..._

Kaoru ni se molestó en escuchar el resto; se reclinó contra el asiento del coche y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. Sano y Megumi siguieron discutiendo.

No sabía si lo que se decía sobre el señor Himura era verdad o no, pero opinaba que su casa era la cosa más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto.

Nadie sabía mucho sobre la vida de Kenshin Himura, excepto que cinco años atrás había llegado un tren cargado de materiales desde el este y cien obreros, y a las pocas horas habían comenzado a construir lo que hoy era esa casa.

Por supuesto que todos tenían curiosidad por saber. Algunos decían que ninguno de los obreros de la construcción había tenido que gastar en comida porque las mujeres los alimentaban a cambio de información. Pero no sirvió de mucho. Nadie sabía quién construía la casa ni por qué la construían en ese lugar desconocido de Colorado.

Llevó tres años terminar el edificio de dos pisos con forma de U, de paredes blancas y techo de tejas rojas. Era el tamaño del mismo lo que preocupaba a la gente de los alrededores. El dueño de un almacén dijo que todos los hoteles de Chandler cabrían en el primer piso de la casa, y eso era mucho decir ya que, dado que Chandler estaba a mitad de camino entre el norte y el sur de Colorado, la cantidad de hoteles era considerable.

Durante un año, después de terminar la casa, siguieron llegando trenes completos cargados con enormes cajas de madera. Las cajas tenían etiquetas provenientes de Francia, Inglaterra, España, Portugal y de todo el mundo.

Pero a pesar de todo ello, no había ni rastro del dueño.

Por fin un día, dos hombres altos y robustos bajaron del tren en Chandler. Uno era moreno y de apariencia agradable. El otro tenía el cabello rojo y barba, y parecía enfadado. Ambos vestían el traje habitual de los mineros: pantalones, camisa de cambray azul y tirantes. Cuando caminaban por la calle, las mujeres se detenían para mirarlos.

El de cabello rojo se dirigió hasta la casa de Jacob Fenton y todos pensaron que irían a pedir trabajo en una de las minas que poseía Fenton. Pero en lugar de eso, dijo:

—_ Bien, Fenton, he vuelto. ¿Te gusta mi casa?_

Hasta que abrió la puerta de esa casa, nadie sabía a qué casa se refería.

Durante los seis meses siguientes, según Hajime Saito, Chandler fue el centro de una apasionada guerra. Viudas, mujeres solteras y madres de mujeres solteras se lanzaron al ataque para conseguir la mano de aquel hombre en matrimonio. Llegaron docenas de modistas desde Denver para confeccionar hermosos vestidos para la ocasión.

Al cabo de una semana, las mujeres ya sabían su nombre y el señor Himura estaba sitiado. Algunos de los intentos para llamar su atención eran bastante comunes; por ejemplo, era sorprendente la cantidad de mujeres que se desvanecían cuando estaban cerca de él, aunque también se había recurrido a medios más ingeniosos. Carrie Johnson, una viuda embarazada, había trepado por una cuerda hasta el dormitorio del señor Himura mientras sufría los dolores de parto. Ella pensó que la ayudaría a tener el bebé y que luego se enamoraría de ella y se casarían. Pero en ese momento, Himura no estaba en la casa y la única ayuda que recibió fue la de la lavandera.

Después de seis meses, casi todas las mujeres de la ciudad se habían puesto en ridículo, pero sin éxito, de modo que comenzaron a criticarlo. ¿Quién quería a un hombre rico que ni siquiera sabía vestirse con propiedad? Y además, su lenguaje era el de un vaquero de la más baja especie. Comenzaron a hacer preguntas sobre él. ¿A qué se refería cuando dijo: "he vuelto"?

Uno de los viejos sirvientes de Jacob Fenton recordó que Kenshin Himura había sido el muchacho encargado de los establos hasta que había comenzado a frecuentar a Tomoe Fenton, la hija menor de Jacob. Cuando Jacob se enteró, lo echó de su propiedad, y con justas razones.

Esto dio al pueblo un nuevo tema de conversación. ¿Quien se creía que era este Himura¿Qué derecho tenía a construir esa casa monstruosamente grande en la tranquila y pequeña ciudad de Chandler¿Acaso planeaba vengarse del querido Jacob Fenton?

Las mujeres reanudaron sus ataques.

No obstante, Himura parecía no advertir nada de lo que sucedía. Permanecía dentro de su casa la mayor parte del tiempo y sacaba su carro una vez por semana para hacer las compras en la ciudad. A veces llegaban hombres en el tren que pedían indicaciones para llegar hasta su casa, y luego partían en el tren de la tarde. Aparte de esos hombres, los únicos que entraban y salían de la casa eran el mismo Himura y un hombre llamado Aoshi que siempre estaba a su lado.

— _Esa casa es el sueño dorado de Kaoru _— dijo Sanosuke al pasar por allí, haciéndola volver a la realidad. Había terminado de discutir con Megumi — . _Si Kaoru no me tuviera a mí, creo que se uniría al batallón de mujeres que pelean por conseguir a Himura y a esa casa._

_— Me gustaría conocerla por dentro_ — repuso ella con más entusiasmo del que quería revelar; luego, para cubrirse, agregó —_ Déjame aquí, en la tienda de Wilson, Sano. Te veré en Farrell dentro de una hora._

Cuando bajó del carro se alegró de poder liberarse de sus constantes discusiones.

La tienda de Wilson era uno de los cuatro almacenes generales de Chandler. La mayoría hacía las compras en un local más moderno: The Famous, pero el señor Wilson había conocido al padre de Kaoru.

Las paredes del establecimiento estaban recubiertas con vitrinas y estantes de madera; los mostradores eran de mármol y exhibían diversos artículos. Detrás de uno de los mostradores estaba sentado Davey Wilson, el hijo del señor Wilson, con un cuaderno y una estilográfica inmóvil, en la mano.

De hecho, ni los cuatro empleados ni los tres clientes que estaban allí parecían moverse. Todo mostraba una calma inusual. De inmediato, Kaoru supo la razón: Kenshin Himura estaba de pie junto a uno de los mostradores, dando la espalda a las personas que estaban en la tienda.

Sin hacer ruido, Kaoru se acercó hasta el mostrador donde estaban las medicinas, no porque tuviera intenciones de comprar alguna sino porque sentía que algo ocurría.

— _Oh, mamá _— dijo Mary Alice Pendergast con su tono de voz agudo — . _No podría ponerme una cosa así, parecería la novia de un minero. La gente va a pensar que soy una criada, o una fregona con aires de grandeza. No, no, mamá, no podría ponérmelo._

Kaoru apretó los dientes. Esas dos mujeres estaban provocando al señor Himura. Desde que había rechazado a todas las mujeres del pueblo, creían que era carnada para sus horribles bromas. Miró hacia donde estaba él y pudo verle el rostro reflejado en uno de los espejos. Tenía tanto cabello alrededor del rostro que no podía distinguir bien sus rasgos, pero sí pudo ver con claridad sus ojos. Era obvio que estaba escuchando los desagradables comentarios de Mary Alice y se sentía molesto. Se le dibujaba un surco entre los ojos.

El padre de Mary Alice era un hombre afable que jamás levantaba el tono de voz. pero Kaoru sabía, por experiencia propia dado que vivía con el señor Saito, lo que podía decir y hacer un hombre enfadado. No conocía al señor Himura, pero le pareció descubrir que estaba furioso por su mirada.

— _Mary Alice _— le dijo Kaoru — ,_ ¿cómo te sientes? Pareces un poco pálida._

Mary Alice la miró sorprendida, como si acabara de ver a Kaoru.

— _Hola, Megumi-Kaoru, estoy bien. No tengo ningún problema._

Kaoru estudió un frasco de un remedio para el hígado.

— _Sólo espero que no te desmayes, otra vez_ — comentó mirándola a los ojos. Mary Alice se había desmayado dos veces frente a Himura cuando este había llegado a la ciudad.

— _¡Tú¿Cómo te atreves? _— replicó Mary Alice furiosa.

— _Vamos, querida _— le dijo la madre empujándola hacia la puerta — . _Sabemos quiénes son nuestros amigos._

Kaoru se sintió un tanto molesta consigo misma cuando partieron. Más tarde tendría que disculparse. Impaciente, comenzó a colocarse los guantes preparándose para salir, cuando volvió a mirar el espejo donde se reflejaba el señor Himura. Descubrió que la estaba observando.

El hombre se volvió y le preguntó:

— _Usted es Kaoru Kamiya¿no es verdad?_

— _Si _— respondió Kaoru con frialdad. No tenía intenciones de entablar conversación con un hombre que no conocía. ¿Qué la había llevado a colocarse de parte de un extraño, contra alguien que había conocido durante toda su vida?

—_ ¿Por qué esa mujer la ha llamado Megumi¿No es ese el nombre de su hermana?_

Davey Wilson soltó una risita desde el otro extremo. No había nadie más en la tienda aparte de los empleados y ellos dos.

— _Mi hermana y yo somos gemelas, y como nadie puede distinguirnos nos llaman Megumi-Kaoru. Ahora, si me perdona, señor _— se volvió para salir.

— _Usted no se parece a su hermana. La he visto y usted es más bonita._

Kaoru se detuvo un momento para mirarlo. Nadie había logrado distinguirlas nunca. Cuando pasó la sorpresa momentánea, se dispuso a partir.

Pero en el momento en que tocó el picaporte de la puerta, el señor Himura cruzó la habitación y la tomó del brazo. Durante toda su vida, Kaoru había tenido que vivir rodeada de mineros, vaqueros y habitantes de una parte de la ciudad de los que, se suponía, ella no debía conocer ni la existencia. Muchas mujeres llevaban un parasol grande para protegerse, porque era un elemento útil para partírselo en la cabeza a alguno. Pero Kaoru podía mirar a alguien y dejarlo helado.

Le dedicó una de esas miradas al señor Himura ahora.

El quitó la mano, pero permaneció cerca. El tamaño del hombre la hacía sentirse pequeña.

— _Quería hacerle una pregunta _— le dijo en voz baja — , _si no le molesta, claro..._ — agregó con un tono risueño en la voz.

Ella asintió pero no dijo una palabra.

—_ Me estaba preguntando una cosa. Si usted tuviera que elegir cortinas para mi casa, ya sabe, la que está en la colina¿cuál de estas telas elegiría?_

Ella ni se molestó en mirar hacia la estantería donde estaban los rollos de tela.

— _Señor_ — le dijo con tono arrogante — , _si yo tuviera su casa, pediría la tela directamente a Lyon, Francia. Ahora, buenos días _— salió de la tienda lo más aprisa que pudo y se alejó. La ciudad estaba en plena actividad y se encontró con varias personas conocidas.

Cuando llegó a la esquina de la calle Tres y Lead, abrió el parasol para protegerse del sol brillante de la mañana y se dirigió hacia la ferretería de Farrell. El coche de Sano estaba estacionado delante de la tienda.

Cuando pasó por la droguería de Freyer, comenzó a relajarse y a pensar en su encuentro con el evasivo señor Himura.

Estaba ansiosa por contar a sus amistades aquel extraño encuentro y cómo el señor Himura le había preguntado si sabía cuál era su casa. Quizá tendría que haberse ofrecido para medir sus ventanales y elegirle las cortinas; así podría haber visto el interior de la casa.

Estaba sonriendo para sí misma cuando sintió que una mano la tomaba del brazo y la empujaba hacia un callejón oscuro detrás del teatro de Opera de Chandler. Antes de que pudiera gritar, le colocaron una mano sobre la boca y la empujaron contra la pared. Asustada vio que se trataba de Kenshin Himura.

— _No pienso hacerle daño. Sólo quería hablar con usted y me di cuenta de que no quería decir nada delante de los otros. ¿Me promete que no gritará?_

Kaoru meneó la cabeza y Kenshin la soltó, aunque sin apartarse demasiado de ella. Kaoru quería mantener la calma pero respiraba con dificultad.

— _Es usted más hermosa de cerca_ — sin moverse la examinó de arriba a abajo — ._ Y además parece una dama._

_— Señor Himura _— explicó ella con toda la calma que pudo aparentar — , _me molesta que me tomen inesperadamente de un brazo y me empujen a un callejón oscuro. Si tiene algo que decirme, por favor, hágalo de una vez._

El hombre no se movió y apoyó una mano en la pared, cerca de la cabeza de Kaoru. Tenía unas cuantas arruguitas a los costados de los ojos, una nariz pequeña y labios carnosos semiocultos bajo la masa de pelos de la barba.

— _¿Por qué me defendió en la tienda¿Por qué le recordó a esa mujer las veces que se había desmayado en mi presencia?_

_— Yo... _— Kaoru dudó — . _Supongo que no soporto que hieran a otra persona. Mary Alice se sentía molesta porque se había comportado como una tonta delante de usted y usted ni lo había notado._

_— Sí que lo noté _— repuso él y sonrió — . _Aoshi y yo nos reímos de todas ellas._

Kaoru se enderezó.

— E_so no está bien. Un caballero no debe reírse nunca de una dama._

El señor Himura suspiró, y Kaoru sintió que su aliento era dulce; se preguntó también cómo sería sin toda esa mas de cabello.

— _Según creo yo, todas esas mujeres se hacían ver porque soy rico. En otras palabras, se prostituían, de modo que no eran damas, así que no tenía por qué comportarme como un caballero y ayudarlas a levantarse._

Kaoru parpadeó por el lenguaje del señor Himura. Ningún hombre se había atrevido a utilizar la palabra prostituta delante de ella.

— _¿Y por qué usted no trató de llamar mi atención¿No quiere conseguir mi dinero?_

Eso fue suficiente para sacarla del letargo.

—_ No, señor, no quiero su dinero. Y ahora, si me permite, me están esperando. Y no vuelva a interpelarme de esta forma nunca más_ — Kaoru se volvió y salió del callejón con pasos rápidos; mientras se alejaba, sintió la risa de Kenshin Himura detrás de sí.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba furiosa cuando cruzó la polvorienta calle y casi la arrolló un carro. Sin duda el señor Himura pensaba que su intervención de aquella mañana era otro ardid para obtener su fortuna.

Sano la saludó, pero ella estaba demasiado distraída para oírlo.

— _¿Qué me has dicho? _— le preguntó Kaoru.

Sano la tomó del brazo y la acompañó hasta el carruaje.

— _Te he dicho que es mejor que regreses a casa ahora, para prepararte para la recepción del gobernador de esta noche._

_— Sí, claro —_ respondió Kaoru ausente.

Kaoru casi se alegró cuando Megumi y Sano comenzaron a discutir otra ver porque ello le daba tiempo para pensar en lo que le había sucedido esa mañana. A veces sentía como si toda su vida hubiese sido Megumi-Kaoru. Incluso cuando Megumi no estaba en Chandler seguían llamándola así por la fuerza de la costumbre. Sin embargo, hoy alguien le había dicho que no se parecía en nada a su hermana. Claro que sólo estaría fanfarroneando; en realidad, él tampoco podría diferenciarlas.

Cuando se dirigían hacia el oeste, para salir de la ciudad, Kaoru se enderezó porque vio que el señor Himura y Aoshi estaban a punto de pasarlos con su viejo y destartalado carro.

Kenshin detuvo los caballos y gritó:

— ¡_Sagara!_

Sano, asombrado, detuvo también su caballo.

— _Sólo quería saludar a las damas; la señorita Megumi y la señorita Kaoru_ — dijo con voz suave al mirar en dirección a la segunda — ._ Buenos días a usted también _— el señor Himura hizo restallar un látigo en el aire y los cuatro caballos se pusieron en movimiento.

— _¿Qué quería ese hombre ?_ — preguntó Sanosuke — _. No sabía que lo conocías._

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera responder, Megumi dijo: _¿Ese es el hombre que construyó ESA casa? No me extraña que no haya invitado a nadie. Sabe que todo el mundo lo rechazaría. Además¿cómo ha hecho para reconocernos?_

— _Por nuestra ropa _— se apresuró a responde Kaoru — . _Lo vi antes en la tienda._

Megumi y Sanosuke siguieron conversando, pero Kaoru no oyó una sola palabra de lo que decían. Estaba pensando en el encuentro de aquella mañana.

Continuara...

* * *

**_Holaaaaas otra ves... pues bien hasta aki no mas les dejo este capitulo para ke se me entuciasmen en la historia... Nukiii no me mates, tampoco las seguidoras de KK trankilas ke pa too tengo solucion jojojojo_**

**_Bueno HOy keda oficialmente abierto el FUPKA, debido a ke casi ninguna de las kazukos estan actualizando he decidido crear este frente unitario para que las Kazukos actualicen asi ke preparence ke empezaremos a exigir capitulos de sus fics XDDDD_**

**_Mmmm ke mas me keda por decir... _**

**_Dejen sus reviews o sino realmente me voy a deprimir TT.TT_**

**_Beshitos y saluos para todas mis nee chans.. Las kero mucho_**

**_Ja ne_**

**_Ghia-Chan... Kazuko RK, 3D+VG _**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Holaaaaaaaaaas! bueno sii como lo ven un nuevo capitulo y muy prontito jojojojo Pos el jueves entregue el primer capitulo de mi tesis (son dos asi ke y tengo la mitad lista XDD) por eso ando happy...**_

_**Bueno solo les recuerdo ke rurouni kenshin no me pertenece asi como tampoco la idea de este fics... Esto es solo una adaptacion, con mis cambios obvios ke no me gustanron pa naa algunas cosas del libro ... **_

_**Bueno sin mas ke decir nos venos abajop o**_

_**

* * *

La Hermana de Hielo.**_

**Capitulo 2.**

La casa de los Chandler estaba situada sobre un terreno de doscientos metros cuadrados; tenía una casa auxiliar de ladrillo rojo, y una enorme parra fuera del profundo porche que rodeaba tres de los lados de la casa. Con los años, Tokio había convertido el terreno en un hermoso jardín. Los olmos que había plantado durante los primeros años de vida en aquella casa eran ahora árboles maduros y proporcionaban una agradable sombra que protegía a las plantas y flores del sol ardiente de Colorado. Las distintas y ordenadas marañas de flores estaban separadas por senderos de ladrillo, y en ellas se escondían estatuas de piedra y bebederos para los pájaros. Tokio siempre ponía flores frescas de su jardín en cada uno de los cuartos de la casa.

—_ Muy bien_ — dijo Megumi mientras Kaoru se inclinaba para oler una rosa de su jardín — _, quiero saber qué está sucediendo._

_— No sé de qué me estás hablando._

_— De Kenshin Himura_

Kaoru hizo una pausa con la rosa en la mano.

—_ Primero lo vi en la tienda del señor Wilson y luego nos saludó comino a casa._

_— No me estás contando todo._

Kaoru se volvió para mirar a su hermana.

— _Quizá no tendría que haberme entrometido, pero parecía que el señor Himura iba a disgustarse y quise evitar una pelea. Por desgracia, fue a expensas de May Alice _— Kaoru relató a Megumi los comentarios desagradables de la señorita Pendergast.

—_ No me gusta que te mezcles con él._

_— Hablas igual que Sanosuke._

_— ¡Por una vez tiene razón!_

Kaoru rió.

— _Deberíamos anotar ese día en la Biblia familiar. Megumi, te juro que después de esta noche no volveré a mencionar el nombre del señor Himura._

_— ¿Esta noche?_

Kaoru tomó un trozo de papel que tenía escondido dentro de la manga.

— _Mira esto _— dijo — . _Lo ha traído un mensajero. Me invita a cenar a su casa._

_— ¿Y con eso? Se supone que esta noche tienes un compromiso con Sanosuke¿no es _así?

Kaoru ignoró el comentario.

— _Megumi, me parece que no te das cuenta del alboroto que esa casa ha ocasionado en el pueblo. Todo el mundo ha tratado de conseguir una invitación para ver el interior. Han llegado personas de todo el estado para verla, pero a ninguna la han invitado a entrar. Incluso una vez le sugirieron al señor Himura que invitara a un duque inglés que pasaba por aquí, pero el señor Himura se negó a recibir al comité que fue a verlo. Y ahora, me invita **A MI.**_

— _Pero tienes otro compromiso. El gobernador estará allí. Y él es más importante que el interior de cualquier viejo caserón._

_— No puedes entender lo que fue_ — replicó Kaoru fijando la mirada en un punto distante — _. Año tras año veíamos el tren llegar y descargar las cajas para esa casa. El señor Saito dijo que el propietario no construía una vía suplementaria hasta su propiedad porque quería que todos viesen pasar las cosas por la ciudad. Había cajas de madera de distintas partes del mundo. Oh, Megumi, sé que allí traían los muebles y los tapices. Tapices de Bruselas._

_— Kaoru, no puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez. Prometiste asistir a la recepción y debes cumplirlo_.

Kaoru jugueteó un momento con la rosa y luego dijo:

—_ Cuando éramos pequeñas podíamos estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo._

Megumi tardó un minuto en comprender.

— _¿Quieres que cambiemos de sitio? _— preguntó sorprendida — ._ ¿Quieres que pase una noche con Sanosuke fingiendo que me gusta, mientras que tú vas a conocer la casa de un hombre lujurioso?_

_— ¿Qué sabes sobre Kenshin para llamarlo lujurioso?_

_— ¿Así que Kenshin? Pensé que no lo conocías._

— _No cambies de tema. Megumi, por favor, cambiemos de lugar, sólo por esta vez. Iría otra noche, pero me temo que el señor Saito me lo prohibiría, y no volveré a tener otra oportunidad como esta. Sólo será un pequeño desliz antes de casarme._

_— Hablas del matrimonio como si fuera la muerte. Además, Sanosuke se daría cuenta en seguida de que no soy tú._

_— No si te comportaras. Sabes muy bien que ambas somos buenas actrices. Yo me disfrazo de vieja cada miércoles. Lo único que debes hacer es mantener la calma y no discutir con él, evitar hablar sobre medicina y caminar como una dama y no como si estuvieras huyendo de un incendio._

Megumi tardó en contestar, pero Kaoru vio que su resistencia se estaba debilitando.

—_ Por favor, Megumi, te lo suplico. Yo nunca te pido nada._

_— ¿Sólo estas interesada en la casa y no en Himura?_

Kaoru supo que había ganado. Megumi trataba de parecer reacia, pero por alguna razón, aceptaría. Kaoru esperó que Megumi no tratara de que Sano la llevara hasta la enfermería.

—_ ¡Por amor de Dios!_ — exclamó Kaoru —_ . He asistido a cientos de cenas y recepciones y hasta ahora ninguno de los anfitriones me ha hecho perder la cabeza. Además, habrá otras personas _— por lo menos, eso esperaba. No quería que volvieran a apretujarla contra una pared.

De repente, Megumi sonrió.

— _¿Después de la boda, me permitirás decirle a Sano que pasó una velada conmigo? Haría cualquier cosa por ver qué expresión pone en ese momento._

_— Por supuesto que sí. Sano tiene muy buen sentido del humor, y estoy segura de que la broma le parecerá divertida._

_— Eso lo dudo, pero por lo menos yo voy a disfrutarla._

Kaoru abrazó a su hermana.

—_ Vayamos a prepararnos. Tendré que ponerme algo para estar acorde con esa casa, y tú tendrás que usar el vestido de satén azul._

_— En realidad me pondría mis pantalones, pero creo que eso me delataría¿no te parece?_ — dijo Megumi mientras seguía a su hermana hacia la casa.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue una tormenta de indecisión. Kaoru revisó todo el guardarropa que le habían preparado para la boda con el fin de tratar de encontrar el vestido adecuado.

Por fin se decidió por un vestido de color malva con brocado gris plata; el escote cuadrado del vestido estaba adornado con piel de armiño, y las mangas cortas y abullonadas eran de gasa, también de color malva. Escondería el vestido en una de las maletas de cuero que Megumi siempre llevaba con sus instrumentos de medicina y se cambiaría en la casa de Tae.

No quería usar el teléfono por temor a que alguien la oyera, así que le dio un penique a uno de los muchachos de Randolph para que le llevara un mensaje a su amiga Tae Mankin, cuya casa quedaba cerca de la mansión de Kenshin. Le pediría que dijera que Megumi estaba con ella por si alguien llegaba a preguntar.

Megumi comenzó a quejarse otra vez, como si Kaoru la enviara a una misión imposible. Y también protestó durante veinte minutos contra el corsé que le ajustaba la cintura para que le entrara el vestido de satén azul. Pero cuando Megumi se miró al espejo, Kaoru supo, por el brillo de sus ojos, que no le desagradaba tanto su apariencia.

Los pocos minutos que pasaron en la sala en compañía de su madre y el señor Saito fueron una verdadera diversión para Kaoru. El cómodo vestido de Megumi la hacía sentirse mal vestida, y además sostuvo una interminable discusión con el señor Saito.

Cuando llegó Sanosuke, disfrutó molestándolo a él también. La reservada frialdad del joven y el modo en que defendía su actitud de superioridad la encolerizaban, de manera que se alegró cuando llegaran a la casa de Tae. Fue un alivio separarse de Sano y Megumi.

Se reunió con Tae a la sombra de un inmenso algodonero que tenían en el jardín y subieron a su cuarto por la escalera de atrás.

—_ Megumi _— susurró Tae mientras la ayudaba a vestirse —_ , no tenía idea de que conocieras al misterioso señor Himura. Me gustaría poder acompañarte esta noche; supongo que Kaoru también querría hacerlo. ¿Te ha contado sobre aquella vez que...? No, quizá sea mejor que no diga nada._

_— Sí, quizá sea lo mejor_ — replicó Kaoru — _. Ahora debo irme, deséame suerte._

—_ Cuéntame todo mañana. Quiero oír cada detalle sobre los muebles, los suelos y el techo —_ recomendó Tae mientras acompañaba a su amiga por la escalera.

—_ Lo haré_ — prometió Kaoru mientras tomaba el sendero que conducía a la casa del señor Himura. Odiaba tener que llegar sin carruaje, como un ladrón o un vagabundo, pero no podía arriesgarse a perder esa oportunidad.

El camino circular la condujo al frente de la casa; dos alas blancas se extendían hacia cada uno de los lados. Vio que había una baranda y se preguntó si la casa tendría terraza.

La puerta de entrada era blanca, con dos grandes paneles de vidrio insertados. Mientras trataba de espiar el interior, se acomodó el vestido y trató de calmar los latidos de su corazón antes de llamar a la puerta. A los pocos minutos sintió unos pasos en el interior de la casa.

Kenshin Himura, que todavía llevaba la misma ropa que aquella tarde, le abrió la puerta en persona y sonrió al verla.

— _Espero no llegar demasiado temprano _— dijo Kaoru mirándolo a los ojos y esforzándose en no desviar la mirada hacia el interior de la casa.

— _Justo a tiempo. La cena está lista _— Kenshin Himura retrocedió y Kaoru dio los primeros pasos hacia el interior de la casa.

Justo frente a la entrada, había una escalera doble con un pasamano de bronce. la sostenían unas columnas blancas con intrincados grabados que llegaban hasta los paneles del techo. Era un estudio decorado en tonos blancos y dorados, con una luz tenue que bañaba todo en una dorada calidez.

—_ ¿Le gusta? —_ preguntó Kenshin, obviamente divertido por su expresión.

Kaoru recuperó como para recordar cerrar la boca.

—_ Es lo más hermoso que haya visto jamás_ — logró decir.

Kenshin se acomodó la chaqueta con gesto de orgullo.

— _¿Quiere recorrer un poco o prefiere comer?_

_— Recorrer _— respondió Kaoru mientras devoraba cada rincón con la mirada.

_— Entonces, vamos _— replicó Kenshin poniéndose en movimiento.

_— Este pequeño cuarto es mi oficina _— explicó al abrir la puerta de una habitación que medía tanto como la planta baja de la casa de los Kamiya. Estaba revestida en madera y tenía una chimenea de mármol junto a la pared. Pero en el centro de la habitación había un viejo y destartalado escritorio de roble con dos sillas de cocina. Había papeles desparramados por todas partes.

_— Y esta es la biblioteca._

No le dio tiempo a seguir mirando y la llevó a una habitación inmensa y vacía, con paredes de paneles dorados llenas de estantes vacíos. A gran parte de la pared le faltaban los paneles y se podía ver el cemento de la construcción.

—_ Ahí van unos tapices, pero todavía no los he colgado _— comentó al salir de la habitación —_ Y a esto lo llaman la gran sala de estar._

Kaoru apenas tuvo tiempo de ver un gran recinto de color blanco sin ningún mueble, antes de que Himura le mostrara una pequeña sala, un comedor pintado de un color verde pálido, y luego la condujera a la parte de servicio.

—_ Esta es la cocina _— dijo sin tener necesidad de aclararlo — ._ Siéntese _— le señaló una gran mesa de roble y unas sillas que debían provenir del mismo lugar que las del escritorio de su estudio.

Cuando se sentaron, Kaoru vio que el borde de la mesa estaba manchado de grasa.

— _Esta mesa y el escritorio son del mismo juego _— observó ella con cautela.

—_ Sí, los compré en Sears, en Roebuck _— dijo mientras llenaba unos potes con un líquido que sacaba de una gran olla sobre la estufa de hierro — ._ También tengo varias cosas arriba, cosas bonitas. Hay una silla de terciopelo rojo con borlas amarillas._

_— Parece ser una pieza interesante._

Himura colocó un recipiente con una especie de guiso grasiento delante de Kaoru y se sentó.

—_ Coma antes de que se enfríe._

Kaoru tomó la enorme cuchara y revolvió un poco la comida.

—_ Señor Himura¿quién diseñó su casa?_

_— Un hombre del este¿por qué¿Le gusta, no es así?_

_— Mucho; sólo quería saber..._

_— ¿Qué? _— le preguntó Kaoru con la boca llena de guiso.

— _Por qué está tan vacía, por qué las habitaciones están vacías, sin ningún mueble. Nosotros, los habitantes de Chandler, vimos llegar cajones llenos de artículos a la casa una vez que la terminaron. Todos pensamos que contenían muebles._

El la observaba mientras Kaoru revolvía la carne en el recipiente sin tocarla.

—_ Compré muchos muebles, tapices y estatuas. En realidad, contraté a un par de hombres para que compraran todo por mí, y ahora lo tengo guardado en el ático._

_— ¿Guardado? Pero ¿por qué? Su casa es tan hermosa y usted vive solo, con un empleado y ni siquiera tiene una silla donde sentarse. Excepto las que compró en Sears, de Roebuck, claro._

_— Y bien, señorita, por eso la he invitado a venir. ¿No come? _— le quitó el recipiente y empezó a comer el guiso de Kaoru.

Kaoru apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y lo observó fascinada.

—_ ¿Por qué me ha invitado, señor Himura?_

_— Supongo que sabe que soy muy, muy rico y que soy bueno ganando dinero. Después de los primeros cinco millones, el resto es fácil, pero la verdad es que no sé cómo gastarlo._

_— ¿No sabe cómo...? —_ murmuró Kaoru.

—_ Bueno, claro que puedo hacer una compra en Sears, pero cuando se trata de invertir millones, tengo que contratar a otras personas. Para construir esta casa le pedí consejo a la esposa de un hombre y ella me recomendó alguien a quien podía encargársela. Me dio el nombre de un individuo, lo llamé y le pedí que me construyera una casa hermosa, y él me construyó esta casa. También contraté a esos dos hombres que le he dicho para que eligieran los muebles. Todavía no he visto lo que han comprado._

_— ¿Por qué no hizo que los hombres le instalaran los muebles?_

_— Porque a mi esposa podría no gustarle el modo en que lo hicieran y cambiaría todo, de modo que quise evitar un trabajo doble._

Kaoru se reclinó en la silla.

— _No sabía que estuviera casado._

_— Todavía no lo estoy, pero ya la he elegido._

_— Felicitaciones._

Kenshin le sonrió a través de la barba.

— _No puedo tener a cualquier mujer en esta casa. Tiene que ser una verdadera dama. Una vez alguien me dijo que una verdadera dama era un líder, una mujer que lucharía por una causa justa, que defendería a los desvalidos y seguiría manteniendo el sombrero bien erguido. Una verdadera dama puede petrificar a un hombre con la mirada. Y eso fue lo que ha hecho usted hoy, Kaoru._

_— ¿Cómo dice?_

El alejó el recipiente vacío al otro lado de la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante.

—_ Cuando llegué a esta ciudad, todas las mujeres comenzaron a provocarme, y cuando yo las ignoré se comportaron como las prostitutas que son. Los hombres se mantuvieron alejados y se rieron, algunos se enfadaron, pero nunca me dijeron nada. Y ninguno fue amable conmigo, excepto usted._

_— Señor Himura, debe haber otras mujeres que..._

_— Ninguna de ellas me defendió como lo hizo usted hoy, y ¡el modo en que me miró cuando la toqué! Me dejó petrificado._

_— Señor Himura, creo que debo retirarme _— a Kaoru no le gustaba el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Estaba sola con aquel hombre grandote y poco educado; nadie sabía que ella estaba allí.

—_ Quizá pueda enviarme una carta; ahora debo irme._

_— Venga afuera conmigo; tengo muchas plantas —_ dijo como si fuera un niño pidiendo un gran favor.

Kaoru esperó no tener que arrepentirse de lo que hacía, pero quizás esas plantas fueran un bello jardín.

Sí, era un jardín, lleno de rosales y árboles y capullos de distintas flores.

—_ Es tan hermoso como la casa _— comentó la joven, deseando poder explorar los senderos que se veían bajo la luz de la luna — _. ¿Qué es lo que tenía que decirme, señor Himura? Debo partir enseguida._

_— Sabe, cuando usted era pequeña, yo solía observarla. Usted jugaba con Enishi Fenton; claro que nunca se dio cuenta de que yo la miraba. Yo me ocupaba del establo _— dijo con cierta tensión, luego se relajó — _Siempre me pregunté cómo sería usted cuando creciera, siendo una Kamiya y jugando con los Fenton, pero salió realmente buena._

—_ Gracias _— dijo Kaoru sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír sin saber adónde quería llegar él con esa conversación.

— _Lo que quiero decirle es que tengo treinta y cuatro años, más dinero del que pueda gastar, una casa vacía y un ático lleno de muebles que aguardan para ocupar su lugar, y también quiero que alguien me encuentre una cocinera para que yo y Aoshi no tengamos que comer nuestros propios guisos. Lo que necesito, señorita Kaoru Kamiya, es una esposa, y he decidido que la quiero a usted_ — dijo las últimas palabras con tono triunfante.

Kaoru tardó un momento antes de poder hablar.

— _¿Yo? _— murmuró.

—_ Sí, usted. Creo que es adecuado que una Kamiya viva en la casa más grande de toda la ciudad; además, hice que la investigaran. Estudió en los mejores colegios y sabe cómo comprar cosas. Y sabe cómo dar fiestas, como las que solía dar la esposa de Jay Gould. También le compraré unos platos de oro si quiere._

Kaoru trataba de recuperarse del impacto, y lo primero que hizo fue girar sobre sus talones y alejarse.

—_ Espere un momento _— agregó HImura corriendo a su lado —_ ¿Qué le parece si fijamos fecha para la boda?_

Ella se detuvo y lo miró.

— _Señor Himura, permítame ser lo más clara posible. En primer lugar, ya estoy comprometida con otra persona. Además, aunque no lo estuviera, no sé nada sobre usted. No, no me casaría con usted aunque me lo pidiera como corresponde —_ se volvió y partió.

—_ ¿Es eso lo que realmente quiere¿Qué le haga la corte? Le enviaré un ramo de rosas todos los días hasta la boda._

Ella se detuvo, respiró hondo y se volvió a mirarlo de frente.

—_ No quiero que me haga la corte. De hecho, no estoy segura de querer verlo de nuevo. He venido a conocer su casa y le agradezco que me la haya mostrado. Ahora, señor Himura, quiero irme a casa, y si quiere una esposa, quizá debería buscar entre las muchas mujeres solteras de esta ciudad. Estoy segura de que podrá encontrar a otra "verdadera dama" _— Kaoru se volvió y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la salida.

—_ ¡Maldición! _— exclamó Kenshin cuando ella ya había partido.

Aoshi lo aguardaba junto a la escalera.

—_ ¿Y bien?_

_— Me ha dicho que no_ — respondió Kenshin disgustado — ._ Prefiere a ese pobretón de Sagara. Y no me digas "te lo dije". Todavía no he terminado. Antes de que termine voy a hacer que la señorita Kamiya sea mi esposa. Tengo hambre. Vayamos a buscar algo para comer._

Kaoru entró en su casa sin hacer ruido y subió la escalera de puntillas. El señor Saito confiaba plenamente en Sanosuke, de modo que no la controlaban cuando salía con él.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto vio que su madre la miraba desde la puerta de su dormitorio con el entrecejo fruncido. Quizás estuviera así porque se suponía que Kaoru debía ser Megumi, pero acababa de entrar en el cuarto de Kaoru. Sin duda, su madre había adivinado el juego y no le gustaba demasiado.

Pero Tokio Saito amaba a sus hijas, y no cuestionaba lo que ellas hacían; además, Kaoru sabía que su madre nunca las delataría ante el señor Saito.

Cuando Kaoru comenzó a desvestirse, su mente volvió a revivir aquella excitante velada, esa casa tan hermosa, tan vacía y descuidada. ¡Y el propietario se la había ofrecido! Por supuesto, él entraba en el paquete, pero todos los regalos venían atados con hilos.

Se sentó frente a su vestidor y comenzó a aplicarse crema en el rostro. Ningún hombre la había tratado como Kenshin Himura lo había hecho esa noche. Había vivido toda su vida en ese gran pueblo o pequeña ciudad y todos sabían que ella era la última descendiente de la familia fundadora. Había crecido consciente de que era como una especie de posesión que debía ser adquirida, como "si ninguna fiesta, estuviera completa sin la presencia de uno de los Kamiya". Cuando llegaron los ricos y prominentes Sagara del este, Kaoru era apenas una niña y todo el mundo creía natural que una Kamiya y un Sagara se unieran en matrimonio.

Kaoru siempre hizo lo que le ordenaron. Megumi en cambio, siempre se enfrentó a la gente. Con los años, Kaoru aprendió a hacer exactamente lo que se esperaba de ella. Todos creían que se casaría con Sanosuke Sagara, de modo que lo había aceptado. Como era una Kamiya, debía ser una dama, y lo había conseguido.

Disfrazarse de mujer gorda y vieja para poder entrar en los campos mineros era lo único que se había permitido hacer durante toda su vida que no estuviera de acuerdo con el rol de una dama; y eso era un secreto.

Al mirarse en el espejo, descubrió una mirada de temor pensando en lo que le diría Sanosuke si supiera la verdad sobre Kaede. A Sanosuke le gustaban las cosas a su modo. Sabía exactamente lo que quería de la vida: ninguna sorpresa.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a desabrocharse el corsé. Esa noche había vivido una aventura, la única antes de convertirse en la señora de Sanosuke Sagara.

Una vez que se liberó del corsé, respiró hondo y dejó que su mente vagara sin rumbo¿Qué diría un hombre como Kenshin Himura si se enterara de que su esposa conducía una carreta destartalada todos los miércoles?

—_ Bien, querida _– dijo Kaoru en voz alta, imitando una voz gruesa — , _asegúrate de mantener erguido el sombrero. Como las verdaderas damas._

Trató de reprimir la risa y se echó sobre la cama. Todos los del pueblo se sorprenderían si aceptaba la oferta del señor HImura.

Se sentó de repente porque se le ocurrió una idea¿Qué se pondría el señor Himura para la boda? Quizás un traje rojo con borlas amarillas.

Terminó de desvestirse y se puso el camisón. Le había agradado haber recibido otra propuesta matrimonial, por lo menos no todo el mundo pensaba que era propiedad privada de Sanosuke. Todos, incluso ella misma, sabían cómo sería su futuro. Ella y Sano habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que Kaoru ya sabía lo que él tomaba para el desayuno o de qué manera quería que le doblaran las camisas.

La única cuestión desconocida era la noche de bodas. Bien, quizá después de esa noche, Sanosuke no esperaría que ella lo volviera a hacer en bastante tiempo. No era que no le gustaran los hombres, en particular después de lo sucedido la noche anterior a que su amiga Ellie se casara, pero a veces sentía que cuando Sanosuke la tocaba era... incestuoso. Amaba a Sano, sabía que no tendría dificultades para convivir con él, pero la sola idea de acostarse con él...

Se metió en la cama y se cubrió dispuesta a dormir. Pensó cómo le iría a Megumi en compañía de Sanosuke. Sin duda, al día siguiente estaría de mal humor porque habrían discutido. No podían pasar varias horas juntos sin pelearse.

Con un último suspiro, se quedó dormida. Hoy había vivido una aventura, mañana regresaría a la rutina de su existencia diaria.

-------------&&&&&&&&&----------------

Kaoru tuvo que esquivar las insinuaciones de Sanosuke cuando subía al carruaje, y volvió a pensar que todos se comportaban de manera extraña. Megumi había tratado de evadirla durante toda la mañana y tenía los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera estado llorando. Kaoru deseó que Megumi y Sano no hubiesen tenido una gran pelea la velada anterior, y que Sano no hubiera descubierto el cambio. Kaoru había tratado de hablar con su hermana sobre la noche anterior, pero Megumi la miró como si estuviese a punto de quitarse la vida y luego salió corriendo de la habitación.

A las once, Sano fue a buscarla para salir de merienda y Kaoru oyó como Megumi y él discutían desde la puerta. Para su mayor confusión, Sano había tratado varias veces de tocarla en la calle y Kaoru pensó que tendría que terminar pegándole una bofetada.

Confusa, se sentó junto a Sano en el carruaje. El guió los caballos sin decir una sola palabra, pero iba sonriente. Kaoru comenzó a relajarse. Nada malo había sucedido la víspera si él sonreía de esa manera.

Sano la llevó a un lugar apartado, lleno de rocas y árboles altísimos, a varios Kilómetros de la ciudad. Jamás habían estado antes allí.

La ayudó a bajar apresuradamente del carro, y apenas tocó el suelo, la abrazó. Kaoru se ahogaba y luchaba por respirar, de modo que al principio no oyó lo que le decía.

—_ No pensé en otra cosa más que en ti ayer por la noche _– susurró — . _Sentía el perfume de tu cabello sobre mi ropa, podía sentir el calor de tus labios sobre los míos, podía..._

Kaoru logró apartarse.

—_ ¿Qué? –_ preguntó casi sin aliento.

El comenzó a desatarle el cabello y la miró de forma extraña.

—_ ¿No vas a ser tímida conmigo ahora, no es así¿No volverás a ser como eras antes de anoche, no?_

Mientras Sano hablaba, Kaoru comenzó a pensar, sin poder creer que lo que ya era obvio. Megumi no había podido... ¿No había podido entregarse a Sano, no es así? No, imposible.

— _Kaoru, me has demostrado que puedes ser diferente, de modo que no tienes necesidad de volver a convertirte en la princesa de hielo. Ahora sé cómo eres de verdad, y te digo que si no vuelvo a ver jamás a la mujer fría de antes, me sentiré mucho más feliz. Ahora, ven, acércate y bésame como lo hiciste anoche._

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que Sano le estaba diciendo que Megumi era extraordinaria. No sólo había disfrutado de la velada con Megumi sino que además no quería volver a ver a la mujer fría con quien estaba comprometido. Ella retrocedió unos pasos.

—_ ¿Estás diciéndome que anoche me comporté de forma diferente de cómo soy habitualmente¿Qué fui... mejor?_

El sonrió y continuó elogiando la forma de ser de Megumi.

—_ Sabes que así es. Nunca te había visto comportarte de ese modo. No sabía que podías ser de esa manera. Te reirás de esto, pero estaba comenzando a creer que no eras capaz de sentir una verdadera pasión, que debajo de esa apariencia oscura había un corazón de hielo. Pero si puedes tener una hermana como Megumi, que en seguida hace un incendio de la menor chispa, algo de eso debías tener también tú._

Sano volvió a abrazarla y la besó con pasión en la boca. Kaoru logró apartarse y comprobó que Sano estaba molesto.

—_ Estás llevando este juego demasiado lejos _– dijo _– No puedes ser apasionada durante un minuto y frígida en el siguiente. ¿Tienes dos personalidades?_

Kaoru quería gritarle que se había equivocado de persona, que él estaba comprometido con la hermana frígida y no con la mujer ardiente que parecía pretender.

Sano pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque de repente su expresión cambió.

—_ Eso es imposible¿no es así, Kaoru? _– preguntó –_ Dime que no es verdad lo que estoy pensando. Nadie puede ser dos personas a la vez._

Kaoru sabía que lo que había comenzado como un simple juego se había convertido en algo serio. ¿Cómo podía Megumi haberle hecho algo así?

Sano se alejó y se dejó caer sobre una roca.

—_ Tú y tu hermana cambiasteis los puestos anoche? _– le preguntó con suavidad — . _¿Pasé la noche con Megumi y no contigo?_

De alguna manera, Kaoru logró responder:

—_ Sí._

—_ Tendría que haberlo sabido desde un principio: qué bien manejó ese suicidio y ni siquiera sabía que era la casa que le había comprado para ella; para ti. Supongo que no quería darme cuenta. Desde el momento en que dijo que quería ir hasta allí para ver si podía ayudar en algo, me sentí tan complacido que no le hice ninguna pregunta. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta cuando la besé... ¡Malditas las dos! Supongo que os habréis divertido haciéndome pasar por tonto._

_— Sano –_ murmuró Kaoru apoyándole una mano en el brazo. No sabía qué decirle, pero tenía que intentar explicárselo.

Sano se volvió y la miró de una forma que la atemorizó.

— _Si sabes lo que te conviene, no digas una sola palabra. No sé qué os sucedió a las dos para jugarme una broma tan sucia, pero te diré que no me agradó ser la víctima. Ahora que tú y tu hermana os habéis divertido a expensas mías, tengo que decidir qué hacer sobre lo que sucedió anoche._

Sanosuke la acompañó hasta su casa y casi la echó del carruaje antes de alejarse.

Megumi estaba de pie en el porche.

— _Tenemos que habla_r – le dijo Kaoru. Megumi asintió y siguió a su hermana hacia el jardín, cerca de los rosales.

—_ ¿Cómo has podido hacerme una cosa así? –_ preguntó Kaoru — ._ ¿Qué clase de moral tienes que sales con un hombre una vez y te vas a la cama con él¿O estoy exagerando¿Te acostaste con él anoche?_

Megumi asintió sin decir nada.

—_ ¿Después de una sola noche? _– agregó Kaoru incrédula.

—_ ¡Pero te estaba representando a ti! _– dijo Megumi — ._ Estáis comprometidos y pensé que vosotros... Después de la forma en que me besó, estaba segura de que vosotros..._

_— ¿Nosotros qué? _– gritó Kaoru — _. ¿Quieres decir que pensaste que nosotros hacíamos el amor¿Crees que te habría pedido que ocuparas mi lugar si eso hubiese sido verdad?_

Megumi escondió el rostro en las manos.

— _No lo pensé. No podía pensar. Después de la recepción me llevó hasta su casa y..._

_— Nuestra casa –_ corrigió Kaoru — _. La casa que he estado decorando durante meses, preparándola para mi casamiento._

_— Había velas, y caviar y champán, mucha champán. El me besó y yo bebí mucho champán, y las velas encendidas y la forma en que me miraba y... no pude contenerme. Oh, Kaoru, lo siento. Me iré de Chandler. No tendrás que volver a verme. Sanosuke nos perdonará después de un tiempo._

_— No me cabe duda de que él te besó y tú viste todo rojo _– comentó Kaoru con tono sarcástico.

—_ Con chispas doradas y plateadas _– añadió Megumi con tono serio.

Kaoru se quedó mirándola. ¿De qué estaba hablando¿Del champán y las velas¿Sano había tratado de seducir a su prometida¿Había planeado algo para pasar la noche con la hermana equivocada?

¿Era Megumi la hermana equivocada?

— _¿Cómo eran sus besos? _– preguntó Kaoru con suavidad.

Megumi la miró sorprendida.

— _No me tortures. Trataré de arreglar las cosas para ti, Kaoru, te lo juro, no importa lo que tenga que hacer. Yo..._

_— ¿Cómo eran sus besos? –_ volvió a preguntarle.

Megumi sollozó y Kaoru le alcanzó un pañuelo.

—_ Tú sabes cómo son. No necesitas que te los describa._

_— No creo saberlo._

Megumi tenía hipo.

—_ Fueron... hermosos. Nunca pensé que un hombre tan frío como Sano llegara a ser tan ardiente. Cuando me tocó... –_ Megumi miró a su hermana — . _Kaoru, iré a verlo y le explicaré que todo fue mi culpa, que fue idea mía cambiar los lugares y que tú no tuviste nada que ver. Nadie más que nosotros tres debe saber lo que sucedió anoche. Nos sentaremos a conversar los tres y él comprenderá lo sucedido._

Kaoru se inclinó hacia delante.

—_ ¿Lo hará¿Cómo le explicarás que yo quería pasar la noche con otro hombre¿Vas a decirle que cuando te tocó te excitó tanto que no pudiste contenerte? Será un buen contraste con la frígida señorita Kaoru Kamiya._

_— ¡Tú no eres frígida!_

Kaoru permaneció en silencio durante un momento.

—_ De lo único que hablaba Sano era de lo maravillosa que fuiste anoche. Después de eso no va a querer a alguien sin experiencia._

Megumi levantó la cabeza.

— _Yo nunca había hecho el amor antes. Sano es el primero._

Kaoru no estaba segura de si sentía deseos de echarse a reír o si sentía admiración por su hermana. Ella tenía terror de la noche de bodas y ni todo el champán del mundo la haría reaccionar como Megumi había reaccionado. Los besos de Sano nunca le habían hecho perder la cabeza.

—_ Kaoru¿me odias? _– preguntó Megumi en apenas un murmullo.

Kaoru pensó. Era extraño, pero ni siquiera se sentía celosa. Su única preocupación era que Sano querría que ahora ella hiciera lo mismo. ¿Cómo lo lograría? Quizá Megumi lo había aprendido en la escuela de medicina, pero en la escuela de señoritas a la que Kaoru había asistido, jamás mencionaron lo que una dama hacía en el dormitorio.

_— Me miras de una forma extraña._

Kaoru estuvo a punto de pedirle que le contara los detalles de la noche anterior, pero no pudo.

— _No estoy enfadada _– replicó — . _Sólo necesito tiempo para adaptarme. ¿No estás enamorada de Sano?_

Megumi la miró horrorizada.

—_ ¡No¡Nunca¡Esa es la última cosa del mundo!... ¿El te ha hablado mucho sobre mí, hoy_?

Kaoru apretó los dientes al recordar que Sano le había dicho que siempre era tan fría, salvo anoche...

—_ Tratemos de olvidar todo el asunto. Hablaré con Sano cuando se le pase el enfado y trataremos de mantener el secreto entre los tres. Nos sentiremos extraños durante un tiempo, pero estoy segura de que encontraremos una solución. No permitiremos que una cosa así se interponga entre nosotras. Nuestra amistad es más importante que este incidente._

— _Gracias _– susurró Megumi, e impulsivamente la besó — _. Nadie tiene una hermana así. Te quiero mucho._

Megumi parecía sentirse mejor; a Kaoru la asaltaron ciertas dudas, pero trató de alejarlas de su mente por absurdas. Amaba a Sano, siempre lo había amado y había planeado casarse con él desde que era una niña. Este pequeño incidente, esta noche pasada con la hermana equivocada no cambiaría las cosas¿o sí?

— _Por supuesto que no _– se dijo en voz alta. Luego se alisó la falda y se dirigió a la casa. Una sola noche no podía borrar tantos años de noviazgo.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Holas otra vez... espero ke hayn disfrutado mucho el capitulo porke esta entrete.. jojojo ASi ke kenshin kiere una verdadera dama y pos Megumi se metio con Sano el novio de Kaoru... pos vaya ke enredo... veremos como se soluciona esta cosa XDDD**_

_**Beshos a todas las ke dejan reviews o**_

_**y a las k no hare ke nuki chaskee los dedos T.T **_

_**las kerooooo**_

_**ja ne**_

_** Ghia-chan... KazukoRK, 3D+VG y FUPKA (unete al frente unitario para ke las kazukos actualicen XDDDD)  
**_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Holaaas... como estan, bueno me reporto aki para traerles el capitulo 3 de esta historia... como se daran cuenta, esta tb la historia de la hermana de fueg, es decir de la gemela de Kaoru... ASi ke espero ke lean estas dos historias paralelas pero mas ke relacionadas... jojojo**_

_**Cuidense muchoiooo**_

_**nos vemos abajooo**_

_**PD: Esta historia NO me pertenece, solo la adapte a nuestra serie favorita para ke nos divirtieramos leyendo algo :P asi ke ya saben...  
Nos vemos abajoooo**_

* * *

**_La Hermana de Hielo._**

**_Capitulo 3._**

A las cuatro, Kaoru, Megumi y su madre estaban en la sala; Megumi leía su revista médica y las otras dos mujeres bordaban. De repente se abrió la puerta de la calle y sintieron un fuerte portazo.

— _¿Dónde está? _— gritó Hajime Saito, haciendo temblar el candelabro que pendía del techo — _¿Dónde está esa prostituta inmoral¿Dónde está esa impúdica mujerzuela?_

El señor Saito irrumpió en la sala furioso. Tomó a Megumi de un brazo y la arrastró hacía la puerta.

— _¡Señor Saito!_— dijo Tokio que se había puesto de pie de inmediato — ._ ¿Qué significa esto?_

— _Esta... esta hija de Satán pasó la noche con Sanosuke y, a pesar del hecho de que es una mujer sucia, él planea convertirla en una mujer honesta._

_— ¿Qué?_ — gritaron las tres mujeres al unísono.

— _He dicho que Sanosuke planea casarse con la prostituta _— después de decir eso, arrastró a Megumi fuera de la casa.

Kaoru permaneció inmóvil sin poder comprende lo que sucedía.

— _Kaoru _— preguntó la madre —_ ¿Megumi y tú cambiasteis de sitio ayer por la noche, no es verdad?_

Kaoru asintió en silencio y retomó su bordado como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Se puso el sol y el cuarto quedó a oscuras; vino una criada y encendió la luz; la madre y la hija seguían sin pronunciar palabra.

Kaoru sólo tenia una idea en mente: ha terminado, todo ha terminado.

A la medianoche, Saito abrió la puerta y empujó a Megumi al interior de la sala.

—_ Esta arreglado_ — afirmó con voz gruesa — ._ Megumi y Sanosuke se casarán en dos semanas. Lo anunciaremos en la iglesia el domingo._

Kaoru se puso de pie lentamente.

—_ Hija —_ le dijo Hajime con sentimiento — _lo lamento mucho._

Kaoru apenas asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

—_ Kaoru —_ murmuró Megumi desde el pie de la escalera — , _por favor._

Pero, en ese momento, Kaoru no sentía compasión por su hermana; no se volvió ni siquiera cuando la sintió sollozar. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, parecía seguir como atontada. Toda su vida había terminado, y todo por una noche. Lo había perdido todo.

En la pared de su cuarto estaba el diploma del colegio de señoritas de la señorita Jones. Lo arrancó con violencia y lo arrojó al suelo, pero no sintió alivio cuando se rompió el vidrio.

Comenzó a desvestirse a toda prisa y momentos después, ya tenía puesto el camisón. Permaneció de pie, inmóvil, sin percatarse de que su madre acababa de entrar en la habitación.

—_ ¿Kaoru?_ — le dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

— _Ve a verla_ — replicó Kaoru — ,_ ella te necesita. Si se queda aquí y se casa con Sanosuke, tendrá que renunciar a una parte importante de su vida._

_— Pero tú también has perdido mucho esta noche._

_— Lo perdí hace tiempo. Estaré bien. Ve con ella._

Tokio recogió el diploma del suelo.

— _Quiero verte acostada._

Obedientemente, Kaoru se metió en la cama.

— _Siempre obediente¿no es así, mamá? Siempre obedezco. Si no son mis padres, es Sanosuke. ¡Siempre me he comportado tan bien¿Y qué es lo que he conseguido? Soy toda una dama, pero mi hermana, con sus pantalones y sus besos, se lleva todo aquello por lo que yo he trabajado desde el primer grado._

_— Kaoru _— suplicó Tokio.

— _¡Déjame sola! _— gritó Kaoru — _. Quiero estar sola._

Sorprendida, Tokio salió de la habitación.

-----------&&&&&&&&--------------

El domingo amaneció con un sol espléndido que iluminaba el pico Ayers que adornaba el lado oeste de Chandler. La ciudad tenía muchas iglesias, de distintas creencias, y casi todas estaban llenas.

Pero ni siquiera el sol pudo derretir la frialdad entre las hermanas Kamiya, que caminaban junto al padrastro. Su madre había sufrido un repentino malestar que le impedía presenciar la humillación pública de su hija.

Sanosuke los aguardaba en el banco de la iglesia. Miraba fijamente a Kaoru, y cuando se acercaron, estiró los brazos en su dirección.

—_ Kaoru..._

Ahora sí que puede distinguirnos, pensó ella, pero no dijo nada y se apartó para que no la tocara.

Saito casi empujó a Megumi junto a Sano, y cuando por fin se sentaron juntos, Hajime y Kaoru se situaron en el otro extremo.

El servicio pareció durar apenas unos segundos; Kaoru sabía que se haría el anuncio una vez que terminara. Llegó demasiado rápido.

Fue lamentable que no estuviera el reverendo Gensai. El reverendo Smithson no tenía tanto tacto como el primero.

— _Ahora, tengo que anunciaros algo _— dijo con tono divertido — _. Parece que nuestro Sanosuke ha cambiado de opinión acerca de con cuál de las mellizas va a casarse, y ahora está comprometido con Megumi. Creo que yo tampoco podría haberme decidido para elegir una de las dos. Felicitaciones de nuevo, Sano._

Por un momento, reinó un silencio total. Luego, algunos de los hombres se echaron a reír y las mujeres abrieron la boca por el asombro. Todos se apresuraron a retirarse.

—_ Kaoru, debes escucharm_e — dijo Sano tomándola del brazo — . _Tengo que explicártelo._

_— Ya me lo has explicado _— le respondió Kaoru — c_uando me dijiste lo maravillosa que había sido Megumi y que esperabas que la princesa de hielo no regresara nunca. Allí lo explicaste todo. Buenos días —_ Megumi le sonrió a una persona que pasó junto a ellos.

— _Hola, Kaoru¿o eres Megum_i? — dijo alguien.

— _Felicitaciones, Sano _— un hombre le palmeó el hombro y se alejó riendo.

—_ Kaoru _— le rogó Sano — ._ Por favor._

—_ Si no me quitas las manos de encima gritaré. No puedes avergonzarme más de lo que ya has hecho._

_— ¡Sanosuke!_ — gritó Saito — _. ¡Megumi está aguardándote!_

Sano, de mala gana, se alejó de Kaoru, tomó a Megumi por el brazo, la hizo subir al carruaje y se alejó demasiado aprisa.

En cuanto Kaoru se quedó sola, las mujeres la rodearon, alejándola de la protección de Saito. Mostraban rostros de preocupación, de curiosidad y pena. La mayoría parecía asombrada con la novedad.

—_ Kaoru¿qué ha sucedido? Pensé que tú y Sano erais tan felices._

_— ¿Cómo ha podido elegir a Megumi? Siempre están discutiendo._

_— ¿Cuándo tomaron la decisión?_

_— Kaoru¿tienes a otra persona?_

_— Por supuesto que así es, señoritas _— afirmó una voz proveniente de la parte de atrás del grupo. Todas se volvieron para mirar a Kenshin Himura. Nunca lo habían oído decir una palabra y menos estar al tanto de lo que sucedía a los habitantes de Chandler.

Las mujeres miraron sorprendidas a este hombre grandote y vestido de forma rústica que se acercó a Kaoru. Ninguna estaba más sorprendida que la misma Kaoru.

— _Siento no haber asistido al servicio para estar a tu lado _— comentó cuando llegó junto a ella — _No me mires con esa expresión de sorpresa, querida. Sé que prometí mantener lo nuestro en secreto más tiempo, pero no pude seguir callando después de oír el anuncio de Sano._

_— ¿Secreto? _— dijo una de las mujeres.

Kenshin pasó un brazo alrededor de Kaoru. Era una pareja incongruente: él tan peludo y ella tan perfecta.

— _Kaoru rompió su compromiso con Sanosuke porque se enamoró perdidamente de mí, señoritas. Es algo que no pudo evitar._

_— ¿Cuándo sucedió? _— preguntó una de las mujeres cuando pudo recuperarse.

Kaoru recuperó el aliento.

— _Todo comenzó cuando el señor Himura y yo cenamos juntos en su casa _— explicó, sabiendo que luego se arrepentiría de cada palabra, pero que ahora le resultaba agradable esa sensación de ser ella quien había dejado plantado al novio.

—_ ¿Y qué dijo Sanosuke?_

_— Sanosuke tuvo que consolarse con el amor de la hermana de Kaoru, Megumi _— replicó Kenshin con dulzura — . _Y ahora, si me permiten, tenemos que irnos. Espero que todas asistan a la boda, una boda doble. Dentro de dos semanas _— Kenshin apoyó una mano sobre la espalda menuda de Kaoru y la condujo hasta su viejo carro.

Mientras se alejaban, Kaoru permaneció rígida en el borde del asiento.

El detuvo el carro junto a su propiedad, frente a los jardines. Kenshin estiró una mano para ayudarla a bajar.

—_ Tenemos que hablar_ — observó.

Kaoru estaba demasiado aturdida para reaccionar, y sólo obedeció.

— _Podía haber ido a la iglesia para estar junto a ti, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Parece que llegué justo a tiempo. Otro minuto y esas arpías te habrían comido viva._

_— ¿Cómo dice? _— Kaoru estaba ausente y lo escuchaba a medias. Hasta esa mañana deseó que todo no fuese más que una pesadilla y que ella y Sano siguieran comprometidos.

—_ ¿Me estás escuchando¿Qué te sucede?_

_— Aparte de la humillación pública, señor Himura, no me sucede nada _— ella se detuvo — . _Lo siento. No quería causarle ningún problema._

_— ¿No escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que dije, no¿No escuchaste cuando les dije que ibas a casarte? Invité a todos a una boda doble._

_— Se lo agradezco_ — replicó Kaoru con una débil sonrisa — ._ Ha sido muy amable de su parte acudir a mi rescate. Sería un caballero perfecto. Ahora, debo irme._

_— ¡Eres la mujer más tonta que jamás he conocido¿Qué harás si no te casas conmigo? Crees que uno de los hombres de la llamada "sociedad" querrá casarse contigo? Temen al clan Sagara. ¿Crees que Enishi Fenton te quiere?_

— _¿Enishi Fenton? _— preguntó Kaoru sorprendida — . _¿Por qué tiene que quererme?_

_— Sólo era una pregunta, eso es todo_ — Kenshin se acercó más a ella — ._ ¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo? Soy rico y tengo una casa inmensa y además, acaban de abandonarte y no tienes nada que hacer._

Ella lo miró, un tanto incómoda por su tamaño, pero no sentía miedo. De repente, olvidó a Sanosuke y a Megumi por completo.

—_ Porque no lo amo _— respondió con firmeza — ._ Y además, no lo conozco. Por todo lo que sé, pudo haberse casado diez veces antes y haber encerrado a todas sus esposas en el sótano. Parece capaz de una cosa así _— dijo mientras observaba que Kenshin tenía la camisa rota en el hombro.

Durante un minuto entero, Kenshin la estudió asombrado.

—_ ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? Escúchame _— dijo, y se acercó un paso más — _, no he tenido tiempo de casarme con nadie. Desde que tenía dieciocho años y Fenton me echó a patadas no he hecho otra cosa que hacer dinero. Durante tres años casi ni dormí. Y ahora me dices que pude haberme casado con diez mujeres._

_— Creo que tal vez me he equivocad_o — replicó Kaoru con una sonrisa.

Kenshin no se movió.

—_ Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto en toda mi vida._

La rodeó con un brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

Kaoru había besado a Sanosuke cientos de veces. Le resultaba algo familiar y no esperaba nada extraordinario, pero el beso de Kenshin no se parecía a nada de lo que había experimentado hasta el momento. Su boca era ansiosa, hambrienta y no el beso refinado y gentil de un caballero con su dama. Más bien era el beso de un hombre rudo.

Kenshin la soltó tan bruscamente que ella casi cayó al suelo y, por un momento, se miraron a los ojos.

—_ Si puedes besarme así estando enamorada de Sagara, ni quiero pensar lo que sería sin estarlo._

Kaoru no dijo nada. Kenshin la tomó de un brazo.

— _Ahora te llevaré de regreso, y puedes comenzar a planear nuestra boda. Cómprate todo lo que necesites. Te abriré una cuenta en el banco. Quiero que haya muchas flores en la boda, así que haz que envíen algunas aquí. Hazlas traer de California si quieres o ven a conocer las que tengo en el invernadero. Y nos casaremos en mi casa. Tengo sillas en el ático, y además quiero que asista todo el pueblo._

_— ¡Espere¡Por favor! _— suplicó Kaoru —_ . Todavía no le he dicho que sí, señor Himura. Deme un poco de tiempo. Todavía no me he recuperado de la pérdida de mi novio _— Kaoru apoyó una mano sobre el brazo de Kenshin y pudo sentir los músculos bajo la tela de la camisa.

El la tomó la mano y por unos instantes, Kaoru pensó que la besaría.

—_ Te compraré una sortija¿Qué te gusta¿Diamantes¿Esmeraldas¿Cómo se llaman las piedras azules?_

_— Zafiros _— respondió la joven con la mente ausente —_ . Por favor, no me compre la sortija. El casamiento es un compromiso para toda la vida, y no quiero apresurarme._

_— Tómate tu tiempo. Tienes dos semanas completas antes de la boda para hacerte a la idea de que serás mi esposa._

_— Señor Himura _— dijo Kaoru exasperada — , _¿alguna vez escucha lo que dicen los demás?_

El le sonrió detrás de la barba.

— _No, nunca. Es así como me he hecho rico. Si veía algo que quería, salía a buscarlo._

_— ¿Y yo soy lo que sigue en su lista? _— le preguntó con suavidad.

— _Tú ocupas el primer lugar. Junto con el apartamento que tienen Vanderbilt en Nueva York y que quiero para mí. Ahora, te llevaré a casa para que puedas hablar con tu familia sobre mí y les digas que voy a ocupar el puesto de Sagara. ¡Lo lamentará! El se lleva a una Kamiya, pero soy yo quien se lleva a la dama _— tiró de las riendas y los caballos se pusieron en marcha tan bruscamente, que Kaoru cayó sobre el asiento antes de poder decir una palabra.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la joven, Kenshin se bajó del carro, y casi empujó fuera a Kaoru.

—_ Ahora debo regresar. Habla con tus padres sobre mí. Te enviaré el anillo mañana. Cualquier cosa que necesites, házmelo saber a mí o a Aoshi. Trataré de verte mañana _— echó un breve vistazo en dirección a la casa y dijo — :_ Bien, ya me voy._

Kaoru permaneció de pie junto a la cerca de piedra que rodeaba la casa y lo miró alejarse. Se sentía como si un tornado le hubiese pasado por encima.

Saito y Tokio la estaban aguardando. Tokio tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y Hajime se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

Kaoru juntó valor antes de entrar.

—_ Buenas tardes mamá, señor Saito._

_— ¿Dónde has estado? _— le preguntó Saito.

— _Oh, Kaoru _— gritó Tokio — ,_ no tienes por qué casarte con él. Encontrarás a otro. El hecho de que Sanosuke cometa un error no significa que tú también tengas que cometerlo._

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera hablar, Saito le dijo:

—_ Kaoru, tú siempre has sido sensata. Megumi nunca lo fue; incluso cuando era pequeña siempre se metía en problemas, pero tú eras distinta. Ibas a casarte con Sanosuke y..._

_— Sanosuke ya no se casará conmigo_ — aclaró Kaoru.

—_ ¡Pero no Kenshin Himura! —_ replicó Tokio hundiendo el rostro en el pañuelo mojado.

Kaoru comenzó a sentir la necesidad de proteger a Kenshin.

— _¿Qué es lo que ha hecho ese hombre para merecer tanta hostilidad? No he dicho que me casaría con él, pero no veo por qué no deba hacerlo._

Tokio saltó de la silla y se acercó a su hija.

— _Es un monstruo, míralo. ¡No puedes vivir con un oso como él! Todas tus amistades te abandonarán. Y se cuentan historias terribles sobre él._

_— ¡Tokio!_ — ordenó Saito, y la madre regresó a su silla — _. Kaoru, voy a hablarte como lo haría con un hombre. A mí no me interesa si ese hombre jamás se ha bañado en toda su vida. Es obvio que puede comprarse una bañera. Pero hay ciertas cosas... Se dicen ciertas cosas sobre él, entre los hombres... Se dice que Himura mató a dos hombres para hacer su fortuna._

_— ¿Matar? —_ repitió Kaoru — _. ¿Dónde has oído eso?_

_— No importa dónde..._

—_ ¡Sí que importa! _— exclamó Kaoru — _. ¿No te das cuenta? Las mujeres de aquí están furiosas porque él las rechazó, y han inventado historias sobre él. ¿Por qué los hombres iban a ser diferentes? Sanosuke me contó que muchos trataron de venderle ciertas cosas como por ejemplo una mina de oro completamente agotada. Quizá fue uno de ellos quien comenzó con los rumores._

_— Lo que oí proviene de una fuente muy fiable _— aseguró Saito con tono serio.

Kaoru aguardó un momento y luego dijo:

—_ Jacob Fenton. Por los comentarios que he oído, el señor Himura se atrevió a insinuarse con la hermosa hija del señor Fenton, Tomoe. Cuando era pequeña recuerdo haber oído a la gente comentar cómo el señor Fenton la había mimado. Claro que tenía que disgustarle que el hombre encargado de los establos tuviera la audacia de pretender casarse con su hija._

_— ¿Estás llamando mentiroso al señor Fenton? _— la acusó Saito — _. ¿Te pones del lado de este recién llegado y dudas de una familia que has conocido durante toda tu vida?_

_— Si llego a casarme con Kenshin Himura, y digo si llego a hacerlo, confiaré en su palabra y no en la de los Fenton. Ahora, si me perdonáis, me siento muy cansada y quiero acostarme._

Salió de la sala con un andar gracioso, pero una vez en su cuarto, se desplomó sobre la cama.

¿Casarme con Kenshin Himura, pensó. ¿Casarme con un hombre que habla peor que cualquier rufián callejero¿Casarme con un hombre que me trata sin respeto, que me sube y baja del carro como si fuese una bolsa de patatas¿Casarme con un hombre que me besa como si yo fuera una criada?

Se sentó sobre la cama.

— _¿Casarme con un hombre que, como dice Megumi, me hace ver todo rojo con chispas doradas y plateadas? _— se preguntó en voz alta — ._ Quizá —_ murmuró, y volvió a acostarse. Por primera vez, consideró la idea de convertirse en la esposa de Kenshin Himura.

Por la mañana, Kaoru se había convencido de que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía casarse con el señor Himura. La madre de las dos hermanas lloró durante todo el desayuno, preguntándose qué sería de la vida de sus queridas hijas mientras Megumi y Hajime discutían sobre cómo Megumi había arruinado la vida de su hermana. Kaoru no estaba segura de que se tratara de una discusión, ya que ambos parecían estar de acuerdo.

Kaoru tuvo que intervenir cuando dijeron que Kenshin Himura era una manera de castigarse a sí misma por perder a Sanosuke. Pero nadie parecía oír lo que Kaoru decía, ni nada parecía cambiar la tristeza de Megumi, de modo que Kaoru dejó de escucharlos. Al ver que era la causa de tantas lágrimas, decidió que no se casaría con Kenshin Himura.

Enseguida después del desayuno, comenzó a aparecer gente.

— _Estaba cocinando un pastel de manzanas cuando recordé cuánto te gustan, Tokio, así que decidí traerte uno. ¿Cómo están las mellizas?_

A mitad de la mañana, la casa estaba llena de comida y de personas. El señor Saito permaneció en su oficina y se hizo llevar el almuerzo con una de las criadas, de modo que Tokio, Kaoru y Megumi tuvieron que hacer frente solas a las preguntas.

—_ ¿De veras te has enamorado del señor Himura, Kaoru?_

_— Sírvase otro pedazo de pastel, señora Treesdale _— respondió Kaoru.

A las once, Megumi logró escabullirse, dejando a Tokio y Kaoru solas, y no regresó hasta las tres de la tarde. "¿Todavía aquí?", pensó Megumi cuando vio al grupo que seguía reunido en el patio.

A las tres y media, llegó un hombre con un carruaje y se detuvo delante de la casa de los Kamiya. Nadie en todo Chandler había visto un carruaje más hermoso. Estaba pintado todo de blanco, las ruedas también eran blancas y tenía una capota desmontable de color crema. Los detalles de metal eran de bronce brillante. Había un asiento en la parte delantera forrado con cuero rojo y otro más pequeño, en la parte trasera, para un asistente.

Las personas que estaban desparramadas en el patio, en el porche y por los jardines dejaron de hablar para observarlo. Un hombre, vestido con ropas rudimentarias, se bajó del carruaje y caminó en dirección de los espectadores.

— _¿Quién es la señorita Kaoru Kamiya? _— preguntó

—_ Soy yo _— respondió Kaoru, dando un paso adelante.

El hombre buscó algo en los bolsillos, sacó un trozo de papel y leyó lo siguiente.

— _Este carruaje es para la mujer que se va a casar con el señor Kenshin HImura. Es un carruaje para damas, un faetón, y el caballo es bueno._

Dobló el papel y lo guardó otra vez en el bolsillo; luego se volvió y se alejó.

_— Ah, sí _— agregó de repente — ._ El señor Himura también le envía esto _— arrojó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel marrón en dirección a Kaoru y esta lo atrapó en el aire.

El hombre prosiguió su camino silbando. Todos permanecieron con los ojos clavados en él hasta que desapareció de la vista.

—_ Bien, Kaoru _— dijo Tae — _¿no vas a abrir tu regalo?_

Kaoru no estaba segura sobre si debía abrir el paquete porque sabía lo que encontraría dentro; si aceptaba su anillo, significaría que lo aceptaba a él.

Dentro de la caja había un anillo con el brillante más grande que hubiera jamás visto en toda su vida, rodeado por nueve esmeraldas cuadradas y perfectas.

Kaoru cerró la caja de terciopelo azul con un golpe seco y comenzó a caminar en dirección al carruaje con paso decidido. No dudó un instante y tampoco respondió las preguntas que le formulaban a su paso; se subió al carruaje y partió.

Tomó la calle Sheldon, atravesó el río Tijeras que separaba la ciudad en la parte norte y la parte sur y luego llegó al sendero que conducía a la casa de Himura. Golpeó a la puerta y caminó hasta el despacho de Kenshin.

El estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, fumando un cigarro, mientras tomaba notas y le daba algunas instrucciones a Aoshi, que estaba sentado frente a él, en una silla, con los pies apoyados sobre el escritorio, y también con uno de esos horribles cigarros.

Aoshi fue el primero que la vio; se puso de pie de un salto y le tocó el hombro a Kenshin.

Kenshin levantó la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido.

—_ Usted debe ser Aoshi _— dijo Kaoru mientras se acercaba a él con la mano extendida. No estaba segura sobre si era un sirviente o un amigo — . _Soy Kaoru Kamiya._

_— Kaoru _— saludó Aoshi. No, no era un sirviente, no con ese aire de seguridad.

— _Me gustaría hablarle_ — dijo Kaoru, volviéndose a mirar a Kenshin.

—_ Si se trata de planes para la boda, ahora estoy muy ocupado. Si necesitas dinero, díselo a Aoshi, él te hará un cheque._

Kaoru espantó el humo y se acercó hasta una ventana para abrirla.

—_ No deberían respirar todo este humo; no es bueno para la salud._

Kenshin la miró con frialdad.

— ¿_Quién eres tú para darme órdenes? El hecho de que te vayas a convertirte en mi esposa no significa..._

--_Según recuerdo, todavía no he aceptado convertirme en su esposa, y si no tiene tiempo de hablar conmigo en privado, no creo que llegue a ser su esposa. Bueno días, señor Himura, señor Aoshi._

_— Buenos días, Kaoru_ – dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa.

— _¡Mujeres! _– exclamó Kenshin a sus espaldas — ._ ¡Te dije que me harían perder mucho tiempo!_

Kenshin la alcanzó cuando llegaba a la puerta.

— _Quizás he sido un poco brusco. Es que no me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy trabajando. Tienes que entenderlo._

_— No lo molestaría si no fuera importante _– respondió Kaoru con frialdad.

—_ Muy bien _– dijo Kenshin —_ . Iremos allí para poder hablar _– le señaló la biblioteca vacía — . _Te ofrecería una silla, pero las únicas que tengo están en mi dormitorio. ¿Quieres que vayamos allí? _– le preguntó con una mueca.

—_ Por supuesto que no. De lo que quiero hablarle, señor Himura, es de su propuesta matrimonial. Quiero saber si habla en serio o no_

_— ¿Crees que tengo tiempo para perderlo cortejándote si no hablara en serio?_

_— ¿Cortejarme?_ – repitió Kaoru — _. Sí, supongo que podría llamarse cortejo de domingos por la mañana. Lo que deseo preguntarle, señor, es si alguna vez ha matado a alguien o contratado a alguien para que lo hiciera._

Kenshin abrió la boca y sus ojos adquirieron una expresión de ira, que luego se convirtió en una de divertimento.

— _No, nunca he matado a nadie. ¿Qué más quieres saber?_

_— Cualquier cosa que quiera decirme _– agregó ella con seriedad.

—_ No tengo mucho. Crecí en el establo de Jacob Fenton; me echaron por meterme con su hija y desde entonces me he dedicado a hacer dinero. Nunca he matado a nadie, ni robado, ni engañado; tampoco he golpeado a ninguna mujer, y sólo me he peleado con un número normal de hombres. ¿Algo más?_

_— Sí. Cuando me propuso matrimonio, dijo que quería que le amueblara la casa ¿Qué haré con usted?_

_— ¿Conmigo? No voy a negarte nada, si es eso a lo que te refieres._

_— No me refiero a lo que usted está insinuando_ – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de él — . _Conozco a hombres que trabajan en las minas de carbón y que van mucho mejor vestidos que usted. Y su lenguaje es atroz, al igual que sus modales. Mi madre tiene mucho miedo de que me case con un bárbaro como usted. Como no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida asustando a mi propia madre, tendrá que aceptar que lo instruya._

_— ¿Instruirme?_ – preguntó el entrecerrando los ojos — ._ ¿Qué puedes enseñarme?_

_— Cómo vestirse, cómo comer..._

—_ ¿Comer? Como muy bien._

_— Señor Himura, usted siempre menciona a hombres como Vanderbilt y Gould. Dígame¿alguna vez lo invitaron a la casa de alguna de esas dos familias estando presentes las mujeres?_

_— No, pero... _– Kenshin desvió la mirada — . _Estuve una vez, pero hubo un accidente y se rompieron algunos platos._

_— Entiendo. Me pregunto cómo espera que sea su esposa, que dirija una casa tan magnífica como esta, que dé fiestas suntuosas como las que tanto desea si usted se sienta a la cabecera de la mesa y come las judías con un cuchillo._

_— Yo no como judías. Todo lo que un hombre necesita es carne y no una mujer que le diga..._

_— Buenos días, señor _– Kaoru se volvió y logró dar dos pasos antes de que Kenshin la tomara del brazo.

—_ ¿No vas a casarte conmigo si no dejo que me enseñes?_

_— Y lo vista y lo afeite._

_— ¿Ansiosa por verme la cara? –_ Kenshin comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Kaoru hablaba muy en serio — ._ ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para decidirlo?_

_— Unos diez minutos._

_— ¿Quién te enseñó a negociar? Déjame pensarlo _– se acercó a una de las ventanas y se quedó allí de pie, durante algunos minutos.

—_ Yo también tengo que pedirte algo _– replicó al cabo de un momento — ._ Sé que te casas conmigo por mi dinero_ – Kaoru trató de decirle algo pero él la interrumpió — . _Es inútil negarlo. No pensarías en casarte conmigo con mis malos modales si no tuviera esta casa para ofrecerte. Una dama como tú ni siquiera hablaría con un mozo de cuadra como yo. Lo que quiero es que finjas, y que le digas a todo el mundo que... _– bajó la mirada — ._ Quiero que la gente crea que... que te has enamorado de mí; que no te casas conmigo sólo por el dinero o porque tu hermana te quitó el pretendiente y yo me aparecí oportunamente. Quiero que hasta tu hermana piense que estás loca por mí, tal como lo dije en la iglesia. Y quiero que tu madre también lo crea; no quiero que me tenga miedo._

Kaoru jamás imaginó que él le pediría algo así. Así que este era el temible hombretón, separado del resto de la ciudad. Qué horrible debía de ser no tener el menor contacto social. Era comprensible que las mujeres no quisieran recibirlo en sus casas cuando se cometían accidentes que terminaban con toda su vajilla. Kenshin no encajaba en ninguno de los dos mundos; ni en el pobre adonde pertenecía por sus modales y su lenguaje, ni en el rico, a pesar de su dinero.

El me necesita, pensó Kaoru. Me necesita como nadie jamás me ha necesitado. Para Sanosuke yo era algo extra, algo agradable de tener pero no indispensable. Para este hombre, en cambio, las cosas que he aprendido son vitales.

— _Fingiré ser la esposa más enamorada_ – afirmó con suavidad.

—_ Entonces¿te casarás conmigo?_

_— Bueno, sí, creo que sí –_ respondió sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

— _¡Maldición Aoshi!_ – exclamó y salió corriendo de la habitación — ._ ¡Lady Kamiya va a casarse conmigo!_

Kaoru se sentó en el borde de la ventana. El iba a casarse con "lady Kamiya". Pero ella¿con quién se casaba?

Ya era tarde cuando Kaoru regresó por fin a su casa. Estaba exhausta y en ese momento deseó no haber oído jamás hablar de Kenshin Himura. Al parecer, él creía poder permanecer en su casa para trabajar mientras que su prometida asistía a todas las fiestas y recepciones sola, y declaraba a todo el mundo que estaba enamorada y que todo iría a la perfección.

—_ A menos que nos vean juntos, nadie creerá siquiera que nos conocemos _– le dijo Kaoru — . _Tiene que asistir a la fiesta al aire libre de pasado mañana y antes de ello tendremos que prepararle un guardarropa apropiado y afeitarlo._

_— Voy a comprar un terreno en Virginia, y mañana vendrá a verme un hombre. Tengo que quedarme aquí._

_— Puede hablar de negocios durante las pruebas._

_— ¿Quieres decir que uno de esos hombrecillos va a toquetearme por todas partes? No, no lo permitiré. Haz que me envíen unos cuantos trajes y yo escogeré alguno._

_— ¿Rojo o púrpura? _– preguntó Kaoru.

— _Rojo. Una vez vi unos trajes rojos que..._

El grito de Kaoru lo detuvo.

— _Vendrá un sastre a hacerle un traje y yo elegiré la tela. También asistirá a esa fiesta conmigo y a otras funciones en estos días que nos quedan antes del casamiento._

_— ¿Estas segura de que las damas verdaderas son tan mandonas? Pensé que las damas de verdad jamás levantaban el tono de voz._

_— No levantan el tono de voz ante verdaderos caballeros, pero con los hombres que desean usar trajes rojos, pueden valerse de cualquier instrumento._

_— Está bien, acepto que me hagan el traje como tú quieras y también iré a tu maldit... a tu encantadora fiestecilla; pero no sé en cuanto a las demás reuniones._

_— Lo decidiremos sobre la marcha_ – replicó Kaoru sintiéndose repentinamente agotada — _. Ahora debo regresar a casa. Mis padres estarán preocupados._

_— Ven aquí –_ dijo Kenshin llevándola al otro lado del escritorio.

Kaoru obedeció, creyendo que él quería mostrarle algo. Kenshin la tomó bruscamente de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo.

— _Si vas a ser mi maestra, creo que yo también tendré que enseñarte algunas cosas._

Comenzó a acariciarle el cuello con el rostro mientras le rozaba la piel con los labios. Kaoru estaba a punto de protestar cuando sintió que algo dentro de ella se derretía.

—_ Kenshin –_ llamó Aoshi desde la puerta — . _Disculpen._

Sin ceremonia alguna, Kenshin la apartó de su regazo.

— _Tendrás más de esto luego, querida _– le aseguró como si ella fuera una callejera cualquiera — . _Ahora, vete a casa, tengo que trabajar._

Kaoru se tragó lo que quería decirle, y con el rostro encendido por la vergüenza, saludó a los dos hombres y partió.

Ahora, mientras conducía hacia su casa, cansada, hambrienta, todavía presa de una emoción que mezclaba la ira y la vergüenza, pensó en cómo le diría a su familia que había cambiado de opinión y que había aceptado casarse con el señor Himura.

La respuesta fue inmediata.

Porque la hacía sentirse viva. Porque él la necesitaba.

Megumi le había dicho que cuando eran pequeñas, Kaoru arrojaba las bolas de nieve junto con los mejores, pero Saito y Sanosuke le habían robado la alegría. Hacía mucho tiempo, había aprendido que era más fácil rendirse ante los hombres y ser la mujer tranquila, femenina y complaciente que ellos querían.

Pero en ocasiones, en recepciones o fiestas, Kaoru se sentía como si fuera un hermoso cuadro colgado en la pared: hermoso y delicado, una posesión exquisita pero innecesaria. Una vez se lo había comentado a Sanosuke, pero entonces él le habló sobre el cambio de la calidad de vida sin objetos de arte.

Al final, Sanosuke cambió la tranquila belleza de Kaoru por una mujer que le encendía el cuerpo en llamas.

Jamás un hombre la había hecho sentir como Kenshin. Los gustos de Sano en cuanto a ropa y muebles eran impecables. El podía haber decorado la casa que había mandado construir para ellos sin ninguna ayuda. Pero el señor Himura se hallaba tan perdido en cuanto a eso que no sabía qué hacer sin ella.

Kaoru pensó en todos los años de sacrificio en el colegio. Megumi parecía pensar que su hermana no había hecho otra cosa que beber té y arreglar flores. Sin embargo, Kaoru recordaba muy bien la estricta disciplina y la regla de la señorita Jones sobre las palmas frágiles de las niñas cuando no hacían las cosas correctamente.

Cuando estaba con Sano, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por no equivocarse en todo lo que había aprendido porque él lo sabría. Pero con el señor Himura, se sentía libre. Hoy le había gritado. En los catorce años que conocía a Sano él ni siquiera le había levantado el tono de voz.

Respiró un poco de ese aire fresco. ¡Todo el trabajo que la aguardaba! Arreglar los detalles de la boda, la sorpresa de explorar el ático y poner los muebles donde ella quería. Y el desafío de tratar de convertir al señor Himura en un caballero formal.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se sentía entusiasmada. Se casaría con un hombre que la necesitaba.

Dejó el carruaje a uno de los mozos, enderezó los hombros y se preparó a enfrentarse a su familia.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Holas... bueno aki esta el tercer capitulo de este fics...**_

_**espero ke lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendolo n.n**_

_**Bueno espero sus comentarios varios para ver ke tal va...  
Cuidense  
Byes **_


	5. Capitulo 4

**_hoy ando re poco comunicativa, asi ke sin mas demora les dejo el capitulo 4 de esta apasionante fics jojojojo_**

**_ke lo disfruten..._**

**_nos vemos abajo_**

**_

* * *

La hermana de hielo _**

Capitulo 4.

Para alivio y sorpresa de Kaoru, la casa se encontraba vacía. En la cocina sólo estaban Susan lavando unos platos y la cocinera.

— ¿Se han ido todos a dormir?— les preguntó.

— Sí, señorita Megumi-Kaoru — le respondió Susan mientras limpiaba el molinillo de café — . Más o menos.

— Kaoru — corrigió de forma automática, sin prestar atención al último comentario — . ¿Susan, puedes llevarme una bandeja con algo para comer a mi cuarto?

Mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera, notó que había varios ramos de flores frescas, que no pertenecían al jardín de su madre. Se acercó y leyó la tarjeta:

"Para mi futura esposa Megumi, de Sanosuke".

En todos los meses que llevaban de compromiso, Sanosuke jamás le había enviado flores a ella.

Mantuvo erguida la cabeza y subió la escalera.

El cuarto de Kaoru estaba decorado con un papel muy delicado de color crema y blanco; los muebles eran de madera pintados de blanco y las cortinas eran de encaje. Las mesitas y los respaldos de los dos sillones tenían adornos de ese mismo encaje. El cubrecama también era de color blanco.

Cuando Kaoru acababa de quitarse la ropa de calle, llegó Susan con la bandeja. Mientras comía, comenzó a dar instrucciones.

— Sé que ya es tarde, pero necesito que le entregues un recado a Willie. Debe llevar esta nota al señor Bagly, el sastre de la avenida Lead. No me importa si Willie tiene que sacarle de la cama, tiene que asegurarse de entregar el mensaje en manos del señor Bagly. Debe presentarse en la casa Himura mañana a las ocho de la mañana.

— ¿En la casa Himura? — preguntó Susan mientras acomodaba la ropa de Kaoru — . ¿Entonces, señorita, es verdad que va a casarse con él?

Kaoru estaba sentada detrás de su pequeño escritorio de caoba; se volvió para mirar a Susan.

— ¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí y vivir en la casa Himura?

— No estoy segura, señorita. ¿Ese señor Himura es tan malo como dicen?

Kaoru pensó un momento. Sabía que los sirvientes solían saber más que nadie sobre estos asuntos. A pesar de que Kenshin vivía solo, los sirvientes sabían más cosas sobre él que el resto de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué es lo que has oído sobre él?

— Que tiene mal genio, que grita como una fiera y que nunca esta conforme.

— Me temo que todo eso es verdad — dijo Kaoru suspirando — . Pero al menos no golpea a las mujeres ni engaña a las personas.

— Si usted no tiene miedo de vivir con él, señorita Kaoru, entonces yo también podré hacerlo. Creo que esta casa no será un sitio agradable donde vivir después de que ustedes hayan partido.

Kaoru tomó nota mentalmente de que tenía que llamar al barbero, el señor Applegate de la avenida Coal, y pedirle que llegar a las nueve. Pensó cuanto tiempo se ahorraría si todos tuvieran teléfono.

— Susan¿no tienes un par de hermanos?

— Sí, señorita.

— Necesitaré a seis hombre para mañana durante todo el día. Tendrán que mudar uno muebles. Se les pagará bien y comerán bien, pero deberán llegar allí a las ocho y media. ¿Crees que podrás conseguir a los seis hombres?

— Sí, señorita.

Kaoru escribió otra nota.

— Willie debe entregarle este mensaje a la señora Murchison. Ella vive con el reverendo Gensai mientras los Conrad están en Europa. Quiero que cocine para la casa Himura hasta que ellos regresen. Creo que se alegrará de tener algo que hacer. Willie deberá aguardar la respuesta porque le he dicho que la cocina está vacía y debe aprovisionarla con todo lo que necesite, y enviarle la cuenta al señor Himura. Podrá pedirle a los Oakley que le presten el carro grande para transportar todas las cosas.

Se reclinó en la silla.

— Bueno, eso será todo para mañana. Haré que el señor Himura se afeite y se vista, que bajen todos los muebles y que todos coman como corresponde.

Susan comenzó a desatarle el cabello a Kaoru para cepillárselo.

— Ah, qué alivio — murmuró Kaoru cerrando los ojos.

Minutos después estaba en la cama, y por primera vez desde hacía tiempo no sintió deseos de llorar hasta quedarse dormida. De hecho, se sentía bastante feliz. Había cambiado de puesto con su hermana para vivir una noche de aventura; ahora le parecía que la aventura iba a durar más de un noche, quizá semanas.

Cuando Susan llamó a la puerta a las seis de la mañana, Kaoru estaba casi vestida para el trabajo. Llevaba una blusa de algodón blanco, una falda negra que llegaba al suelo y un cinturón de cuero negro bien ancho. Una chaqueta corta y un sombrero haciendo juego completaban el traje.

Bajó la escalera sin hacer ruido y le escribió una nota a su madre explicándole dónde estaría durante todo el día; comió algo rápido en la cocina y fue hasta la casa auxiliar para que un adormilado Willie le preparara su hermoso carruaje nuevo.

— ¿Has podido entregar todos los mensajes, Willie?

— Sí, todos. La señora Murchison se alegró de poder trabajar. Tengo que pasar a buscarla con el carro a las seis y media y juntos iremos a ver al señor Randolph al almacén. La señora Murchison lo llamó anoche para dictarle la lista de cosas de los que necesitaba. Luego iremos a la casa de los Conrad a vaciarles el jardín. Quería saber cuántos son los que comerán.

— Habrá una docena de personas, pero la mayoría son hombres, de modo que cocine para treinta. Eso será suficiente. Y dile también que traiga ollas y cacerolas; no creo que el señor Himura tenga ninguna. Venid tan pronto como podáis, Willie.

Cuando Kaoru llegó a la casa Himura todo estaba en silencio. Llamó a la puerta lateral, pero nadie vino a responderle. Por suerte, la puerta estaba sin llave, así que pudo entrar sin problemas por la cocina. Se sentía un poco como un ladrón cuando comenzó a abrir los distintos armarios. Si iban a celebrar la fiesta de bodas en esa casa dentro de dos semanas, tenía que saber con qué contaban.

Los armarios estaban vacíos; sólo encontró unas latas de melocotón en almíbar; tampoco había utensilios de cocina, salvo dos o tres cacharros de lo más ordinarios.

Decidió explorar el resto de la zona de servicio. Había sitio para tres sirvientes y un ama de llaves, además de una oficina para esta última.

En el corredor, fuera de la cocina, había una escalera. Kaoru subió hasta el segundo piso, pero no logró ver nada más que sombrías paredes forradas y suelos de roble. Continuó subiendo hasta el ático.

Tal como lo había imaginado, en el ático estaban las habitaciones de servicio que ahora se utilizaban para guardar los muebles. Había dos baños, uno para hombres, otro para mujeres, y el resto del espacio estaba dividido en pequeños cuartos. Cada uno de esos cuartos estaba repleto de cajas y paquetes; también había muebles cubiertos con protectores para evitar que acumularan polvo.

Levantó uno de los protectores. Encontró dos sillas doradas tapizadas con bordados de querubines. Tenían una tarjeta de identificación, y Kaoru la leyó conteniendo el aliento:

_Mediados del siglo XVIII. Tapices tejidos en la fábrica de los Gobelinos. Se cree que pertenecieron a madame Pompadour, Un juego de doce sillas y dos canapés._

¡Por Dios, pensó Kaoru, volviendo a colocar el protector en su lugar. Contra la pared había una alfombra enrollada, también con una tarjeta:

_Fines del siglo XVII._

_Hecha en la tejeduría de Savonnerie para Luis XIV._

Otro embalaje sólo decía "Gainsborough". Junto a este, había otro donde se leía la palabra "Reynolds".

Lentamente, Kaoru quitó el protector que cubría las sillas de Madame Pompadour y se sentó en una de ellas. Necesitaba un momento para poder ordenar sus ideas. Miró a su alrededor, y sin levantar ninguna cubierta más supo que todos los muebles que la rodeaban eran de una calidad suprema. Levantó un protector que estaba junto a ella. Descubrió un candelabro brillante que parecía estar hecho de diamantes. La tarjeta que tenía adjunta decía: 1780.

Aún estaba sentada, un tanto sorprendida ante la perspectiva de vivir rodeada de todos esos tesoros cuando sintió que llegaba un carruaje.

— ¡El señor Bagly! — exclamó mientras se ponía de pie, y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

— Buenos días, Megumi-Kaoru — la saludó el señor Bagly.

El señor Bagly era un hombrecillo de rostro pálido que de alguna manera se las arreglaba para ser un tirano.

Inspiraba un gran respeto por ser el sastre más importante de todo Chandler.

— Buenos días — respondió Kaoru — . Entre, por favor. No estoy segura de lo que habrá oído, señor Bagly, pero el señor Himura y yo vamos a casarnos dentro de dos semanas y necesitará un guardarropa completo. Pero ahora mismo, necesita un buen traje de tarde para una recepción que tenemos mañana; algo hecho en vicuña, con tres botones, pantalones grises y un chaleco de casimir. Eso estará bien. ¿Cree que podrá tenerlo listo para mañana a las dos de la tarde?

— No estoy seguro; tengo otros clientes.

— Creo que ninguno tiene tanta prisa como el señor Himura. Emplee a todas las modistas que necesite. Se le pagará bien.

— Pienso que podré arreglarlo. Ahora, si pudiera tomarle las medidas al señor Himura, comenzaría de inmediato.

— Supongo que está en el piso de arriba.

El señor Bagly la miró con firmeza.

— Megumi-Kaoru, la conozco desde que nació y estoy dispuesto a dejar de lado todo mi trabajo para complacerla; también he aceptado gustoso venir esta mañana temprano a tomarle las medidas a su prometido, pero no aceptaré subir a buscarlo. Quizá podamos regresar cuando se haya despertarlo.

— ¡Pero no tendrá tiempo para hacerle el traje! Por favor, señor Bagly.

— No, aunque me lo pidiera de rodillas. Aguardaremos aquí un cuarto de hora. Si el señor Himura no ha bajado para entonces, nos iremos.

Kaoru casi se alegró de que no hubiera ninguna silla disponible en el cuarto donde pensaban aguardar al señor Himura. Coraje, se dijo mientras se disponía a subir la escalera.

El segundo piso era tan hermoso como el primero; todas las paredes eran blancas, y justo enfrente de ella había una habitación amplia y abierta, con una parte azulejada de verde.

— Una pajarera — susurró encantada.

Suspiró y recordó que debía cumplir su tarea. Había muchas puertas cerradas a su alrededor; detrás de una de ellas estaba Kenshin.

Abrió una puerta y en la penumbra pudo distinguir una cabeza negra en medio de una cama revuelta. Volvió a cerrarla sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Aoshi.

Tuvo que probar en otras cuatro habitaciones antes de encontrar a Kenshin, cuyo dormitorio quedaba en la parte trasera de la casa. Unas cortinas rústicas colgadas de los alambres donde debían estar los cuadros ocultaban el sol de la mañana. Los únicos muebles que tenía eran una cama de roble y una mesita de noche cubierta de papeles, sobre la cual se veía una jarra de agua. Había tres sillas de tapizado rojo con borlas amarillas.

Kaoru miró en dirección del ático y pensó: "Perdónalo, madame Pompadour".

Con resolución, se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz.

— Buenos días, señor Himura — saludó en voz alta, de pie junto a la cama.

Kenshin se volvió pero continuó durmiendo.

Tenía el pecho desnudo y descubierto, y Kaoru sospechaba que el resto del cuerpo también estaría desnudo. Por un momento permaneció inmóvil, mirándolo. Había visto pocos torsos masculinos desnudos; Kenshin tenía la musculatura de un levantador de pesas y era bastante peludo. Tenía la piel tostada por el sol y parecía cálida.

De repente, una gran manaza la tomó del muslo y la arrojó sobre la cama.

— ¿No podías esperarme, no es así? — susurró Kenshin mientras comenzaba a cubrirla de besos y a recorrerle el cuerpo con las manos.

Kaoru luchó por liberarse, pero al ver que era inútil, trató de pensar en otra forma de detenerlo. Sin querer tocó el asa de la jarra de agua que estaba sobre la mesita, la agarró con fuerza y echó su contenido sobre la cabeza de Kenshin.

La jarra se rompió y Kenshin quedó empapado. Kaoru aprovechó ese instante para saltar de la cama y ponerse a salvo.

— Qué diablos... — comenzó a decir Kenshin mientras se sentaba — . Has podido matarme.

— No lo creo posible — replicó Kenshin — . No me equivoqué al pensar que su gusto en artículos de tocador era igual al de los muebles.

— Escúchame, pequeña perra, voy a...

— No, señor Himura, escúcheme usted a mí. Si voy a convertirme en su esposa, me tratará con el respeto debido a una mujer en esa posición. No permitiré que me trate como a una mujerzuela que usted contrató... por la noche — Kaoru se puso colorada pero siguió hablando — . No he venido a su dormitorio porque no podía esperar, como usted dice, para compartir su cama. En cierta forma me han obligado a hacerlo. Abajo hay un sastre aguardando tomar sus medidas para hacerle un traje. Vendrán unos hombres para ayudarme a bajar los muebles en cualquier momento, también llegará una cocinera con un carro lleno de comida y un barbero para quitarle esa masa de cabello que le cubre el rostro. Si debo prepararlo a usted y a esta casa para la boda, necesitaré su presencia, y por lo tanto, no puedo permitir que pierda el tiempo en la cama, con tantas cosas por hacer.

Kenshin la observó mientras Kaoru terminaba su discurso.

— ¿Me sangra la cabeza? — le preguntó.

Kaoru suspiró y se acercó a él para examinarle la cabeza. cuando estuvo junto a él, Kenshin la tomó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Kaoru lo apartó disgustada.

— Levántese y vístase y baje lo antes posible — dijo antes de volverse y salir de la habitación.

— Maldita mandona — lo oyó murmurar mientras bajaba.

Abajo, la recibió un gran caos. Los seis hombres que Susan había contratado se paseaban por la casa como si fueran los dueños, mientras hacían comentarios en voz alta. Willie y la señora Murchison la aguardaban para hacerle preguntas y el señor Bagly había decidido irse.

Kaoru puso manos a la obra.

A las nueve de la mañana, sentía deseos de saber cómo se utilizaba el látigo. Tuvo que despedir a dos de los hombres por insolencia y luego preguntó quién deseaba ganar un jornal entero.

A Kenshin no le gustó que el señor Bagly lo tocara por todas partes ni que Kaoru decidiera lo que debía ponerse.

La señora Murchison trataba de cocinar algo en la cocina vacía y sin elementos.

Cuando llegó el barbero, Kaoru aprovechó para escabullirse e ir a conocer el vivero. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y estudió complacida los noventa metros cuadrados llenos de plantas. La fragancia y la paz eran todo lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Demasiado ruido para usted?

Se volvió y miró a Aoshi, que estaba acomodando un enorme recipiente con azaleas. Tenía casi la misma estatura que Kenshin, era apuesto, moreno y quizá más joven.

— Supongo que lo hemos despertado — replicó Kaoru — . Han sido muchos gritos esta mañana.

— Si Kenshin está cerca, todo el mundo grita — dijo a modo de comentario — . ¿Me permite mostrarle mis plantas?

— ¿Esto es suyo?

— Más o menos. Detrás del jardín de rosas hay una pequeña casa donde vive una familia de japoneses. Ellos se ocupan de los exteriores, pero lo de adentro es mío. Tengo plantas de todo el mundo.

Kaoru no tenía mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba unos momentos de paz.

Con orgullo, Aoshi le mostró las diferentes plantas que tenía; ciclaminos, helechos, prímulas, orquídeas y plantas exóticas que ella jamás había oído nombrar.

— Debe disfrutar mucho de este lugar — le dijo acariciando una orquídea — . Esta mañana, he roto la jarra de agua en la cabeza de Kenshin.

Por un momento, Aoshi permaneció boquiabierto y luego soltó una carcajada.

— Más de una vez he tenido que pelearme con él. ¿De verdad trata de civilizarlo?

— Espero poder hacerlo. Pero no puedo continuar pegándole. Debe existir otro modo — Kaoru levantó la cabeza — . No sé nada sobre usted, ni tampoco cuál es su relación con él.

Aoshi comenzó a plantar una pasionaria.

— Me encontró en un callejón de Nueva York, donde vivía comiendo de la basura. Mis padres y mi hermana habían muerto unas semanas atrás por inhalación de humo durante un incendio. Tenía diecisiete años, y no podía conservar ningún empleo porque siempre terminaba peleándome — Aoshi sonrió ante el recuerdo — . Me moría de hambre y había decidido entrar en la vida del crimen. Por desgracia, o quizá por fortuna, la primera persona a quien decidí robar era Kenshin.

Kaoru asintió.

— Tal vez su tamaño era un desafío para usted.

— O tal vez deseaba fracasar. Kenshin me tiró a la calle, pero en lugar de enviarme a la cárcel, me llevó a su casa y me dio de comer. yo tenía diecisiete años, él ventidós y ya estaba en camino de convertirse en millonario.

— ¿Y está con él desde entonces?

— Y trabajando para mantenerme — agregó Aoshi — . Me hizo trabajar para él durante todo el día y de noche me enviaba a estudiar contabilidad. A él no le gusta dormir. Nos quedamos despiertos hasta las cuatro de la mañana, y es por eso por lo que nos encontró en la cama cuando llegó.

— ¡Ah! — exclamó Aoshi de repente mirando a través de los vidrios — . Creo que el barbero ha pasado por aquí.

Con curiosidad, KAoru se volvió para mirar también . Vio que se acercaba un hombretón vestido con la ropa de Kenshin pero completamente afeitado.

Kaoru miró a Aoshi maravillada y él se echó a reír cuando Kenshin asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

— ¡Kaoru! — gritó — . ¿Estás aquí?

Ella salió de detrás de una planta para mirarlo.

— ¿No está mal, no? — comentó acariciándose la barbilla mientras sonreía — Hacía tanto tiempo que no me veía la cara que había olvidado lo guapo que soy.

Kaoru tuvo que reír, porque era cierto que era guapo: tenía una mandíbula cuadrada, labios delgados, y las cejas espesas y rojas le daban un toque especial.

— Si ya has terminado de mirar las plantas de Aoshi, ven a la casa. Hay una mujer en la cocina que está preparando toneladas de comida, y tengo un hambre feroz.

— Sí — respondió Kaoru dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Una vez afuera, Kenshin la tomó del brazo.

— Tengo que decirte una cosa — añadió con suavidad — Esta mañana no salté sobre ti a propósito. Es que estaba dormido y cuando desperté vi a una muchacha tan bonita que no pude evitarlo. Pero no quería lastimarte. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con damas — Kenshin se rascó la cabeza y la miró — . Pero supongo que no tardaré en aprender.

— Siéntese aquí — dijo ella señalándole un banco debajo de un árbol — . Quiero mirarle la cabeza.

El se sentó y ella le examinó la cabeza buscándole el chichón.

— ¿Le duele mucho?

— Por el momento, no — aseguró Kenshin, luego le tomó las manos — ¿Todavía quieres casarte conmigo?

De pronto, Kaoru pensó que era mucho más atractivo que Sanosuke, y cuando la miraba de esa forma, sentía algo extraño y le templaban las rodillas.

— Sí, voy a casarme con usted.

— ¡Bien! — exclamó Kenshin y se puso de pie — . Ahora vayamos a comer. Aoshi y yo tenemos mucho que hacer y hay un hombre esperándome. Y tú tienes que dirigir a esos idiotas con los muebles — comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

Kaoru casi tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso. Cambia de humor con bastante rapidez, pensó mientras se contenía el sombrero para que no se le volara.

A la tarde, ya tenía alfombrados tres cuartos y había vaciado dos de las habitaciones del ático. Todavía le faltaba ordenar los muebles que había hecho bajar. Kenshin y Aoshi se encerraron en la oficina de Kenshin con el visitante; cada tanto sentía la voz del pelirrojo por encima de todos los ruidos.

— ¿Estas sillitas van a resistir? — le preguntó en una ocasión, cuando se asomó a la biblioteca y vio las sillas doradas.

— Lo han hecho durante más de doscientos años — respondió Kaoru.

Kenshin resopló y regresó a su estudio.

A las cinco de la tarde, llamó a la puerta del estudio. Aoshi la abrió y ella se asomó para avisar a Kenshin a través de la cortina de humo, que partía y que regresaría al día siguiente. Kenshin casi no apartó la mirada de sus papeles.

Aoshi la acompaño hasta la puerta.

— Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho hoy. Estoy seguro de que la casa lucirá como es debido cuando haya terminado.

Kaoru se detuvo antes de partir.

— Recuérdele, por favor, que mañana al mediodía estaré aquí con su traje nuevo para asistir a la fiesta de las dos de la tarde.

— Espero que quiera asistir.

— Asistirá — respondió ella con más seguridad de la que sentía.

El desayuno en casa de los Kamiya fue bastante solemne, y sólo Saito y Kaoru hicieron justicia a la carne, el jamón, los huevos, el pastel de melocotón y los panecillos de trigo. Tokio parecía haber perdido más de dos kilos de la noche a la mañana y Megumi permanecía con una expresión constante de ira, mientras que Saito pasaba de la ira a la sorpresa sucesivamente.

Kaoru pensó en lo que Susan le había contado esa mañana sobre Megumi y Sanosuke. El día anterior, Megumi había salido a pasear con un apuesto y rubio desconocido, y fueron a remar al lago de Fenton Park cuando de repente, Sanosuke apareció en otro bote junto a ellos, arrojó al desconocido al agua, y se llevó a Megumi con él hasta la orilla. Mientras todos reían, Megumi tomó uno de los remos para arrojar a Sano al barro, rescató al desconocido del agua y lo llevó de regreso al embarcadero desde donde salían los botes.

Kaoru sabía que debía sentirse celosa de todos esos jueguecitos de enamorados, enfadada porque Sanosuke demostraba abiertamente que prefería a Megumi y celosa de todas las flores que le enviaba, pero su mente estaba concentrada en cosas tales como dónde situaría el escritorio jacobino y quién la ayudaría a colgar las cortinas. Y también en el señor Himura. Esperaba que no le causara muchos problemas hoy.

— Quisiera hablarte, Kaoru — dijo Saito después del desayuno. La llevó hasta la sala del frente, la que utilizaban para recibir a los invitados y tener las discusiones serias.

Kaoru se sentó. Ese hombre había sido su padrastro desde que era pequeña , y como siempre había hecho lo que él quería y se había comportado como una perfecta dama, no se habían peleado.

— Me he enterado de que has aceptado casarte con él — dijo Saito sin sentarse.

— Sí — respondió Kaoru, preparándose para afrontar la tormenta. ¿Cómo iba a presentar su caso¿Podía decirle que le había preguntado a Kenshin si alguna vez había matado a alguien y él le había respondido que no? Quizá fuera mejor que le explicara cuánto la necesitaba ese hombre.

Saito se sentó como si pesara cientos de kilos.

— Kaoru — replicó en un susurro — , sé que esta casa no es igual que cuando vivía tu padre, pero nunca creí que tomaras una medida tan drástica para salir de ella.

Kaoru no esperaba una cosa así.

— ¿Crees que me caso con el señor Himura para dejar esta casa?

Saito se puso de pie.

— Por esa y otras razones — Saito se acercó a la ventana — . Sé que lo que Sanosuke te hizo debe ser una experiencia humillante, y a tu edad debe de parecerte el fin del mundo.

Se volvió para mirarla.

— Pero créeme, Kaoru, no es el fin del mundo. Eres la muchacha más bonita de la ciudad, quizá de todo el estado, y encontrarás a otra persona. Si quieres, te llevaré a Denver para presentarte a unos cuantos jóvenes.

Kaoru se pudo se pie, y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Hasta ese momento, no había sabido que él la quería. A pesar de que vivían en la misma casa, siempre mantenían una formalidad en su trato, y esta era la primera vez que Kaoru le daba un beso.

— Te agradezco mucho toda tu preocupación — le dijo cuando él se alejó confundido — . No creo que me case con el señor Himura porque es el primero disponible.

Saito la miró.

— ¿Estás segura? Quizá te aferras a él para demostrarle a todos que puedes conseguir un hombre en el momento en que quieras. Y sí, puedes conseguir otro hombre. Tal vez no tan rico, no con la casa de Himura, pero un hombre con una familia que conozcas. Quizás haya antecedentes de locura en la familia de Himura. He oído decir que su tío es un buscapleitos.

Kaoru levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Su tío? — preguntó

— Hiko Himura, el que trabaja en las minas. El hombre es una verdadera molestia para Fenton, pero lo conserva sin importar lo que haga.

Kaoru volvió la cabeza. El nombre Himura era bastante común y además, nunca había relacionado a su amiga Misao con Kenshin. Quizá Misao lo conocía. Y si estaban relacionados, tendría la prueba de que la familia de Kenshin era cuerda.

— No creo que haya antecedentes de locura.

Saito se sintió frustrado.

— ¿Cómo puedes cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? fuiste tan sensata con Sanosuke, ya os conocéis antes de comprometeros para el casamiento, pero a este hombre lo conociste hace sólo unos días y sin embargo, has decidido pasar el resto de tu vida con él.

Kaoru no podía responderle. Tenía razón. Por lógica, Kaoru sabía que no podía casarse con un desconocido. ¡Pero quería hacerlo! Cubrió la sonrisa que se le dibujó en los labios con una mano.

— Casarte es algo serio — continuó Saito — . Piensa en lo que estás haciendo.

— Ya he dicho que me voy a casar con él — dijo Kaoru como si eso bastara.

— Megumi ha demostrado que hasta que una mujer se pone la alianza puede suceder cualquier cosa — agregó Saito con amargura — . No dejes que ella arruine tu vida. Investiga a Kenshin Himura. Habla con personas que lo conozcan. Habla con Enishi Fenton; puede recordarlo de la época en que trabajaba en los establos. Es toda tu vida, Kaoru; trata de averiguar todo lo que puedas de ese hombre antes de comprometerte para siempre con él.

Kaoru sabía que lo que le pedía era razonable, no obstante dudó antes de aceptar. Quizá no quería saber nada sobre Kenshin, le gustaba pensar en él como algo misterioso, un hombre que la hacía volar.

Quizá no estuviera lista para que terminara la aventura. Pero las palabras de Saito eran sensatas y Kaoru estaba acostumbrada a obedecer. Se preguntó qué diría su padrastro si se enterara de la escena de la mañana anterior en el dormitorio de Himura. La encerraría en su cuarto y no la dejaría salir.

— Lo investigaré — aseguró suspirando — , y si no descubro nada terrible sobre su pasado, me casaré con él el día veinte.

— Es todo lo que puedo pedirte, Kaoru. Dime¿siempre has tenido ese amor por el dinero¿Has pensado en tu vida en esta casa?

— ¿Crees que una de las razones por las cuales me caso con él es su dinero?

— Por supuesto — Saito parecía sorprendido — . ¿Por qué si no aceptarías casarte con ese asqueroso? Si no fuera por su dinero, nadie hablaría de él. Sería otro minero como el resto de su familia, y nadie le daría ni siquiera la hora.

— ¿Que sería otro minero? — preguntó ella — . Comenzó trabajando en los establos y logró amasar una gran fortuna. Nadie se la regaló. Tal vez lo que me gusta es el hombre que hay dentro, el que salió de la mugre de los establos para llegar a ser alguien en la vida. Lo único que yo he aprendido es a vestirme correctamente — y él necesita esos conocimientos, pensó Kaoru, sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Y qué otra cosa debe saber una señorita?

— Las mujeres de hoy escriben libros y... — se detuvo — Me pregunto por qué nadie quiere saber cómo es que un hombre tan rico desea casarse con una mujer de Colorado. Podría tener a una princesa.

— Tú eres una princesa — replicó Saito.

Kaoru le sonrió y se acercó a la puerta.

— Debo irme; tengo que pasar por la tienda del señor Bagly y elegir el guardarropa para mi futuro marido, también debo encargar un vestido de novia igual al primero. Estoy segura de que Megumi no ha pensado en hacerlo.

— No lo creo yo tampoco — dijo Saito buscando algo en el bolsillo — . El presidente del banco vino a verme ayer y me dio esto — le entregó un papel.

Era un recibo de depósito donde figuraba que le habían abierto una cuenta con doscientos cincuenta mil dólares a su nombre.

Comenzaron a temblarle las manos.

— Gracias — murmuró — . Gracias por todo, y haré lo que me has pedido — sonrió y abandonó la sala.

Ya estaba en la escalera para cuando logró respirar bien otra vez. Se detuvo y miró de nuevo el recibo. el había dicho que depositaría "algo de dinero" para ella. Cualesquiera fueran sus faltas, la avaricia no era una de ellas. Corrió a su habitación reprimiendo unos deseos locos de gritar de alegría.

Una hora después, estaba sentada en la tienda del señor Bagly rodeada de muestras de tela. Una de las cosas que había aprendido en el colegio era cómo vestir a un hombre, por la única razón de poder discutir con el ayudante de su futuro esposo.

— Necesitará una docena de trajes para trabajar. Esta lanilla de color claro, la otra gris, y la azul oscura... por ahora.

— ¿Y para la noche? — le preguntó el señor Bagly.

— El de estambre negro con chaleco blanco. Ahora, para montar.

Le eligió ropa para practicar deportes y también para las reuniones de la tarde. Para su propia boda, le eligió un chaqué negro, camisas, bufandas, guantes. Luego le eligió una gran provisión de ropa interior, pañuelos de lino y calcetines.

— ¿Dejamos los sombreros para después?

— Sí — respondió Kaoru — . Y también los bastones — miró la hora en el reloj que tenía prendido en el vestido y dijo — : Ahora, debo irme. ¿Me permite el traje para esta tarde?

Cuando el señor Bagly le entregó el traje terminado y todos los accesorios que lo acompañaban, incluidos los zapatos, Kaoru hizo los arreglos para que fuera a tomarle las medidas a Aoshi.

— Buena suerte — dijo el señor Bagly a Kaoru cuando esta subió a su lujoso carruaje — . Va a necesitarla — agregó en voz baja.

Dos horas después. Kaoru había terminado de vestirse para la fiesta de esa tarde. Llevaba un vestido ajustado de muselina blanca sobre satén amarillo, y una enorme cinta amarilla que terminaba en un lazo sobre la cadera.

De algún modo, esa mañana, Susan había conseguido colocarle el corsé medio centímetro más ajustado. Kaoru apenas podía respirar, pero eso poco le importaba. Quería estar espléndida en su primera salida con su prometido.

Cuando estacionó su carruaje frente a la casa Himura, se dio cuenta de que muy pronto tendría que contratar a algunos sirvientes. Ahora necesitaba que alguien la ayudara a descender del carruaje. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera mirando, entonces se levantó el vestido casi hasta la rodilla y descendió.

Un silbido agudo provino del lado izquierdo.

— Es lo más lindo que he visto en todo el día — dijo Kenshin — . De hecho, tienes mejores piernas que una bailarina que conocí en Nueva Orleáns.

Kaoru trató de controlar su vergüenza.

— Le he traído su traje; apenas tiene tiempo para cambiarse y arreglarse.

— ¿Cambiarme para qué?

Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a verlo sin barba. En el rostro tenía la sombra de la nueva barba, pero aun así seguía siendo apuesto. Qué suerte había tenido al aceptar casarse con un oso peludo que se había convertido en un príncipe.

— Para la fiesta que se dará en los jardines a las dos — le respondió.

— Ah, eso — replicó él mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta dejándola plantada.

— Sí, eso — Kaoru se recogió un poco la falda para no pisarla y lo siguió hasta su oficina — . Pensé que quizá tendríamos tiempo para unas cuantas lecciones antes de partir; sólo para que se sienta más cómodo y tenga luego tiempo de vestirse con tranquilidad.

El se detuvo detrás del escritorio y tomó un papel.

— Lo siento de veras, pero no tengo tiempo de ir. Tengo mucho trabajo. Tú puedes ir sola. Además, ya estás vestida. Tal vez, puedas llevarles unas flores de mi parte.

Kaoru suspiró y dijo:

— O mejor debería darles dinero.

El la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Les gustaría eso?

— No — respondió con frialdad — , por supuesto que no, pero a usted sí. De ese modo no tendría que enfrentarse a ellos.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo miedo de un puñado de snobs bien vestidos, que beben té? Yo podría comprar y vender...

Su mirada lo interrumpió.

— No iré — aseguró, y se sentó.

Ella se acercó a él; en ese momento deseó poder apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, pero no lo hizo.

— No será tan malo. Sólo ha conocido a las peores personas de la ciudad. Quisiera presentarle a mis amigos, y le prometo que nadie fingirá desmayarse a sus pies.

El levantó la mirada.

— ¿Ni siquiera una dama se desvanecerá al verme sin la barba?

Con una sonrisa, Kaoru se alejó.

— ¿Está tratando de decirme que será el hombre más apuesto de la fiesta?

Kenshin trató de tomarle la mano, pero Kaoru se alejó a tiempo.

— Quedémonos aquí tú y yo solos — afirmó — . Ya encontraremos algo que hacer juntos. Me gusta ese vestido.

— Oh, no, señor Himura — dijo Kaoru riendo y pensando al mismo tiempo si podría ajustar el corsé otro medió centímetro — . No me seducirá... Debe vestirse para la fiesta — Kaoru retrocedió hasta que quedó contra la pared.

Kenshin se le acercó más, puso ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de ella, sobre la pared, y se inclino.

— Todavía no nos conocemos¿no es así? Quiero decir, una pareja debería pasar un tiempo juntos antes de casarse¿no es así?

Kaoru se deslizó por debajo de su brazo.

— Señor Himura — replicó con firmeza — , no me convencerá para que no asista a la fiesta. Creo que tiene miedo de ir, y si usted es el tipo de hombre que se asusta por una reunión, no creo que quiera casarme.

Con una mirada de enfado, Himura regresó junto a su escritorio.

— Yo no le tengo miedo a ninguna maldita fiesta.

— Entonces, pruébemelo vistiéndose y viniendo conmigo — mientras ella lo observaba, Himura parecía sostener una lucha interna; Kaoru casi le dijo que se quedaría con él. Mantente firme, se dijo, eso es lo que quiere que hagas.

Himura arrojó los papel sobre el escritorio.

— Iré — declaró con tono de disgusto — . Y espero que no te arrepientas — Pasó junto a ella y abandonó la habitación.

— Eso espero — suspiró Kaoru mientras corría hacia el carruaje a buscar el traje.

Mientras Kenshin se vestía, Kaoru recorrió los muebles desparramados en la casa, para pensar dónde los ubicaría. Después de una hora y cuarto, cuando comenzaba a pensar que Himura se había escapado por alguna ventana, se volvió y lo vio vestido con su levita, su camisa blanca, los pantalones de franela gris y la corbata en la mano.

— No sé hacerme el nudo.

Kaoru no pudo moverse por unos instantes. El traje de excelente corte realzaba la diferencia entre su cintura estrecha y los hombros anchos. Con orgullo pensó en el momento en que aparecería en la fiesta tomada de su brazo. Quizá una parte de ella quería demostrarle a todo el mundo que sí podía conseguir otro hombre.

— ¿Sabes tú hacerlo? — insistió él.

— Sí, por supuesto — dijo Kaoru recuperándose — . Tendrá que sentarse para que yo pueda alcanzar su cuello.

Kenshin se sentó en una de las sillitas doradas como si fuera un condenado.

Mientras le ataba la corbata comenzó a conversar con él.

— La fiesta es en casa de una de mis amigas. Tae Mankin. Habrá mesas largas llenas de bebida y comida, y lo único que tendrá que hacer es pasear y conversar con la gente. Yo me quedaré junto a usted lo más que pueda.

Kenshin no comentó nada.

Cuando terminó con el nudo, Kaoru lo miró a los ojos. ¿Era el mismo hombre que aquél a quien le había partido la jarra en la cabeza?

— No durará mucho, luego regresaremos aquí para cenar.

De repente, Himura la abrazó con fuerza y la besó con pasión como si necesitara que ella le diera coraje. Luego se puso de pie y dijo:

— Terminemos de una vez con esto.

Kaoru estaba demasiado perpleja para reaccionar. Los pocos besos que se habían dado parecían no significar gran cosa para él, pero a ella le quitaban el aliento.

— ¿No vienes? — le preguntó impaciente desde la puerta.

— Sí, claro — respondió ella sonriendo, y sintiéndose llena de vida.

Mientras recorrían la breve distancia hasta la casa de Tae, Kaoru le dio algunas indicaciones.

— Si vamos a hacer que crean en nuestro compromiso, tiene que ser atento conmigo. Quédese a mi lado, tómeme del brazo, ese tipo de cosas. Y por favor, ayúdeme a bajar del carruaje.

Kenshin asintió sin mirarla.

— Y sonría — agregó Kaoru — . Casarse no es tan malo.

— Si es que sobrevivo al compromiso — replicó Kenshin en tono gruñón.

Las personas reunidas en el jardín de Tae sentían gran curiosidad por Kaoru y Kenshin. Se esforzaban por actuar con naturalidad, pero casi corrieron hasta el carruaje cuando los vieron llegar y todos quedaron boquiabiertos. El minero peludo se había convertido en un caballero.

Kenshin pareció no darse cuenta de la reacción de la gente, pero Kaoru observó todo con orgullo y apoyó amabas manos en sus hombros mientras Kenshin la ayudaba a bajar del carruaje. Deslizó el brazo por debajo del suyo y lo guió hacia donde los aguardaban los invitados.

— Permítanme presentarles a mi prometido, el señor Kenshin Himura — dijo Kaoru.

Veinte minutos después, cuando terminó con las presentaciones, sintió que Himura comenzaba a relajarse.

— ¿No ha sido tan malo como creía, no?

— No — acordó él de mala gana — . ¿Quieres comer algo?

— Me gustaría beber un ponche. ¿Me disculpa un momento? Tengo que hablar con alguien.

Kaoru lo observó un momento mientras Kenshin se dirigía hacia las mesas y notó cómo varias mujeres habían dejado de conversar para mirarlo. Meredith Lechner se acercó para hablar con él, previa sonrisa a Kaoru, como si le pidiera permiso.

Es mío, pensó Kaoru, es la rana convertida en príncipe. Y sólo necesitó un chichón en la cabeza. Se cubrió la boca para la tos que disimulaba una risita.

Mientras Kenshin estaba ocupado, Kaoru se acercó al reverendo Gensai.

— Lo has cambiado bastante — comentó el reverendo haciendo un gesto hacia Kenshin, que ahora estaba rodeado por tres mujeres.

— El exterior, quizá — dijo en voz baja Kaoru — . Quiero hablar con usted. La semana pasada, en las minas, Misao Himura dijo que sabía algo sobre mí. ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

— Todo — respondió el reverendo.

— ¿Pero cómo...?

— Yo se lo dije. Tenía que hacerlo. Quería que tuvieras una amiga, una amiga de verdad, en el otro lado.

— Pero¿y si me atrapan? Misao tendrá problemas si se descubre que conoce mi identidad. Ya tiene suficientes dificultades de por sí.

— Kaoru — explicó el reverendo mirándola a los ojos — , no puedes correr con toda la responsabilidad. Misao vino a verme hace unos meses y quiso saber toda la verdad. Y me alegré de poder decírsela.

Kaoru permaneció en silencio por unos momentos mientras observaba que Kenshin reía ante uno de los comentarios de las mujeres, que cada vez se le acercaban más. No sólo a mí me atrae, pensó.

— ¿Sabía que Kenshin y Misao están relacionados? — le preguntó Kaoru.

— Son primos hermanos — el reverendo sonrió ante la sorpresa de Kaoru — . En cuanto me enteré de tu compromiso, fui a ver a Misao. Los guardias no se alegraron mucho de verme, pero tengo un jefe más poderoso que el de ellos, y me dejaron pasar. Ni Misao ni ningún miembro de la familia conocen a Kenshin. Mantienen su nacimiento oculto, por algo relacionado con la madre... Misao supone que era una mujer... de la noche, y el padre de Kenshin dudaba de que el hijo fuera suyo. Eso explicaría que lo pusieran a trabajar con los Fenton en lugar de criarlo los Himura.

— ¿Sabe qué sucedió a sus padres?

— Misao estaba segura de que ambos han muerto, Kaoru — el reverendo Gensai le apoyó una mano en el brazo — . ¿Estás segura de que quieres casarte con este hombre? Sé que lo que Sanosuke te hizo te habrá dolido mucho pero...

Kaoru sintió que no resistiría otro sermón, por muy bien intencionado que fuera.

— Estoy segura — replicó con firmeza — . Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que ira a cuidar que no me roben a mi prometido.

— Muy bien, Kaoru, pero si quieres hablar, estaré siempre dispuesto a escucharte.

Mientras Kaoru se dirigía al lugar donde estaba Kenshin, varias personas la detuvieron.

— Está maravilloso, Kaoru. Has logrado un gran cambio en él.

— ¿Es verdad que te enamoraste de él estando comprometida con Sanosuke?

— ¿Quedó muy destrozado Sano cuando se lo dijiste?

— ¿Te escapaste de tu casa para conocer al señor Himura?

— ¡Kaoru, cuéntanos todos los detalles!

Por fin consiguió llegar a su lado y pasó un brazo por debajo del suyo.

— Has tardado bastante — le dijo en voz baja — ¿Sabes lo que esas mujeres querían saber?

— Puedo adivinarlo — contestó riendo Kaoru — . ¿Ha logrado comer algo?

— Sólo un par de esos canapés. Podría comérmelos todos de un bocado y seguir con hambre. ¿Tenemos que quedarnos mucho más¿Quién era ese hombre con el que estabas hablando?

— El reverendo Gensai.

— Oh, sí. Le das clase los miércoles — sonriente, le tocó la punta de la nariz — . No te sorprendas. Sé muchas cosas sobre ti. ¿Por qué no te sientas mientras yo voy a buscarte un plato de comida? He visto que los otros hombres lo hacen con sus mujeres.

Si estuviera con Sano, él sabría qué hacer, pensó Kaoru. Y tendrían que dejar la fiesta a las 15.15, porque los jueves él...

— ¿Desearías tener un hombre que supiera qué hacer? — preguntó Kenshin.

— No, claro que no — respondió ella, y no agregó nada más, porque una masa de comida empapada cayó a tumbos sobre su regazo.

Kenshin no se movió, pero la expresión de su rostro demostró que había sucedido lo que tanto temía.

Kaoru reaccionó cuando escuchó la risa de una mujer que resonaba en el silencio repentino del jardín.

De inmediato se puso de pie, tirando su plato al suelo.

— Álzame — le susurró con tranquilidad, pero él la miró sin comprender — . Levántame en tus brazos y llévame hasta el carruaje. Partamos de inmediato.

Kenshin no estaba acostumbrado a obedecer órdenes, pero esta vez hizo todo lo que la joven le indicaba.

Mientras la llevaba hacia el carruaje, Kaoru se apretó contra él. Los jueves, Sanosuke tenía que asistir a su clase, mientras que el señor Himura se reservaba ese día para llevarla en sus brazos.

Kenshin no dijo nada hasta llegar al carruaje y ponerse en marcha hacia la casa Kamiya.

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó — . ¿Para qué hiciste que te llevara en brazos?

— Porque pocos de los hombres que estaban allí tienen la fuerza suficiente para llevar en brazos a sus mujeres, y creo que cualquier mujer cambiaría un poco de comida derramada por un hombre que pudiera alzarla en sus brazos.

— Tú no pesas nada — repuso Kenshin.

Con una sonrisa, ella se acercó más a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

— No peso nada para ti — replicó con suavidad.

Kenshin detuvo el carruaje y la miró

— Eres una verdadera dama¿no es así?

— Eso espero — murmuró Kaoru mientras pensaba que era posible ser todo lo que Kenshin Himura deseaba que fuera.

Continuara...

* * *

**eso es todo por hoy chicas... espero ke les haya gustado**

**y epsero sus cometnarios pues...  
cuidenseeeee  
matta neeeee **


	6. Capitulo 5

**_Holaaaaaaaaaas... como tan? espero ke bien, en verdad ke ando un poco despistada y les pido de antemano disculpas por no subir el capitulo 5 de el misterio del caballero del fenix Peroooooo, la buena noticia es ke lo estoy escribiendo en este minuto asi que pueden estar trankilas ke de aki al lunes lo tienen arribita para que lo disfruten..._**

**_a lo que iba pos aki les dejo el capitulo 5 de "La hermana de hielo", esta historia esta super relacionada con la de la AI-shinomori, que se llama la "hermana de fuego", pues como veran es la version de la otra hermana gemela... asi ke si kieren saber cuales fueron las impresiones de megumi, y toodo el enredo ke se mandan estas dos hermanitas tan especiales..._**

**_Bueno sin mas ke decir, solo ke esta historia no me pertenece salvo algunos detalles, y ke los personajes tampoco son mios... Les dejo con el capitulo 5... n.n _**

* * *

**_La Hermana de Hielo_**

**_Capitulo 5._**

Kaoru irrumpió en el dormitorio de su madre, donde Tokio estaba bordando los puños de un vestido.

— ¡Madre! Tienes que ayudarme — suplicó Kaoru.

— Mira tu vestido — repuso la madre poniéndose de pie — . ¿Crees que saldrá la mancha?

— No lo sé. el está abajo aguardándome y debes entretenerlo mientras me cambio. Si no hablas con él, me temo que se irá.

Tokio retrocedió un paso.

— ¿No te estarás refiriendo al señor Himura¿El está abajo?

Kaoru tomó las manos de su madre.

— Está muy perturbado. Por accidente, derramó un poco de comida sobre mi regazo y todos comenzaron a burlarse de él. ¡Si lo hubieras visto! Se sintió tan humillado. Por favor, baja y habla con él durante unos minutos. No dejes que se vaya.

Tokio se suavizó.

— Nadie tendría que haberse reído si fue un accidente.

— Gracias — dijo Kaoru dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de abandonar la habitación, sin escuchar la pregunta de Tokio: Pero¿de qué voy a hablarle?

Susan estaba aguardando a Kaoru y la ayudó a cambiarse.

— Sólo se ensució la parte de delante — comentó examinado el vestido — . Susan, dile a la señora Thomas que le pase polvo de magnesia para quitarle la grasa y... oh, Dios, tiene todo tipo de manchas. Poned la tela sobre una llama de sulfuro, y si no queda limpio le echaré nafta. Pero lo haré yo misma. No quiero que explote la cocina. Apresúrate, antes de que empeore.

Cuando Susan regresó después de haber cumplido con su recado, Kaoru estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio escribiendo.

— Cuando termine esta nota, entrégasela a Willie para que se la lleve a la señora Murchison. También quiero que le expliques lo que necesito para que no haya ningún malentendido.

Mientras escribía, comenzó a hablar:

— Dile a Willie que suba la escalera de la casa Himura, la que está junto a la cocina, hasta llegar al ático; allí debe girar hacia la izquierda, donde hay un extenso pasillo. La segunda puerta a la izquierda conduce a un cuartito con muebles; contra la pared del fondo hay una alfombra Soumak, no, mejor pondré una alfombra con diseños rojos y una bolsa enorme, casi tan alta como él, con almohadones decorados. Dile que lleve la alfombra y los almohadones abajo, a la salita. La señora Murchison le indicará donde queda. Que extienda la alfombra y coloque los almohadones a lo largo de los borde de la alfombra. Luego, deberá buscar el candelabro de plata que está en el comedor (es la puerta de al lado), y ponerlo en medio de la alfombra.

Kaoru levantó la mirada.

— ¿Podrás recordar todo lo que te he dicho?

— Oh, sí, señorita. Será una merienda bajo techo. ¿Es verdad que el señor Himura derramó toda la comida sobre los invitados?

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

— Ellie, la que trabaja para los Mankin, pasó por aquí y me lo dijo.

— Bien, pero no es verdad. Ahora, ve abajo, dale el mensaje a Willie y entrégale esto para la señora Murchison. Y deprisa, por favor, necesitaré ayuda para cambiarme. Ah, sí, y dile a la señora Murchison que llegaré lo más tarde posible para darle tiempo a que cocine.

Cuando Susan partió, Kaoru descubrió que la comida derramada le había humedecido la ropa interior. Pensó que al hervir las prendas quedarían limpias de toda suciedad. Luego comenzó a cambiarse.

Eligió un vestido de linón de color verde agua, con mangas abullonadas; el jubón y el cuello alto eran de guipur de algodón. En la espalda tenía nada menos que treinta y seis botones. Estaba luchando con ellos cuando entró Susan.

— ¿Has podido oír algo abajo?

— Nada, señorita — respondió Susan, mientras la ayudaba a abotonarse el vestido con un gancho de bronce — . ¿Quiere que vaya a mirar? Creo que la puerta de la sala está abierta.

— No — contestó Kaoru, quien comenzaba a preocuparse. Tokio Saito era una mujer que necesitaba protección, y se sorprendía con facilidad. Kaoru imaginó a Kenshin utilizando un lenguaje vulgar, a Tokio desmayándose de indignación y Kenshin que la dejaba allí tirada, porque no sentía obligación alguna de levantarla.

— No hay nade más en casa¿no es así, Susan?

— No, señorita.

— Bien, porque quiero bajar y espiar por las bisagras de la puerta, mientras tú terminas de abotonarme.

Kaoru bajó la escalera de puntillas, seguida por Susan, y se escondió detrás de la puerta de la sala.

Kenshin y Tokio estaban sentados uno al lado del otro sobre el sillón, mirando un estereoscopio.

— Nunca he estado allí — comentaba Tokio — , pero me han dicho que es un lugar impresionante.

— Yo viví durante varios años en Nueva York y jamás oí hablar de este sitio — afirmó Kenshin — . ¿Cómo se llamaba el lugar?

— Cataratas del Niágara.

Kenshin dejó el estereoscopio y la miró.

— ¿Le gustaría verlo, no es así?

— Oh, sí, me encantaría. En realidad, señor Himura, siempre tuve el sueño secreto de viajar. Me gustaría alquilar un tren privado y viajar por todo el territorio de Estados Unidos.

Kenshin tomó las manos de Tokio.

— Voy a regalarle ese sueño, señora Kamiya. ¿De qué color le gustaría el tren? Me refiero al interior. ¿Rojo?

— No, no podría... — comenzó a decir Tokio.

Kenshin se le acercó más.

— Tengo una verdadera debilidad por las damas — repuso con suavidad — , y usted, señora Kamiya, es tan dama como su hija.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Susan dejó de abotonar el vestido de Kaoru.

— Rosa — afirmó Tokio — . Me gustaría un tren todo pintado de rosa.

— Lo tendrá. ¿Desea alguna otra cosa?

— Quisiera que me llamara Tokio. Me temo que a mi marido, el señor Saito, no le gustaría que a su esposa la llamaran con el nombre de su ex marido.

Kaoru contuvo la respiración para ver cómo tomaba Kenshin esa corrección.

Kenshin tomó la mano de Tokio y la besó con sentimiento; no fue un beso delicado de caballero.

— No cabe duda de que su hija es una verdadera dama.

— Creo que si usted no se casara con él, lo haría su mamá — murmuró Susan.

— Cállate y termina de abotonarme — replicó Kaoru.

— Listo — anunció Susan, y Kaoru salió de su escondite.

— Espero no haber tardado mucho — dijo con dulzura — . ¿Se sintió cómodo, señor Himura?

— Sí — respondió Himura con una sonrisa — . Muy cómodo. Pero ahora tengo que irme; el trabajo me espera.

— ¿Señor Himura, podría llevarme a la ciudad para ver a la modista? Tengo que dejarle unos patrones.

Kenshin frunció el entrecejo, pero luego aceptó cuando Kaoru aseguró que no tardaría más de quince minutos.

— No me esperes hasta esta noche — le susurró a su madre mientras se despedía.

— Estás en buenas manos — respondió Tokio sonriente.

Cuando subieron al carruaje de Kaoru, la joven se volvió hacia Kenshin.

— ¿Habéis tenido una conversación agradable?

— Tienes una buena madre — comentó Kenshin — . ¿Dónde queda la tienda que quieres visitar¿Estás segura de que no tardarás más de diez minutos?

— Quince — corrigió Kaoru — . Mi anterior vestido de novia lo hicieron en Denver, y voy a hacer que me hagan uno igual aquí.

— ¿Igual? Ah, sí, para la doble boda. ¿Cuándo es?

— El lunes veinte. Espero que ese día no tenga que trabajar y puedas venir.

Kenshin la miró de soslayo y luego sonrió.

— Estaré allí el día de la boda, si tú estas allí para la noche de bodas — Kenshin se echó a reír y Kaoru tuvo que volver la cabeza, ruborizada.

Lo llevó por la avenida Coal hasta Westfield Block, un edificio elegante de dos pisos que tenía varios comercios.

Kenshin ató el caballo y ayudó a Kaoru a bajar del carruaje.

— Tomaré algo mientras te espero — le dijo señalando uno de los tantos bares — . Espero que ser marido sea más fácil que ser pretendiente.

Kenshin se volvió y se alejó, dejándola plantada en medio de la calle polvorienta. A veces Kaoru echaba de menos los modales de Sanosuke.

Su conversación con la modista no le llevó más que siete minutos, y la mujer agitaba las manos con desesperación por tener que hacer un vestido tan elaborado en tan poco tiempo. Se sentó perpleja cuando Kaoru le dijo que le hiciera también un vestido a Misao Himura. Después la sacó de la tienda, mascullando que necesitaba todo el tiempo para trabajar. Kaoru no podía decir que la modista estuviera entusiasmada ante le proyecto de trabajo.

Kaoru se detuvo en la calle para abrir su parasol y miró en dirección al bar donde la aguardaba Kenshin. Esperaba que él no tardara mucho tiempo.

— Miren esto... — dijo la voz de un hombre — . ¿Nos estabas esperando?

Los tres vaqueros la rodearon, y por el olor que tenían encima, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que acababan de llegar de un largo viaje.

— Vamos, Cal — replicó uno de los hombres — . Es una dama.

Kaoru hizo como si los hombres no estuvieran allí, pero rezó en silencio para que Kenshin apareciera pronto.

— Me gustan las damas — afirmó Cal.

Kaoru se volvió y puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta de la galería de arte de Sayles. Cal apoyó su mano sobre la de ella.

— ¿Qué hace? — preguntó la joven volviéndose y mirándolo con desprecio.

— Habla como una dama — comentó Cal — . ¿Muñeca, qué te parece si tú y yo vamos al bar a tomar unas cervezas?

— Cal — dijo otro de los vaqueros en tono de advertencia.

Pero Cal se acercó más a Kaoru.

— Te haré pasar un rato muy divertido, muñeca.

— Yo le haré pasar un rato muy divertido a usted — aseguró la voz de Kenshin mientras aferraba al vaquero por la espalda y los pantalones y lo arrojaba a la calle.

Cuando el vaquero, que medía la mitad que Kenshin, se puso de pie, este le gritó:

— Esta es una ciudad limpia. Si quiere una mujer libre, vaya a Denver, aquí cuidamos a nuestras mujeres. ¡Y yo me ocuparé de la mía¿Lo ha entendido?

— Sí, señor — tartamudeó el hombre — . No era mi intención... Partiré a Denver de inmediato.

— Me gusta esa idea — repuso Kenshin acercándose a Kaoru para ayudarla a subir al carruaje.

Guió el carruaje en silencio y se detuvo repentinamente.

— ¡Maldición! Supongo que querrás ir a tu casa. ¿Ese tipo te ha hecho daño?

— No — respondió Kaoru con suavidad — . Gracias por venir a mi rescate.

— No es nada — replicó Kenshin, pero tenía el entrecejo fruncido como si algo le preocupara.

Kaoru le apoyó una mano en el brazo.

— Quizá me he adelantado, le he enviado un mensaje a la señora Murchison para que nos preparara la cena. Claro que si te molesta que cene contigo...

Kenshin la miró de arriba abajo.

— No, no me molesta, pero espero que tengas suficientes vestidos ya que parece que los estropeo a menudo.

— Tengo más que suficientes.

— Muy bien, entonces — repuso de mala gana — , pero también tengo que trabajar. Tú entra, que mientras tanto guardaré el caballo.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Kaoru corrió hacia la cocina.

— ¿Todo listo? — preguntó.

— Todo — le sonrió la señora Murchison — . Y también hay champán frío aguardando.

— ¿Champán? — repitió preocupada Kaoru y recordó que Megumi había bebido demasiado champán cuando hizo el amor con Sanosuke.

— Y preparé los platos preferidos del señor Kenshin — continuó la señora Murchison.

— Carne, sin duda — murmuró Kaoru — . Estoy segura de que todo estará perfecto, como siempre — Kaoru se dirigió a la salita, donde estaba todo preparado tal cual ella lo había imaginado. Las velas encendidas, el champán helado, galletitas y paté en una bandejita de plata. Los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana creando un ambiente muy especial.

— ¿Tú preparaste esto? — preguntó Kenshin.

— Pensé que estarías hambriento — respondió nerviosa. La merienda le había parecido una buena idea, pero ahora temía que él lo viera como un plan de seducirlo — . También dijiste que querías hablarme — agregó.

Kenshin gruñó y le dijo:

— Si no te conociera, pensaría que querías algo más que conversar. Ven, sentémonos a comer. tengo que...

— Trabajar — completó ella, un poco herida por su actitud. Después de todo, había ideado esa comida porque lo había visto triste por el episodio de la comida derramada.

Kenshin se acerco a ella y le colocó una mano bajo la barbilla.

— ¿No vas a llorar?

— Por supuesto que no — repuso la joven con firmeza — . Comamos, así podré irme a casa; yo también tengo mucho que hacer y...

Kenshin la tomó de un brazo y la atrajo contra sí.

Kaoru sintió que su cuerpo se deshacía y que la furia desaparecía. Quizás era eso lo que estaba buscando. Le gustaba tanto que él la tocara.

— Hueles bien — murmuró Kenshin mientras le olía el cuello y la rodeaba con el cuerpo, protegiéndola, haciéndola sentirse segura e insegura a la vez.

— Fuiste muy amable conmigo — le dijo mientras seguía besándole el cuello — . No te importará mucho estar casada con un rústico como yo¿no?

Kaoru no respondió; sentía que se le aflojaban las rodillas, pero Kenshin la mantenía en pie mientras comenzaba a besarle la oreja izquierda.

— Eres la más bella de todas — le susurró; su aliento caliente la hacía temblar — , y me gustó llevarte en brazos. De hecho, ahora me gustaría llevarte hasta mi cama.

Kaoru estuvo tentada de no decir nada, y en realidad se preguntó si podría hablar.

— Eh-hem — dijo alguien desde la puerta.

— Váyase – replicó Kenshin, cuyos dientes mordisqueaban el cuello de la joven.

Pero Kaoru tenía años de entrenamiento, y apartó a Kenshin con suavidad.

— Por favor – balbuceó mirándolo a los ojos.

Con una mirada de disgusto, Kenshin la soltó tan repentinamente que ella casi cayó al suelo.

La señora Murchison estaba de pie junto a la puerta sosteniendo una gran fuente de porcelana. Antes de retirarse, miró a Kaoru con desaprobación y esta se ruborizó.

Kaoru trató de calmarse y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de terminar en la cama con su prometido. Pero le había prometido a su padrastro que antes de casarse con lo investigaría. ¿Y si descubría que era un criminal¿Se casaría con él de todos modos? Tendría que hacerlo si antes compartía su cama.

Levantó la mirada y lo vio sentado en el suelo tratando de abrir la botella de champán. Se había quitado la chaqueta y tenía las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, de modo que podía verle los brazos fuertes y tostados. Quizá debería permitirle que le hiciera el amor, así se casaría con él sin importar lo que descubriera sobre su pasado.

Pero eso sería hacer trampas.

Kaoru se alisó la falda y se sentó sobre los almohadones frente a Kenshin.

— Tengo que pedirte un favor – le dijo.

— Claro – respondió el con la boca llena de paté.

— Quiero permanecer virgen hasta el día de la boda.

Kenshin comenzó a toser con tanta fuerza que Kaoru se asustó, pero este se bebió media botella de champán y logró recuperarse.

— Me agrada saber que lo eres – repuso él por fin, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — . Quiero decir, después de Sagara y eso.

Kaoru se puso tensa.

— No te pongas tensa. Ten, bebe esta copa de champán. Te vendrá bien. De modo que quieres permanecer virgen – comentó mientras servía la sopa cremosa en platos de porcelana — . Supongo que eso significa que quieres que mantenga las manos quietas.

El la observaba en forma especulativa.

— Quizá sea lo mejor – replicó Kaoru, pensando que si él volvía a tocarla como esa noche, ella no permanecería virgen mucho tiempo más, ni tampoco querría serlo.

— Muy bien – repuso Kenshin con frialdad.

Kaoru abrió los ojos. Sin duda él pensaría que ella lo consideraba un rústico.

— No, por favor – balbuceó ella — . No es lo que crees – no podía contarle lo que le había prometido a su padrastro, ni que el contacto de sus manos la hacían sentir muy lejos de ser una dama. Kaoru le apoyó una mano sobre el brazo desnudo.

Kenshin se alejó.

— Ya te he entendido – le dijo — . Sé que hicimos un trato, más o menos un contrato, y yo lo he roto. Dijiste que fingirías estar enamorada, supongo que en público, y lo has hecho. En privado, no tienes por qué soportarme. No volveré a tocarte. En realidad, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Tú puedes quedarte y terminar de comer. Voy a trabajar.

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera moverse, Kenshin estaba casi afuera de la habitación.

— Por favor, no te vayas – le gritó poniéndose de pie de un salto. Sin querer, estuvo a punto de caer al pisarse la falda, pero Kenshin la atajó a tiempo, y después de enderezarla la soltó.

— No he querido ofenderte – explicó — . No es que no me guste que me toques... – comenzó, pero se detuvo, ruborizada — . Quiero decir... yo nunca... Y quisiera permanecer... si es posible...

Kenshin la miró con dureza.

— No entiendo nada. ¿Quieres que no te toque o qué? Lo único que te pedí para mi casamiento es una dama en público. En privado, esta casa es lo suficientemente grande y no tienes por qué mirar mi desagradable rostro. Puedes escoger.

Una dama debe ser positiva, pensó Kaoru recordando las lecciones del colegio. Levantó la cabeza y bajo los hombros.

— Deseo ser tu esposa en privado tanto como en público, pero también deseo permanecer virgen hasta el día de la boda.

— Bien. ¿Y quién te lo impide? – preguntó Kenshin — . ¿Acaso quise arrastrarte al dormitorio por el cabello¿Te obligo a ir a mi cama?

— No, pero usted es muy persuasivo, señor Himura – replicó Kaoru, y enseguida se puso una mano sobre la boca.

Los ojos de Kenshin se iluminaron al comprenderla.

— Bien – dijo con tono maravillado — . ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Quizás a las damas les gustan los mozos de cuadra. Ven, sentémonos a comer – propuso alegremente — . ¿De modo que muy persuasivo? – repitió sonriente.

Kaoru deseó no haber tocado ese tema.

La cena íntima que había planeado se convirtió en un caos. Aoshi llegó antes de que terminaran la sopa y entregó a Kenshin unos papeles para que leyera y firmara. Kenshin lo invitó a compartir la cena y ambos hombres se dedicaron a hablar de negocios todo el tiempo.

Kaoru observó en silencio la puesta de sol por los enormes ventanales. La señora Murchison entró y salió varias veces con fuentes de deliciosos manjares, que se comían hasta la última miga.

Kenshin no dejó de halagar a la cocinera un solo instante mientras la mujer traía las distintas fuentes y terminó sugiriéndole "por qué no escapaba con él y vivían en pecado". La señora Murchison rió y se ruborizó como si fuera una colegiala.

Kaoru recordó que la cocinera le había dicho que prepararía todos los platos favoritos del señor Himura, y entonces le preguntó:

— ¿Cuáles son sus comidas preferidas, señor Himura?

El la miró por encima de sus papeles y le contestó:

— Cualquier cosa que tenga buen sabor y que venga acompañada de una hermosa dama.

Kaoru apartó la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas.

A las nueve se puso de pie.

— Ahora debo marcharme; gracias por la cena, señor Himura. – Kaoru pensó que él no siquiera notaba su presencia.

Kenshin la tomó del borde del vestido y le dijo:

— Todavía no puedes irte. Tengo que conversar contigo.

Sin retirar la falda, la joven permaneció inmóvil, a la expectativa.

— Creo que soy yo quien debe marcharse – replicó Aoshi recogiendo los papeles.

— Pero todavía no hemos terminado.

— ¿No crees que debes estar un rato a solas con tu novia? – sugirió Aoshi — . Le diré a la señora Murchison que puede marcharse – se pudo de pie — . Kaoru, gracias por la cena, la he disfrutado mucho – Aoshi salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Kaoru no se movió, se quedó de pie donde estaba, sin mirar a su prometido. El le tiró de la falda varias veces, pero como ella no respondió, se puso de pie.

— Creo que estás enfadada conmigo.

Kaoru apartó la mirada.

— Es ridículo. Es bastante tarde, señor Himura, y debo regresar a casa. Mis padres estarán preocupados.

Kenshin la apoyó una mano sobre la mejilla.

— Me ha agradado mucho que prepararas esta cena con las velas y todo.

— Me alegro de que te haya gustado, pero ahora debo...

El la tomó en sus brazos.

— Estuve pensando toda la noche en lo que dijiste, sobre cómo podría hablarte acerca de ciertas cosas... – le dijo con los labios apoyados sobre su cuello.

— Por favor – replicó ella empujándolo con suavidad.

El le colocó una mano sobre el cabello y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. El cabello largo y sedoso de Kaoru quedó desparramado sobre sus hombros.

— Hermoso – murmuró mirándola. Kenshin comenzó a besarla y Kaoru sintió que se deshacía. El jugó con sus labios; le mordió el labio inferior y la acarició con la punta de la lengua.

Kaoru permaneció inmóvil mientras la invadían oleadas de placer. Luego, con abandono, lo rodeó con los brazos y apoyó su cuerpo contra el de Kenshin. Kenshin reaccionó al instante, y la abrazó con fuerza.

Cuando él comenzó a doblar las rodillas para echarse sobre la alfombra, Kaoru ni siquiera pensó en protestar, sino que se aferró a su prometido como si él fuera una fuente de vida. Sin que sus labios se separaran, ambos se acostaron sobre la alfombra.

Kenshin introdujo una mano debajo del vestido y le acarició el muslo mientras su lengua comenzaba a descender a lo largo de cuello la joven.

— Kenshin – susurró Kaoru con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y una pierna entre las de él.

— Sí, corazón, estoy aquí – murmuró él y su voz la hizo temblar.

Le levantó el vestido para acariciarle las piernas y enseguida encontró la parte de muslo desnuda que quedaba entre el portaligas y las bragas flojas.

Kaoru no pensaba en nada, sólo sentía una mar de emociones mientras Kenshin le acariciaba la piel y le apoyaba los labios sobre el rostro. Instintivamente, se acercó más a él.

Con un gruñido, Kenshin la apartó, permaneció un momento junto a ella y luego se puso de pie.

— Levántate – le dijo con frialdad, y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

Kaoru se sentía sucia, humillada, engañada, mientras yacía en la alfombra con la falda levantada hasta la cintura. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras se ponía lentamente de pie y recuperaba su compostura.

— Ve a arreglarte el cabello – añadió Kenshin sin volverse — . Luego te llevaré a casa con tu madre.

Kaoru abandonó la habitación tan rápido como pudo, tapándose la boca con una mano para evitar un sollozo.

Los dos baños de abajo quedaban uno fuera de la cocina y el otro en el despacho de Kenshin. No quiso arriesgarse a cruzarse con Aoshi ni con la señora Murchison, de modo que corrió hacia arriba, al baño junto al dormitorio de Kenshin.

Una vez dentro del cuarto revestido de mármol, dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. El quería casarse con una dama y se había disgustado porque ella se había comportado como una prostituta. Sin embargo, era eso lo que había querido decir Megumi cuando le contó que había visto chispas cuando Sanosuke la besaba. Los besos de Sano jamás le habían hecho sentir nada. Pero Kenshin...

Se miró en el espejo; tenía los ojos encendidos, la boca un tanto hinchada, las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello desparramado sobre los hombros. Esta no era la dama que él quería. Sin duda por eso la había apartado de su lado.

Otra vez, comenzó a llorar.

En cuanto Kaoru salió de la salita, Kenshin corrió hasta su despacho, donde Aoshi estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con una pila de papeles.

— ¿Kaoru ya se ha ido? – le preguntó Aoshi ausente. Cuando Kenshin no le respondió, levantó la cabeza y lo vio que se servía un vaso de Whisky con manos temblorosas — . ¿Qué le has hecho? – agregó con un tono de voz que apenas disimulaba la furia que sentía — . Te dije que no era como las demás mujeres.

— ¿Qué diablos sabes de ella? Y deberías preguntar lo que ella me ha hecho a mí. Quiero que la lleves a su casa.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¡Mujeres! – exclamó Kenshin disgustado — . Nunca actúan como se espera que lo hagan. Sólo existe una razón por la cual quería casarme con una dama y...

— Otra vez Fenton – dijo Aoshi con tono cansado.

— ¡Tienes razón, Fenton! – grito Kenshin — . Todo lo que he hecho en mi vida, todo aquello por lo que he luchado fue para poder pagarle a Fenton lo que me hizo. En todos esos años de trabajo, de sacrificio, sólo tenía un sueño en mi mente, y era, que un día Fenton viniera a comer a mi casa. Mi casa sería cuatro veces más grande que la de él, y al otro lado de la mesa estaría mi esposa, la esposa que una vez me negó, su preciosa hija, Tomoe.

— Pero has tenido que conformarte con otra mujer – replicó Aoshi — . ¿Acaso Kaoru no te gusta?

Kenshin tomó un gran sorbo de Whisky.

— Actúa muy bien; le debe de gustar mucho mi dinero.

— ¿Y si no buscara tu dinero¿Y si quiere un esposo, hijos?

Kenshin se encogió de hombros.

— Podrá tenerlos más adelante. Lo único que quiero es darle una lección a Fenton. Sentarme en mi propio comedor con una de las Kamiya en mi cabecera.

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer con Kaoru después de esa cena? No es un par de zapatos que puedes arrojar a la basura.

— Le compraré unas joyas. Podrá conservarlas, y si no consigo un comprador, podrá quedarse con la casa.

— ¿Así de simple? – le preguntó Aoshi — . ¿Le dirás que puede irse, que has terminado con ella?

— Ella se sentirá feliz de librarse de mí – Kenshin terminó su whisky — . No tengo tiempo para una mujer en mi vida. Llévala a su casa – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir da la habitación.

Aquella noche Kaoru lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Era su confusión lo que la hacía sentirse tan miserable. Casi todo su vida había vivido bajo las reglas de su padrastro, y Hajime Saito tenía ideas rígidas sobre cómo debía comportarse una dama. Kaoru siempre había tratado de no contrariarlo en nada. Y cuando rompía alguna de sus reglas, lo hacía en secreto.

Con Sanosuke se había comportado con absoluto control. El necesitaba casarse con una dama y Kaoru se había convertido en esa dama. Tanto en público como en privado había sido siempre una dama, y su conducta, siempre perfecta. Sin embargo, Sanosuke prefirió a alguien que estaba muy lejos de ser una dama. Todavía le quemaban sus palabras sobre lo maravillosa que Megumi había sido.

Y luego apareció Kenshin, tan diferente de Sano, sin ninguno de los modales de el. Pero Kenshin quería una dama, y cuando ella no se había comportado como tal...

Nunca olvidaría esa mirada de disgusto después de haberse revolcado en el suelo junto a él.

¿Cómo podía complacer a un hombre? Había creído que Sano deseaba una dama, pero se equivocó. Creyó aprender de esa experiencia que los hombres querían en realidad una mujer apasionada. Pero Kenshin no; él quería una dama.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más lloraba.

Ya entrada la mañana, Megumi entró en el cuarto de Kaoru y al ver los ojos enrojecidos de su hermana, se deslizó en la cama junto a ella. Durante un rato, ninguna de las dos habló, pero luego Kaoru comenzó a llorar otra vez.

— ¿Tan terrible es tu vida? – le preguntó Megumi.

Kaoru asintió sollozando contra el hombro de su hermana.

— ¿HImura? – sugirió Megumi.

Kaoru asintió nuevamente.

— No sé qué es lo que desea de mi.

— Lo que pueda conseguir – respondió Megumi — . No tienes que casarte con él. Nadie te fuerza a hacerlo. Si dijeras bien claro que prefieres a Sanosuke, creo que podrías recuperarlo.

— Sanosuke te quiere a ti – afirmó Kaoru sentándose en la cama.

— Sólo me quiere a mí porque le di algo que tú todavía no le habías dado – replicó Megumi — . Kaoru, tú amas a Sanosuke. Dios sabrá por qué, pero siempre lo has amado. Piensa en lo que sería casarte con él. Podrías vivir en la casa que construyó para ti, tendrías hijos y...

— No – dijo Kaoru mientras tomaba un pañuelo del cajón de la mesita de noche — Sanosuke te pertenece de una manera en que jamás me perteneció a mí. Te prefiere a ti.

— ¡No es así¡No sabes lo que dices! No le gusto nada. Esta mañana en el hospital me dijo que yo era un médico de juguete, que hacia más mal que bien y... – Megumi enterró el rostro en sus manos.

— Quizá no le guste el hecho de que seas médica, pero sí le gustan tus besos – comentó Kaoru indignada — Oh, Megumi, lo siento, pero estoy tan cansada y triste. Quizá sean los nervios antes de la boda.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho Himura?

— Nada – contestó Kaoru ocultando el rostro detrás del pañuelo — . Siempre ha sido sincero conmigo. Creo que tal vez me mentí a mí misma.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?

— No lo sé. Tengo que hacer varias cosas – repuso Kaoru mientras se levantaba de la cama — . Hay que preparar muchos detalles para la boda.

— ¿Todavía quieres casarte con él? – insistió Megumi con suavidad.

— Si él me acepta – murmuró Kaoru dándole la espalda a su hermana. Después de anoche, pensó, quizás haya cambiado de parecer. Al pensar en un futuro sin Kenshin, y sin sus besos, se sentía triste. Se veía sentada en una mecedora con su labor al crochet.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme con los preparativos para la boda? – preguntó Kaoru a Megumi — . ¿O prefieres que yo me ocupe de todo?

— Ni siquiera deseo pensar en el casamiento; ni en el mío con Sanosuke ni en el tuyo con Himura. Sano sólo está enfadado por lo sucedido, y estoy segura de que si tú...

— ¡Sanosuke y yo hemos muerto el uno para el otro! – exclamó Kaoru — . ¿No puedes entenderlo? Sano te quiere a ti, no a mí. Kenshin... – no terminó la oración y se volvió para mirar a Megumi — : Me casaré con Himura dentro de diez días.

Megumi saltó fuera de la cama.

— Crees que fracasaste con Sanosuke, pero no es así. Y no tienes que castigarte a ti misma con ese oso. Ni siquiera sabe manejar un plato de comida, y mucho menos...

Megumi se detuvo porque Kaoru le dio una bofetada.

— Ese es el hombre con quien voy a casarme – afirmó con tono furioso — . Y no permitiré que tú ni nadie lo denigre.

Con una mano sobre la mejilla y los ojos llenos de lágrimas Megumi le dijo:

— Lo que he hecho se interpone entre nosotras. Ningún hombre del mundo significa más que dos hermanas.

Megumi abandonó la habitación y Kaoru se sentó sobre la cama durante unos instantes. Quería consolar a Megumi pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Kenshin que terminó abofeteando a su hermana?

La siguiente pregunta era¿Querría Kenshin todavía casarse con ella?

Con manos temblorosas, se sentó ante su escritorio y le escribió una nota a su prometido:

_Estimado señor Himura:_

_Mi conducta de anoche fue imperdonable._

_Comprenderé si quiere que le devuelva su anillo._

_Sinceramente,_

_Srta. Kaoru Kamiya._

Selló la carta y se la entregó a Susan para que Willie la llevara de inmediato.

Cuando Kenshin recibió la carta, dejó escapar un gruñido.

— ¿Malas noticias? – quiso saber Aoshi.

Kenshin iba a entregarle la carta a Aoshi pero luego cambió de opinión y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

— Es de Kaoru. Sabes, nunca he conocido a alguien así. ¿Irás a la ciudad luego?

Aoshi asintió.

— Pasa por una joyería y compra una docena de anillos, todos de distinto color, y envíalos a la casa de Kaoru.

— ¿Algún mensaje?

Kenshin sonrió.

— No, los anillos serán suficientes. Ahora¿en qué estábamos?

A las cuatro de la tarde, el señor Weatherly, de la Joyería Weatherly, se presentó en la casa de los Kamiya.

— Tengo un paquete para la señorita Kaoru – anunció con excitación a Susan cuando esta le agrió la puerta.

Susan lo hizo pasar a la sala, donde estaban Tokio y una triste Kaoru, rodeada de listas con preparativos para la boda.

— Buenas tardes, señor Weatherly – saludó Tokio — . ¿Desea tomar un té?

— No, gracias – contestó el joyero mirando a Kaoru — . Esto es para usted – y le entregó una caja negra de terciopelo.

Sorprendida, pero con un leve rastro de esperanza en el corazón, Kaoru recibió la caja. Se había sentido mal todo el día, planificando una boda que quizá nunca tendría lugar. Y para colmo, al mediodía había ido a comer el señor Saito, quien en privado le informó que le había concertado una cita con Enishi Fenton para la mañana del día siguiente. Tendría que cumplir con su promesa de hacer preguntas sobre Kenshin.

Cuando Kaoru abrió la caja y vio los anillos, tuvo que luchar para contener las lágrimas.

— Qué hermosos – comentó con una calma aparente mientras estudiaba cada uno de los anillos: dos esmeraldas, una perla, un zafiro, un rubí, tres anillos de diamantes, una amatista, tres opalinas, otro de coral y el último de jade.

— Ese hombre moreno que sigue al señor Himura a todas partes se presentó en mi joyería hace como una hora y me compró una docena de anillos, y todos para la señorita Kaoru.

— ¿Entonces no los eligió el señor Himura? – preguntó Kaoru.

— Fue idea de él, según dijo el hombre moreno.

Con mucha calma, Kaoru se puso de pie, con la caja de anillos en la mano.

— Muchas gracias, señor Weatherly por traerlos personalmente. Quizá quieras verlos, mamá – dijo entregándole la caja a Tokio — . Seguramente, habrá que ajustarlos. Buenos días, señor Weatherly.

Mientras Kaoru subía, a su cuarto, se sintió mucho mas aliviada. Los anillos en sí no importaban, pero él había leído su carta y seguía con intenciones de casarse con ella. Era lo principal. Claro que no la había llamado para verla, pero pronto estarían casados y se verían todos los días.

En su cuarto, comenzó a vestirse para la cena.

Kaoru sonrió a Enishi Fenton, que estaba sentado frente a ella en el salón de té de la señorita Emily. Tokio se situó un poco más lejos para permitirles un poco de intimidad. El señor Saito insistió en que Tokio la acompañara, porque según dijo, ya no confiaba en la moral de los jóvenes norteamericanos.

Enishi era un hombre apuesto, musculoso, de mediana estatura, cabello rubio, prácticamente blanco, ojos cafés y una sonrisa contagiosa.

— Me han dicho que has conseguido el premio de estación, Kaoru – observó Enishi mientras se servía otra porción de pastel — . Todo el mundo comenta que es medio bárbaro y medio caballero en un caballo blanco. ¿Cuál de los dos es el verdadero Kenshin Himura? – le preguntó.

— Pensé que quizá tú podrías decírmelo. El señor Himura trabajó para vosotros.

— ¡Pero se fue cuando yo tenía siete años! Apenas puedo recordarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

— El me asustaba mucho – contestó riendo Enishi — Dirigía los establos como si fueran su propiedad y nadie, incluyendo mi padre, podía entrar allí.

— ¿Ni siquiera tu hermana Tomoe? – le preguntó Kaoru mientras jugaba con la taza.

— Entonces, es eso lo que quieres saber – volvió a reír — . Yo no sabía nada de lo que sucedía. Un día, Himura y mi hermana desaparecieron. Sabes, desde ese día, todavía me pongo un poco nervioso cuando tomo un caballo sin avisar.

— ¿Por qué se fue tu hermana? – insistió Kaoru.

— Papá la casó en seguida. Supongo que no quería arriesgarse a que se enamorara de otro mozo de cuadra.

— ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

— Casi nunca la veo. Se mudó a Cleveland con su esposo, tuvieron un hijo y se establecieron allí. El ha tenido que irse de viajes de negocios por algunos meses y su hijo estuvo bastante enfermo. Ha sufrido mucho en este último año.

— ¿Ella...?

— Si deseas saber más sobre el hombre con quien planeas casarte, debes hablar con Lavinia LaRue.

— No creo conocerla.

Enishi se reclinó en la silla con una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto que no, es la amiguita del señor Himura.

— ¿Su...?

— Su amante, Kaoru. Ahora tengo que irme – repuso poniéndose de pie mientras dejaba algo de dinero sobre la mesa.

Kaoru también se puso de pie y lo tomó de un brazo.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a esa señorita Larule?

— LaRue, Lavinia LaRue. Pregunta en la calle Crescent.

— ¿En la calle Crescent? – repitió Kaoru con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa — . Nunca he estado allí.

— Envía a Willie. El conoce bien el camino. Reúnete con ella en algún lugar en privado. No querrás que te vean junto a Lavinia LaRue. Buena suerte en tu boda, Kaoru – dijo por encima del hombro y se retiró.

— ¿Has obtenido lo que querías? – preguntó Tokio.

— Creo que he obtenido más de lo que quería saber.

Kaoru pasó el resto del viernes y todo el sábado con los preparativos para la doble boda. Ordenó las flores, y organizó la comida y las bebidas que servirían.

— ¿Cuántos días hace que no ves a Kenshin, querida? – Trató de saber Tokio.

— Sólo cuestión de horas – respondió Kaoru escondiendo el rostro para que su madre no la viera. No deseaba hacer nuevamente una escena a Kenshin. Ya había hecho el papel de tonta; ahora tenía que comportarse.

El sábado, tuvo otros asuntos en qué pensar. El señor Saito comenzó a gritar a las cinco de la mañana porque Megumi había estado fuera toda la noche. Tokio trató de calmarlo explicándole que su hija había salido con Sano. El siguió gritando que Megumi tendría una pésima reputación y que Sano tenía que casarse con ella ese mismo día.

Entre Kaoru y Tokio lograron tranquilizarlo y le prepararon el desayuno. Mientras comían, aparecieron Megumi y Sanosuke.

¡Y qué aspecto tenían! Megumi llevaba un extraño vestido de color azul oscuro y la falda apenas le cubría los tobillos. Tenía el cabello suelto y el cuerpo y la ropa cubiertos de barro, y lo que parecía ser sangre seca. Sano tenía el mismo aspecto; sólo llevaba la camisa y los pantalones, ambos llenos de agujeros.

— Sano – preguntó Tokiol sin aliento — . ¿Son agujeros de bala?

— Quizá – respondió — , pero como podréis ver, la traigo sana y salva. Tengo que ir a casa a descansar. Estoy de turno esta tarde – se volvió hacia Megumi y le acarició la mejilla — . Buenas noches, doctora.

— Buenas noches, doctor – saludó ella, y Sano desapareció.

Durante un momento, nadie comentó nada; todos clavaron la mirada en la maltrecha figura de Megumi. Por su apariencia se podía pensar que había sufrido alguna catástrofe y tenía un brillo en los ojos que parecían de fuego.

Kaoru se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermana, de modo que pudo olerla, y le preguntó:

— ¿Qué tienes en el cabello?

Megumi hizo una mueca.

— Supongo que bosta de caballo. Pero al menos está en mi cabello y no en su barbilla.

Kaoru sintió que el señor Saito se ponía de pie. Tomó a su hermana de un brazo y le ordenó:

— ¡Sube a tu cuarto!

Kaoru la llevó hasta el baño, abrió el agua caliente para prepararle un baño y comenzó a desvestirla.

— ¿De dónde has sacado este traje tan extraordinario?

Una vez que Megumi comenzó a hablar no pudo detenerse. Kaoru la ayudó a desvestirse y luego le enjabonó el cabello, mientras su hermana se frotaba la piel para quitarse toda la suciedad. Megumi le contó el día tan maravilloso que había pasado con Sanosuke y comenzó a relatar luego las más horribles historias acerca de gusanos, enfrentamientos de rancheros y arterias cortadas. Sanosuke estaba en todas las historias, salvando vidas, y en una ocasión, la vida de Megumi.

Kaoru apenas podía creer que el Sanosuke que Megumi describía fuera la misma persona que había conocido durante tantos años. De acuerdo con las palabras de Megumi, Sano era maravilloso cuando actuaba como médico.

— ¡Catorce agujeros en los intestinos de ese hombre! Y Sano los cosió todos – exclamó Megumi mientras Kaoru le enjuagaba el cabello — . ¡Catorce!

Cuanto más hablaba Megumi, peor se sentía Kaoru. Sanosuke jamás la había mirado como lo había hecho con Megumi esa mañana, ni tampoco la había llevado en sus visitas. No se trataba de que ella quisiera ver los intestinos de nadie, pero había querido compartir la vida de él.

Megumi tenía a Sanosuke, y en unos pocos días él le pertenecería de un modo como Kaoru jamás lo había tenido. Y ahora, parecía que Kaoru tampoco tenía a Kenshin. ¿Tendría que ir a verlo? Tendrían que verse antes de la boda. Se imaginó yendo a la casa de Kenshin; sin duda él le diría: "Sabía que te rendirías. No podías estar alejada mucho tiempo".

Durante todo el sábado, mientras Megumi dormía, Kaoru esperó que Himura la visitara pero él no lo hizo.

El domingo por la mañana, Kaoru eligió una sobria falda gris, con una camisa de seda de color verde oscuro y una chaqueta gris y se reunió con su familia para ir a la iglesia.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en la iglesia y estaban a punto de comenzar a cantar los himnos, se sintió un leve murmullo entre los asistentes.

— Hazte a un lado – murmuró Kenshin a Kaoru.

Sorprendida, ella se movió para dejarle sitio. Kenshin se mantuvo inmóvil durante todo el servicio, observando al reverendo Gensai con mirada de aburrimiento. En cuanto terminó el servicio, tomó a Kaoru del brazo y anunció:

— Necesito hablar contigo.

Casi la arrastró fuera de la iglesia, sin prestar atención a las personas que intentaban acercarse y entablar una conversación. La subió al carruaje, tomó las riendas y partieron a toda velocidad.

— Muy bien – le dijo por fin, cuando se detuvo en el extremo sur de la ciudad, bajo unos algodoneros — . ¿Qué hacías con Enishi Fenton?

Kenshin era más de lo que Kaoru podía imaginar.

-Conozco a Enishi desde que era pequeña – repuso con frialdad – y puedo ver a cualquier amigo que quiera. Además, mi madre estaba conmigo.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Por lo menos tu madre es una mujer sensata.

— No sé a qué te refieres – replicó Kaoru mientras jugaba con el parasol.

— ¿Qué hacías con Enishi Fenton? – preguntó Kenshin inclinándose sobre Kaoru de un modo amenazante.

Kaoru decidió explicarle la verdad.

— Mi padrastro me hizo prometer que haría preguntas sobre ti a cuantas personas fuera posible. El señor Saito arregló una cita con Enishi para que yo le preguntara cosas acerca de ti. Yo habría hablado con el señor Fenton, pero él se negó – ella lo miró a los ojos — . Y quizás hable con la señorita Lavinia LaRue.

— ¿Viney? – dijo Kenshin con el entrecejo fruncido — . ¿Fue Saito quien te dijo que lo hicieras? No está mal. Me pregunto cómo es que tu padrastro jamás logró ganar dinero. Aguarda un minuto¿qué pasará si te dicen que no soy bueno?

— Tendría que reconsiderar nuestro matrimonio – aseguró Kaoru con altivez.

La joven no estaba preparada para la repentina explosión de ira de Himura.

— Se supone que nos casaremos dentro de una semana, y sin embargo¡estás dispuesta a cancelarlo en cualquier momento! Porque alguien diga que no le gusta el corte de mi camisa. Te diré algo, señorita Kamiya, puedes hablar con cualquier hombre de los que he tratado o con cualquier mujer con las que dormí, y si son honestos todos te dirán que nunca engañe a nadie.

De un salto, Kenshin se bajó del carro y caminó hasta un árbol cercano, donde se quedó con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

— Maldición, Aoshi me advirtió que casarme con una dama sólo me traería problemas. Me dijo: "Kenshin, cásate con alguna granjera, múdate al campo y dedícate a criar caballos". El me aconsejó que no me mezclara con una dama.

Kaoru logró descender del carruaje sin ayuda.

— No he querido herirle – replicó la joven.

— ¡Herirme! — le gritó Kenshin — . No he tenido un solo momento de paz desde que te conocí. Soy rico, no soy desagradable, te ofrecí matrimonio y tú me despreciaste. No sé nada de ti, y luego me entero de que tu hermana se casa con el hombre de quien estás tan enamorada. Sin embargo, sigues sin querer casarte conmigo. Quizá lo hagas, quizá no. Durante días te quedaste en mi casa mandoneando a todos, inclusive a mí, y luego actúas como si yo tuviera viruela, ni siquiera te acercas. Una mañana me despierto, te encuentro mirándome, comiéndome con los ojos, y cuando te toco, me partes una jarra en la cabeza y me gritas que tengo que respetarte. Pero cuando vuelvo a tocarte, me tiras al suelo y casi me arrancas la ropa. Pero te respeto y te dejo virgen, tal como querías. ¿Y qué obtengo? Al día siguiente me preguntas si quiero que me devuelvas el anillo, y ahora me dices que quizá no te cases conmigo. Esta mañana vino a verme tu madre y eligió el traje correcto para ir a la iglesia – la miró con reproche — . Me invitó a la comida del domingo.

Se detuvo y la miró de nuevo.

— De modo que aquí estoy, vestido y listo para ir, y tú me dices que quizá no te cases conmigo, todo depende de lo que te cuenten. Kaoru, hasta aquí he llegado. En este mismo momento me vas a dar un sí o un no y te mantendrás firme en ello. Si me dices que sí ahora y que no el día de la boda, Kaoru, que Dios te ayude, porque te arrastraré hasta el altar por el cabello. ¿Y bien, qué respondes?

— Sí – repuso ella con suavidad, sintiendo una gran alegría interna.

— ¿Y si alguien te dice que no valgo nada¿O que maté a alguien? – preguntó Kenshin con hostilidad.

— Igual me casaré contigo.

— ¿Tanto miedo tienes a nuestra boda? Quiero decir, sé que querías casarte con Sagara, y yo no soy exactamente un caballero, pero hasta ahora, has cumplido con tu parte del trato. En público, siempre has actuado como si en verdad no te molestara casarte conmigo.

El alivio de Kaoru fue tan grande al darse cuenta de que Kenshin no la rechazaba que comenzó a temblar. No se pasaría el resto de su vida tejiendo al crochet sino que viviría con un hombre diferente de todos los demás.

Dio un paso y se paró frente a él.

— Después del almuerzo del domingo, la mayoría de las parejas jóvenes van a pasear y a charlar al parque Fenton, para estar un rato juntos. Tal vez quieras ir conmigo.

— Necesito... – comenzó a decir él — . Si todavía quieres que te vean conmigo después de la comida con tu familia, encantado.

Kaoru lo tomó del brazo.

— Sólo mírame; no hables con la boca llena, no grites y sobre todo, no digas malas palabras.

— ¿No pides demasiado?

— Hazte la cuenta de que la compra del apartamento del señor Vanderbilt depende de esta cena. Eso te ayudará recordar tus modales.

Kenshin la miró sorprendido.

— Eso me recuerda que necesito... – Kenshin la miró y agregó — Sabes, creo que prefiero pasar el día sentado en el parque. Hace mucho que no me tomo la tarde libre.

Kenshin pareció disfrutar mucho del almuerzo. Tomoe lo atendió como un príncipe y Saito le pidió consejo. Kaoru los observaba. Esperaban a un monstruo y en cambio encontraron a un hombre agradable.

Megumi estuvo en silencio durante toda la comida y Kaoru se alegró de que por fin su hermana pudiera conocer a Kenshin para que viera lo generoso que era. Kenshin incluso le ofreció al señor Saito que compraran juntos unas tierras a un precio que Kaoru sospechó era demasiado adecuado.

Cuando salieron Himura comentó:

— Tu hermana no se parece en nada a ti.

Kaoru le preguntó a qué se refería, pero él no le dio más explicaciones.

En el parque, la joven presentó a Kenshin a otras parejas de novios. Por primera vez, él se relajó en lugar de preocuparse por la cantidad de trabajo que tenía. Cuando una mujer se refirió al episodio de la comida derramada, Kenshin se puso tenso, pero luego se relajó cuando ella comentó la manera tan romántica de llevarla en sus brazos.

Frente al parque, había una heladería que permanecía abierta todo el domingo, y Kenshin invitó al grupo a tomar helados.

Al final del día, Kaoru regresó a casa con la mirada llena de estrellas. No tenía idea de que Kenshin pudiera ser tan encantador.

— Nunca había tenido tiempo de hacer este tipo de cosas; siempre creí que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero es agradable¿Crees que me he comportado bien con tus amigos¿No he actuado como un mozo de cuadra?

— En lo más mínimo.

— ¿Sabes montar a caballo? – preguntó Kaoru.

— Sí – respondió ella con tono esperanzado.

— Pasaré a buscarte por la mañana y saldremos a pasear. ¿Te gusta la idea?

— Mucho.

Sin decir nada más, Kenshin metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se alejó silbando, dejando a Kaoru en la puerta de su casa.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Bueno aki tamos XDDD**_

_**Espero ke les haya gustado este capitulo, porke a mi en realidad me encanto jojojo ya las cosas se van armando para estas dos parejas no? Espero ke me dejen sus comentarios, dudas aportes, etc ke yo tratre de responder lo mas pronto posible**_

_**Sin mas ke decir...**_

_**hasta la proxima...  
Matta neee n.n **_


	7. Capitulo 6

**_Holaaaaas! como tan? espero ke bien, yo aki trabajando por la vida aer si termino el capitulo de el misterio del caballero del fenix, sii me keda pokito, es ke me cuesta un pokito darle de relatora deportiva asi ke tenganme paciencia T.T pero para ke no se me aburran aki les subo un nuevo capitulo..._**

**_Les recuerdo, ni los personajes de rurouni kenshin, ni la historia original me pertenecen, asi ke no me demanden, yo solo tome a estos dos y los meti a la juguera y salio este mamotrejo extraño jajajaja _**

**_Bueno beshos a todas... nos vemos abajoooo_**

**_

* * *

_**  
**_Capitulo 6._**

Kenshin fue a buscarla a las cinco de la mañana, antes de que la familia se levantara. En cuanto Kaoru oyó el movimiento del piso de abajo, supo que sólo podía tratarse de una persona. Nadie se vistió jamás más aprisa que ella.

— Has tardado mucho — protestó Kenshin mientras la conducía al lugar donde había dejado los caballos — . Comida — dijo señalándole las abultadas alforjas.

Fue bueno que estuviera diciendo la verdad en cuanto a saber montar, pensó

Kaoru horas después mientras lo seguía por la ladera de la montaña.

Se dirigieron hacia el oeste, pasando por la propiedad de Himura hacia las Montañas Rocosas. Cabalgaron por el terreno llano hasta llegar a las montañas.

Kenshin iba adelante indicándole el camino hasta que el paisaje cambió y el terreno se cubrió de pinos y de formaciones rocosas. Se detuvieron para observar la maravillosa vista de Chandler a lo lejos.

— ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? — preguntó ella casi sin aliento.

— Para divertirte, tú montas en bicicleta y tomas té con otras personas. Yo vengo hasta aquí — mientras desmontaba le señaló una empinada elevación y agregó — : Tengo un refugio allí, pero es bastante rústico, no es para una dama.

Kaoru desmontó mientras Kenshin sacaba los alimentos de las alforjas.

Se sentaron en el suelo a comer y conversar.

— ¿Cómo ganaste tu fortuna? — le preguntó Kaoru.

— Cuando Fenton me echó de su casa, me fui a California. Tomoe me había dado quinientos dólares y los utilicé para comprar una mina de oro agotada. Conseguí rescatar unos dos mil dólares en oro de aquel lugar y con ello compré tierra en San Francisco. Dos días después la vendí por casi el doble de lo que había pagado. Compré más tierra, la vendí, compré una fábrica de clavos, la vendí, compré una pequeña línea de ferrocarril, la vendí... ¿Entiendes, más o menos?

— ¿Sabías que Tomoe Fenton ha quedado sola? — le preguntó Kaoru como al pasar.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Creo que su marido salió de viaje y esta desaparecido hace unos meses.

Kenshin observó a Kaoru durante largos instantes, como si la viera por primera vez.

— Es gracioso cómo terminan a veces las cosas¿no?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Si no te hubiera invitado a mi casa, tu hermana no habría salido con Sagara, y tú te casarías con él ahora.

Ella contuvo la respiración.

— Y si tú hubieras sabido que Tomoe estaba libre, no me habrías invitado a tu casa. Puedes romper nuestro compromiso en cualquier momento. Si prefieres a...

— ¿No vas a comenzar con eso otra vez, no? — repuso él poniéndose de pie — . ¿Por qué no intentas cambiar de tema, para variar?

Kaoru se puso de pie, aliviada.

— Pensé que tal vez...

Kenshin se volvió hacia ella y la abrazó.

— Maldita mujer, hazme el favor de cerrar la boca — añadió y la besó.

Kaoru obedeció.

El martes temprano, Willie anunció a Kaoru que la señorita Lavinia LaRue se reuniría con ella en el parque Fenton a las nueve.

Lavinia era una mujer de baja estatura, de tez oscura, de enormes pechos y vestida de forma llamativa.

— Buenos días, señorita LaRue. Ha sido muy amable de su parte acceder a verme tan temprano.

— Para mí es tarde. Todavía no he podido acostarme. Así que usted es la mujer que va a casarse con Kenshin. Le dije que se podía comprar una dama si quería.

Kaoru la miró con frialdad.

— Oh, está bien — exclamó Lavinia — . ¿No esperaba que la felicitara, no? Después de todo, me está quitando una fuente de ingresos.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que significa el señor Himura para usted?

— Es un buen amante, si a eso se refiere, pero a decir verdad, me asusta. Nunca sé lo que desea de mí. Por un momento se comporta como si no me soportara, y en seguida, es como si toda yo no le bastara.

Kaoru sabía que ella sentía lo mismo pero no lo dijo.

— ¿Para qué quería verme?

— Pensé que quizá podría contarme algo sobre él. Hace muy poco que lo conozco.

— ¿Se refiere a cómo es en la cama?

— ¡No, claro que no! — no le gustaba la idea de pensar en Kenshin con otra mujer — . Como hombre¿qué puede decirme de Kenshin como hombre?

Lavinia dio un paso atrás y volvió la espalda a Kaoru.

— Sabe, una vez pensé algo, pero ahora sé que era estúpido.

— ¿Y qué era?

— Siempre actúa como si nada le importara, pero una vez vio por la ventana a su amigo Aoshi del brazo de una mujer. Me preguntó si Aoshi me gustaba. Pero antes de que yo pudiera contestarle se fue. Entonces pensé que era un hombre que jamás había recibido amor. Claro que eso no puede ser cierto, un hombre con tanto dinero debe de tener muchas mujeres que lo amen.

— ¿Usted lo ama? No a su dinero, sino a él. Si el señor Himura no tuviera dinero...

— Si no tuviera dinero, no me acercaría a él. Ya se lo he dicho, me asusta.

Kaoru sacó un cheque del bolsillo.

— El presidente del banco tiene instrucciones de cambiarle este cheque sólo si comprueba que usted compró un billete para mudarse de estado.

Lavinia tomó el cheque.

— Acepto el cheque porque quiero dejar esta ciudad de una vez. Pero ningún dinero podría comprarme si no quisiera irme.

— Por supuesto que no. Otra vez, gracias, señorita LaRue.

El martes por la tarde, justo cuando Kaoru comenzaba a fatigarse de los preparativos para la boda, Leora Vaughn y su prometido Jim Michaelson pasaron por la casa Kamiya en una bicicleta tándem. Le preguntaron a Kaoru si podría convencer a Kenshin para que alquilara otra bicicleta y fueran juntos al parque.

Kaoru decidió ponerse los pantalones de Megumi; En cuando estuvo cambiada, sus amigos la llevaron en el manubrio de la bicicleta hasta la casa de Kenshin.

— ¡Maldición! — oyeron que exclamaba Kenshin por la ventana abierta.

— Iré a preguntarle — dijo Kaoru.

— ¿Crees que le molestaría si aguardáramos dentro? — sugirió Leora mientras estudiaba con ansiedad el frente de la casa.

— Creo que le encantará.

Kaoru nunca sabía cómo la recibiría Kenshin, pero esta vez él pareció contento de la diversión. Dudó un poco sobre la bicicleta ya que jamás se había subido a una antes, pero logró dominarla en cuestión de minutos y luego comenzó a desafiar a los otros hombres del parque para correr carreras.

A la tarde, cuando devolvieron las bicicletas, Kenshin afirmó que compraría una fábrica de bicicletas.

— Quizá no obtenga mucho dinero con eso, pero a veces me gusta apostar. Como ahora, que acabo de comprar acciones en una compañía que fabrica una bebida llamada Coca-Cola. Quizá llegue a perder todo — se encogió de hombros — . No se puede ganar siempre.

Por la noche, se reunieron en la casa de Sarah Oakley.

Kenshin era el mayor del grupo, pero para él todos los juegos eran nuevos y aparentemente se divertía a lo grande. Además, siempre parecía sorprendido de que esa sociedad joven lo aceptara.

Y no porque fuera una persona fácil de aceptar. Era muy poco diplomático, intolerante ante cualquier idea con la que no estuviera de acuerdo y siempre agresivo. Le dijo a Jim Michaelson que era un tonto por conformarse con dirigir el negocio de su padre, que debería expandirse y hacer algunos negocios en Denver si pensaba quedarse para siempre en Chandler. A Sarah Oakley le sugirió que tendría que pedirle a Kaoru que la acompañara a comprarse vestidos porque los suyos no eran tan bonitos como deberían serlo. No le gustaron las cortinas de la señorita Oakley y al día siguiente le envió cincuenta metros de terciopelo de la mejor calidad desde Denver. Reventó una de las gomas de las bicicletas alquiladas y le gritó al dueño durante veinte minutos que la mercadería que alquilaba no era de buena calidad. Aseguró a Cordelia Farrell que ella podía conseguir un hombre mucho mejor que John Silverman, y que lo único que John quería era que alguien se ocupara de sus tres hijos, que habían quedado huérfanos de madre.

Kaoru deseó que se la tragara la tierra cuando Kenshin invitó a todos a cenar el miércoles por la noche.

— Todavía no tengo amueblado el piso de abajo — comentó Himura — de modo que nos arreglaremos con unos almohadones sobre la alfombra, con velas y todo, tal como hizo Kaoru una noche.

Las tres mujeres dejaron escapar risitas maliciosas mientras miraban el rostro encendido de Kaoru. Kenshin preguntó:

— ¿He dicho algo malo?

Kaoru no tardó en darse cuenta de que todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Kenshin incluía una discusión; y era algo más que un intercambio verbal. El martes por la noche, Kaoru le pidió que firmara unas tarjetas en blanco, para entregarlas en las cajitas con pastel que se daban como souvenir el día de la boda.

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo haré! — exclamó él — . No pondré mi nombre en ningún papel en blanco. Pueden escribir cualquier cosa arriba de mi firma.

— Es una tradición — replicó Kaoru — . Todas las parejas firman las tarjetas que se colocan en las cajas con el pastel que los invitados se llevan a sus casas.

— Pueden comer el pastel en la fiesta. No necesitan cajitas. Se derretiría.

— Pero es para soñar, para pedir deseos...

— ¿Quieres que firme estas tarjetas en blanco para algo tan tonto como eso?

Kaoru perdió esa batalla, pero logró que él contratara hombres para que ayudasen a las damas a bajar de los carruajes y a mujeres para que convirtieran la salita de estar de Kenshin en un guardarropa.

— ¿A cuántas personas piensas invitar?

Ella miró la lista.

— Serán unas quinientas. La mayoría de los parientes de Sanosuke, viajarán desde el este. ¿Deseas invitar a alguien más además de tus tíos y primos, los Himura?

— ¿Mis qué?

Volvieron a discutir, y Kaoru volvió a ganar. Kenshin afirmó que jamás había visto a sus parientes y que tampoco tenía deseos de conocerlos. Kaoru sostuvo que los invitaría de todas formas. Por alguna razón, Kenshin no quería que asistieran y después de discutir durante varios minutos explicó que temía que se presentaran con ropas de minero.

Kaoru lo llamó esnob. Ella pensó que prefería morir antes que confesarle que ya se había ocupado de procurarle la ropa adecuada a su familia, y a cuenta de él, claro.

Antes de que Kenshin respondiera. Tokio entró en la habitación, los saludó y se sentó a bordar.

Kenshin acudió a Tokio y esta le dijo:

— Entonces, tendrá que comprarles ropa.

Cuando por fin Himura se fue a su casa. Kaoru sintió como si hubiese sobrevivido a una tempestad, pero él seguía como siempre. La besó en el vestíbulo y le dijo que la vería al día siguiente.

— ¿Siempre tendremos que discutir? — preguntó cansada mientras se sentaba junto a su madres.

— Creo que sí — respondió Tokio en tono jovial — . ¿Por que no tomas un buen baño caliente?

— Necesito un baño que dure tres días — contestó Kaoru poniéndose de pie.

Kenshin permaneció de pie delante de los ventanales de su oficina con un cigarro en la boca.

— ¿Piensas trabajar o seguirás soñando? — le preguntó Aoshi, a sus espaldas.

Kenshin no se volvió.

— Sólo son unos niños — comentó Kenshin.

— ¿Quiénes?

— Kaoru y sus amigos. Nunca han necesitado crecer ni preguntarse de dónde sacarían dinero para la próxima cena. Kaoru cree que la comida proviene de la cocina, la ropa de las modistas y el dinero del banco.

— No estoy seguro de que tengas razón. Me parece bastante sensata, y el hecho de que Sagara la dejara la ha hecho crecer bastante. Esas cosas significan mucho para una mujer.

Kenshin se volvió para mirar a su amigo.

— Se ha consolado bastante bien — afirmó señalándole la casa.

— No estoy tan seguro de que vaya sólo detrás de tu dinero — replicó Aoshi pensativo.

Kenshin resopló.

— Sin duda se debe a la forma delicada con que manejo una taza. Quiero que la observes bien.

— ¿Quieres decir que la espíe?

— Está comprometida con un hombre de dinero. No quisiera que la raptasen.

Aoshi levantó una ceja.

— ¿Se trata de eso o te preocupa que vuelva a ver a Fenton?

— Cada miércoles pasa más tiempo dentro de esa iglesia y quiero saber qué hace.

— Entonces estás preocupado por el apuesto reverendo Gensai.

— ¡No estoy preocupado por nadie! — gritó Kenshin — . Sólo haz lo que te digo y vigílala.

Con una mirada de desaprobación, Aoshi se puso de pie.

— Me pregunto si Kaoru tiene alguna idea de dónde se está metiendo.

Kenshin miró hacia la ventana.

— Una mujer haría cualquier cosa para poseer dinero.

Aoshi no le respondió y salió de la habitación.

Kaoru se colocó las pesadas ropas de Kaede, y se subió a su carro para dirigirse a la mina Pequeña Pamela. Había hablado con el reverendo Gensai y decidieron que estaba bien que le hablara a Misao sobre la futura boda. Kaoru prefería pensar que Misao estaba más segura ignorando la verdadera identidad de Kaede, pero el reverendo le aseguró que hacía tiempo que Misao conocía el secreto.

Mientras Kaoru se dirigía hacia las minas, comenzó a sentir la urgente necesidad de hablar con Misao. Misao parecía tranquila y sensible y aunque ella no conociera a Kenshin, era su prima.

Kaoru logró pasar el puesto de guardia sin dificultad y se dirigió de inmediato hacia la casa Himura.

Misao la estaba aguardando.

— ¿Ningún problema? — le preguntó, y la miró a los ojos — Me alegro de que lo sepas — le dijo con suavidad.

— Distribuyamos la comida para poder hablar — replicó Kaoru.

Horas después regresaron a la casa de Misao. Kaoru extrajo un paquete de té del bolsillo y se lo ofreció a Misao.

— Para ti.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras Misao preparaba el té, y luego, cuando ambas estuvieron sentadas, esta comentó:

— De modo que estaremos relacionadas por el casamiento.

Kaoru mantuvo el vaso de té en sus manos.

— Dentro de cinco días. ¿Vendrás, no es así?

— Por supuesto. Sacaré mi traje de Cenicienta del armario e iré en mi carroza de cristal.

— No tienes que preocuparte por ello. Ya he organizado todo lo necesario. Jacob Fenton otorgó permiso a los Himura para entrar y salir de las minas. Mi modista está aguardándote y el señor Bagly, es sastre, ya tiene sus instrucciones. Lo único que debes hacer es traer a tu padre, a Hiko y Soujiro.

— ¿Eso es todo? — le preguntó Misao sonriendo — . Con mi padre no habrá problemas, pero con Hiko será diferente. Y por desgracia, Soujiro es igual a su tío.

Con un suspiro, Kaoru miró el vaso que tenía en la mano.

— Déjame adivinar. En primer lugar, no sabes si a Hiko le gustará la idea de asistir a la boda, porque es totalmente imprevisible. Podría reír y alegrarse de acudir o podría gritar y negarse.

Por un momento, Misao la observó con la boca entreabierta.

— No me digas que Kenshin es un verdadero Himura.

Kaoru se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana y permaneció en silencio durante algunos minutos.

— ¿Por qué te casas con él? — preguntó Misao

— En realidad, no lo sé — respondió Kaoru — . Sanosuke y yo éramos la pareja perfecta. Durante todos los años en que estuvimos comprometidos, dado que ambos éramos unos niños, no peleamos ni una sola vez. Tuvimos, sí, algunos problemitas cuando crecimos — Kaoru recordó la furia de Sanosuke cuando ella se había negado a que le hiciera el amor — . Pero casi siempre estábamos de acuerdo. Si yo quería cortinas de color verde, Sano quería cortinas de color verde también. Había una armonía perfecta entre nosotros.

Kaoru miró a Misao.

— Luego conocí al señor Himura. No creo que hasta ahora hayamos podido tener una sola conversación armoniosa entre nosotros. A veces me encuentro chillándole como si yo fuera una mujer gritona. El día después de acceder a casarme con él le partí una jarra de agua en la cabeza. Un momento, estoy furiosa con él, y al siguiente, siento deseos de rodearlo con mis brazos y protegerlo — Kaoru se sentó y apoyó el mentón sobre las manos — . Estoy tan confundida. Ya no sé lo que quieren decir las cosas. Amé a Sanosuke durante tanto tiempo, estaba tan segura de mi amor por él, pero ahora sé que si me dieran a elegir, me quedaría con Kenshin.

Kaoru levantó la cabeza y miró a su amiga.

— ¿Por qué¿Por qué querría vivir con un hombre que me pone furiosa, que me hace sentir como una cualquiera, que me persigue como si fuera un sátiro y luego me aparta a un lado y me dice: "habrá mas de esto luego, muñeca", como si fuera yo quien lo hubiese perseguido? A veces me ignora, y otras, me mira de reojo. A veces me cautiva. No me respeta; me trata como si fuera un niño retrasado y luego cambia, me entrega una enorme suma de dinero y me pide que lleva cabo la tarea de diez hombres juntos.

Kaoru se puso de pie.

— Debo de estar loca. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se casaría de esta forma. No teniendo bien abiertos los ojos. Podría comprenderlo si estuviera tan enamorada de un hombre que no viera sus faltas. Pero a Kenshin lo veo tal como es: un hombre vanidoso, un hombres sin vanidad. Digas lo que digas sobre él, siempre existe una contradicción.

Kaoru volvió a sentarse.

— Estoy loca. Completamente loca.

— ¿Estás segura? — le preguntó Misao con suavidad.

— Oh, sí, estoy segura — respondió Kaoru — . Ninguna otra mujer...

— No, me refiero a estar tan enamorada de él como para no ver sus faltas. Siempre he pensado y esperado que si alguien me amara, conociera también todos mis puntos débiles y que me amara de todos modos. No quisiera a un hombre que me creyera una diosa porque luego descubriría que tengo un carácter pésimo, y entonces tendría miedo de que no siguiera amándome.

Kaoru miró a Misao con sorpresa.

— Pero amar a alguien significa... — balbuceó Kaoru.

— Sí¿qué significa amar a alguien? — repuso Misao.

— Querer estar con esa persona — contestó Kaoru poniéndose otra vez de pie para acercarse a la ventana — . Querer estar a su lado en la enfermedad como en la buena salud, querer tener hijos con él y amarlo incluso cuando hace algo que no nos gusta. Pensar que él es el príncipe más noble y bueno de todo el mundo, reír cuando dice algo que nos hiere por quinta vez en una hora. Preguntarse si le gustará el vestido que llevas puesto, si se sentirá orgulloso de ti, y sentir que te derrites cuando te aprueba.

Kaoru se detuvo y guardó silencio un momento.

— Cuando estoy con él, me siento viva — murmuró — . Creo que jamás lo he estado hasta que lo conocí. Sólo existía, me movía, comía, obedecía. Kenshin me hace sentir poderosa, como si pudiera lograr cualquier cosa que me propusiera. Kenshin...

— ¿Sí? — le preguntó Jean con suavidad — . ¿Qué es Kenshin?

— Kenshin es el hombre a quien amo.

Kaoru se echó a reír.

— ¿Es tan catastrófico estar enamorada de un Himura?

— Amarlo puede resultar fácil, pero creo que convivir con él será un tanto difícil — repuso Kaoru.

— Nunca llegarás a imaginarte ni la mitad de lo que es en verdad — aseveró Misao riendo — . ¿Un poco más de té?

— ¿Toda tu familia es como Kenshin?

— Mi padre se parece a la familia de su madre, me alegra decirlo, pero mi tío Hiko y Soujiro son verdaderos Himura. Pensé que como este Kenshin tenía dinero...

— Eso lo habría empeorado. ¿Quién es el padre de Soujiro? No recuerdo haber conocido al niño.

— No, no lo conoces. Hace años que trabaja en las minas, a pesar de que ahora sólo tiene dieciséis años. Se parece a Hiko: es grandote, apuesto y siempre está enfadado. Su padre se llamaba Lyle, y era el hermano de Hiko. Lyle murió durante una explosión en la mina cuando tenía veintitrés años.

— ¿Y el padre de Kenshin?

— Shishio era el mayor de los hermanos. Murió en un accidente mucho antes de que yo naciera y creo que incluso, antes de que naciera Kenshin.

— Lo siento – murmuró Kaoru — . Debió de ser duro para ti ocuparte de tantos hombres.

— Recibí ayuda de muchas mujeres caritativas – replicó Misao, mientras se ponía de pie — . Y ahora debes irte, porque pronto oscurecerá.

— ¿Vendrás a la boda? Me gustaría mucho que estuvieras allí, y además, me verás con algo más limpio – aseguró Kaoru sonriendo y mostrándole los dientes ennegrecidos.

— Para decirte la verdad, creo que me sentiré más cómoda cerca de Kaede que de la princesa de la sociedad, la señorita Kamiya.

— ¡No digas eso! – exclamó Kaoru con tono serio — . Por favor, no lo hagas.

— Está bien, haré todo lo que pueda.

— ¿Irás a ver a mi modista mañana? Necesita tiempo para hacerte el vestido. Aquí tienes la dirección.

Misao tomó la tarjeta.

— Muy bien, y haré todo lo que pueda para convencer al tío Hiko y a Soujiro. Pero no te prometo nada.

— Lo comprendo bien. – Kaoru tomó una mano de Misao – espero volver a verte pronto.

Durante el viaje de regreso a la ciudad, Kaoru pensó en su conversación con Misao. Le parecía muy sensato estar enamorada de Kenshin, y al pensarlo se echó a reír. Durante todos esos años con Sano, nunca había estado verdaderamente enamorada. Ahora lo sabía.

Por supuesto, no podía decírselo a nadie. Todos pensarían que era una mujer que entregaba su amor con facilidad. Pero no lo era; estaba segura. Amaba a Kenshin Himura y siempre lo amaría.

Tiró de las riendas para que los caballos se movieran más aprisa. Todavía tenía que lavarse y cambiarse de ropa. Luego hacer los preparativos para... Una sonrisa secreta se le dibujó en los labios al pensar en sus plantes para el viernes por lo noche. Le rogaría a Sano que invitara a Kenshin y a Aoshi al club privado de Sano y también le pediría permiso a Himura para organizar una fiesta de despedida de soltera con sus amigas en casa de su prometido. Una pequeña y tranquila reunión, como la que había dado Ellie antes de casarse.

Si Kaoru pudiera convencer a ese hombre fuerte que había visto en la avenida Coal para que hiciera lo que ella quería...

Kaoru estaba tan ocupada en sus planes que no mantuvo la vigilancia habitual. Detrás de ella, oculto por los árboles, la seguía un hombre a caballo.

Aoshi fruncía el entrecejo mientras la seguía a la ciudad.

Ya faltaban pocos días para la boda, y Kaoru sentía que no le alcanzaba el tiempo. La cena del miércoles de Kenshin fue todo un éxito.

— Hoy he roto mi compromiso con John, señor Himura – anunció tímidamente Cordelia Farell.

— Es una buena noticia – respondió Kenshin riendo, la tomó por los hombros y la besó en la boca. Cordelia se sintió confundida pero complacida — . Puede conseguir algo mucho mejor que ese viejo.

— Gracias, señor Himura.

Durante un momento, Kenshin pareció sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo me llama señor Himura?

— Porque, señor Himura – explicó Kaoru con suavidad — Jamás le ha dicho a nadie que podían llamarlo Kenshin.

— Todos ustedes pueden llamarme Kenshin – repuso él con tranquilidad, pero al mirar a Kaoru se le encendió la mirada — excepto tú, Kaoru; una sola vez me llamaste Kenshin y me gustó cuando lo hiciste.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que todos comprendían el significado de esas palabras y se le secó la garganta.

Sarah Oakley tomó un almohadón y se lo arrojó a Kenshin.

El lo atrapó en el aire y todos contuvieron el aliento. Nunca se sabía cómo podía reaccionar.

— A veces, no se comporta como una caballero... Kenshin – dijo Sarah con atrevimiento.

Kenshin hizo una mueca.

— Caballero o no, veo que ha seguido mi consejo y se ha comprado un vestido nuevo. Muy bien, Kaoru, puedes llamarme Kenshin.

— En este momento, prefiero seguir llamándolo señor Himura – respondió ella con altivez, y todos se echaron a reír.

Durante todo el jueves estuvieron preparando la casa para la boda del lunes. Kenshin y Aoshi se encerraron en el estudio de Kenshin e ignoraron a quienes trasladaban muebles, los encargos que iban llegando y las personas que entraban y salían de la casa.

El viernes y el sábado pasaron más o menos de la misma manera. Kaoru explicó el papel correspondiente a cada uno de los participantes de la boda. Se había contratado a hombres y mujeres para que sirvieran la comida y prepararan las mesas en el jardín. Otros tenían que colocar las enormes carpas que Kaoru había mandado construir en Denver. El domingo, treinta y ocho personas se dedicaron a los arreglos florales.

Misao Himura le envió un mensaje diciendo que Hiko había aceptado asistir a la fiesta, pero que Soujiro no podría ir. De cualquier modo, Misao le llevaría un paquete con algunos de los manjares.

Cuando Kaoru recibió el mensaje estaba en la cocina donde acababa de recibir un pedido de dos reses enteras, más de cien kilos de patatas, tres quesos enormes y trescientas naranjas.

Con todo ese tumulto, Kaoru se alegró de que Kenshin no se interpusiera en el camino y se mantuviera aislado. El se quejaba de estar muy atrasado en el trabajo por culpa de ella.

Sólo una vez le dio problemas, y fue cuando Sanosuke invitó a Kenshin y Aoshi a su club privado.

— ¡No tengo tiempo para eso! – gritó Kenshin — ¿Esos hombres jamás trabajan? Ya casi no tengo tiempo, y después de la boda será peor con esa mujer siempre bajo mis pies y... – se detuvo y miró a Kaoru — . No quería decir eso...

Kaoru sólo lo miró.

— Muy bien – repuso por fin en tono de disgusto — . Pero no entiendo por qué vosotras, las mujeres, no vais a tomar el té a tu propia casa – con esto se volvió y regresó a su estudio — ¡Malditas mujeres! – murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Qué horrible obligación te ha impuesto Kaoru ahora? – le preguntó Aoshi con una sonrisa.

— Tenemos que ir al club de Sagara. Saldremos a las siete y no podremos regresar antes de medianoche. ¿Qué ha pasado con aquella época en que las mujeres obedecían y respetaban a sus maridos?

— La primera mujer desobedeció al primer hombre; la vieja época es sólo un mito. ¿Y qué quiere hacer Kaoru esta noche?

— Un té para sus amigas. Quiero que te quedes aquí y la vigiles.

— ¿Qué?

— No me gusta que todas esas mujeres se queden aquí solas. Kaoru contrató a unos sirvientes para el casamiento, pero esta noche serán sólo un grupo de indefensas mujeres. Preparó el comedor para su fiesta, y allí está esa puerta escondida detrás de una tela, ya sabes, esa que tiene flores pintadas y...

— ¿Quieres que me esconda en el armario y que las espíe?

— Es por su propio bien, y además te pago lo bastante como para que aceptes hacerme este trabajito.

— Lindo trabajito – comentó Aoshi de mala gana.

Horas después Kaoru se cruzó con Aoshi y notó que él tenía la mejilla arañada.

— ¿Qué le ha sucedido? – le preguntó ella.

— Choqué contra una pared – respondió Aoshi, y se alejó.

A las seis comenzaron a irse los trabajadores que Kaoru había contratado, y a las siete menos cuarto llegaron las primeras invitadas. Cada una le trajo un paquete muy bien envuelto.

Kenshin, sin dejar de protestar sobre la injusticia de tener que irse de su propia casa, se subió al carruaje junto a un solemne Aoshi y se alejó.

Las diez mujeres, más Megumi llegaron todas juntas y dejaron los regalos sobre la mesa del comedor.

— ¿Ya han llegado todas? – preguntó Tae.

— Sí – contestó Kaoru cerrando las puertas dobles detrás de sí — . Ahora, a lo nuestro.

Aoshi estaba sentado dentro del armario con una botella de whisky en la mano. ¡Maldito Kenshin, pensó, y se preguntó si podría resultar absuelto si lo mataba. Cualquier juez lo dejaría en libertad por matar a un hombre que lo había forzado a pasarse toda una noche observando a un grupo de mujeres que bebían té.

Con la mente ausente. Aoshi bebió su whisky y observó a las mujeres a través del panel de seda. La señorita Emily, una dama mayor, frágil y bonita, golpeaba la mesa con el puño.

— La tercera reunión anual de la Hermandad está a punto de comenzar.

Aoshi se llevó la botella a los labios, pero no bebía.

— Primero, escucharemos el informe de Kaoru de los campos mineros – continuó la señorita Emily.

Aoshi no movió un solo músculo cuando Kaoru se puso de pie y dio un informe detallado acerca de las injusticias que se cometían en los campos. Unos días atrás Aoshi la había seguido y se enteró de que repartía verduras frescas a la gente, pero ahora hablaba de huelgas y de sindicatos. Aoshi había visto morir a muchos hombres por menos de lo que ella decía.

Nina Westfield propuso fundar una revista que las mujeres entregarían en secreto a las esposas de los mineros.

Aoshi dejó la botella de whisky en el suelo y se inclinó hacia delante.

Mencionaron a Jacob Fenton; temían lo que les haría si llegaba a enterarse de que las mujeres les pasaban información a los mineros.

— Puedo hablar con Misao Himura – aseguró Kaoru — . Por alguna razón, el señor Fenton parece temer a los Himura. Les han dado permiso para asistir a la boda.

— Y Misao va a las tiendas de Chandler – añadió la señorita Emily — . Sé que tu Kenshin – agregó mirando a Kaoru – trabajaba para los Fenton, pero sucede algo más. Pensé que tú lo sabrías.

— Nada – repuso Kaoru — . Kenshin explota cada vez que menciono el nombre de los Fenton, y no creo que tampoco Enishi sepa nada.

— No lo sabe – comentó Leora Vaughn — . El sólo gasta su dinero sin interesarse en averiguar de dónde proviene.

— Hablaré con Misao – repitió Kaoru — . Alguien está creando muchos problemas. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado.

— Quizá yo también pueda entrar en los campos – sugirió Megumi — . Trataré de averiguar lo que pueda.

— ¿Qué otro asuntos nos queda? – preguntó las señorita Emily.

Aoshi se reclinó en la silla.

— La Hermandad – se dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible. Estas mujeres con sus vestidos delicados y sus gentiles modales estaban hablando de una guerra.

El resto de la reunión consistió en las distintas obras de caridad para ayudar a los huérfanos y a los enfermos; todas las cosas a las que deben dedicarse las damas.

— ¿Refrescos? – preguntó Meredith Learner con tono risueño mientras abría una caja envuelta en papel amarillo y extraía una botella de vino casero — . Mi madre nos envía esto como recuerdo de las reuniones a las que asistía cuando era joven. Le dirá a papá que nos robaron botellas de la bodega.

Aoshi no pensó que podía sorprenderse mas, pero abrió la boca de par en par cuando vio que le entregaban una botella llena de vino a cada una de las mujeres y un vaso.

— ¡Por la noche de bodas! – brindó la señorita Emily con el vaso en alto — . Por las noches de bodas de todo el mundo, vayan o no precedidas del casamiento.

Las mujeres rieron y bebieron el primer vaso hasta el final.

— ¡El mío primero! – exclamó Nina Westfield — . Mi madre y yo pasamos mucho tiempo en Denver para encontrarlo. Y además, esta tarde Sano casi abrió la caja.

Kaoru abrió la caja y extrajo un camisón transparente de color negro con una gran cinta ancha también negra.

Aoshi vio que se trataba de ropa interior para mujeres, pero no la que deberían utilizar las damas.

Perplejo observó cómo las mujeres iban vaciando sus botellas de vino mientras abrían los regalos entre carcajadas. Había dos pares de zapatos rojos de tacones altos, más ropa interior transparente y algunas fotografías que las mujeres iban pasando y casi morían de risa al verlas. Luego corrieron las sillas y comenzaron a bailar por la habitación.

La señorita Emily se sentó ante el piano y comenzó a tocar.

La barbilla de Aoshi le llegaba casi al suelo cuando las mujeres se alzaron las faldas y comenzaron a bailar levantando las piernas.

— Esto se llama Can-Can – explicó Nina sin aliento — . Mamá y yo nos escapamos una noche de la custodia de papá y Sano y fuimos al teatro a verlo.

— ¿Quién quiere probar? – preguntó Kaoru, y de repente había ocho mujeres con la falda subida hasta la cabeza y moviendo las piernas al compás de la música de Emily.

— ¡Descansad! – exclamó Sarah Oakley — . He traído algunos poemas que leeros.

Cuando Aoshi era jovencito, él y sus amigos habían leído lo que la delicada señorita Oakley estaba leyendo ahora: Fanny Hill.

Las mujeres rieron a carcajadas mientras les golpeaban la espalda a Megumi y a Kaoru.

Cuando Sarah terminó, Kaoru se puso de pie.

— Ahora, mis queridísimas amigas, os mostraré la pièce de résistance que está arriba. ¿Vamos?

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Aoshi pudiera moverse. Así que esa era la fiestecita de las mujeres. Se enderezó en la silla. ¿Qué diablos podía haber arriba¿Qué podía ser más de lo que ya habían hecho? Sabía que moriría si no descubría de qué se trataba.

Lo más aprisa posible, salió de la casa, la rodeó y vio las luces en el rincón noroeste de la casa. Ignoró las espinas y comenzó a trepar por la espaldera de los rosales.

Todo lo que había sucedido antes no lo había preparado para lo que vio. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras excepto por el candelabro ubicado detrás de una pantalla de seda transparente. Y entre la pantalla y la luz, había un hombre musculoso, muy ligero de ropa, que posaba haciendo alarde de sus músculos.

— Ya es suficiente – dijo la señorita Emily, quien se puso de pie y corrió la pantalla.

Durante un momento, el hombretón pareció sorprendido, pero las mujeres, medio borrachas, comenzaron a aplaudirlo y a alentarlo, de modo que reanudó sus poses con mayor entusiasmo.

— No es tan grande como mi Kenshin – exclamó Kaoru.

— Me enfrentaré a él – replicó el forzudo — . Puedo vencer a cualquiera.

— No a Kenshin – respondió Kaoru convencida, lo que hizo que el hombre pusiera más empeño en mostrar sus bíceps.

Aoshi volvió a bajar hasta el suelo. Kenshin quería que Aoshi protegiera a las mujeres¿pero quién iba a proteger a los hombres de ellas?

El sábado por la mañana, Kenshin dio el quinto portazo en una hora al entrar en su despacho.

— ¡Justo hoy tenía que ponerse enferma! – gruñó mientras se sentaba — . ¿No crees que tiene miedo de la boda? – le preguntó a Aoshi.

— Debe de ser algo que comió o bebió – comentó Aoshi — . Me he enterado de que hoy no se sentían bien varias jóvenes de Chandler.

Kenshin no levantó la mirada de sus papeles.

— Quizás está descansando para mañana.

— ¿Y tú? – preguntó Aoshi— . ¿Estás nervioso?

— No, claro que no. Es una cuestión simple. Algo de todos los días.

Aoshi se inclinó hacia delante, tomó el papel que Kenshin sostenía y lo dio vuelta porque estaba al revés.

— Gracias – murmuró Kenshin.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Les juro cauras ke cada vez ke leo la parte final de todo esto muero de risa jajajajajajajajaaj se imaginan? **_

_**Bueno hasta aki no mas les dejo este capitulo, aer ke pasara en el proximo no? mas locuras? la resaca hara ke nuestras chicas no puedan ir a la boda? Kenshin se enterara de todo esto? **_

_**Pues bien... **_

_**hasta la proxima**_

_**dejenme sus reviews **_

_**matta neee **_


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Holas... como tan, espero ke bien, yo aki con un frio endemoniadoooo snif... pero bueno es lo ke hay no mas... como ven aki les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la hermana de hielo, espero ke lo disfruten... Se viene la bodaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Como ya saben los personajes de RK no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la idea oriinal, ke es de una novela, por lo cual esto es solo una adaptacion donde yo le cambie algunas cosillas ke no me gustaron...**_

_**Bueno ke disfruten, nos vemos abajooooo**_

_**

* * *

La Hermana de Hielo.**_

_**Capitulo 7.**_

El día de la boda fue tan hermoso que parecía haber sido creado especialmente para la ocasión. Tokio despertó a toda la casa Kamiya a las cinco de la mañana y comenzó a preparar los vestidos de ambas novias con sus velos.

Kaoru oyó que su madre se había levantado, pero permaneció en la cama un rato más. Había dormido muy poco en toda la noche y no había parado de dar vueltas en la cama. Estaba demasiado excitada por el día que la aguardaba como para dormir. Pensó en Kenshin y rezó para que en el futuro aprendiera a amarla.

Cuando Tokio fue a despertarla, se levantó de un salto.

Las tres mujeres estuvieron listas para partir a la casa Himura a las diez de la mañana. Viajaron en el carruaje de Kaoru y Willie los siguió con un carro prestado donde llevaba los vestidos bien escondidos.

En la casa las aguardaba una docena de jóvenes, todas miembros de la Hermandad.

— Las mesas están listas — dijo Tae.

— Y las carpas también — agregó Sarah.

— Y la señora Murchison entró en la cocina a las cuatro de la mañana — comentó Anne Seabury mientras tomaba uno de los extremos de los paquetes donde iban escondidos los vestidos.

— ¿Y las flores? — preguntó Kaoru — . ¿Las habéis colocado según indiqué?

— Eso creo — respondió una de las muchachas.

La señorita Emily se adelantó un paso y sugirió:

— Kaoru, es mejor que lo compruebes tú misma. Una de nosotras se asegurará de que tu marido salga de su oficina mientras tú das una vuelta por la casa.

— Marido — murmuró Kaoru para sí misma mientras Nina corría a montar guardia en la parte de la oficina de Kenshin. Todas ayudarían para que el novio no viera a la novia antes de la ceremonia.

Cuando se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden, Kaoru dejó a su madre y a Megumi y comenzó a recorrer los distintos cuartos. Por primera vez, vio la realidad de las decoraciones que había planeado.

La salita tenía tres mesas largas cubiertas de regalos para las dos novias. Kenshin había dicho que no tenía verdaderos amigos en el mundo comercial de Nueva York, pero era obvio que ellos consideraban lo contrario, por la cantidad de regalos que habían enviado.

Había una mesita italiana con incrustaciones enviada por los Vandebilt, platería obsequiada por los Gould, y oro regalado por los Rockefeller. Cuando comenzaron a llegar los regalos, Kenshin dijo que no le extrañaba en absoluto porque él enviaba muy buenos regalos a los hijos de esas familias cuando se casaban.

Otros regalos provenían de la familia de Sanosuke, y la gente de Chandler hizo lo que pudo por conseguir dos regalos iguales para cada una de las gemelas: dos escobas iguales, dos libros iguales, dos cortes de tela iguales.

El cuarto estaba decorado con palmeras ubicadas enfrente de los espejos, y la repisa de la chimenea estaba cubierta de rosas rojas y pensamientos de color púrpura.

Kaoru pasó a la gran sala. Era allí donde se reunirían los familiares y amigos íntimos antes y después de la ceremonia.

El cuarto estaba decorado con zarzaparrillas que rodeaban también la chimenea, el techo, las ventanas y la puerta.

Delante de cada ventana habían colocado enormes floreros con helechos que filtraban la luz del sol, formando enredadas sombras sobre el suelo. La chimenea estaba decorada con claveles rojos, que también salpicaban aquí y allá las enredaderas.

Kaoru terminó la inspección de la planta baja y corrió al primer piso, donde la aguardaban las demás. Todavía le quedaban cinco horas antes de la ceremonia, pero Kaoru sabía que siempre había un millón de detalles de último momento.

Durante los últimos días, había pasado mucho tiempo en la planta baja, pero no se había familiarizado con el primer piso. En el ala este de la casa estaban los cuartos de huéspedes, y Megumi se vestiría en una de las suites. En la parte central, a la derecha de la pajarera, se hallaba la habitación de Aoshi, y en el otro lado, había un cuarto para los niños, un baño y otra habitación.

Junto al cuarto de los niños nacía el ala que pertenecía a Kaoru y a Kenshin. El tenía una habitación al final del pasillo, un tanto pequeña pero con vista a los jardines. El cuarto de Kaoru, separado del de Kenshin por un baño de mármol, era el más amplio de la casa. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con paneles de un color claro con grabados de guirnaldas que delimitaban las zonas donde se debían colgar los cuadros.

Al lado de la habitación de Kaoru, había un enorme baño de mármol blanco y rosado y un vestidor cuyas paredes estaban forradas con moaré de color rosa; detrás del vestidor había una salita y un comedor privado para cuando los HImura quisieran comer a solas.

— Nunca me acostumbraré a esta casa — comentó Tae cuando terminó de inspeccionar los cuartos detrás del dormitorio — . Y mira este jardín en la azotea.

— ¿Jardín? — preguntó Kaoru acercándose a la doble puerta donde estaba Tae. Abrió una de las puertas y salió para descubrir un hermoso arreglo de árboles y plantas. Había unos bancos de piedra escondidos detrás de las plantas. Aquello no estaba allí la última vez que inspeccionó la galería externa a la que daba su cuarto.

— Fijaos en esto — dijo Sarah sosteniendo en la mano una tarjeta que estaba atada a una enorme higuera.

Kaoru tomó la tarjeta.

"_Espero que le guste. Le deseo todo lo mejor en su matrimonio._

_Aoshi."_

— Es un regalo de Aoshi — explicó Kaoru — entiendo que ese jardín era el símbolo de la felicidad de ese día.

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera agregar otra palabra, se abrió la puerta y entró la señora Murchison corriendo como si la persiguiera un fantasma.

— Hay demasiadas personas en mi cocina — gritó a Kaoru — . No puedo cocinar con tanta gente revoloteándome alrededor. Y el señor Kenshin tiene ya bastante trabajo, con el día que pierde.

— ¿Pierde?—repitió Meredith sorprendida — ¿Cree que Kaoru no tiene otra cosa que hacer...?

Kaoru interrumpió a su amiga. La señora Murchison estaba bajo el hechizo de Kenshin, y sin duda lo defendería a muerte.

— Bajaré por la escalera de atrás — repuso, sin prestar atención al hecho de que Sarah estaba comenzando a desenvolver el vestido. Faltaba que lo plancharan y había algunas puntadas que dar, en el último momento.

Cuando Kaoru estuvo abajo, vio que tendría que resolver muchas catástrofes. Oyó a Kenshin gritar dentro de su despacho varias veces, y en una ocasión, alguien la empujó dentro del fregadero para que él no la viera cuando salió al jardín. Kaoru envidiaba la libertad de su novio y al mismo tiempo deseó poder estar con él. Mañana, pensó. Mañana podrían salir a caminar juntos por el jardín.

Cuando logró regresar al primer piso, sólo faltaban dos horas para que comenzara la ceremonia.

— Kaoru — aconsejó Tokio — , creo que debes comenzar a vestirte.

Kaoru comenzó a desvestirse con mucha lentitud, pensando en que la próxima vez que lo hiciera...

— ¿Quién es esa mujer? — preguntó Anne.

Mientras Kaoru se ponía una delicada camisa de algodón. La parte de arriba de la camisa tenía pequeños ojales por los cuales pasaban cintas de seda rosada, y la parte de abajo estaba toda bordada a mano.

— No tengo idea — replicó Tae, que se había acercado a Anne para mirar hacia el jardín — . Pero es la mujer más alta que jamás he visto.

Sarah comenzó a atar los lazos del corsé de satén rosado de Kaoru.

— Voy a echar un vistazo — dijo Sarah — . Quizá sea algún pariente de Sano.

— Tenemos mucho que hacer — afirmó Tokio con un tono de voz que hizo que Kaoru alzara la cabeza — . No tenemos tiempo para dedicarnos a estudiar a los invitados.

Kaoru estaba segura de que algo andaba mal. Ignoró la mirada firme de su madre y se acercó a la azotea donde estaba Tae. Supo de inmediato de quién se trataba. Incluso desde allí arriba, se podía ver que era alta y elegante.

— Es Tomoe Fenton — murmuró Kaoru, y se volvió hacia el dormitorio.

Durante un momento, nadie dijo nada.

— Quizás esté vestida de luto — comentó Sarah — , porque lo ha perdido, Kaoru¿cuál de las enaguas prefieres?

Kaoru continuó vistiéndose de forma mecánica, pero su mente estaba en el jardín, con Kenshin y la mujer que él una vez había amado y que ahora se acercaba a él.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Anne fue a responder.

— Es el hombre que trabaja con Kenshin — explicó a Kaoru — . Dice que quiere verte, es una cuestión urgente.

— No puede atenderlo... — comenzó a responder Tokio, pero Kaoru había tomado una bata que estaba sobre una de las sillas y se dirigía ya hacia la puerta.

Kenshin estaba de pie en uno de los extremos del jardín, observando la ciudad de Chandler y fumando uno de sus cigarros.

— Hola, Kenshin — saludó Tomoe con suavidad.

Kenshin aguardó un momento antes de volverse, y cuando lo hizo, su mirada era tranquila y no demostraba sus sentimientos. La estudió de pies a cabeza.

Los años te han tratado muy bien — afirmó Himura.

— En lo externo — ella suspiró profundamente. — No tengo mucho tiempo, de modo que te explicaré lo que he venido a decirte. Todavía te amo; nunca he dejado de amarte. Si te escaparas ahora conmigo, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo. (NA: Maldita mujer... grrrrrrrrr)

Kenshin se adelantó un paso, pero en seguida retrocedió.

— No, no puedo hacerlo — aseguró él en tono calmo.

— ¡No puedes! Sabes que sí. ¿Qué te importa toda esta gente¿Qué te importan los habitantes de Chandler¿Qué te importa... ella?

— No — repitió Kenshin.

Ella se le acercó un poco más. El era un par de centímetro más alto, pero con los tacones altos, tenían la misma altura.

— Kenshin, por favor, no cometas este error. No te cases con otra. Sabes que me amas. Sabes que...

— Que me amas tanto que me dejaste por otro — repuso él con tono de enfado — . Te casaste con tu amante rico y... — se detuvo y se volvió — . No me iré contigo. No voy a herirla así, ella no se lo merece.

Tomoe se sentó sobre un banco.

— ¿Vas a hacerme a un lado tan sólo porque no deseas herir a Kaoru Kamiya? Ella es joven. Encontrará a otro. ¿O es que está enamorada de ti?

— Estoy seguro de que conoces los chismes, Tomoe. Sigue enamorada de Sagara, pero se consolará con mi dinero. Por desgracia, yo voy junto con mi dinero.

— ¿Entonces por qué¿Por qué te sientes obligado, Kenshin?

El la miró con los ojos encendidos.

— ¿Tanto me has olvidado? Mantengo mis tratos hasta el final.

Sus palabras eran claras.

— Pensé que ya lo sabrías — repuso ella con suavidad.

— ¿Te refieres a por qué me dejaste con quinientos dólares por los servicios prestados? Hice un esfuerzo para no saberlo — replicó Himura.

— Cuando le pedí a mi padre que me permitiera casarme contigo porque te amaba mas que a nada, me obligó a tomar un tren para Ohio. Akira le debía mucho a mi padre y pagó la deuda al casarme conmigo.

— Me aseguraron... — comenzó a decir Kenshin.

— Estoy segura de que te contaron que huí para no casarme contigo. Sin duda mi padre habló sobre su hija flirteando con el mozo de cuadra, y afirmó que ella nunca se casaría con él. Siempre fue fácil conmoverte; eres muy orgulloso.

Kenshin permaneció en silencio un momento.

— ¿Y el niño?

— Yutaro tiene ahora trece años. Es maravilloso, apuesto, fuerte y tan orgulloso como su padre.

Kenshin se quedó inmóvil observando el jardín.

— Ven conmigo ahora, Kenshin — le susurró Tomoe — . .

— ¿El hombre con quien te casaste ha tratado bien a su hijo?

— Akira era un poco mayor que yo, y estaba contento de tener un hijo. Lo amaba — Tomoe sonrió — . Jugaban juntos a la pelota todos los sábados por la mañana.

Kenshin volvió a mirarla.

— ¿Y Yutaro sabe que ese hombre era su padre?

— Yutaro aprenderá a amarte como yo te amo. Se le explicáramos la verdad...

— La verdad es que Akira es el padre de Yutaro. — repuso Kenshin.

— ¿Estás rechazando a ese niño que puede ser tu hijo? — le preguntó Tomoe furiosa.

— No. Envíame al muchacho y lo recibiré. Estoy rechazándote a ti, Tomoe.

— Kenshin, no quiero rogarte. Si ya no me amas, aprenderás a hacerlo de nuevo.

Kenshin le tomó las manos.

— Escúchame. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue hace mucho tiempo. Creo que hasta ahora no sabía cuánto he cambiado. Si hubieses venido aquí hace unos meses, habría corrido contigo hasta el altar, pero ahora es diferente. Kaoru...

Ella se apartó.

— Has dicho que no te amaba. ¿Tú la amas?

— Apenas la conozco.

— ¿Entonces, por qué¿Por qué rechazas a una mujer que te ama¿Por qué le das la espalda a un niño que puede ser tu hijo?

— ¡No lo sé, maldición¿Por qué tenías que aparecer justo el día de mi boda y hacerme sentir un miserable¿Cómo puedes pedirme que humille a una mujer que fue... tan buena conmigo? No puedo abandonarla y dejarla plantada en el altar.

Tomoe se sentó en el banco y comenzó a llorar.

— Akira también fue bueno conmigo y amó mucho a Yutaro. Traté de hallarte para contarte lo que había sucedido, pero tú habías desaparecido. Años después, cuando comencé a leer tu nombre en los periódicos, no tuve valor para escribirte... o quizá no quería herir a Akira, ya que lo habia empezado a querer. Cuando desapareció, quise encontrarte. Me sentía tan culpable por correr de un marido supuestamente muerto a los brazos de mi amante, pero esperé demasiado. Luego Yutaro enfermó, y cuando por fin él pudo viajar conmigo a Chandler tú ya estabas comprometido. Me dije que lo nuestro había terminado, pero en el último momento sentí que tenía que verte y conversar contigo.

El se sentó a su lado, la rodeó con un brazo y le hizo apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

— Escucha, mi amor (NA: NO LA LLAMES ASIIIIIII), siempre fuiste una romántica. Quizá no recuerdes nuestras peleas, pero yo sí. El único lugar donde nos llevábamos bien era el almiar. Las tres cuartas partes del tiempo estábamos enfadados. Con los años, has olvidado todo lo malo.

Tomoe se sonó la nariz.

— ¿La señorita Kamiya es mejor que yo?

— Cuando hago algo que no le gusta, me golpea la cabeza con lo primero que tenga a mano. Tú siempre salías corriendo a esconderte y te preguntabas si seguía amándote.

— He crecido desde entonces — aseguró Tomoe.

— ¿Cómo has podido? Has convivido con un hombre mayor que te consintió tanto como tu padre. Nadie consintió nunca a Kaoru.

Tomoe se apartó.

— ¿Es buena en la cama¿Es mejor que yo?

— No tengo idea. Parece tener un fuego interno, pero no sabe cómo manejarlo. No me caso con ella por el sexo. Eso siempre puede conseguirse — replicó Kenshin.

Tomoe lo rodeó con los brazos.

— Si te rogara...

— No ayudaría. Me casaré con Kaoru.

— Bésame — susurró ella — . Hazme recordar.

Kenshin la miró de forma especulativa. Quizás él también quería saberlo. Le tomó la cabeza con las manos y la besó largamente en la boca, poniendo todo de sí.

Cuando se separaron, ambos sonrieron.

— Ha terminado¿no es así? — murmuró Tomoe.

— Sí — repuso Himura.

Ella permaneció junto a él.

— En todos los años en que estuve junto a Akira creí estar enamorada de tí, pero estaba enamorada de un sueño, y no me di cuenta de que realmente amaba a Akira, ojala que el regresara pronto, lo extraño mucho. Tal vez mi padre tenía razón.

Kenshin la soltó.

— Si sigues hablando de tu padre terminaremos a golpes.

— ¿Sigues furioso con él?

— Este es el día de mi boda y quiero sólo alegría, de modo que no hablemos más de él¿quieres? Háblame sobre Yutaro.

— Será un placer — repuso Tomoe, y comenzó a hablar.

Una hora después, Tomoe se fue, dejando a Kenshin solo en el jardín para terminar su cigarro. Cuando terminó, apagó la colilla y miró la hora. Ya era tiempo de prepararse para la boda.

Dio apenas unos pasos y se enfrentó con un hombre. Si ambos se hubieran mirado en un espejo, Kenshin se habría dado cuenta de que ese hombre era la imagen de sí mismo, excepto por la diferencia del color de pelo y ojos, dentro de diez años.

Kenshin y Hiko Himura se observaron en silencio, como si fueran perros que se conocen por primera vez. Cada uno supo de inmediato quién era el otro.

— No te pareces mucho a tu padre — comentó Hiko con tono acusador.

— No lo sé. Jamás lo conocí, y tampoco a nadie de su familia — respondió Kenshin, señalando el hecho de que ningún Himura se había puesto en contacto con él durante todos los años en que había trabajado en el establo de los Fenton.

Hiko se puso rígido.

— He oído decir que tu dinero está manchado de sangre, Kenshin.

— Y yo que no tienes nada, sangriento o no — contestó Himura.

Se miraron otro rato.

— Tampoco te pareces a tu padre. Ahora me iré — replicó Hiko y se volvió.

— Puedes insultarme a mí, pero no a la dama con quien me caso. Te quedarás para la ceremonia, Hiko.

El minero no se volvió, pero asintió brevemente con la cabeza antes de alejarse.

— Quisiera conversar con usted, Kaoru — dijo Aoshi desde la puerta.

Las mujeres que estaban con la joven comenzaron a protestar, pero ella les hizo una señal para que se callaran y siguió a Aoshi al dormitorio de él.

— Sé que no es el lugar correcto, pero es el único de la casa donde podemos hablar tranquilos.

Kaoru trató de disimular sus sentimientos, pero tenía la sensación de que Aoshi estaba enfadado con ella.

— Sé que hoy es el día de la boda, pero tengo que decirle algo. Kenshin sabe que las personas que viven con un hombre tan rico como él corren un cierto riesgo — Aoshi la miró — . Lo que trato de decirle es que Kenshin me pidió que la siguiera un par de veces la semana pasada.

Kaoru palideció.

— Y no me gustó lo que vi — continuó Aoshi — . No me gusta que una mujer joven y desprotegida entre sola a las minas, pero esta Hermandad que tiene...

— ¿Hermandad! — exclamó Kaoru — . ¿Pero cómo...?

Kaoru se sentó.

— No quería hacerlo, pero Kenshin insistió de modo que... me escondí en el armario durante la fiesta que dio con sus amigas por si necesitaba protección.

Kaoru no vio la sonrisa de Aoshi al decir la palabra "fiesta".

— ¿Qué es lo que sabe Kenshin? — preguntó la joven.

Aoshi se sentó frente a ella.

— Eso me temía. ¿Cómo podía decir a Kenshin que usted se casaba con él por su relación con los Fenton? lo está utilizando a él y a su dinero para su cruzada en contra de la maldita mina. ¡Maldición! Tendría que haberlo sabido. Con una hermana como la suya, que le roba su propio...

— ¡Señor Shinomori! — exclamó Kaoru poniéndose de pie — . No permitiré que insulte a mi hermana y tampoco tengo la menor idea de cómo Kenshin puede estar relacionado con los Fenton. Si cree que tengo malas intenciones, iremos a ver a Kenshin y le contaremos todo.

— Aguarde un momento — repuso Aosho tomándola de su brazo — ¿Por qué no se explica?

— ¿Acaso no insinúa que trataré de convencerlo de que soy inocente, de que no estoy llevando a Kenshin Himura por la mala senda para que lo maten? No señor, no responderé a esas acusaciones. Dígame¿acaso planeaba chantajearme con esa información?

— _Touché_ — replicó Aoshi relajándose — . Ahora que ambos hemos demostrado lo que sentimos¿podemos hablar? Tendrá que admitir que sus actos despiertan bastantes sospechas.

Kaoru también trató de relajarse, pero le resultaba difícil. No le gustaba la forma en que Aoshi había descubierto la Hermandad.

— ¿Cuánto hace que realiza su pequeña actuación de los miércoles? — le preguntó Aoshi.

Kaoru se acercó a la ventana. Abajo había docenas de hombres trabajando. Se volvió y miró a Aoshi.

— Lo que nosotras, las mujeres, hacemos, lo hemos estado haciendo durante generaciones. La Hermandad fue fundada por la madre de mi padre incluso antes de que existiera un lugar llamado Chandler en Colorado. Somos sólo un grupo de amigas que tratamos de ayudar, y cualquier otra persona puede hacerlo. Nuestra preocupación del momento es el trato que se le da a la gente que vive en los campos mineros. No hacemos nada ilegal. Y tampoco utilizamos a nadie.

— ¿Entonces, por qué lo hacen en secreto? — preguntó Aoshi.

Ella lo miró como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír.

— Mire cómo reaccionó usted cuando se enteró, y ni siquiera es pariente. ¿Se hace una idea de cómo reaccionarían los padres y maridos si descubrieran que sus delicadas mujeres pasan sus tardes libres aprendiendo a manejar un carro de cuatro caballos? Y algunas de nosotras hemos... — Kaoru se detuvo sin terminar la oración.

— Comprendo su punto de vista, pero también el de ellos. Lo que ustedes hacen es peligroso. Podrían... — Aoshi se detuvo — ¿Dice que han estado haciéndolo durante generaciones?

— Nos ocupamos de diversos problemas.

— ¿Y... las reuniones de despedida de solteras? — agregó Aoshi.

A pesar del esfuerzo, la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— Fue idea de mi abuela. Ella contó que había debido asistir a su propia noche de bodas sin saber nada de nada y estaba aterrorizada. No quiso que sus amigas o sus hijas tuvieran la misma experiencia. Creo que la celebración antes de la boda ha ido evolucionando lentamente hasta llegar a... — Kaoru tragó saliva — lo que usted vio.

— ¿Cuántas mujeres de Chandler pertenecen a la Hermandad?

— Sólo tenemos una docena de miembros activos. Algunas, como mi madre, se retiraron después de casarse — explicó Kaoru.

— ¿Tiene usted pensado retirarse?

— No — respondió mirándolo porque sabía que su participación dependería de él.

El se volvió y dijo:

— A Kenshin no le gustará que usted entre en los campos conduciendo un carro. No querrá que usted se exponga.

Kaoru se acercó para mirarlo de frente.

— Sé que no le gustará, y esa es la única razón por la cual no se lo he dicho. Aoshi... — añadió poniéndole una mano en el brazo — , esto significa tanto para tantas personas. Me llevó meses aprender a actuar como una anciana, para convertirme en Kaede. Llevaría meses entrenar a otra persona, y mientras tanto, muchas familias tendrían que vivir sin los extras que les llevo.

El le tomó una mano.

— Muy bien, puede descender del púlpito. Supongo que es bastante seguro, a pesar de que está en contra de mis creencias.

— ¿No se lo dirá a Kenshin? Estoy segura de que él no me comprenderá.

— No, le prometo no contarle nada si usted me promete que sólo entregará verduras y no se mezclará en la cuestión de los sindicatos. Y en cuanto a esa revista que piensan fundar...

Kaoru se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla sin dejarlo terminar de hablar.

— Muchas gracias, Aoshi. es un verdadero amigo. Ahora, debo ir a vestirme para la boda — antes de que Aoshi pudiera decir algo, Kaoru estaba junto a la puerta — . ¿A qué se refería cuando dijo que Kenshin estaba relacionado con los Fenton?

— Pensé que lo sabía. La hermana menor de Jacob Fenton, Sakura, era la madre de Kenshin.

— No — replicó ella con suavidad — , no lo sabía.

Kaoru entró en su dormitorio para prepararse. Mientras Sarah Oakley la ayudaba a vestirse le dijo:

— He visto algo muy extraño, Kaoru.

— ¿Qué?

— Creí ver a Kenshin en el jardín vestido con su ropa vieja, pero es un muchacho que se parece mucho a él.

— Soujiro — respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa — . Entonces ha podido venir.

— Si es que queda algo de él — agregó Nina — . Dos de los hijos de Randolph y los hermanos de Meredith comenzaron a burlarse de él y tu Soujiro los atacó.

Kaoru levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Cuatro contra uno?

— Sí, ahora se han escondido detrás de un árbol y no puedo ver lo que sucede.

Kaoru dejó el vestido que Sarah le tendía.

— ¿Dónde están ahora? — preguntó acercándose a la ventana.

— Allí — señaló Nina — . ¿Ves cómo se mueven esos arbustos? Es una buena pelea.

Kaoru se asomó por la ventana y estudió la zona del jardín. La escena quedaba oculta por los árboles que rodeaban la casa.

— Enviaré a alguien para que detenga la pelea — propuso Sarah.

— ¿Y humillar a un Himura? — dijo Kaoru acercándose al armario. Volvió a ponerse la bata de satén azul — . Por nada del mundo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Kaoru? — preguntó Sarah.

— Voy a detener la pelea y salvar a un Himura de algo peor que la muerte; la humillación. No hay nadie en la parte trasera.

— Sólo unos cuantos camareros y... — comenzó a decir Nina.

— Kaoru, querida¿no hay unos fuegos artificiales abajo? Si alguien los encendiera, los distraerían — sugirió Tokio con suavidad. Sabía que era inútil seguir repitiéndole a su hija que debía vestirse.

— Voy hacia allí — repuso Nina mientras Kaoru se subía a la ventana para bajar por la espaldera de los rosales.

De repente, en la parte este del patio se sintieron los fuegos y todo el mundo miró en esa dirección. Kaoru aprovechó para escabullirse detrás de los árboles.

Bajo la sombra de un nogal, Soujiro luchaba inútilmente contra los cuatro muchachos que se le habían tirado encima.

— ¡Basta ya! — exclamó Kaoru en tono imperativo.

Ninguno le prestó atención.

Se acercó a la maraña de piernas y brazos y aferró una oreja. Jeff Randolph salió dispuesto a protestar pero se detuvo cuando vio a Kaoru. La joven lo empujó hacia atrás mientras separaba a George y a Alex Lechener.

Sólo Steve Randolph quedaba sobre Soujiro y cuando Kaoru lo tomó de la oreja, el muchacho se levantó volando, dispuesto a pegar un puñetazo. Kaoru se agachó y logró esquivarlo. Como no veía otra salida, lo detuvo con un buen derechazo. Meses de conducir el carro le habían fortalecido bastante los brazos.

Por un momento, ninguno se movió mientras Steve caía sobre las piernas de Soujiro.

Kaoru fue la primera en recobrarse.

— ¡Steve! — dijo arrodillándose y palmeando la mejilla del muchacho — . ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Nunca había visto a una dama pegar así! — exclamó Soujiro.

Steve gruñó, y se sentó para mirar perplejo a Kaoru. De hecho, los cinco estaban perplejos.

Ella se puso de pie.

— No me agrada este comportamiento en el día de mi boda.

— No, señorita — murmuraron los cuatro muchachos.

— No teníamos la intención, señorita Megumi-Kaoru. El...

— No quiero excusas. Ahora, regresad con vuestros padres y tú, Steve, ponte un poco de hielo en la mandíbula.

— Sí, señorita — contestaron a coro, y desaparecieron lo más aprisa posible.

Kaoru tendió una mano a Soujiro para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— Puedes venir conmigo, Soujiro.

Soujiro la ignoró.

— No voy a entrar en la casa de él, si a eso se refiere — replicó enfadado el muchacho.

— Quizá tengas razón. Para venir hasta aquí, he bajado por la espaldera de los rosales. Y muchacho, tienes razón, quien pierde una pelea tampoco puede subir por un espaldera.

— ¡Perder una pelea! — el muchacho era tan alto como ella, y apenas tenía dieciséis años. Prometía alcanzar muy pronto a Kenshin — . Por si no sabe contar, eran cuatro contra mí y yo habría ganado si usted no se hubiera entrometido.

— Pero si tienes miedo de entrar a la casa de tu propio primo — añadió ella a modo de comentario — . Que raro. Buenos días — saludó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa.

— No tengo miedo — aseguró Soujiro, que caminaba a su lado — . Sólo que no quiero entrar.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?

Kaoru se detuvo.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo. No tienes miedo de tu primo; es sólo que no quieres verlo ni comer su comida. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

— ¿Dónde queda esa maldita espaldera? — preguntó él por fin.

Kaoru permaneció inmóvil observándolo.

— Por aquí.

Kenshin estaba a punto de regresar a la casa cuando vio a su futura esposa bajar por la espaldera, vestida como ninguna dama se atrevería a salir fuera de su casa.

Por curiosidad, se escondió detrás de un árbol para observarla y descubrió cómo Kaoru intervenía en una pelea de muchachos que tenían el mismo tamaño que ella. Cuando Himura ya estaba a punto de acudir en su ayuda, vio cómo su prometida derribaba a uno de los muchachos con una derecha.

Luego, Kenshin oyó cómo la joven discutía con un muchachote y pensó: será mejor que Soujiro se rinda. Kenshin había aprendido que cuando Kaoru tenía esa mirada era mejor no contrariarla, porque esa delicada dama se salía siempre con la suya.

Himura rió cuando vio al mismo muchacho trepar por la espaldera delante de Kaoru. la bata de Kaoru quedó enganchada en el extremo y ella luchó por liberarse. Tres hombres y una mujer que caminaban por el otro lado del jardín habían tomado esa dirección y la sorprenderían en cualquier momento.

Kenshin atravesó el jardín corriendo y puso una mano sobre el tobillo de Kaoru.

Cuando Kaoru miró para saber quién era y vio a Kenshin casi se desmaya . ¿Qué iba él a pensar de la mujer con quien se iba a casar? Sabía perfectamente lo que dirían Sanosuke o el señor Saito si la descubrían en esa situación, en público, vestida con su bata y subida a la espaldera de los rosales.

Cuando Kaoru vio a Kenshin, lo único que atinó a balbucear fue:

— Mi sombrero no está derecho.

Esperaba que el sonido que oyó fuese una carcajada.

— Muñeca, hasta yo sé que las damas no usan sombrero con sus batas.

Kaoru quedó paralizada. ¡Kenshin no estaba disgustado!

— Es mejor que entres, a menos que quieras que te vea así todo el mundo.

— Sí — respondió ella recuperándose, y siguió subiendo. Cuando llegó al balcón se asomó y le dijo — : Kenshin, tu regalo de bodas está en tu despacho.

El le hizo una mueca y la saludó:

— Hasta muy pronto, muñeca.

— Kaoru — advirtió Tokio desde atrás — , si no empiezas a prepararte llegarás tarde a tu propia boda.

— Preferiría morir antes — replicó Kaoru, y regresó a la habitación.

Diez minutos más tarde, Kenshin estaba desenvolviendo el paquete que Kaoru le había dejado sobre el escritorio. contenía dos cajas de cigarros y una nota.

_"Estos son los mejores cigarros de toda Cuba._

_Cada mes, el señor Kenshin HImura recibirá dos cajas_

_de los mejores cigarros del mundo"_

La tarjeta correspondía a una tabaquería de Florida.

Kenshin estaba encendiendo uno cuando entró Aoshi. Le enseño la caja.

— De parte de Kaoru. ¿Cómo crees que se las ha arreglado para conseguirlos?

Aoshi aguardó un momento para apreciar los cigarros.

— Si algo he aprendido de la vida, es a no subestimar a una dama.

— Cualquier mujer que sepa comprar cigarros como estos es una verdadera dama. Bueno, creo que es mejor que empiece a vestirme. ¿Me ayudas, Aoshi?

-Claro.

El vestido de novia era sencillo, Kaoru misma lo había diseñado, delicado y suntuoso a la vez. Estaba confeccionado en un satén de seda de color marfil, cortado al estilo princesa, y no tenía una sola costura horizontal desde el cuello hasta la larga cola. Alrededor de la cintura, sobre los pechos y hasta la cadera tenía un intrincado diseño persa con miles de piedrecitas bordadas a mano. Las mangas, desde el hombro al codo, eran inmensas, lo que destacaba aun más la diminuta cintura del vestido. Los puños apretados que iban desde el codo hasta la muñeca repetían el mismo bordado con perlas.

Kaoru permaneció muy erguida mientras sus amigas le colocaban el velo sobre la cabeza. Era un encaje hecho a mano de cinco metros de largo, con diseño de flores y hojitas. El encaje tan complicado complementaba la sencillez del satén del vestido.

Tae sostenía el ramo con forma de lágrima que Kaoru llevaría en la mano. Era todo de capullos blancos, y la última flor llegaba hasta el suelo.

Tokio miró a su hija con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Kaoru... — balbuceó, pero no pudo continuar.

Kaoru la besó en la mejilla.

— Me llevo al mejor de los hombres, mamá.

— Lo sé — repuso Tokio, y le entregó un pequeño ramillete de rosas rosas — Te las envía tu hermana. Pensó que ella llevaría rosas rojas y tú rosas. Supongo que tiene razón en que no os vistáis tan iguales.

— Nuestros velos son diferentes — replicó Kaoru mientras Sarah colocaba el ramillete sobre el velo, encima de la oreja izquierda.

— ¿Lista? — le preguntó Tae — . Creo que esa es tu música.

Megumi estaba de pie, en lo alto de la escalera, aguardando a su hermana. Se abrazaron solemnemente.

— Te amo más de lo que imaginas — dijo Megumi. Tenía los ojos llenos de Lágrimas — . Supongo que tenemos que terminar con el espectáculo.

El pasamano de la escalera estaba cubierto de flores. Debajo del arco de la escalera había una orquesta de nueve músicos que ahora ejecutaban la marcha nupcial.

Con las cabezas erguidas, las dos mellizas comenzaron a bajar; una tomó el tramo de la derecha, la otra, el de la izquierda. todos observaban a las hermosas hermanas. los vestidos eran iguales excepto por los velos y el color de los ramilletes sobre la cabeza.

Cuando las hermanas llegaron al pasillo principal, la gente retrocedió para abrirles paso.

Llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca y aguardaron un momento a que comenzaran a tocar los seis órganos situados dentro del enorme recinto, donde las esperaban los familiares y amigos íntimos.

Cuando Kaoru miró por el pasillo, divisó a Misao Himura de pie junto a su tío y su padre. Y al final del pasillo, sobre una plataforma cubierta de verde y de rosas, estaban los hombres, en los lugares equivocados.

Kaoru tenía que haber imaginado que no todo podía salir perfectamente. Estaba caminando por el pasillo¡hacia Sanosuke! Miró de reojo a su hermana para compartir la broma, pero Megumi mantenía la mirada fija hacia adelante, en Kenshin.

A Kaoru le dio un vuelco el estómago. No era un simple error. Pensó en las flores que Megumi le había enviado. ¿Lo habría arreglado para no tener que casarse con Sanosuke¿Querría a Kenshin?

La idea era ridícula. Kaoru sonrió. Sin duda, Megumi hacía un gran sacrificio eligiendo a Kenshin para que ella pudiera tener a Sano. Era muy dulce de su parte, pero muy errado.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Kaoru miró a Kenshin. El la miraba fijamente y ella se alegró de que la reconociera.

Por un momento se alegró, pero cuando el rostro de Kenshin se ensombreció, la sonrisa desapareció de la boca de Kaoru.

Kenshin no podía creer que ella lo había hecho a propósito para casarse con Sanosuke. Pero claro que sí podía.

Mientras se acercaban a la plataforma, Kaoru trató de pensar en cómo solucionar el problema de la manera más elegante posible. La señorita Jones había pensado en todas las situaciones posibles a las que una dama debía hacer frente, pero jamás se le había ocurrido que podía casarse con el hombre equivocado.

Cuando las mellizas subieron a la plataforma, Kenshin seguía sin mirarla y Kaoru sintió un poco de resentimiento de que no hubiera hecho nada para cambiar de posición. ¿No le importaba si se quedaba con una u otra de las mellizas?

— Queridos míos, están...

— Perdón — interrumpió Kaoru en voz baja para que nadie más que ellos cinco la oyera — . Soy Kaoru.

Sanosuke comprendió de inmediato. Miró a Kenshin que seguía con la mirada clavada hacia adelante.

— ¿Cambiamos de lugar? — propuso Sano.

— Me da lo mismo — respondió Kenshin sin mirar a ninguna de las dos hermanas.

Kaoru se sintió desfallecer. Sanosuke quería a Megumi y a Kenshin no le importaba casarse con su hermana en lugar de hacerlo con ella, su verdadera prometida. Se sintió tan inútil...

— Pero a mí no — repuso Sanosuke, y los hombres cambiaron los lugares.

Los asistentes, cuando vieron lo ocurrido, comenzaron a reír, sin poder disimular la diversión.

Kaoru miró por un momento a Kenshin y notó que estaba enfadado.

El servicio no duró mucho, y cuando el reverendo Gensai anunció que los novios podían besar a las novias, Sano envolvió a Megumi en un beso apasionado, mientras que el beso de Kenshin fue frío y reservado. Ni siquiera miró a Kaoru a los ojos.

— ¿Podría hablar un momento a solas contigo, Kenshin? — pidió Kaoru.

El asintió y la soltó como si no soportara tocarla.

Los cuatro bajaron en seguida de la plataforma y todos se acercaron para saludar a la novia. Kaoru y Kenshin quedaron separados. Todos se reían de la confusión en el altar. Todos bromearon que Sano no terminaba de decidirse sobre cuál de las mellizas prefería.

Misao Himura llevó a Kaoru a un lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Creo que mi hermana pensó que me hacía un favor entregándome a Sanosuke. Iba a sacrificarse llevándose al hombre que yo quiero.

— ¿Le dijiste a Megumi que estás enamorada de Kenshin¿Que querías casarte con él? — preguntó Misao.

— Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Kenshin. Pensó que no me creería. Es mejor que le demuestre lo que siento durante los próximos cincuenta años. — No puedo evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas — En el altar aseguró que no le importaba si se casaba conmigo o con mi hermana.

Misao tomó a Kaoru del brazo y la apartó porque vio que alguien se acercaba a saludarla.

— Si te casas con un Himura, debes ser fuerte. Lo has herido en su orgullo, y entonces puede hacer o decir cualquier cosa. Ve a buscarlo ahora y cuéntale lo que ha hecho tu hermana; o explícale que fue un error en los planes, pero no dejes que continúe masticando este asunto en silencio. Estará muy furioso después y no podrás acercarte a él.

— Le he pedido que nos veamos en su despacho.

— ¿Entonces, qué estás haciendo aquí?

Con una débil sonrisa, Kaoru recogió la cola del vestido y se dirigió hacia el despacho.

El estaba de pie junto a la ventana, observando a los invitados en el jardín, con un cigarro apagado en la boca. Ni siquiera se volvió cuando la oyó entrar.

— Siento mucho lo de la equivocación en el altar — comenzó a decir — . Ha sido un error en mi planificación.

— ¿No querías casarte con Sagara?

— ¡No¡Fue un error, eso es todo! — exclamó Kaoru.

El se acercó al escritorio.

— Hoy he renunciado a algo porque no soportaba la idea de humillarte — el la miró con frialdad — Nunca podría vivir junto a una mentirosa — Kenshin le arrojó una nota.

Kaoru la levantó. Era una nota escrita a mano decía que ella llevaría el ramillete rojo en el cabello. Estaba firmada Kaoru Kamiya

— ¡Maldición, lady Kamiya! Yo fui sincero, pero tú... — Kenshin se volvió — . Quédate con el dinero, con la casa, todo aquello para lo que trabajaste con tanto ahínco. Y no tendrás que soportarme. Quizá puedas convencer a Sagara para que se lleve esa virginidad que tanto cuidas — comenzó a caminar en dirección de la puerta.

— Kenshin — suplicó Kaoru, pero él ya se había ido.

Minutos después, Megumi entró en el cuarto.

— Creo que ya tenemos que ir a cortar la tarta — sugirió con voz vacilante — . Tú y Himura...

Kaoru sintió toda la rabia junta y se levantó para acercarse a su hermana.

— ¡Ni siquiera puedes llamarlo por su nombre! — gritó furiosa — . Crees que Kenshin no tiene sentimientos, lo has ofendido y te crees con derecho a hacer lo que te plazca.

Megumi retrocedió un paso.

— Kaoru, lo que hice, lo hice por ti. Quiero que seas feliz.

Kaoru apretó los puños y se acercó más a su hermana.

— ¿Feliz¿Cómo voy a ser feliz si ni siquiera sé dónde está mi marido? Gracias a ti, quizá nunca conozca el significado de esa palabra, Megumi.

— ¿Yo¿Pero qué he hecho sino tratar de hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte? Traté de hacerte entrar en razón y convencerte de que no tenías que casarte con él por el dinero. Kenshin Himura...

— ¿De veras no lo sabes? — la interrumpió Kaoru — Has humillado a un hombre orgulloso y sensible delante de cientos de personas, y ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que has hecho.

— Supongo que te referirás a lo que sucedió en el altar. Lo hice por ti Kaoru. Sé que amas a Sanosuke y yo quise casarme con Himura para hacerte feliz. Siento lo que te he hecho. No era mi intención herirte. Yo sé que te he destrozado la vida, pero traté de reparar lo que yo misma te había hecho.

— Yo, yo, yo. Es lo único que sabes decir. Has destrozado mi vida y lo único que puedes hacer es hablar de ti. _Tú_ sabes que amo a Sanosuke. _Tú _sabes que Kenshin es un hombre terrible. Durante la última semana no has hecho más que dormir junto a Sanosuke y hablas de él como si fuera un dios. Todo lo que dices es: "Sanosuke". Supongo que esta mañana tuviste intenciones de ofrecerme al mejor hombre.

Kaoru se inclinó hacia adelante y agregó:

— Sanosuke puede encenderte todos los sentidos, pero a mi no me causó nunca nada parecido. Si no hubieras estado tan ocupada contigo misma estos últimos días y pensaras que yo también tengo cerebro te habrías dado cuenta de que me enamoré de un hombre bueno y generoso. Admito que es un tanto rudo a veces, pero ¿acaso tú no me has dicho siempre que soy demasiado comedida?

Megumi se sentó, y la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro la hacía parecer casi cómica.

— ¿Lo amas¿Amas a Kenshin Himura? Pero no lo entiendo. Siempre has amado a Sanosuke. Desde que tengo memoria, has estado siempre enamorada de él.

Kaoru comenzó a calmarse cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que Megumi había hecho, lo había hecho por amor a ella, para que Kaoru fuera feliz.

— Es verdad que decidí que lo quería cuando tenía seis años. Creo que Sano era un objetivo para mí, como escalar una montaña. Tendría que haberme fijado en el monte Rainier en lugar de pensar en el. Con una montaña, una vez que la has escalado, ya has alcanzado tu meta. No sabía qué haría con Sanosuke una vez que nos casáramos.

— ¿Y sabes lo que harás con el señor Himura?

Kaoru no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Oh, sí, se muy bien lo que haré con él. voy a darle un hogar, un lugar donde se sienta seguro, donde yo también me sienta segura y donde yo pueda hacer todo lo que quiero.

Para sorpresa de Kaoru, Megumi se puso de pie con un gesto de enfado.

— Creo que podrías haberte molestado dos minutos para decírmelo¿no? He pasado un infierno durante estos últimos días. Estaba preocupada por ti, y me he pasado el tiempo llorando por lo que le había hecho a mi hermana, y ahora tú me dices que estás enamorada de este rey Midas.

— ¡No digas nada en contra de él! — exclamó Kaoru, pero luego logró controlarse — . Es el hombre más generoso y bueno del mundo. Y, además, lo amo.

— Y yo sufrí tanto porque estaba preocupada por ti. ¡Tendrías que habérmelo explicado, Kaoru!

Kaoru tardó un momento en responder. Había notado la angustia de Megumi durante esos últimos días, pero estaba demasiado enfadada para preocuparse. Quizá, quería que su hermana sufriera.

— Supongo que estaba celosa de vuestras escenas de amor y por eso no quería pensar en ti — le dijo con suavidad.

— ¿Escenas de amor? — preguntó Megumi — . Pienso que yo soy para Sanosuke su monte Rainier. No puedo negarte que me hace sentir cosas desde el punto de vista físico, pero eso es lo único que desea de mí. Pasamos muchos días juntos en la sala de operaciones, sin embargo creo que hay una parte de él que no conozco. El decidió que me quería, de modo que utilizó todos los métodos posibles para conseguirme.

— Pero he visto la forma en que lo miras; yo nunca le miré así.

— Es porque nunca lo viste en la sala de operaciones. Si lo hubieras visto...

— Me habría desmayado — agregó Kaoru — . Megumi, siento no haber conversado contigo. Quizá sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero lo que sucedió me dolió mucho. Estuve comprometida con Sanosuke durante casi toda mi vida y tú me lo quitaste en una sola noche. Sano siempre me llamaba su princesa de hielo, yo tenía miedo de ser una mujer frígida.

— ¿Y eso ya no te preocupa? — le preguntó Megumi.

Kaoru se sonrojó.

— No con Kenshin — respondió, pensando en sus manos acariciándole el cuerpo. No, no se sentía frígida cuando Kenshin estaba cerca.

— ¿De veras lo amas? — volvió a preguntar Megumi como si le costara creerlo — . ¿No te importa que vuelque la comida¿No te molesta su vulgaridad ni las demás mujeres?

Kaoru contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Que otras mujeres? — notó que Megumi dudaba antes de contestar, y Kaoru intentaba otra vez decidir lo que su hermana debía o no hacer... — Megumi, es mejor que me lo cuentes.

Kaoru vio que Megumi trataba de tomar una decisión.

— Si vuelves a intentar manejar mi vida como lo has hecho hoy en el altar, no volveré a dirigirte la palabra. Soy una adulta, y tú sabes algo sobre mi marido y yo también quiero saberlo, Megumi.

— Lo vi en el jardín besar a Tomoe Fenton justo antes de la boda — repuso Megumi en un suspiro.

Kaoru se sintió un poco débil, pero luego entendió la verdad de la cuestión. ¿A eso se refería Kenshin cuando le dijo que había renunciado a algo?

— Pero de todos modos él se ha quedado conmigo — susurró — . La vio, la besó, pero se casó conmigo — nada podía hacerla más feliz que esa noticia — . Megumi, acabas de convertirme en la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ahora, tengo que encontrar a mi marido, decirle que lo amo y pedirle que me perdone.

De repente, tuvo un mal pensamiento.

— Oh, Megumi, tú ni siquiera lo conoces. Es un hombre tan bueno y generoso, y todo lo hace con tanta naturalidad. Es fuerte y la gente se apoya en él... — Kaoru hundió el rostro en sus manos — . Pero no soporta pasar vergüenza, y lo hemos humillado delante de toda la ciudad. Nunca me perdonará. ¡Nunca!

Megumi se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— Iré a verlo y le explicaré que todo ocurrió por mi culpa, que tú nada tuviste que ver con todo este asunto. Kaoru, no tenía idea de que realmente querías casarte con él. No podía imaginar que desearas vivir con un hombre como él.

— Creo que no tendrás que seguir preocupándote por ello, porque acaba de dejarme — murmuró Kaoru.

— ¿Y los invitados¡No puede irse así!

— ¿Debía quedarse y escuchar cómo los invitados se burlaban de cómo Sanosuke no podía decidirse sobre con cuál de las dos mellizas casarse? Nadie creerá que Kenshin pudo elegir a una mujer. El cree que sigo enamorada de Sano, tú crees que amo a Sano y el señor Saito piensa que me caso con Kenshin por su dinero. Mamá es la única que entiende que estoy enamorada... por primera vez en mi vida.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? — preguntó Megumi en un susurro.

— No puedes hacer nada. El se ha ido. Me dejó el dinero y la casa y se fue. ¿Para qué quiero esta enorme casa si no la comparto con él? — Kaoru se sentó — . Megumi, ni siquiera sé dónde está. Podría estar en un tren de regreso a Nueva York.

— Es muy probable que se haya ido a su cabaña — replicó una voz masculina.

Ambas hermanas levantaron la cabeza y vieron a Aoshi de pie junto a la puerta.

— No quería espiarlas, pero en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que sucedía en la boda supe que Kenshin se pondría furioso.

Kaoru envolvió la cola del vestido en el brazo y se pudo de pie.

— Iré a verlo para explicarle lo sucedido. Le diré que mi hermana está tan enamorada de Sanosuke que cree que yo también lo estoy — se volvió para sonreír a su hermana — . Estoy resentida porque pensaste que podía casarme con un hombre por su dinero, pero te agradezco el sentimiento que te movía a sacrificar al hombre que tanto significa para ti — le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Kaoru, no sabía que te sentías así. En cuanto termine la recepción, te ayudaré a hacer el equipaje y...

Kaoru se alejó con una pequeña carcajada.

— No, mi querida hermana mandona. Me iré ahora mismo. Mi marido es más importante que los invitados. Tendrás que quedarte y responder a todas las preguntas sobre el lugar adonde Kenshin y yo hemos huido.

— Pero, Kaoru, no sé qué hacer con recepciones de este tamaño.

Kaoru se detuvo junto a Aoshi.

— Yo aprendí a hacerlo en mi "inútil" educación — replicó, y luego le sonrió — . Megumi, no es tan trágico. Alégrate, quizás haya alguna intoxicación durante la comida y entonces sabrás cómo manejarlo. Buena suerte — Kaoru partió dejando a Megumi aterrorizada ante la idea de dirigir una recepción de tantas personas.

Aoshi la tomó de un brazo y la condujo a uno de los cuartos del ala norte de la casa. Le sonreía.

— Tiene la costumbre de estar espiándome — observó ella liberando el brazo.

— He aprendido más en estas dos semanas que he pasado espiándola que en toda mi vida. ¿Hablaba en serio cuando aseguró que ama a Kenshin?

— ¿También usted cree que soy una mentirosa? Iré a cambiarme para ir a buscarlo a su cabaña. Es difícil llegar hasta allí.

— ¿Conoce el lugar?

— Conozco los alrededores.

— Kaoru, no puede escalar una montaña para ir detrás de él. Iré a buscarlo, le explicaré lo sucedido y lo traeré.

— No, ahora me pertenece, por lo menos legalmente, e iré a buscarlo sola.

Aoshi apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de la joven.

— Me pregunto si Kenshin se da cuenta de la suerte que tiene. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla?

Kaoru se acercó a la puerta.

— ¿Puede buscar a Sarah Oakley y pedirle que suba para ayudarme a cambiarme? No, mejor busque a Misao Himura. Es una dama muy bella con un vestido de seda violeta y sombrero.

— ¿Muy bella? — preguntó Aoshi riendo — . Buena suerte, Kaoru.

Continuara...

* * *

_**holaaaaaas... pues bien, ya se casaron y para variar megumi metio las patas en la boda... ufff podra kaoru meterle un poco de razon al cabeza dura de kenshin, de ke too fue un error, ke pasara entonces? **_

_**Bueno muchas gracias por todos los reviews, se les agradece muchisisisisimo**_

_**espero ke me sigan dejando sus mensajes**_

_**besos a todas..  
Byes  
Ghia... miembro del Kazuko RK, y de las 3D+VG , el ke sabe sabe :P **_


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Holaaaaas... como estan, yo ando happy, asi ke aki les traigo el capitulo 8 de este fics, ke cada ves esta mejor o Bueno a lo ke iba este capitulo contiene LEMON asi ke si no les gusta pues no lo lean no mas...**_

_**Beshotes a todas **_

_**nos vemos abajoooooo**_

_**

* * *

La Hermana de Hielo. **_

_**Capitulo 8.**_

Misao ayudó a Kaoru a vestirse en un tiempo récord. Estaba de acuerdo con Kaoru en que debía ir a buscar a Kenshin.

Cuando Kaoru estuvo lista, atravesaron el ala oeste, pasaron por el cuarto del ama de llaves y bajaron por una escalera semioculta. Aoshi la estaba esperando con un caballo cargado con cuatro bolsas de comida.

— Eso los mantendrá unos cuantos días — explicó — ¿Está segura de que quiere hacerlo? Si llegara a perderse.

— He vivido en Chandler durante toda mi vida y conozco los alrededores — lo miró con dureza — No soy la pusilánime que todos creen¿lo recuerda?

— ¿Ha puesto también un pedazo de tarta? — preguntó Misao.

— Está en su hermosa cajita de lata — respondió él en un tono tal que Kaoru los miró a ambos y sonrió.

— Ahora debes irte, y no te preocupes por nada de lo que suceda aquí. Sólo piensa en tu esposo y en lo mucho que lo amas — le aconsejó Misao mientras Kaoru montaba.

Kaoru logró escabullirse de la boda lo más secretamente que pudo, sin olvidar que tenía seiscientos invitados. Los pocos que la vieron quedaron tan perplejos que no atinaron a decir nada. Había bajado el velo de su sombrero para confundir a los que la descubrieran, pero no sirvió de mucho.

Cuando llegó a la parte oeste del jardín, casi atropelló a Hiko Himura y Tomoe Fenton, que paseaban juntos.

No supo si fue por miedo o por sorpresa, pero el caballo se alzó sobre sus patas traseras.

Hiko la miró divertido.

— Sin duda, usted es la melliza que se casó con un Himura y ahora está huyendo.

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera responder, Tomoe agregó.

— Si conozco a Kenshin, supongo que su orgullo quedó herido en el altar y ha huido a algún lugar a lamerse las heridas. por casualidad, no pensará ira a buscarlo¿verdad?

Kaoru no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a esta mujer de la que su marido había estado enamorado una vez. Con la mayor frialdad que logró reunir, y con el mentón en alto, contestó:

— Sí, a eso voy.

— ¡Muy bien! — exclamó Tomoe — . Kenshin necesita a una mujer de sus valor. Siempre insistí en que él viniera a mí. Espero que usted esté preparada para su carácter. A veces, es aterrador. Le deseo la mejor suerte del mundo.

Kaoru quedó tan sorprendida por las palabras de Tomoe que no pudo responderle. Sus sentimientos se debatían entre la ira, porque esta mujer conocía a su marido, y la gratitud, porque sabía que le estaba dando un buen consejo. Y además. Tomoe parecía haber olvidado a Kenshin.

— Gracias — repuso Kaoru, y tiró de las riendas para continuar su camino.

No se cruzó con nadie más, y suspiró aliviada cuando pasó los limites de la ciudad de Chandler y se internó en el campo.

La primer parte del viaje era muy fácil y tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que estaría sucediendo en la casa de Kenshin. ¡Pobre Megumi! No había tenido mala intención. Había creído que Kaoru quería a Sanosuke, y por lo tanto, había hecho el gran sacrificio de cambiar de sitio y disponerse a vivir el resto de su vida junto a un "villano" como Kenshin Himura, Tal vez eso era lo que Kenshin había sentido, que él era la medicina que Megumi debía tomar porque le había hecho un mal a su hermana.

Claro que Kenshin jamás comprendería que para los invitados todo había sido sólo una broma. Le tomarían el pelo a Sanosuke porque lo conocían desde que era un niño. Si Kenshin se hubiera quedado y reído con ellos, todo habría quedado en el olvido en seguida; pero a Kenshin le faltaba aprender el arte de saber reírse de sí mismo.

Llegó al pie de la montaña y comenzó a ascender por el mismo camino que Kenshin había utilizado antes. cuando llegó al lugar donde días atrás habían almorzado, se apeó del caballo para beber un poco de agua. Por encima de ella, se elevaba lo que parecía un tramo impenetrable. Pero Kenshin le había dicho que su cabaña estaba allí, y si así era, ella la encontraría.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la ató al caballo. Luego, comenzó a buscar algún sendero por entre los árboles. Después de estudiar la montaña desde distintos ángulos durante varios minutos, le pareció descubrir un sendero que subía y se perdía entre los árboles.

Por un momento, Kaoru se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo allí el día de su boda. En ese mismo momento, tendría que llevar puesto su vestido de satén y estar bailando con su marido. Ese pensamiento la hizo volver al presente. Su marido estaba en la cima de la montaña; quizás Aoshi pudo haberse equivocado, y Kenshin podría estar encima de un tren rumbo a África.

Después de hacer beber un poco de agua al caballo, se ató bien el sombrero para protegerse del sol y volvió a montar.

El ascenso era peor de lo que parecía en un principio. Por momentos le raspaban las piernas y tenía dificultades para hacer que el caballo avanzar. Las plantas que asomaban por entre las piedras no eran como las de la ciudad. Esos árboles tenían que luchar por la vida y se negaban abrirle el paso a un ser humano.

Una corona de cactus le enganchó un lado de la falda y la desgarró, dejando también clavadas varias espinas en la tela. Kaoru se detuvo un momento para quitarse las espinas y los cardos que se le habían adherido al cabello. Quería tener una buena apariencia para cuando llegara.

En un punto, el sendero describía una curva cerrada hacia la derecha, y la luz del sol quedaba oculta por los árboles y las formaciones rocosas. Por todos lados había hongos de formas y colores extraños. Algunos eran pequeños y de color amarillo, otros tenían el tamaño de su pie y eran de un rojo brillante. También había inmensos parches cubiertos con hongos de veinticinco centímetros de altura.

A medida que subía, el aire se hacía más enrarecido y la vegetación iba cambiando y era muy diferente de la que prosperaba en el clima árido que rodeaba Chandler. En dos ocasiones tuvo que detenerse para buscar el camino, y una vez siguió un sendero que terminaba en una inmensa formación rocosa, que parecía una cueva con una ventana natural en la punta. El lugar era extraño; por un lado infundía temor y por el otro daba la sensación de ser el sitio adecuado para oír misa.

Condujo el caballo fuera de las rocas y regresó al camino.

Una hora después, tuvo el primer indicio de buena suerte; encontró un pedazo de tela del traje de Kenshin en la punta afilada de una roca. Sintió un gran alivio al tener la prueba de que Kenshin estaba en la cima. Con renovadas fuerzas, trató de apresurar el caballo.

Todo habría terminado perfectamente si no fuera porque comenzó a llover. Eran frías ráfagas de agua que la cubrían de arriba abajo, dificultándole también la visión. Trató de mantener agachada la cabeza para seguir el camino.

Hubo truenos y el caballo se asustó. Después de continuar un buen rato luchando contra la lluvia y el caballo, Kaoru desmontó y siguió el camino a pie, sosteniendo las riendas del animal para guiarlo.

Llegó a un punto donde el camino ascendía y descendía de forma aguada. La joven dio un paso y trató de tranquilizar al caballo.

— Si no llevaras la comida, te dejaría ir — le dijo con disgusto.

Cuando descendió ese afilado promontorio, hubo un rayo que iluminó el lugar y Kaoru divisó la cabaña. Permaneció inmóvil un segundo, observando a través de la lluvia. Había comenzado a dudar de la existencia de la cabaña. ¿Y ahora qué debía hacer¿Acercarse, llamar a al puerta y cuando Kenshin le abriera decirle que había venido a dejarle una tarjeta para que la llamara?

Casi se había decidido a regresar cuando se desató un infierno. El estúpido caballo que había tenido casi arrastrar relinchó y otro caballo le respondió; sin más, el animal echó a correr en dirección de la cabaña. El caballo no se inmutó porque Kaoru estuviera en medio del camino y la arrojó al suelo. Kaoru comenzó a rodar por el barro. Caía por la ladera de la montaña cuando sintió un disparo en su dirección. El ruido le tapaba la voz.

— ¡Salga inmediatamente de aquí si quiere permanecer con vida! — gritó Kenshin por encima del ruido de la lluvia.

— Kaoru estaba colgando del borde de una pendiente, aferrada a las raíces de un árbol, mientras trataba de buscar un lugar donde apoyar el pie. ¡Kenshin no podía estar tan furioso como para querer dispararle!

No era momento para hacer preguntas. Tenía que enfrentarse a su marido o caería por la montaña.

— ¡Kenshin! — gritó mientras sentía que la fuerza de sus brazos iba cediendo.

Casi de inmediato, él apareció a su lado.

— ¡Dios mío! — exclamó incrédulo mientras estiraba los brazos para tomarla de la cintura.

Con facilidad, la subió y la apoyó en el suelo; luego retrocedió. No podía creer que ella estuviera allí.

— Es una agradable sorpresa, ya que no tengo mucha compañía aquí.

— ¿Esa es tu bienvenida? — preguntó señalando el arma que él tenía en la mano.

— ¿Quieres entrar? He encendido el fuego. — Su voz sonaba divertida, y también complacida, pensó Kaoru.

— Me encantaría — replicó la joven. Luego lanzó un grito y dio un salto hacia él porque sintió que una rama se partía por encima de su cabeza.

El la miró con ojos interrogativos. Era ahora o nunca, pensó Kaoru, y no tenía sentido ser cobarde o tímida.

— Tú me prometiste que estarías presente en la boda si yo me quedaba para la noches de bodas. Tú cumpliste con tu parte del trato, y he venido a cumplir la mía.

Kaoru lo observó conteniendo el aliento.

Kenshin atravesó por distintas emociones antes de echar hacia atrás la cabeza y reír a todo pulmón. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cabaña. Delante de la puerta, se detuvo y la besó. Kaoru se aferró a él y sintió que el arduo camino había valido la pena.

Dentro de la pequeña cabaña, había un chimenea de piedra que ocupaba casi toda la pared, llenando el lugar con una tibia y alegre calidez.

Kenshin le alcanzó una manta.

— No tengo ropa seca aquí, pero esto te servirá. Cámbiate mientras voy a buscar tu caballo para atarlo.

— Hay comida en las bolsas — añadió ella antes de que Kenshin saliera.

— Cuando se quedó sola. Kaoru comenzó a cambiarse la ropa empapada. Mantenía la mirada clavada en la puerta todo el tiempo. "¡Cobarde!", se dijo. "Te has ofrecido a él y ahora debes asumir las consecuencias."

Cuando Kenshin regresó, Kaoru estaba envuelta en la manta de lana, que la cubría hasta el cuello. Al verla, Kenshin sonrió y dejó las bolsas en el suelo.

El único mueble que había era una inmensa cama de pino, cubierta con todo tipo de mantas que no tenían el aspecto de estar muy limpias. Contra una pared, había una montaña de productos envasados en latas, la mayoría duraznos en almíbar, como los que Kaoru había encontrado en la cocina de la casa Himura.

— Me alegro de que hayas traído algo de comida — comentó él — . Creo que salí demasiado de prisa para acordarme de recoger algo. Aunque Aoshi no me crea, a veces me canso de los duraznos en almíbar.

— Aoshi empaquetó la comida y tu prima Misao le hizo meter un pedazo de la tarta de boda.

Kenshin se puso tenso.

— Ah, sí, la boda. Supongo que te he echado a perder el día; a todas las mujeres les gustan tanto las bodas — comenzó a desbrocharse la camisa.

— Muchas mujeres tienen bodas como la que yo planeé, pero pocas un día como el que ha terminado siendo este.

Cuando Kenshin se quitó la camisa, miró a Kaoru y le sonrió.

— ¿Fue tu hermana quien organizó todo lo de la boda? Tú no tuviste nada que ver¿no? Me di cuenta de ello cuando llegué aquí arriba.

— Así fue — respondió Kaoru con suavidad — . Pero no lo hizo con malas intenciones. Me ama y creyó que yo quería a Sanosuke, de modo que trató de dármelo — cuando Kenshin comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, Kaoru miró hacia el fuego. Esta era su noche de bodas, pensó, y sintió cómo su cuerpo iba adquiriendo calor.

— ¿Creyó? — preguntó Kenshin. Como Kaoru no contestaba, él insistió — : Dices que ella creyó que tú querías a Sagara. ¿Ahora no piensas lo mismo?

— No, después de lo que le expliqué — murmuró Kaoru, con la mirada clavada en el fuego. Detrás de ella, podía percibir cómo Kenshin se frotaba el cuerpo con una toalla y sintió la tentación de volverse. ¿Sería tan musculoso como el hombre que había contratado para la fiesta de la Hermandad?

Kenshin se arrodilló junto a ella.

Tenía sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y parecía un dios griego. Esos músculos fuertes bajo esa piel bronceada eran mucho mejores que los del hombre que ella había contratado.

Kenshin estuvo a punto de añadir algo, pero lo olvidó al mirarla.

— Una vez me miraste así — recordó — . Y esa vez, cuando te toqué, me pegaste con la jarra de agua. ¿Piensas hacer lo mismo esta vez?

Kaoru se limitó a mirarlo y dejar que la manta se deslizara lentamente por lo hombros, hasta cubrirle apenas los pechos.

— No — fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar.

El calor del fuego sobre su piel era agradable, pero no podía compararse con la calidez de la mano de Kenshin cuando le acarició la mejilla. El enredó sus dedos en el cabello mojado que caía sobre la espalda de Kaoru. Le recorrió el labio inferior con el pulgar mientras la observaba.

— Siempre te he visto muy elegante, pero jamás más bella que ahora. Me alegro de que hayas venido. Las personas deberían hacer el amor en un lugar como este.

Kaoru lo miró a los ojos mientras Kenshin le acariciaba los hombros. Cuando él comenzó a apartar la manta que cubría los pechos de la joven, ella contuvo el aliento y se dio cuenta de que estaba rezando por poder complacerlo.

Con mucha suavidad, como si fuera una niña, él la rodeó con un brazo y la recostó sobre el suelo de la cabaña. Ella se puso tensa y pensó: Ha llegado el momento.

Kenshin apartó la manta y el cuerpo desnudo de Kaoru quedó total mente expuesto.

La joven aguardó el veredicto.

- Maldición — musitó Kenshin — . Sin duda Sagara se comportó como un tonto con un cuerpo como este. Descubrí que los vestidos tan insinuantes que vosotras las mujeres usáis, a veces suelen estar rellenos de algodón.

Kaoru se echó a reír.

— ¿Te gusto?

— ¿Gustarme? — repitió Kenshin — . ¡Sólo mira mi mano! Tiembla tanto que no puedo dominarla — le apoyó una mano sobre la piel suave del estómago — . No me será fácil esperar, pero una dama que ha subido hasta aquí para pasar la noche conmigo se merece lo mejor. Siéntate aquí, voy a preparar algo para beber. ¿Te gustan los duraznos¡No! — exclamó mientras Kaoru se envolvía con la manta.

Al crecer junto a Hajime Saito, Kaoru no había tenido muchas oportunidades de aprender a gustar el licor. Pero Kenshin tomó una lata de duraznos, le quitó el jugo, aplastó los duraznos hasta convertirlos en pulpa y los bañó con una buena porción de ron.

Le ofreció que probara la mezcla directamente de la lata.

— No es un vaso de lujo, pero sirve.

Kaoru bebió un sorbo. Se sentía un poco extraña por estar sentada desnuda enfrente de un hombre. Pero cuando terminó la bebida, que no se parecía en nada a los pequeños sorbitos de licor que había tenido la oportunidad de probar anteriormente, se sentía como si no llevar ropa alguna fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Kenshin se sentó frente a ella para observarla.

— ¿Mejor? — le preguntó, y le ofreció otro trago.

— Mucho mejor.

Apenas había llegado a la mitad de la lata cuando Kenshin se la quitó de las manos.

— No quiero que te emborraches, sólo que te relajes.

La rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él. La bebida la hacía sentirse menos inhibida. Los brazos de Kaoru rodearon el cuello de Kenshin y ella apoyó sus labios sobre los de él.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a tu hermana sobre Sagara?

— Que Sano podía encender su fuego, pero que a mí no me hacía nada.

— ¿No es muy convincente?

— En absoluto.

Kenshin comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo mientras la besaba. Kaoru sentía que se iba deshaciendo poco a poco.

Kaoru se acercó más a él, y estiro el cuerpo para que Kenshin tuviera libre acceso.

El le besó el rostro, el cuello, y le recorrió los pechos con la boca. Cuando besó uno de los pezones rosados, Kaoru se arqueó completamente y él acarició la cintura y las caderas de la joven.

— No tan aprisa, mi amor — murmuró él — . Tenemos toda la noche.

Todas esas sensaciones nuevas para Kaoru. Cuando Sano la tocaba, ella sentía un gran rechazo, y deseos de apartarlo de sí. Pero cuando Kenshin la tocaba, se sentía cada vez mejor, quería que siguiera explorándola y así desaparecieran todos lo temores que le había inculcado Sano sobre la frigidez.

Las manos de Kaoru empezaron a explorar la piel de Kenshin y a sentir su calidez. La luz del fuego le iluminaba el cuerpo y Kaoru sintió deseos de recorrerlo por completo.

Kenshin la atrajo aún más y se recostó sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Se quitó la toalla que tenía atada a la cintura, y Kaoru acercó la cadera contra el cuerpo de él, un poco asustada al sentir la plenitud de su hombría.

El control de Kenshin comenzó a flaquear. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada y los besos pasaron de ser tiernos a ser exigentes y ardorosos. Kaoru le respondió con la misma fuerza.

— Kaoru, dulce, dulce Kaoru — susurró mientras se colocaba encima de ella.

Kaoru se aferró a él y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo. Cuando él la penetró, ella dejó escapar un leve grito y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por el dolor. Kenshin se incorporó un poco para mirarla, y aguardó a que el dolor cediera un poco. Le besó el cuello y le pasó la lengua por las orejas hasta que la boca de ella buscó la suya.

Kenshin comenzó a moverse dentro de ella muy despacio y después de los primeros movimientos dolorosos, Kaoru comenzó a seguirle el ritmo.

Kenshin apoyó las manos en las caderas de Kaoru y comenzó a guiarla suave y delicadamente.

Kaoru echó atrás la cabeza y se entregó con toda el alma a las nuevas sensaciones que Kenshin descubría para ella.

Comenzó a seguir el ritmo que databa de tiempos inmemoriales. Por fin liberaba todas las emociones que había mantenido ocultas durante tanto tiempo.

Kenshin comenzó a moverse con más rapidez y ella lo siguió. La pasión iba subiendo cada vez más, hasta que ella pensó que explotaría.

Creyó que moriría por la fuerza de sus emociones.

— Kenshin — murmuró — . Oh, mi querido, querido Kenshin.

El se apartó un poco para poder mirarla. Su rostro tenía una expresión extraña, que Kaoru no pudo entender.

— ¿No te gusto? — le preguntó mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tensionarse de nuevo — . ¿Tú también crees que soy frígida?

Kenshin le tomó la cabeza con una mano y la besó con suavidad.

— No, corazón, lo último que pensaría de ti es que eres frígida. No sé muchas cosas sobre ti, pero de algo estoy seguro: eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás he conocido; y además, haces cosas extrañas como escalar la montaña para venir a pasar la noche conmigo, y resulta que mi querida esposa, mi pequeña dama, se convierte en una pequeña y ardiente... No, es mejor que lo deje ahí.

Le dio un beso en la frente.

— Voy a salir para lavarme toda esta sangre, y cuando regrese comeremos algo. Necesito mi fuerza si voy a hacerte el amor durante toda la noche.

Kenshin se puso de pie, y cuando la miró se le cruzó un extraño pensamiento: no quería estar solo, ni siquiera durante el tiempo que le llevara salir para lavarse.

Le extendió una mano y le pidió:

— ¿Vienes conmigo? — su voz sonó como un ruego.

— Hasta el fin del mundo — le respondió Kaoru.

Kaoru salió bajo la lluvia con su marido y ni siquiera sintió el frío. Tenía la mente ocupada pensando en que no era frígida. Quizás el problema estuviera en Sanosuke, quizás habían estado demasiado juntos siempre. Fuera cual fuera la razón, se sentía aliviada de que no le faltara nada como mujer.

Kenshin la tomó en sus brazos.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? – preguntó — . ¿Qué piensa una dama después de que el mozo de cuadra le ha hecho el amor?

Kaoru se soltó y alzó los brazos en dirección al cielo. Comenzó a bailar lentamente, como si llevara su vestido de satén.

— Esta dama se siente maravillosamente. Esta dama no se siente en absoluto una dama.

Kenshin la tomó de una mano.

— ¿No te arrepientes de que tu noche de bodas no haya sido sobre sábanas de seda? No deseas que otro hombre...

Kaoru le colocó una mano sobre la boca.

— Esta es la noche más feliz de mi vida y no quiero estar en ningún otro lugar ni con ninguna otra persona. Una cabaña en el bosque con el hombre que amo. Ninguna mujer podría pedir más que eso.

El la observó con el ceño fruncido y luego le dijo:

— Es mejor que entremos o vamos a congelarnos.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la cabaña, uno junto al otro, cuando de repente, Kenshin se volvió, la abrazó y la besó con pasión.

Kaoru se entregó con toda el alma, para que él pudiera sentir toda la felicidad y la emoción que la embargaban.

Kenshin la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cabaña. Una vez dentro, tomó una toalla y le frotó el cuerpo congelado.

— Kaoru – comentó — , no te pareces a ninguna de las damas que he conocido. Pensé que tenía bien claro lo que sería casarme con una de las princesas Kamiya, pero tú has derrumbado todas mis ideas.

Ella se volvió, con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y la piel de los hombros iluminada por el reflejo del fuego.

— ¿Soy diferente en el buen sentido o en el malo? Sé que querías una dama¿acaso no me comporto como tal?

Kenshin tardó un rato en contestarle, como si pensara bien lo que iba a decirle:

— Digamos sólo que estoy aprendiendo mucho. Apuesto a que la esposa de Gould jamás lo siguió hasta la cima de la montaña – empezó a besarle el cuello y de repente se detuvo — . ¿Sería mucho pedir que supieras cocinar?

— Conozco los rudimentos, lo suficiente para dirigir a una cocinera, pero no para improvisar una comida sin los elementos necesarios. ¿No te gusta cómo cocina la señora Murchison?

— Me alegro de que ella no esté aquí ahora. Lo que quiero saber es si puedes preparar algo para comer con el contenido de esas bolsas que has traído.

Kaoru estiró los brazos y lo abrazó.

— Creo que podré arreglarlo. Quiero que esta noche no se termine nunca. Temía que te enfadaras conmigo por venir aquí sin que me hubieses invitado. Pero ahora me alegro de estar aquí y no en Chandler. Esto es mucho más romántico.

— Romántico o no, si no comemos algo pronto, me voy a deshacer.

— No podemos dejar que suceda esa catástrofe – replicó Kaoru, y se soltó.

Kenshin pensó que Kaoru acababa de hacer una broma, pero luego descartó la idea.

Kaoru se ató la toalla por encima de uno de los hombros y se puso a abrir los paquetes que había traído. Kenshin se sujetó una toalla alrededor de la cintura mientras agregaba leña al fuego. Kaoru se dio cuenta de inmediato de que quien hubiera guardado la comida había hecho un trabajo excelente. Cuando abrió la segunda bolsa, encontró una nota.

"Mi querida hija:

Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo en tu matrimonio y creo que tienes razón en seguir a tu esposo. Cuando regreses, no te sorprendas al escuchar que Kenshin te llevó consigo.

Con amor,

Tokio Kamiya Saito."

Kenshin levantó la mirada y vio que Kaoru tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y que tenía un papel en la mano.

— ¿Algo malo?

Ella le entregó la nota.

— ¿Qué quiere decir esto de que te he traído conmigo?

Kaoru comenzó a abrir los paquetes.

— Quiere decir que cuando regresemos a Chandler tu reputación como amante romántico habrá aumentado.

— ¿Mi qué?

— Sí – prosiguió ella — . Comenzó cuando me sacaste en brazos de la fiesta de los Mankin; luego la gente comenzó a hablar de cómo me defendiste de los vaqueros que me habían molestado aquel día en la ciudad y también debemos agregar aquella romántica cena que ofreciste en tu casa a la luz de las velas y sentados sobre los almohadones.

— Pero eso se debe a que no tengo sillas, y además, yo te había tirado la comida encima, y por último¿Tenía que dejar que esos tipos te molestaran?

Kaoru abrió una lata que contenía una sopa— crema de langosta.

— Sea cual sea la verdadera razón, el resultado es el mismo. Cuando regresemos, las muchachas adolescentes se detendrán en la calle para mirarte y comentarán entre ellas que esperan casarse con un hombre que el día de la boda las lleve a una cabaña en la montaña.

Por unos instantes, Kenshin no dijo nada. Hizo una mueca y se sentó junto a Kaoru.

— ¿Así que soy romántico? – le dijo, besándola en el cuello — . No creo que nadie adivine que es la mujer con quien me he casado la que evita que haga el ridículo delante de todo el mundo. ¿Qué es esa cosa gris?

— _Paté de foie gras _– explicó Kaoru untándole una galletita y poniéndosela en la boca.

— No está mal. ¿Qué otra cosa hay?

Había un poco de queso, tomates, croquetas de pollo, jamón, lomos con salsa de cebollas y pollo frito.

Cuando Kaoru vio el pollo se echó a reír. No estaba en el menú que había planeado para la boda. Sin duda la señora Murchison se lo había preparado para su querido señor Himura. Se preguntó cuántas otras personas habían ayudado a envasar la comida para su huida "secreta".

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? – preguntó Kenshin.

— Pensé que la boda era una buena ocasión para introducir algunas cosas nuevas en Chandler. Eso es un pan alemán que se llama _pretzel_; también se sirvieron algunos dulces italianos, pero no creo que los hayan puesto para nosotros.

Mientras hablaba, seguía sacando comida de las bolsas. Había una bolsa de tela llena de frutas, una lata con ensalada Waldorf, una enorme caja redonda con pedazos de distintos pasteles, pan de jengibre y otro de chocolate. Tres hogazas de pan de trigo, un recipiente con fetas de carne, queso y cebollas, un frasco de aceitunas y otro de mostaza.

— Creo que no nos moriremos de hambre. ¡Ah! Aquí está le mostró el interior de la caja de metal que contenía un buen pedazo de tarta nupcial.

Kenshin tomó el cuchillito que estaba encima de la cama, cortó un pedazo de tarta y se lo dio de comer en la boca a Kaoru con la punta de sus dedos. Kaoru saboreó hasta la última miga. Kenshin se acercó y la besó.

— Uno se podría morir de hambre teniéndote cerca – le dijo — . ¿Por qué no me das de comer antes de que vuelvas a seducirme?

— ¡yo! – exclamó ella — . Pero eres tú...

— ¿Sí? – preguntó Kenshin mientras se servía un trozo de pollo frito — . ¿Yo qué he hecho?

— Quizá sea mejor que no lo diga ¿Puedes pasarme esa lata de sopa?

— ¿Encontraste mi regalo de bodas, Kaoru¿En el baulito de cuero?

— ¿El que está en la salita? – cuando él asintió, ella dijo que no había tenido tiempo de mirarlo — . ¿Qué hay dentro?

— ¿Eso no estropearía la sorpresa?

Kaoru siguió comiendo y luego añadió:

— Creo que los regalos de boda deben entregarse el día de la boda. Y dado que estamos aquí que el baúl está allí, quisiera otro regalo.

— Ni siquiera viste lo que hay dentro del baúl. ¿Dónde voy a comprarte algo aquí arriba?

— A veces, los regalos más preciosos no se compran en una tienda. Lo que quiero es algo personal, algo muy especial.

Kenshin hizo un gesto para indicar que no tenía la menor idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

— Quiero que compartas un secreto sobre ti conmigo – repuso ella.

— Ya te he contado todo sobre mí. ¿Quieres saber dónde escondo el dinero en caso de que me vaya mal en los negocios?

Kaoru cortó un trozo de Camembert.

— Pensaba en algo sobre tu madre o tu padre, o tu odio por los Fenton, o tal vez sobre lo que tú y Tomoe hablasteis esta mañana en el jardín.

Kenshin quedó tan perplejo que por un momento no pudo replicar nada.

— ¿No pides demasiado¿No quieres nada más, como quizá mi cabeza sobre una bandeja¿Por qué quieres saber esas cosas?

— Porque estamos casados, Kenshin.

— No vuelvas a poner cara de dama. Muchas personas están casadas, como tu madre y ese hombre tan solemne. Ella lo llama señor Saito por respeto, como tú me llamabas a mí. Apuesto a que tu madre jamás le ha hecho preguntas como las que tú me estás haciendo ahora.

— Bueno, tal vez yo sea tremendamente curiosa. Después de todo, fue mi curiosidad la que me llevó a conocer tu casa y que nos llevó... a ahora... – la manta que cubría a Kaoru se deslizó unos centímetros.

Kenshin la observó divertido.

— Veo que aprendes deprisa. Muy bien, es mejor que te diga algo, porque, según Tomoe, toda la ciudad hablará de ello en unos pocos días.

Hizo una pausa y miró la comida.

— No te gustará lo que voy a decirte, pero ahora no puedo hacer mucho para cambiarlo. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que cuando era joven Fenton me echó de su casa porque me había mezclado con su hija?

— Sí – contestó Kaoru con suavidad.

— Siempre pensé que alguien nos había espiado y había ido con el cuento a Fenton, y hoy Tomoe me ha confesado que fue ella misma quien se lo dijo – Kenshin suspiró, la miró y continuó hablando — : Tomoe le contó a su padre que estaba esperando supuestamente un hijo de mí. Fenton, tan bastardo como es, la envió a otro lugar y la hizo casarse con un hombre mayor que le debía dinero, y a mí me aseguró que Tomoe no quería volver a verme nunca, pero a los pocos dias Tomoe perdio el bebe, y tuvo un hijo con Akira, al cual yo deseo entrenar y conocer, mal que mal ese niño ha estado muy lejos de su padre y esta desaparecido, asi que nada me cuesta ayudar un poco a Tomoe con ese chiquillo.

— ¿Por eso odias al señor Fenton?

Kenshin la miró a los ojos.

— No. Acabo de enterarme de todo esto. El meollo de toda esta historia es que Tomoe vino a Chandler para quedarse, y con ella, su hijo de trece años.

Kaoru se tomó su tiempo para responder.

— Si todo el mundo va a enterarse de esta historia dentro de poco, no es un gran secreto¿no?

— Fue bastante secreto para mí hasta hace algunas horas – repuso Kenshin con tono molesto .

Cuando se lo proponía, Kaoru podía ser tan testaruda como él.

— Te he pedido un verdadero secreto, no algo de lo cual todos estarán hablando la semana entrante mientras toman el té. Quiero saber algo acerca de ti que sólo tú sepas, algo que ni siquiera Aoshi conozca.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre mi¿Por qué no puedes simplemente colocar los muebles y dormir conmigo?

— Porque te amo y quiero saber cosas sobre ti.

— Las mujeres siempre dicen que nos aman. Hace dos semanas estabas enamorada de Sagara. ¡Maldición! Está bien, te contaré algo que no es asunto tuyo, pero que quizá te guste saber. Esta mañana, Tomoe vino a verme y me confesó que había estado enamorada de mí durante todos estos años y que quería que me fuera con ella, pero yo la rechacé.

— ¿Por mi? – preguntó Kaoru con una voz apenas audible.

— ¿No eres tú la mujer con quien me he casado? Y debo agregar que no tengo nada que agradecerle a esa estúpida hermana que tienes.

— ¿Sucedió algo entre tú y Megumi para que estéis siempre rezongando?

— Un secreto cada vez – replicó él — . Si quieres otro, tendrás que ganártelo. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo es sacar todo esto de la cama, quitarte esa manta y venir a frotarte contra mi cuerpo.

— No estoy segura de poder soportar esa tortura – susurró Kaoru al mismo tiempo que dejaba la comida y abría la manta.

— Me gustan las mujeres obedientes – afirmó Kenshin tendiéndole los brazos.

— Me han entrenado para se la más obediente de todas las mujeres – murmuró Kaoru acercándole los labios para que la besara.

— Hasta donde recuerdo... todavía no me has obedecido ni una sola vez... Salvo aquí, en la cabaña. Maldición, Kaoru, nunca pensé que serías así. Quizá te pareces a tu hermana más de lo que yo creía.

Ella se apartó.

— ¿Tú también pensabas que yo era una princesa de hielo?

Kenshin la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí con una sonrisa.

— Muñeca¿qué obtienes cuando aplicas calor al hielo?

— ¿Agua?

— Vapor – con un repentino movimiento, Kenshin la colocó sobre sus piernas.

A Kaoru le encantaba sentirse cerca de él, en contacto con su piel. Le habían advertido que la noche de bodas era muy dolorosa, pero esa noche había tenido toda la felicidad que tanto había deseado. Tal vez fuera por el mismo Kenshin, porque sentía que él la aprobaba y no la criticaba como la mayoría de los hombres que la habían rodeado toda su vida. Tenía la libertad de reaccionar como de verdad quería.

Kenshin comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo, las piernas, la espalda, y eso la hacía sentirse hermosa, como ningún vestido o cumplido lo habían hecho jamás. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a las hermosas sensaciones de la habitación en penumbra, al sonido y la calidez del fuego y al tacto de las manos de este hombre que la acariciaba todo el cuerpo. Kenshin le desparramó el cabello sobre la almohada y le rozó las mejilla con la punta de los dedos.

Cuando Kaoru abrió los ojos y lo miró, sorprendió en su rostro una expresión de dulzura que nunca le había visto antes. Sus ojos violetas con hermosos tonos dorados, la miraban con deseo.

— Kenshin – susurró Kaoru.

— Estoy aquí, amor, y no tengo intenciones de irme a ningún lado.

Cuando ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, las manos de Kenshin se tornaron más insistentes. Se le aceleró la respiración y se colocó sobre ella, para acariciarle los pechos y besarla en la boca; Kaoru se abrió al igual que una flor que se abre a una abeja.

Kenshin colocó las manos bajo los muslos de ella y la levantó para poder penetrarla mejor.

Kaoru gritó ante el primer movimiento, pero el dolor desapareció en cuanto comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo. El la abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que ambos se fusionaron en un solo ser.

De forma instintiva, Kaoru colocó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kenshin y se aferró a su cuello mientras él se levantaba de la cama, sosteniendo el peso de ella con sus brazos y sus rodillas.

Kenshin se apoyó contra la pared de la cabaña y sus movimientos se hicieron más intensos. Kaoru echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó de placer, hasta el movimiento final.

Durante unos instantes, Kenshin la sostuvo así contra la pared, sin moverse, y ella siguió aferrada a él, como si fuera su único nexo con la vida.

Después de varios minutos, Kenshin la llevó a la cama y se acostó junto a ella sin soltarla.

— ¿Quién hubiera adivinado que una dama gritaría?

Kaoru estaba demasiado agotada para responderle, y se durmió en sus brazos.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_**Yaps, aki esta este capitulo... uffff traiganme una toalla y un vasito de aguaaaaa porke este capitulo si ke estuvo hot... Espero ke les haya gustado, los problemas entre Kao y Kenshin al fin pasaron y las cosas se arreglaron entre esos dos tercos, menos mal ke kaoru tiene mas sentido comun ke kenshin sino donde estariamos...**_

_**Espero ke dejen muchos reviews... porke eso me hace muy filiiiis n.n**_

_**Cuidense toos**_

_**nos vemos en el prox capituloooo  
Beshos  
matta neee **_


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Holaaaa... no estaba muerta andaba de parranda XDDD, sips como lo oyen, andaba de fiesta porke mi novio me vino a ver a mi casita hace como una semana asi ke por eso andaba desaparecida en accion, snif... **_

_**Aki les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fics mas menos jugoso... **_

_**espero ke les guste, ya saben esta historia no me pertenece, y atencion en este capitulo tb hay lemon, asi ke si no les gusta mala suerte :P**_

_**nos vemos abajooooo**_

_**byes...**_

_**

* * *

La Hermana de Hielo ****  
**_

_**Capitulo 9.**_

Cuando Kenshin se despertó a la mañana siguiente, ya era pleno día. Después de observar el cuerpo desnudo de Kaoru durante largo rato, comenzó a acariciarla.

— Es hora de levantarse y prepararme el desayuno.

— Toca el timbre y vendrá la criada – replicó ella mientras hundía la cabeza en su pecho.

El la miró con una ceja levantada.

— Oh, buenos días señores Saito y Sagara. Qué agradable sorpresa.

Kaoru reaccionó de inmediato: en un segundo se sentó en la cama y se envolvió con la sábana hasta el cuello.

Le llevó unos pocos segundos darse cuenta de que todo era una broma.

— ¡Qué broma tan sucia! – exclamó, pero Kenshin por toda respuesta se echó a reír a carcajadas. Kaoru hizo un esfuerzo por no imitarlo, pero fue en vano.

— Supongo que ya no tengo que seguir preocupándome por Sagara – dijo Kenshin mientras se levantaba de la cama para hurgar entre la comida que les habían enviado.

Kaoru permaneció tendida en la cama contemplándolo con inmenso interés. El cuerpo de Kenshin era mucho mejor que el del forzudo que había invitado para aquella reunión de la Hermandad—

Kenshin se volvió para mirarla, y al ver su expresión, dejó la comida y le tendió una mano.

Ella se aferró a él y bajó de la cama.

— No tenía planeado pasar aquí tantos días, pero quizá no te moleste mucho que nos quedemos aquí, como si fuera una luna de miel, excepto que esto no es París.

— Conozco París – susurró Kaoru estrechando su cuerpo contra el de Kenshin — . Puedo decir con sinceridad que prefiero este lugar. ¿Qué decías sobre el desayuno?

Kenshin la apartó como si no creyera lo que oía.

— Hay algo que aprendí de pequeño, y es que los juguetes son preciosos y no hay que gastarlos el primer día.

— ¿Soy un juguete para ti?

— Un juguete de adulto. Ahora, vístete y comamos. Pensé que te gustaría conocer unas viejas ruinas abandonadas que hay por aquí. Sólo espero ser lo suficientemente hombre como para pasar todo el día contigo.

— Creo que lo eres – repuso Kaoru con la mirada clavada en su masculinidad.

Con firmeza, Kenshin la tomó por los hombros y la hizo volverse.

— Tengo un par de pantalones y una camisa por allí. Ve a vestirte y abróchate todos los botones. No quiero que quede al aire ningún pedazo que me vuelva loco. ¿Entendido?

— Muy bien – dijo Kaoru dándole la espalda; sonreía tanto que sentía tirones en la piel.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse y de desayunar, Kenshin la llevó a recorrer la montaña. Chandler estaba a 1.860 metros de altura y ahora ellos se hallaban a 2.250 metros, y el aire era mucho más frío. Kenshin parecía no darse cuenta de que Kaoru no estaba acostumbrada a escalar montañas, ni de que sus botas de montar no servían para trepar por las piedras, y siguió subiendo.

— ¿Falta mucho? – le preguntó ella en una ocasión.

Kenshin se volvió y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pasar un tramo difícil.

— ¿Quieres descansar? – preguntó y comenzó a sacar el paquete de comida que llevaba en la espalda.

— Te lo agradecería mucho – contestó Kaoru al tiempo que tomaba la cantimplora que Kenshin le ofrecía — . ¿Estás seguro de que hay una mina por aquí¿Cómo hacen para sacar el carbón?

— Del mismo modo que en cualquier mina, supongo. ¿Qué sé yo sobre la extracción del carbón? – repuso Kenshin, y la recorrió con la mirada. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella era real, se volvió.

— ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? – preguntó la joven.

— Cada vez que puedo. Mira esas rocas. ¿Alguna vez has visto algo parecido? – Kaoru miró a través de la niebla del valle y pudo ver una roca extraña, que parecía peligrosa — . ¿Qué crees que sucedió para que quedara así? Es como si un gigante hubiera querido levantarla del suelo y se hubiera arrepentido a mitad de camino.

Kaoru estaba comiendo uno de los panes que había traído Kenshin. El había declarado que esos panes le habían gustado mucho, y Kaoru quería tenerlos siempre a mano.

— Creo que un geólogo podría darnos una mejor explicación. ¿No te gustaría poder estudiar y aprender cosas, como por ejemplo por qué una roca tiene una forma así? – sugirió ella.

Lentamente, Kenshin se volvió para mirarla.

— Si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo. Mi educación fue suficiente para hacerme ganar unos cuantos millones de dólares. ¿A ti no te alcanza?

Kaoru fijó la vista en el pan que tenía en la mano.

— Estaba pensando en las personas menos afortunadas que tú.

— Hago tanta caridad como cualquier otro. Cumplo con mi parte, Kaoru.

— Creo que ahora es un buen momento para confesarte que he invitado a tu primo Soujiro para que viva con nosotros.

— ¿Mi primo Soujiro¿Ese muchacho malhumorado que salvaste de la pelea?

— Supongo que podrías describirlo así, pero yo pensé que tenía aire de poseer tu misma determinación.

Kenshin ignoró este último comentario.

— ¿Y por qué querrías hacerte cargo de un problema como él?

— Es muy inteligente, pero tuvo que dejar de estudiar para ayudar a su familia. Es sólo un muchacho y ya hace nueve años que trabaja en las minas. Espero que no te moleste que lo haya invitado sin consultarte antes, pero la casa es muy grande y él es tu primo hermano.

Kenshin comenzó a atarse la comida en la espalda. Mientras reanudaba la marcha, esta vez sobre terreno más firme, aseguró:

— No tengo problema, siempre y cuando lo mantengas alejado de mi camino. No me gustan los niños.

Kaoru lo siguió.

— ¿Ni siquiera Yutaro?

— Ni siquiera lo conozco¿cómo esperas que lo quiera?

Kaoru luchó por levantar la pierna para sortear un tronco caído que le impedía el paso. Los pantalones de Kenshin eran tan largos que se enganchaban en todos lados.

— Pensé que te interesaría conocerlo – replicó ella.

— Lo único que me interesa es si la vieja Hattier Green va a venderme un ferrocarril que posee.

Kaoru trató de alcanzarlo, pero su camisa quedó atrapada en la rama de un árbol.

— A propósito¿conseguiste el apartamento que querías, el del señor Vanderbilt?

Kenshin se detuvo para ayudarla, liberándole también el cabello enredado en otras ramas.

— Ah, eso. Claro. A pesar de que no fue fácil, por la distancia. Con lo que gasté en telegramas podría haber comprado toda la compañía.

Kenshin no se dio cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo.

— Sólo una pequeña parte. Algún día, colocarán teléfonos en todo el país. Esa maldita cosa por ahora no sirve para nada. No puedes llamar a nadie fuera de Chandler. ¿Y quién quiere hablar con la gente de Chandler?

Ella lo miró y sugirió suavemente.

— Podrías llamar a Yutaro para saludarlo, mal que mal, eres algo asi como su padrino o tio no?.

Kenshin gruñó y reanudó la marcha.

— Aoshi tenía razón. Tendría que haberme casado con una granjera que sólo se ocupara de sus propios asuntos.

Kaoru tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo y se preguntó si había ido demasiado lejos, aunque por el tono de Kenshin no lo parecía.

Caminaron otro kilómetro y medio hasta llegar a la mina abandonada. Estaba situada en una ladera muy empinada y desde allí podía contemplarse la hermosa vista del valle.

La mina tenía sólo seis metros de longitud. Kaoru recogió un trozo de carbón y lo estudió a la luz del sol. Cuando se miraba de cerca, el carbón era hermoso. Tenía un brillo casi plateado, y Kaoru pensó que con el tiempo y la presión adecuada el carbón podía convertirse en diamante.

Kaoru observó el valle, la empinada ladera de la montaña y comentó:

— Justo lo que había pensado; tener una mina de carbón aquí es inútil.

Kenshin estaba más interesado en la vista, pero le dedicó una mirada de cortesía.

— Me parece igual al resto. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— El carbón no tiene nada de malo, de hecho es un mineral de alto grado, pero el tren no puede llegar hasta aquí. Y sin un tren el carbón no sirve para nada... tal como lo descubrió mi padre.

— Pensé que tu padre había hecho su fortuna como vendedor.

Kaoru frotó el carbón en la palma de la mano. Le gustaba sentir esa sensación y observar cómo el trozo de carbón se desgastaba en las puntas. Muchos de los mineros creían que el carbón era algo puro y se metían un trozo en la boca mientras trabajaban.

— Y es verdad – añadió la joven — , pero se mudó a Colorado porque había oído hablar de la riqueza del carbón de esta zona. Pensó que aquel sitio estaría lleno de gente rica que se moriría por comprar las doscientas estufas de carbón que trajo por el Gran Desierto, donde casi pierde la vida. Gran Desierto era el nombre que se solía dar a la zona que queda entre St. Joseph y Denver.

— Me parece sensato. De modo que vendió las estufas y se inició en el negocio mercantil.

— No, casi se fundió. El carbón estaba en Colorado, por supuesto, se podía extraer con una pala, pero todavía no había llegado el ferrocarril y no había modo alguno de comercializarlo. Los carros no alcanzaban para transportarlo y obtener una ganancia.

— ¿Y tu padre qué hizo? – preguntó Kenshin.

Kaoru sonrió al recordar la historia que su madre les había contado tantas veces.

— Mi padre tenía muchos sueños. Había una pequeña población de granjeros al pie de esta montaña, y mi padre pensó que era el lugar ideal para fundar una ciudad, su ciudad. Les regaló una estufa a cada uno de los granjeros a cambio de la promesa de que comprarían todo su carbón a Kamiya Coal Works, de Chandler, Colorado.

— ¿Quieres decir que le puso su nombre al lugar?

— Así es. Me gustaría haber visto los rostros de esas personas cuando mi padre les dijo que desde ese momento vivían en la ciudad del señor Kojiro Chandler Kamiya, Esquire.

— Y durante todos estos años pensé que le habían puesto su nombre a la ciudad porque él había hecho algo grandioso como salvar a cien bebés de un incendio – comentó Kenshin.

— La señora Jenks, de la biblioteca, me contó que el pueblo lo honró muchas veces por sus diversas contribuciones.

— ¿Y cómo es entonces que no ganó dinero con el carbón?

— Por un problema de la espalda. Estuvo extrayendo carbón, con pico y pala, cargándolo y llevándolo hasta la población para venderlo, pero después de un año, vendió la mina a dos musculosos muchachos hijos de granjeros por una miseria. Un mes después, regresó al este, compró cincuenta vagones de mercancías, se casó con mi madres y la trajo aquí junto con otras veinticinco parejas para poblar el glorioso pueblo de Chandler, Colorado. Mamá me contó que criaban pollos en la cornisa del edificio que alguien se había atrevido a llamar el Hotel Chandler.

— Y la llegada del ferrocarril hizo ricos a los hijos del granjero – añadió Kenshin.

— Es verdad, pero para entonces mi padre ya había muerto y la familia de mi madre ya la había casado con el respetable señor Saito. – Kaoru se internó en la mina y Kenshin se quedó afuera.

— Creo que a veces la gente se hace ideas raras. Todo el pueblo cree que tu familia pertenece a la realeza, pero la verdad es que este lugar se llama así gracias a que tu padre fue lo suficientemente jactancioso como para querer un pueblo propio. ¡No era un gran rey¿no?

— Lo fue para mi hermana, para mí y... para mi madre. Cuando Megumi y yo éramos pequeñas, el pueblo decidió que el día del cumpleaños de mi padre fuera festivo. Mamá se esforzó por explicar a todos la verdad, pero después de una gran frustración se dio cuenta de que la gente necesitaba un héroe.

— ¿Y Saito qué tiene que ver con esto?

Kaoru suspiró.

— La reputación del señor Saito no podía ser demasiado espectacular ya que era dueño de una cervecería, pero cuando la reina Tokio Kamiya y sus dos jóvenes princesas quedaron libres, él ofreció todo lo que poseía. Y la familia de mi madre aceptó con entusiasmo.

— El también quería una verdadera dama – afirmó Kenshin con suavidad.

— Y también quería aplicar sus rígidos conceptos sobre cómo deber ser una dama con las tres mujeres que vivían bajo su techo – la expresión de Kaoru cambió al pronunciar estas palabras.

Kenshin permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes.

— Supongo que el césped siempre parece más verde al otro lado de la cerca.

Kaoru se acercó y le tomó la mano.

— ¿Has pensado alguna vez en que si te hubieran criado como a un hijo en lugar de hacerte trabajar en los establos, hoy serías un consentido al igual que Enishi en lugar de un hombre que conoce el verdadero valor del trabajo?

— Lo dices como si Fenton me hubiera hecho un favor – replicó él sorprendido?

— Hecho.

— ¿Qué?

— Fenton te ha hecho un favor. Te estaba corrigiendo la gramática. Fue parte del acuerdo.

— No cambies de tema. Sabes, tendría que enviarte a Nueva York para que me arreglaras unos asuntos. Destruirías a muchos de esos hombres.

Kaoru lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Quizá podría destruirte a ti?

Cuando Kaoru lo abrazó, notó por su expresión que Kenshin parecía sostener una lucha interna, como si no quisiera besarla, pero no pudiera evitar hacerlo.

El le sostuvo la cabeza con una mano y la besó como si fuera un moribundo. Kaoru se aferró con fuerza; le encantaba sentir su cuerpo tan vigoroso contra el de ella.

— Kenshin – susurró.

El la apartó para mirarla a los ojos, transmitiéndole todo su deseo.

— ¿Qué me has hecho, Kaoru? Hacía años que lo que tengo entre las piernas no manejaba lo que tengo entre las dos orejas. Ahora, creo que mataría a cualquier hombre que tratara de alejarte de mi lado.

— ¿O cualquier mujer? – preguntó ella con los labios pegados a los de él.

— Sí – alcanzó a contestar Kenshin antes de comenzar a quitarle la camisa.

Antes, Kaoru había sentido que él mantenía reservada una parte de sí mientras le hacía el amor. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, ya no lo notaba distante y reservado.

Con toda la pasión de un toro salvaje, Kenshin la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la entrada de la mina. Kaoru abrió los ojos un instante para mirarlo y pensó: este es el hombre que amasó una fortuna en pocos años. Este es el Kenshin Himura que yo sabía se escondía en su interior. Este es el hombre que amo y que quiero que me ame.

Kenshin parecía no pensar en nada mientras la apoyaba en el suelo y terminaba de arrancarle la ropa. Una vez que Kaoru quedó desnuda, él le recorrió el cuerpo con la boca.

Ya no era el amante tierno, paciente y considerado sino un hombre desesperado de deseo por ella. Kaoru creyó que la noche anterior le había respondido bien, pero ahora olvidó todo pensamiento y siguió sus instintos.

La boca de Kenshin sobre su piel era como un fuego que la recorría de arriba abajo, que la consumía poco a poco.

El la tomó con firmeza de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí; tenía el cuerpo tan caliente como si él también se sintiera consumido por el fuego. Kenshin se acostó y la puso sobre su cuerpo con un movimiento ágil, como si ella no pesara nada.

La levantó y la dejó caer sobre toda su hombría. Kaoru dejó escapar un grito de dolor y placer que resonó en las paredes de la mina desierta.

Kaoru echó atrás la cabeza; tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y le caían gotitas por el cuello; se aferró a los hombros de Kenshin y se dejó llevar por las emociones. Nunca en la vida se había sentido así.

Kenshin la ayudaba a moverse en ese frenesí inspirado por la pasión.

Por un momento, ella abrió los ojos, y vio la expresión del rostro de Kenshin; la boca semiabierta, los ojos cerrados y el placer que descubrió en él la excitaron aún más.

Los movimiento se hacían cada vez más rápidos.

— Kenshin – creyó murmurar una vez, y el sonido hizo eco en las paredes de la mina, envolviéndolos.

Kenshin no respondió sino que siguió guiándola de arriba hacia abajo hasta el último movimiento que la obligó a arquear el cuerpo y a aferrarse con los muslos a las piernas de Kenshin.

Kaoru sintió que la atravesaba un terremoto, y cuando terminó, se reclinó sobre el pecho húmedo de su amante. Kenshin la abrazó con tanta fuerza que ella temió que le rompiera las costillas. Mantuvo las piernas entrelazadas con las de él para estar aún más cerca.

Permanecieron así, mientras Kenshin le acariciaba la cabeza.

— ¿Sabías que ha comenzado a llover? – preguntó él al cabo de un rato.

Kaoru no era consciente de nada más que de la cercanía del cuerpo de su amante y de la experiencia que acababa de vivir. Logró menear la cabeza sin mirarlo.

— ¿Sabes que ahí afuera debe hacer como cinco grados y que estoy acostado sobre cientos de esos pedacitos afilados que tú encuentras tan fascinantes y que no siento las piernas desde hace una hora? – añadió él.

Kaoru, con la cabeza hundida en su pecho, sonrió y volvió a hacer un movimiento negativo.

— Supongo que no tienes intenciones de moverte durante más o menos una semana¿no es así, Kaoru?

Kaoru reprimió la risa y mantuvo la cabeza hundida en el pecho de Kenshin.

— ¿Y tampoco te importa saber que tengo los dedos de los pies tan congelados que si me los golpeara contra algo se partirían?

La respuesta negativa de la joven hizo que él la abrazara con más fuerza.

— ¿Podría sobornarte?

— Sí – replicó Kaoru.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos vestimos y nos quedamos aquí para observar la lluvia y dejo que me hagas preguntas? Parece que eso te encanta.

Kaoru levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Y me responderías?

— Seguramente no – repuso él mientras la levantaba un poco con ternura — . Bruja – susurró antes de liberarse y comenzar a vestirse.

Cuando Kenshin se incorporó, Kaoru vio que él tenía pedacitos de carbón clavados en la espalda y se los quitó. Mientras lo hacía, le rozó sin querer la espalda con los pechos.

Kenshin se volvió y la tomó por las muñecas.

— No comencemos de nuevo. Tienes algo que no puedo resistir – confesó mientras le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada — . Kaoru no eres para nada lo que esperaba. Ahora vístete, antes de que haga otra tontería...

Kaoru no le preguntó qué significaba otra tontería y corrió llena de placer, a vestirse.

No había terminado de hacerlo cuando Kenshin la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó sobre sus piernas mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la pared.

Afuera llovía como si nunca fuera a terminar. Kaoru se recostó contra su pecho.

— Me haces sentir feliz, Kenshin – murmuró mientras él la rodeaba con los brazos.

— ¿Yo? Ni siquiera te he entregado el regalo – Kenshin hizo una pausa — . Bueno, tú tampoco me pones triste, a decir verdad.

— No, eres tú quien me hace feliz; no los regalos ni la forma en que me hacer el amor... aunque eso ayuda.

— Muy bien, explícame cómo es que te hago feliz – pidió él con tono reservado.

Kaoru pensó un momento antes de hablar.

— Cuando Sanosuke y yo nos comprometimos oficialmente, íbamos a asistir a un baile en el masonic Temple. Yo me había mandado a hacer un vestido cuyo color estaba de acuerdo con mi estado de ánimo; rojo. Era un rojo escarlata, brillante pero no profundo. La noche del baile, me puse el vestido y me sentía la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Hizo una pausa como si necesitara recordar que ahora estaba segura, en los brazos de Kenshin.

— Cuando bajé las escaleras, el señor Saito y Sanosuke se quedaron mirándome y yo pensé que estaban maravillados por cómo estaba con aquel vestido rojo. Cuando llegué abajo, el señor Saito comenzó a gritarme que parecía una prostitura y que subiera de inmediato a cambiarme. sanosuke intercedió y aseguró que él se encargaría de mí. Creo que nunca lo había amado tanto como en ese momento.

Volvió a detenerse, respiró y continuó con el relato.

— Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, Sanosuke me sugirió que no me quitara el abrigo y que les dijera a todos que me había resfriado. Me pasé toda la noche sentada en un rincón sintiéndome desgraciada.

— ¿Por qué no enviaste a ambos al diablo y bailaste con tu vestido rojo?

— Creo que siempre he hecho lo que todos esperaban que hiciera. Por eso tú me haces feliz. Tú pareces creer que si Kaoru baja por la espaldera de la pared vestida sólo con su bata, es porque las damas pueden hacerlo. Tampoco te molesta que no actúe como una dama y te invite a hacer el amor.

Kenshin la besó y añadió:

— No me importa lo de las proposiciones, pero pienso que podríamos dejar de lado tus apariciones en paños menores. Supongo que no recordarás los cachorros¿o sí?

— No estoy muy segura.

— En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Enishi Fenton. Creo que él cumplía ocho años. Te llevé al establo para mostrarte unos cachorritos blancos y negros.

— ¡Lo recuerdo! Pero no pudiste haber sido tú. Recuerdo a un hombre mayor.

— Creo que entonces tenía dieciocho años, de modo que tú...

— Tenía seis. Cuéntame lo que sucedió.

— Tú y tu hermana fuisteis a la fiesta con unos hermosos vestiditos blancos con bordados de color rosa y un enorme lazo rosa en la cabeza. Tu hermana se fue con los demás niños a jugar y tú te sentaste en un banco de hierro. No movías ni un solo músculo; te quedaste allí con las manos cruzadas sobre tu regazo.

— Y tú te detuviste frente a mí con una carretilla que obviamente había estado llena de bosta de caballo – observó ella.

— Me dio lástima verte allí, tan sola, de modo que te pregunté si querías ir a ver los cachorritos.

— Y yo fui contigo.

— No hasta después de mirarme de arriba abajo. Creo que pasé el examen porque aceptaste ir conmigo.

— Y me puse tu camisa y luego sucedió algo horrible. Recuerdo que lloré.

— No querías acercarte a los cachorritos por miedo a ensuciarte el vestido. Yo te di una de mis camisas para que te la pusieras sobre el vestido, pero no quisiste tocarla hasta que te juré tres veces que estaba limpia. Y lo que recuerdas como una gran desgracia es que uno de los perros corrió hacia ti, saltó y te desató la cinta del cabello. Nunca había visto a una niña tan triste. Tú comenzaste a llorar y me dijiste que el señor Saito te odiaría, y cuando te aseguré que yo podía volver a hacer el lazo, me respondiste que sólo tu mami sabía hacer bien los lazos.

— Y tú lo hiciste muy bien. Ni siquiera mamá se dio cuenta de que se había desarmado.

— Estaba acostumbrado a trenzar las colas y las crines de los caballos – replicó Kenshin.

— ¿Para Tomoe?

— Sientes mucha curiosidad por ella. ¿Celosa?

— No desde que me contaste que la habías rechazado.

— Esa es la razón por la cual no hay que contar secretos a las mujeres.

— ¿Querrías que fuese celosa, Kenshin?

Kenshin lo pensó.

— No me molestaría. Al menos sabes que rechacé a Tomoe. Pero no he oído nada semejante sobre Sagara.

Kaoru besó la mano de su marido que le acariciaba un pecho; sabía que le había hablado muchas veces sobre Sagara.

— Lo rechacé en el altar – dijo con suavidad.

Kenshin la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

— Sí, supongo que sí. Claro que él no tiene tanto dinero como yo.

— ¡Tú y tu dinero¿No conoces otra cosa¿Cómo besar, tal vez?

— He despertado a un monstruo – comentó Kenshin riendo, y cumplió con lo que su mujer le pedía.

— Compórtate bien – agregó por fin cuando logró que Kaoru se apartara — . No tengo tanto vigor como tú. No olvides que si me comparo contigo soy un viejo.

Riendo, Kaoru se acomodó mejor sobre su regazo.

— Y envejezco más cada minuto. ¡Ahora, quédate quieta! Saito tenía razón al encerraros – añadió Kenshin.

— ¿Piensas encerrarme tú también? – le preguntó Kaoru recostándose contra su pecho.

Himura tardó tanto en contestarle que Kaoru se volvió para mirarlo.

— Podría – respondió por fin, y luego trató de cambiar de tema — . Sabes, durante años no he hablado de otra cosa que no fueran los negocios.

— ¿Y de qué conversabas con las otras mujeres?

— ¿Qué otras mujeres?

— Las otras, como la señorita LaRue.

— No recuerdo haber hablado con Viney sobre nada.

— Pero después del amor hay otra parte agradable: quedarse así juntos, tranquilos y conversando.

Kenshin le recorrió el cuerpo con la mano.

— Supongo que es algo muy bonito, pero que nunca había hecho antes. Creo que después de... terminar, me iba a casa. Sabes, ni siquiera recuerdo haber querido quedarme así. Una gran pérdida de tiempo – terminó diciendo, pero no hizo ningún intento por alejarse.

— ¿Frío?

— No, tengo más calor del que nunca he tenido.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Yaps capitulo aporte este jojojo aparte del lemon pos no keda naa mucho, se conocio un poco la personalidad de Kaoru, pero seguiran las preguntas en el proximo capitulo y la vuelta a la realidad... veremos ke sucede cuando la luna de miel termine y los problemas empiecen nuevamenteeee...**_

_**Espero ke les haya gustado el capitulo**_

_**muuuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus comentarios en verdad se agradecen...**_

_**y espero ke me dejen muuuuchos reviews n.n  
Beshotes a todaaaaasss (os) **_

_**matta nee**_

_**Ghia-chan **_


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Holas, mis queridas y nunca bien ponderadas lectoras... sips aki me tienen con un nuevo capitulo de este fics... jojojo ke cada dia se pone mas bueno :P **_

_**aaaahh ando feliz, porke me compre una plancha para alisar el pelo, asi ke ahora new look jajajaja**_

_**ya ya me dejo de desvariar, y tb les informo ke estoy escribiendo el prox capitulo de el misterio del caballero del fenix, asi ke espero tenerlo listo pal lunes TTTT **_

_**Cuidenseme muuuuchoo**_

_**nos vemos abajo. **_

* * *

_**La Hermana de Hielo.**_

_**Capitulo 9.**_

Kaoru observó a Kenshin desde la cama de la cabaña mientras él se vestía y supo que la corta luna de miel había llegado a su fin.

— Supongo que tenemos que irnos – dijo ella con tristeza.

— Tengo una reunión con dos hombres esta mañana y no puedo faltar a ella – se volvió y agregó — : Me gustaría poder quedarme más pero me es imposible.

El tono de voz de Kenshin también denotaba tristeza y Kaoru decidió ayudarlo en lugar de luchar contra él. Salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con la ropa de montar con que había llegado el primer día. Kenshin tuvo que ayudarla a atarse el corsé.

— ¿Cómo puedes respirar con esta cosa? – preguntó él.

— Creo que la respiración no tienen nada que ver con esto. Pensé que te gustaban las curvas en las mujeres. Sin corsé, todas tendríamos una cintura de sesenta o sesenta y dos centímetros. Además, el corsé ayuda a mantener la espalda derecha. Son bastantes saludables.

Kenshin se limitó a gruñir y terminó de meter en las alforjas la comida que había sobrado. Kaoru percibía que la mente de su marido ya estaba en otra cosa.

En silencio, se prepararon para el descenso de la montaña. Kaoru no estaba muy segura de los pensamientos de Kenshin, pero ella sabía con certeza que jamás se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida. Había desaparecido su temor de ser un a mujer frígida, y le esperaba una larga vida junto al hombre que amaba.

Antes de partir, Kenshin se detuvo un instante para echar un último vistazo a la cabaña.

— Nunca lo he pasado mejor que ahora en este lugar – comentó antes de cerrar la puerta y acercarse a los caballos.

Kaoru había comenzado a montar sola cuando Kenshin la tomó por la cintura y la acomodó sobre la montura. Ella trató de esconder su sorpresa y lo miró. ¿Era ese el mismo hombre que la había dejado trepar sola por las piedras?

Kenshin inclinó la cabeza.

— Pareces otra vez una dama con ese traje – murmuró.

Comenzaron a bajar en silencio y Kenshin tuvo que aguardarla en muchas ocasiones.

Sólo cuando se acercaron a Chandler, desaceleraron un poco la marcha y Kaoru habló.

— Kenshin¿sabes en qué he estado pensando en estos últimos días?

— Claro que sí, muñeca, y he disfrutado de cada uno de tus pensamientos.

— No, no me refería a eso – replicó ella con impaciencia — . Pensé que podríamos invitar a tu prima Misao para que viviera con nosotros.

Kaoru lo miró para descubrir su reacción y lo sorprendió con la boca abierta.

— Dudo de que acepte una invitación directa porque vosotros, los Himura, sois demasiados orgullosos, pero a propósito no contraté un ama de llaves, y pensé que a ella le encantaría aceptar el trabajo. Eso la sacaría de las minas y además¿no crees que ella y Aoshi hacen una extraordinaria pareja?

Kenshin seguía aún con la boca abierta.

— ¿Y bien, qué opinas?

— Cuando le comuniqué a Aoshi que iba a casarme, él me preguntó si estaba preparado para compartir mi vida con una mujer. Rió a carcajadas cuando le dije que no dejaría que el casamiento me cambiara la vida. Ahora comienzo a darme cuenta del motivo de tanta risa. ¿A quién más piensas invitar a vivir en mi casa¿A los borrachos del pueblo? Te diré algo: los predicadores me gustan menos que los niños. Claro que no importan mis gustos... – se interrumpió porque Kaoru se alejó al galope.

Durante unos instantes, Kenshin se quedó observándola, pero luego reaccionó y logró alcanzarla.

--¿No estás enfadada, verdad, muñeca? Puedes invitar a quien quieras a vivir en esa gran casa. A mí no me molesta – era la primera vez que intentaba cambiar el ánimo de una mujer y estaba sorprendido — . Ni siquiera conozco a esa mujer. ¿Cómo es? Quizá sea tan fea que ni siquiera soporte mirarla – Kenshin noto que los labios de Kaoru insinuaban una tímida sonrisa. De modo que... la clave estaba en el humor.

— Misao llevaba un vestido de seda violeta sobre satén de color púrpura, con brillantitos en los hombros y...

— ¡Aguarda un minuto! – la interrumpió — . ¿Te refieres a esa muchacha de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes con buenas curvas y tobillos gruesos? En realidad, la vi bajar del carro y no estaba nada mal.

Kaoru lo miró.

— ¿Acaso observabas a otras mujeres en el día de nuestra boda?

— Cuando no te miraba trepar por la espaldera. Ahora que lo pienso, estabas estupenda con tu ropa interior – Kenshin le acarició el brazo.

A lo lejos se encontraba la civilización y las personas que ocuparían sus horas del día. Era su último momento de intimidad.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Kenshin al tomó por la cintura y la subió a su caballo, y cabalgaron juntos como si fuera la última noche que permanecerían con vida.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Himura dos horas después, tenían la ropa sucia por el trayecto y los rostros encendidos. Kenshin sostenía la mano de Kaoru hasta que apareció Aoshi.

Aoshi quedó tan sorprendido que por un momento no pudo hablar. Cuando recuperó la voz dijo:

— Kaoru, veo que lo encontraste. Kenshin, hay cuatro hombres aguardándote y media docena de telegramas. Ah, Kaoru, creo que los sirvientes que contrataste están en pie de guerra.

Kaoru sintió que Kenshin le apretaba la mano por última vez antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Ella se dirigió a su dormitorio para cambiarse. Habían regresado a la realidad.

Diez minutos después, Kenshin fue a verla para decirle que tenía que hacer un viaje urgente de negocios y que regresaría lo antes posible.

Estuvo ausente durante tres días.

Cuatro horas después de la partida de Kenshin, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que su verdadera función era la de esposa. Megumi podía tener su ambición y su necesidad de reformar el mundo, pero Kaoru sólo quería manejar la casa del hombre que amaba.

Claro que dirigir la casa de Kenshin era como dirigir un ejército en tiempos de guerra, pero estaba preparada para ello.

Lo primero que hizo fue escribir una carta a Misao Himura pidiéndole que pasara algunos días ayudándola en la dirección de la casa. Luego, escribió una carta al padre de Misao explicándole que planeaba proponer a la joven que fuese su ama de llaves. Esperaba que Okina Himura dejara salir del campo a su hija.

Cuando le entregó los mensajes al nuevo ayudante para que fuera a entregarlos, Kaoru tuvo la primera prueba de lo que tanto molestaba a los sirvientes. El ayudante pensaba que no le correspondía llevar el mensaje a las minas, y como buen norteamericano, expresó su opinión.

Kaoru mantuvo la calma y le preguntó si deseaba o no conservar su trabajo y añadió que , si así era, debía cumplir con lo que se le pedía y no menospreciar a los familiares del hombre que lo alimentaba. Cuando todo quedó arreglado y el hombre estaba en camino con ambas cartas, Kaoru bajó a la cocina para empezar a repartir las tareas. La mayoría de los empleados estaban sentados en el suelo, y se negaban a mover un dedo hasta que supieran con exactitud las limitaciones de sus funciones. Kaoru se dio cuenta entonces de por qué la señorita Jones insistía tanto en que sólo se contrataran sirvientes experimentados.

En la mañana del segundo día, Kaoru ya tenía a cinco criadas limpiando la casa, a cuatro hombres bajando muebles del ático y tres ayudantes para asistir a la señora Murchison en la cocina. También había contratado a un cochero, dos mozos de cuadra y cuatro muchachos de fuertes espaldas para que ayudaran en el jardín.

Fue mientras trataba de comunicarse con el señor y la señora Nakazona (ninguno de ellos hablaba el idioma del otro) para explicarles que los muchachos estaban bajo las órdenes de ellos, cuando divisó la cabeza de Soujuro asomada a una de las ventanas del primer piso.

Esa mañana, mientras Susan la ayudaba a vestirse, le había contado el terrible alboroto que había ocasionado Hiko Himura después de que los invitados habían partido. Susan había logrado oír parte de la discusión. El joven Soujiro había declarado que odiaba a su primo Kenshin y que jamás aceptaría vivir en su casa. Hiko le aseguró que su enfado era inútil ya que nadie lo había invitado a vivir allí. Soujiro le comunicó que Kaoru lo había hecho, pero que moriría antes de aceptar.

Fue en ese momento exacto cuando comenzó la pelea. Hiko, que ganó con facilidad, sostuvo que Soujiro permanecería con su primo y aprovecharía todos los beneficios que puede comprar el dinero, aunque tuviera que golpearlo todos los días si el muchacho trataba de escapar.

De modo que durante los últimos días, Soujiro había permanecido prisionero en el cuarto donde Kaoru lo había dejado. La señora Murchison era la única que lo había visto cuando entraba para llevarle y retirar las bandejas de comida y algunos libros.

— ¿Libros? – preguntó Kaoru.

— Parece que le gustan mucho – replicó Susan — . La señora Murchison asegura que se pasa todo el día leyendo y que eso no es bueno. Ella afirma que el muchacho debería salir a practicar algún deporte con sus amigos para airearse un poco.

Ahora que Kaoru había logrado más o menos controlar la situación, se concentró en Soujiro. Si el muchacho iba a vivir con ellos, tenía que ser parte de la familia.

Kaoru llamó a la puerta de su cuarto y sólo después de varios minutos Soujiro le comunicó que podía pasar. Kaoru se dio cuenta de que el muchacho escondía algo porque tenía las mejillas encendidas y creyó descubrir el borde de un libro que asomaba por debajo de la cama.

— Ha regresado – dijo él como si la estuviera acusando.

— Regresamos ayer – repuso Kaoru, segura de que eso ya lo sabía — . ¿Te gusta tu cuarto?

El cuarto, espacioso y con mucha luz, tenía el doble de tamaño que la casa de los Himura en el campo minero, aunque no había ningún mueble, excepto la cama cubierta con una colcha no tan limpia que evidenciaba que el muchacho había permanecido allí durante varios días.

— No está mal – murmuró Soujiro con la mirada clavada en la punta de la bota.

El orgullo de los Himura, pensó Kaoru.

— Soujiro¿podrías ayudarme esta tarde? He contratado a cuatro hombres para que me ayudaran a acomodar los muebles, pero creo que necesitaré a un supervisor, alguien que cuide que no golpeen las puertas con las puntas de los muebles mientras los bajan y ese ti pode cosas. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Soujiro dudó, pero luego aceptó.

Kaoru sentía curiosidad sobre la forma en que Soujiro cumpliría con esa nueva responsabilidad y suponía que se comportaría como un pequeño tirano. Pero él la sorprendió. Fue muy cuidadoso y tomó todo muy en serio. Sólo al principio se mostró irritado, cuando tuvo que demostrar su tamaño y fuerza adolescente para establecer su autoridad. Por la tarde, tenía tan controlada la situación que Kaoru ni siquiera necesitó decir dónde quería que colocasen los muebles.

Kaoru estaba observando cómo Soujiro ayudaba a bajar con sumo cuidado un enorme escritorio por la escalera cuando sintió la voz de Aoshi a sus espaldas.

— Kenshin era así. Personas como ellos dos nunca fueron niños. Esos hombres lo saben y por eso respetan al muchacho.

Kaoru se volvió y le preguntó:

— ¿Sabes jugar al béisbol?

— Claro. ¿Acaso piensas formar un equipo? – preguntó sorprendido Aoshi.

— Casi tengo los hombres suficientes. Creo que llamaré a la tienda de deportes de Vaughn para ordenar los equipos. ¿Crees que yo podría aprender a pegarle a la pelota con un bate?

— Kaoru – repuso Aoshi antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Kenshin — , creo que tú podrías hacer cualquier cosa que te propusieras.

— La cena es a las siete – ella gritó antes de que él desapareciera — . Y nos vestimos para cenar.

Pudo oír cómo Aoshi se reía mientras cerraba la puerta.

La comida fue agradable y la paciencia que Aoshi tenía con Soujiro parecía aliviar un poco la ira del muchacho.

Pero al día siguiente, todo cambió. Kaoru se vistió para la cena con un vestido de seda de color verde pálido bordado a mano en un verde más oscuro y un enorme camafeo rosado en la cintura. No había visto a Kenshin desde que había regresado aquella tarde, y este no se había cambiado la pesada ropa que había usado durante el viaje de negocios. Kaoru no quiso comenzar una discusión.

Aoshi, que estaba muy apuesto con su traje oscuro, la aguardaba junto a la escalera, mientras Soujiro, vestido con uno de los trajes de Aoshi que le quedaba casi perfecto, permaneció en la penumbra del pasillo.

Kaoru, sin decir una palabra, tomó el brazo que Aoshi le ofrecía y luego tendió el otro a Soujiro. Durante unos momentos, el muchacho no se movió, pero como Kaoru permaneció con el brazo obstinadamente extendido, no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo.

Había espacio suficiente para que bajaran los tres juntos.

— Soujiro – comenzó Kaoru — , no tengo palabra para agradecerte la ayuda que me has brindado en estos últimos días.

— Necesito ganarme el sustento – respondió Soujiro desviando la mirada pero complacido con las palabras de Kaoru.

— ¿Dónde diablos está todo el mundo? – gritó Kenshin desde el pie de la escalera; luego levantó la cabeza y los vio — . ¿Vais a salir a alguna parte? Aoshi, te necesito. – Mientras lo decía clavó la mirada en Kaoru. Para él, los otros dos no existían.

— Bajamos a cenar – replicó ella mientras trataba de retener el brazo de Soujiro. El había tratado de soltarse cuando apareció Kenshin — . ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?

— Alguien tiene que trabajar para mantenernos – gruñó él antes de girar sobre sus talones y regresar a su despacho.

Mientras cenaba. Kaoru interrogó a Soujiro acerca de sus lecturas de los últimos días. Era la primera vez que tocaban el tema.

Soujiro casi se atragantó con un trozo de carne. Sus tío Hiko y Okina lo habían alentado en la lectura, pero había aprendido a leer en silencio por miedo a que lo llamaran aniñado.

— Mark Twain – respondió con aire desafiante cuando consiguió aclararse la garganta.

— Bien – repuso Kaoru — . Mañana vendrá un tutor para darte lecciones. Creo que eso será mejor que ir a la escuela, ya que tú serías mayor que los demás niños. Y además, me gusta tenerte aquí.

Soujiro la miró perplejo.

— No asistiré a ninguna escuela para que mi insulten y se burlen de mí. Regresaré a las minas y...

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo – lo interrumpió Kaoru — . Y mañana haré que te tomen las medidas para que tengas tu propia ropa, Soujiro. Ah, el helado, creo que esto te gustará.

Aoshi se reía de la expresión del rostro de Soujiro.

— Es mejor que te rindas, muchacho. Nadie gana una discusión con esta dama.

— Salvo él – dijo Soujiro.

— En especial, él no – respondió Aoshi.

— Estaban a punto de comenzar el postre cuando entró Kenshin, Kaoru había convencido a Soujiro para que les contar la historia de Hucleberry Finn, pero al entrar Kenshin, el muchacho dejó de hablar y bajó la mirada.

— Tardáis mucho en comer – comentó Kenshin apoyando un pie sobre la silla mientras se servía un racimo de uvas del centro de la mesa.

La mirada que le dirigió Kaoru lo obligó a sentarse en la silla. Ella hizo señas a uno de los ayudantes, que puso ante su esposo plato y cubiertos y le sirvió la comida. Después del primer momento de sorpresa, Kenshin probó la charlotte de chocolate con gusto. Los otros clavaron la mirada en él, Kenshin dejó la cuchara y se sintió como si quisiera salir corriendo.

Soujiro lo miraba de reojo mientras que Aoshi seguía concentrado en su plato.

Kaoru había dejado la cabecera de la mesa para sentarse junto a Soujiro, pero Kenshin no ocupó su lugar. Kaoru atrapó la mirada de su marido, levantó el tenedor y comenzó a mostrarle cómo debía manejarlo para que él la siguiera. Para reanudar la conversación, le comentó lo bien que la familia japonesa dirigía a los demás jardineros.

Kenshin le explicó cómo había conocido a los Nakazona, y Aoshi se sumó a la conversación contándoles la historia de cómo hacía para tener plantas de todo el mundo. Soujiro quiso saber el nombre del árbol que estaba frente a su ventana. Cuando terminaron de comer, los cuatro se levantaron con una sonrisa en la boca. Había sido una cena agradable.

Kenshin y Aoshi regresaron al trabajo después de cenar, y Soujiro y Kaoru se instalaron en la salita. Kaoru se puso a bordar unos almohadones mientras Soujiro leía a su lado; después de mucho insistir, logró que el muchacho le leyera en voz alta. Tenía buena voz y sabía entonar muy bien los diálogos. Aoshi se quedó con ellos un rato.

A la hora de irse a dormir, Kaoru subió sola ya que Kenshin seguía encerrado en su oficina. En algún momento de la noche, él se deslizó en la cama junto a ella y la abrazó contra su cuerpo tibio antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Kaoru se despertó con la hermosa sensación de las caricias de Kenshin sobre sus piernas y caderas. Ella giró hacia él sin abrir los ojos, y él se acomodó encima de ella, y comenzó a hacerle el amor con mucha suavidad, lenta y lánguidamente.

Kaoru no abrió los ojos hasta que ambos apagaron sus pasiones.

— ¿Querías estar segura de que era tu marido? – le preguntó Kenshin sonriéndole — . ¿O cualquier hombre sería lo mismo a esta hora de la mañana?

Ella decidió seguir con la broma.

— ¿Cómo puedo saber sobre otros hombres¿Quieres que lo averigüe?

Kenshin frunció el entrecejo y se dispuso a levantarse.

Kaoru lo rodeó con los brazos, apoyándole los pechos sobre la espalda.

— Sólo, bromeaba; no tengo deseos de conocer a nadie más.

Kenshin se apartó.

— Debo ponerme a trabajar para ganar el dinero suficiente para mantener el ejército que has contratado.

Kaoru permaneció en la cama, observándolo, hasta que él desapareció en el interior de su baño. Había una parte de su esposo que desconocía por completo.

Llamaron a la puerta y no tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando.

— Señorita Kaoru – advirtió Susan — , la señorita Misao Himura está abajo con su padre y sus pertenencias en un carro; quieren hablar con usted.

— Bajaré en seguida – contestó Kaoru mientras salida de la cama. Cuando Kaoru estuvo lista, Kenshin ya estaba trabajando.

Llevó a Misao a la salita para poder conversar.

-Estoy tan contenta de que decidieras aceptar mi ofrecimiento. Necesito un ama de llaves.

-No necesitas continuar con esa mentira. Sé por qué me ofreces el trabajo y sé mejor que tú que tendrás que enseñarme todo, y que seré más una molestia que otra cosa. Pero más importante que mi orgullo es sacar a mi familia de los campos. Hiko chantajeó a Soujiro para que se fuera y mi padre hizo lo mismo conmigo. He venido a pedirte más caridad de la que ya me has ofrecido. Trabajaré sin descanso para ti si dejas que mi padre viva aquí conmigo.

— Por supuesto – repuso Kaoru — . Misao, tú eres parte de la familia y no necesitas ser mi ama de llaves. Puedes vivir aquí en calidad de huésped, sin obligación alguna excepto la de disfrutar.

Misao sonrió.

— Me volvería loca en dos semanas. Si aceptas a mi padre, me quedo.

— Sólo si comes con nosotros. Es una mesa grande y está casi vacía. Ahora¿puedo conocer a tu padre?

Cuando Kaoru vio a Okina HImura se dio cuenta de qué Misao habría querido sacarlo de las minas. Okina se estaba muriendo. Kaoru estaba segura de que Misao lo sabía, al igual que su padre, pero era obvio que nadie quería tocar el tema.

Okina era un hombre agradable, suave y educado, y en minutos Kaoru dispuso todo lo necesario para que el hombre se sintiera cómodo. Hubo un poco de discusión para decidir cuál sería el cuarto del señor Himura, pero Misao decidió instalarlo en el cuarto del ama de llaves de la planta baja, con una puerta que comunicaba con los jardines, y ella se ubicó en el piso de arriba, cerca de la escalera.

Durante el almuerzo, Kenshin permaneció en su despacho, pero Aoshi se unió al grupo creciente que se sentaba para las comidas. Soujiro se relajó bastante cuando se encontró con Misao y con su tío, y el almuerzo fue muy agradable. Okina relató una historia graciosa sobre algo que había sucedido en la mina, y todos se echaron a reír en el momento en que Kenshin entró en la habitación. Kaoru le presentó a sus parientes y él buscó con la mirada dónde sentarse. Como Misao estaba sentada junto a Aoshi, Kenshin permaneció de pie un momento, hasta que Kaoru le hizo señas a un ayudante para que le colocara una silla en la cabecera.

Kenshin casi no habló durante el almuerzo, y se dedicó a observar la forma en que Kaoru manejaba los cubiertos. Ella comía despacio, dejando tiempo a Kenshin para que viera cuál era el cubierto adecuado.

Cuando estaban a punto de terminar, Kaoru dijo a Soujiro:

-Tengo buenas noticias para ti. Ayer envié un telegrama a un amigo de mi padre que vive en Denver preguntándole si querría mudarse a Chandler para ser tu profesor. El señor Chesterton es un explorador inglés retirado. Ha viajado por todo el mundo, recorrió el Nilo, conoció las pirámides, el Tibet; dudo de que haya un lugar que él no conozca. Y esta mañana, aceptó venir, creo que será un maestro maravilloso¿no te parece?

Soujiro al principio no pudo decir nada.

— ¿Africa? – logró preguntar por fin.

— Entre otros países – Kaoru corrió la silla — . ¿Quién quiere ir a jugar al béisbol? Tengo el equipo, el campo marcado en el ala norte y un libro de instrucciones. Por desgracia, no entiendo una sola palabra.

— Creo que Soujiro podría enseñarle lo básico – propuso Okina — . Y supongo que Aoshi conoce unas cuantas reglas.

— ¿Jugarás con nosotros, Aoshi? – preguntó ella.

— Me encantaría.

— ¿Y tú, Misao?

— Dado que no tengo ni idea de cómo comenzar a dirigir una casa como esta, podría ser útil en el campo de béisbol.

— ¿Y tú, Kenshin? – le preguntó a su marido quien la miraba con una expresión extraña.

— Tengo trabajo y, Aoshi, necesito que me ayudes.

— Creo que eso me excluye del juego – repuso Aoshi poniéndose de pie — . Nos vemos en la cena.

Una vez en la oficina, Aoshi observó cómo Kenshin se paseaba por la oficina para luego quedarse contemplando a los jugadores por la ventana. Aoshi se preguntó si Kaoru había hecho marcar el campo de juego justo enfrente del despacho de Kenshin a propósito. Tuvo que repetir una pregunta antes de que Kenshin se volviera.

— Es preciosa¿no te parece? – le preguntó Kenshin.

— ¿Quién? – replico Aoshi fingiendo no saber de quién hablaba su amigo mientras revisaba los telegramas con las ofertas de tierra, fábricas y acciones del día.

— ¡Kaoru, claro! Mira a ese Soujiro. ¡Jugando! A su edad, yo trabajaba catorce horas al día.

— Al igual que él – aclaró Aoshi — . Al igual que yo. Y por eso juega ahora – agregó mientras dejaba los telegramas sobre el escritorio — . Creo que todo esto puede esperar unas horas. Saldré a tomar un poco de aire y a oír hablar de otra cosa que no sea dinero.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta.

— ¿Vienes?

— No – respondió Kenshin con la mirada en los papeles — . Alguien tiene que quedarse y... ¡Maldición, sí¿A qué distancia se puede enviar la pelota con el bate? Apuesto a que nadie puede ganarme.

— Acepto – dijo Aoshi.

Kenshin tomó la pelota como si fuera un dulce. Tuvo que intentarlo tres veces antes de pegarle a la pelota. Nadie se atrevió a explicarle que si se fallaba tres veces el jugador quedaba eliminado. Cuando por fin le pegó, la pelota fue a dar contra un vidrio del segundo piso. Kenshin se sentía muy complacido consigo mismo, y a partir de entonces comenzó a dar consejos a todo el mundo.

En una ocasión, Kenshin y Soujiro casi se enfrentaron con los bates, pero Kaoru logró intervenir a tiempo y evitar que alguien saliera lastimado. Para su consternación, ambos hombres la miraron y le sugirieron que se ocupara de sus propios problemas. Por fin, Kaoru se retiró junto a Okina.

— Soujiro se sentirá como en casa ahora –comentó Okina — . El y Hiko discutían todo el tiempo. Debía de echar de menos esas discusiones.

— También Kenshin las llama discusiones – dijo ella — . ¿Cree que llegarían a hacerse daño?

— Creo que Kenshin es demasiado sensato para dejar que eso suceda. Es su turno para batear, Kaoru.

A Kaoru no le interesaba mucho pegarle a la pelota, pero disfrutó cuando Kenshin la rodeó con sus brazos para indicarle cómo debía ser el tiro. Soujiro gritó que Kenshin le estaba dando al equipo opuesto demasiada ventaja, y mientras Kenshin entablaba una discusión con su primo, Kaoru envió la pelota a la segunda base.

— ¡Corre!— Le gritó Misao — . ¡Kaoru, corre!

Kaoru partió la más rápido que pudo, sosteniéndose la falda para no tropezar y caer. Aoshi, en primera base, la observaba divertido, pero Kenshin atravesó el campo a toda máquina tomó la pelota y corrió en dirección a su esposa. Ella, al verlo venir en su dirección, pensó que no sobreviviría al impacto y apresuró aún más su paso. Todos comenzaron a gritarle a Kenshin que se detuviera para no lastimarla.

La alcanzó en la "home base", la tomó de los tobillos y la hizo caer de cuerpo entero sobre el suelo. Pero ella estiró un brazo y tocó la base.

— ¡A salvo! – exclamó Okina.

Kenshin se puso de pie y comenzó a gritarles a su primo y a su tío. Pero Okina permaneció allí sin moverse.

Misao ayudó a Kaoru a incorporarse para asegurarse de que no se hubiera hecho daño. Kaoru miró con orgullo a su marido y dijo:

— Te gusta ganar¿no?

— No más que a ti – replicó Misao señalando el agujero enorme que tenía Kaoru en la falda.

Kaoru le tocó un brazo a Kenshin y sugirió:

— Querido, ya que te hemos vencido de una forma tan definitiva¿no sería mejor que paráramos el juego para tomar algo fresco? Podríamos continuar jugando mañana.

Por un momento, el rostro de Kenshin se ensombreció, pero luego la tomó en sus brazos y aseguró:

— He vencido a todos los hombres de Wall Street tarde o temprano, pero a ti, todavía no he logrado vencerte en nada.

— Basta de fanfarronear y vayamos a comer algo – propuso Aoshi. Se volvió hacia Misao y le ofreció el brazo — . ¿Me permite?

Las dos parejas caminaron hacia la casa, seguidos por Okina y Soujiro..

Continuara...

* * *

_**Holas, pues se podria decir ke este capitulo es de relleno, y ke ya del proximo empiezan las cosas buenas jojojo Misao, Okina y Soujiro se fueron a vivir con kaoru y kenshin ufff media casa de guifas con tantos habitantes...**_

_**Pero bueno, el proximo capitulo esta lo gueno asi que no se lo pierdan... Sera ke la dicha y el amor de este nuevo matrimonio perdurara o los problemas nuevamnte empezaran y enturbiaran a nuestra linda pareja...**_

_**No se lo pierdaaaaaammm**_

_**matta neeee**_

_**PD: GRacias por los reviews, son realmente muy amables al dejar sus comentarios, y animos varios... **_

_**PD2: No se donde puse una novela ke keria leer TT tendre ke buscarla nuevmaente y bajarla, el problema es ke no me acuerdo de ke pagina lo hice, sniff... Se viene nuevo fic, adaptacion, asi que esten antentas...**_

_**PD3: Saludos a mis neechans, de kazuko rk, las kero mucho n.n **_


	12. Capitulo 11

_**Holas... lo prometido es deuda y aki tienen este capitulo nuevesito XDDDD**_

_**Bueno toy trabajando a full en la tesis, asi ke por el momento me retrasare un pokito en los demas fics asi ke gomeeeeen u.u pero trankis ya volvere :P **_

_**yaps, recuerden ke esta historia no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes, cada cual tiene su propio dueño, dicho en el primer capitulo, porke ahora no me acuerdo :P **_

_**yaps nos vemos abajoooo**_

------------------------------

**_La Hermana de Hielo.  
_**

_**Capitulo 11.**_

El juego de béisbol rompió el hielo en toda la familia. Kenshin no siguió encerrándose en su despacho durante las comidas y Soujiro dejó de ser tan reservado. Kenshin le dijo a Soujiro que era un soñador y que no sabía nada del mundo real. Soujiro pensó un momento las palabras de Kenshin y luego le desafió para que él mismo le mostrara el mundo real.

Kenshin inició a Soujiro en el mundo de los negocios, mostrándole informes del mercado de acciones y enseñándole a leer un contrato. En cuestión de días, Soujiro hablaba en términos de miles de dólares sobre tierras y ciudades de las que sólo había leído.

Un día, Kaoru descubrió a Okina estudiando un trozo de papel. Después, descubrió que se trataba de una reproducción de las aves de Colorado. Ordenó a la tienda Sayles que le enviaran un juego completo para pintar con acuarelas y se lo regaló a Okina valiéndose de una mentira por miedo a que su orgullo le impidiera aceptarlo. Explicó que lo había encontrado en el ático y que no sabía quién podría utilizarlo.

Okina se echó a reír y Kaoru se puso colorada porque se dio cuenta de que él sabía la verdad. El aceptó las pinturas con un beso en la mejilla. A partir de entonces, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el jardín, pintando todo lo que veía.

Kaoru fue dos veces a visitar a Megumi a la Enfermería Sagara para Mujeres. Se quedó varias horas con ella, aprendiendo a conocer nuevamente a su hermana, después de tantos años de separación. Un día, Sanosuke le pidió por teléfono si podría ocuparse de contratar los sirvientes para su casal. Sano hablaba con mucha cautela, y Kaoru recordó cuán rudamente se había comportado ella en la iglesia cuando él había querido acercarse.

— Sano – afirmó ella — , me alegro de cómo han salido las cosas. Soy muy feliz con Kenshin.

El tardó en responder.

— Nunca quise herirte, Kaoru.

Ella sonrió en el teléfono.

— Fui yo quien insistió en que Megumi ocupara mi lugar. Quizá sabía que vosotros haríais una mejor pareja. ¿Olvidamos todo lo sucedido y somos amigos?

— Es lo que más me gustaría. Y, Kaoru, el hombre con quien te casaste es realmente bueno.

— Sí, pero¿por qué lo dices?

— Ahora tengo que despedirme, y gracias por tu consejo sobre el ama de llaves. Megumi es aún peor que yo para estas cosas. Te veré el domingo en la iglesia, adiós.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros y regresó a la biblioteca.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la boda cuando Kaoru le anunció a Kenshin que estaba lista para decorarle el despacho. Ella supuso que él protestaría, pero no estaba preparada para la violencia de sus objeciones. Kenshin utilizó palabras que ella jamás había oído antes para referirse a su intromisión en el lugar privado de él, pero no hacía falta ser demasiado inteligente para comprenderlas.

Ni Aoshi ni Soujiro intervinieron en la pelea, y permanecieron atentos a ver quién ganaba.

Kaoru no sabía cómo manejar la situación, pero estaba decidida.

— Voy a limpiar y a amueblar como corresponde este lugar. O bien me dejas hacerlo ahora, mientras puedes supervisar y aprobar los cambios, o lo haré mientras duermes.

Kenshin se inclinó hacia delante, amenazante, pero Kaoru no retrocedió un solo paso.

Kenshin salió del despacho y dio un portazo ensordecedor.

— ¡Malditas mujeres! – exclamó — . ¡Siempre se entrometen en todo, no pueden dejar en paz a un hombre!

Kaoru se volvió hacia Aoshi y Soujiro; ambos le dedicaron una leve sonrisa antes de que abandonara la habitación.

Kaoru suponía que el cuarto estaría sucio y desarreglado, pero cuando se puso a trabajar, comprobó que era una verdadera pocilga. Necesitó seis personas durante casi dos horas para que lo dejaran presentable. Cuando quedó limpio hizo que cuatro hombres retiraran el viejo escritorio de Kenshin y lo reemplazaran por uno de estilo William Kent, construido en 1740. Colocó dos sillas muy cómodas en los dos lugares reservados a los invitados y un sillón forrado en cuero rojo para Kenshin. Desde que había visto por primera vez aquel sillón en el ático, supo para quién estaba destinado.

Cuando todas las cosas estuvieron en su sitio, Kaoru despidió a todos los empleados excepto a Susan y ambas comenzaron a vaciar los armarios. Sabía que sería inútil archivarle los documentos que estaban guardados en los lugares más insólitos, así que le pidió a Susan que llevara la plancha y plancharon todos los papeles arrugados para guardarlos luego en los cajones del escritorio.

Junto a la chimenea, había dos compartimientos empotrados con puerta de vidrio. Uno estaba lleno de papeles; el otro, con cuatro botellas de whisky y media docena de vasos que no se habían lavado en cuatro años.

— Hiérvelos – indicó Kaoru entregándoselos con la punta de los dedos — . Y pídele a la señora Murchison que traiga vasos limpios cada mañana.

En lugar de los papeles y las botellas, Kaoru llenó los estantes con una colección de pequeñas Venus de bronce.

— Al señor Kenshin van a encantarle – comentó Susan ahogando una risita mientras observaba las estatuas de mujeres regordetas y desnudas.

— Creo que se las compraron para él.

En la pared del lado norte, había dos armarios escondidos detrás de los paneles, y Kaoru quedó perpleja al abrir el primero. Entre los papeles había muchos rollos de dinero, billetes sueltos y desparramados. Algunos cayeron al suelo cuando abrió la puerta.

Con un suspiro, Kaoru comenzó a ordenarlo.

— Dile a Albert que llame a la ferretería de inmediato para que nos envíen una caja fuerte. Trae también un par de planchas, para ver si podemos arreglar esto.

Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, Susan salió a cumplir con lo que le habían ordenado.

Cuando Kenshin vio su despacho, permaneció mudo durante algunos instantes. Apreció las cortinas de color azul oscuro, la colección de estatuas de mujeres hermosas y el sillón rojo. Se sentó en él.

— Al menos, no lo has pintado de rosa – observó — . Ahora¿puedo volver a mi trabajo?

Kaoru sonrió, y al pasar junto al él lo besó en la mejilla.

— Sabía que te gustaría. Lo admitas o no, te gustan las cosas hermosas.

El le tomó una mano.

— Supongo que sí – respondió mirándola.

Kaoru salió de la habitación como si estuviera volando.

Dos días después, ofrecieron la primera cena y fue todo un éxito. Kaoru invitó a algunas de sus amistades, que Kenshin ya conocía, para que él no se sintiera incómodo. En realidad, era un anfitrión muy agradable. Les sirvió el champán a las damas y acompañó a todos a una visita guiada de la casa.

Fue sólo después, durante el entretenimiento, cuando Kaoru sintió deseos de desaparecer. Había contratado a un mago para que los entretuviera después de la cena. Kenshin se agitó en su silla durante los primeros diez minutos y luego comenzó a hablar con Aoshi sobre unos terrenos que quería comprar. Kaoru le dio un ligero codazo para que prestara atención, pero él declaró en voz alta que aquel hombre era un fraude y que se negaba a permanecer allí otro minuto.

Se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación delante de todos. Kaoru, con la espalda rígida, le hizo señas al ilusionista para que continuara con su número.

Más tarde, cuando se fueron todos los invitados, Kaoru encontró a su marido en un extremo del jardín.

— No me gustó ese hombre, Kaoru – explicó Kenshin sin volverse para mirarla, mientras fumaba un cigarro apoyado contra un árbol — . La magia no existe; no podía quedarme allí para fingir que es verdad.

Ella le apoyó una mano en la boca para que dejara de hablar y luego lo abrazó. El se inclinó y la besó.

— ¿Cómo es que una dama como tú se ha casado con un mozo de cuadra como yo?

— Supongo que por una cuestión de suerte – contestó ella antes de volver a besarlo.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Kenshin era que él nunca sabía lo que estaba bien o lo que era incorrecto. En cualquier momento podía aparecer uno de los sirvientes que hubiera decidido dar un paseo nocturno por el jardín, o un jardinero que había olvidado alguna herramienta. Pero a Kenshin parecía no importarle nada de todo eso.

— Llevas demasiada ropa – susurró mientras comenzaba a desabotonarle el vestido.

Cuando Kaoru sólo tuvo puesta su ropa interior, él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta un lecho de flores, cerca de la estatua de Diana cazadora.

La colocó sobre el césped, a los pies de la estatua, y siguió desvistiéndola lentamente, besándole cada parte del cuerpo que quedaba desnuda.

Kaoru estaba segura de que jamás se había sentido mejor en toda su vida, y su pasión se fue encendiendo poco a poco hasta que sintió deseos de prolongar aquel momento para siempre.

Kenshin le acarició el cuerpo hasta que ella se sintió mareada. El mundo le deba vueltas.

Cuando por fin se colocó encima de ella, él sonreía como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando. Kaoru se aferró a él y lo atrajo hacia sí hasta que se convirtieron en una sola persona.

El siguió moviéndose con lentitud, prolongando su éxtasis, llevándola a nuevos picos de pasión.

— Kenshin – murmuró Kaoru — , Kenshin...

Cuando por fin Kenshin explotó dentro de ella, el cuerpo de Kaoru se sacudió con violencia.

Kenshin permaneció encima de ella, con el cuerpo sudoroso e iluminado por la luz de la luna.

— ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho, mujer? – oyó que él le murmuraba al oído.

Lentamente, se apartó y le preguntó:

— ¿No sientes frío¿Quieres que entremos?

— No – repuso Kaoru refugiándose en su pecho para protegerse del aire frío de la noche. Miro la estatua que estaba encima de ellos — . ¿Sabías que Diana es la Diosa Virgen¿Crees que le molesta nuestra intromisión?

— Quizás esté celosa – replicó Kenshin mientras le recorría el cuerpo con las manos.

— ¿Por qué crees que Jacob Fenton contrató a Okina para que trabajara en las minas, si es obvio que es demasiado débil para ganar su salario?

Kenshin gruñó y la apartó.

— o que la luna de miel ha terminado. O quizá para ti continúe, ya que comenzaste a hacerme estas preguntas después de casarnos. Sé que puedes vestirte sola. Tengo que terminar de resolver algunos asuntos antes de irme a la cama – sin decir nada más, se fue dejándola sola.

Kaoru no sabía si llorar o sentirse contenta por haberle preguntado lo que quería preguntarle. Existía algo profundo entre los Fenton y los Himura, y estaba segura de que Kenshin jamás sería plenamente feliz hasta que se librara de aquello que tanto lo molestaba.

A la noche siguiente, Kaoru se despertó temblando y sintió que la vida de su hermana corría peligro. Muchas veces había escuchado la historia que su madre le contaba sobre cómo, cuando tenía seis años, había tirado al suelo la mejor tetera del juego y se había puesto a llorar diciendo que Megumi estaba herida. Más tarde, encontraron a Megumi inconsciente, al lado de un arroyo, con el brazo roto porque se había caído de un árbol. Se suponía que Megumi debía estar en una clase de baile.

Sin embargo, ese extraño lazo entre las hermanas no había vuelto a manifestarse desde entonces. Kenshin llamó a Sanosuke y luego sostuvo a Kaoru abrazada durante casi dos horas hasta que ella dejó de temblar. De alguna forma, Kaoru sintió que el peligro había pasado, dejó de temblar y continuó durmiendo.

Al día siguiente, Megumi fue a visitar a Kaoru y ambas pasaron la tarde pensando en qué podría poner en peligro la vida de aquella.

Cuatro días después, Yutaro entró en sus vidas. Los Himura estaban sentados dispuestos a almorzar cuando el niño entró corriendo en el comedor y se puso a gritar que había oído decir que Kenshin su madre amaba a su padre y no a él, que no quería tener nada que ver con el. Después de eso, se marchó.

Todos quedaron perplejos, excepto Kenshin. Tomó asiento antes que los demás y preguntó a la criada qué había para cenar.

— Kenshin, creo que debes ir a buscarlo – sugirió Kaoru.

— ¿Para qué?

— Para hablar con él. Supongo que se le rompió el corazón cuando descubrió que su madre amaba a otro hombre en vez de a su padre.

— El marido de Tomoe es el padre del niño. Y yo no le dije lo contrario.

— Creo que tendrías que explicárselo al niño.

— No sé cómo hablar con los niños.

Karou lo miró.

— ¡Maldita mujer! En un año más, estaré en bancarrota por perder mi tiempo haciendo todas las tonterías que a ti se te ocurren.

Mientras su marido se dirigía hacia la puerta, Kaoru lo tomó del brazo.

— Kenshin, no ofrezcas comprarle nada. Sólo dile la verdad en invítalo a conocer a Soujiro.

— ¿Y por qué no lo invito a vivir aquí para que te ayude a inventar cosas para que yo las haga?

Kenshin salió a la puerta caminando muy lentamente, pero Yutaro caminaba aún más despacio. Cuando Kenshin lo alcanzó le preguntó:

— ¿Te gusta jugar al béisbol?

Yahiko se volvió furioso.

— No con usted.

— No tienes motivos para estar enfadado conmigo. Por lo que sé, tu padre era un hombre bueno y nunca he dicho lo contrario.

— La gente de aquí dice que usted fue amante de mi mama.

— Es una manera de hablar. Ni siquiera sabía que existías hasta hace unas semanas. ¿Te gusta el whisky?

— ¿Whisky? No... no lo sé. Nunca he bebido.

— Entonces, entra. Tengo un poco de whisky y podré explicarte algo sobre las madres y los padres y las niñas bonitas.

Kaoru estuvo nerviosa toda la tarde porque Kenshin y el niño permanecieron encerrados en el despacho durante horas. Cuando el muchacho por fin se fue, miró a Kaoru con el rostro encendido y una sonrisa afectada.

— Yutaro me ha mirado de forma extraña – comentó ella a Kenshin.

Kenshin se miró las uñas de la mano izquierda.

— Le expliqué cómo se hacen los bebés y creo que me entusiasmé.

Kaoru abrió la boca.

Kenshin tomó una manzana.

— Tendré que trabajar esta noche, porque mañana Yutaro, vendrá a jugar al béisbol conmigo y con Soujiro.

Kenshin la miró con atención.

— ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? Estás un poco pálida. Quizá te convenga descansar un poco. Ocuparse de la casa puede ser demasiado para ti – la besó en la mejilla y regresó a su despacho.

Cuatro días después. Kenshin decidió visitar la tienda de deportes y ver qué otros equipos tenían. El equipo formado por Soujiro y Yutaro los había vencido a Aoshi y a él en casi toso los juegos. Como Soujiro había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en las minas, temía un poco a Kenshin y no se sentía lo bastante seguro de sí mismo como para acusarlo de no seguir las reglas del juego. Después de todo, el bate era de Kenshin.

Yutaro no tenía esos prejuicios. Lo obligaba a respetar todas las reglas y no le permitía ser lo que Kenshin llamaba "creativo". Hasta el momento, Kenshin había perdido todos los juegos por no querer ajustarse a las reglas que otro había dictado. Quería volver a escribir el reglamento del béisbol.

Aoshi y él eligieron un equipo de tenis, bicicletas y un gimnasio entero.

En el otro extremo del mostrador estaba Jacob Fenton. Rara vez salía de su casa, prefería quedarse a leer los informes del mercado y maldecir el hecho de que su único hijo no estuviera interesado en sus negocios. Pero esas últimas semanas, sus días se habían iluminado porque la hija a quien había echado hacía tantos años había regresado a su casa con un pequeño hijo.

Yutaro era todo lo que un hombre podía esperar de un hijo: muy inteligente, ansioso por aprender, y además tenía sentido del humor. Por las tardes, cuando tenía que estar en su casa estudiando cómo dirigir las minas de carbón que algún día heredaría, estaba en la casa de Himura jugando. Jacob decidió combatir con las mismas armas y comprarle al niño todos los equipos deportivos que encontrara.

Kenshin, con los brazos llenos de raquetas de tenis y pesas, se encontró frente a frente con Jacob Fenton. Kenshin permaneció en silencio, observándolo, y pronto su rostro comenzó a mostrar señales de la furia que sentía.

Jacob no tenía idea de quién podía ser ese hombre grande y de cabello pelirrojo, aunque le resultaba un tanto familiar. El traje que llevaba ese desconocido era de muy buena calidad, y le habría costado sus buenos dineros.

— Discúlpeme, señor – le dijo Fenton al tratar de pasar.

— ¿No me reconoce fuera del establo, no es así, Fenton?

Jacob se dio cuenta de que ese hombre le recordaba a Kenshin, de pequeño. Y sabía muy bien por qué el rostro de Kenshin demostraba odio. Se volvió.

— ¡Un momento, Fenton! – advirtió Kenshin — . Vendrá a cenar a mi casa dentro de dos semanas a partir de hoy.

Jacob se detuvo, sin volverse, y asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de seguir su camino.

Kenshin permaneció en silencio mientras colocaba lo que había comprado sobre el mostrador y Aoshi le entregaba al empleado la lista de los equipos que necesitaban.

— Envíe todo a mi casa – afirmó Kenshin sin molestarse en decir su nombre. Luego salió de la tienda y se subió al carro.

Una vez que Aoshi se sentó a su lado, puso los caballos en movimiento.

— Creo que me compraré algo mejor que este viejo carro.

— ¿Por qué¿Para impresionar a Fenton? – preguntó Aoshi.

Kenshin lo miró y preguntó:

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— ¿Por qué has invitado a cenar al viejo Fenton?

— Sabes muy bien por qué – respondió Kenshin.

— Sí, sé por qué: para demostrarle que a ti te ha ido mejor que a él, para refregarle por la nariz tu hermosa casa, tu delicada platería y tu bella esposa. ¿Has pensado en lo que dirá Kaoru cuando descubra que la quieres tanto como a un carruaje nuevo?

— Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes. A veces me causa muchos problemas, pero tiene sus compensaciones – aseguró Kenshin sonriendo.

Aoshi se calmó un poco.

— Dijiste que después de que sirviera a tu propósito, y de que se sentara en la cabecera de la mesa teniendo a Fenton de invitado, te librarías de ella y regresarías a Nueva York. Creo que explicaste que le ofrecerías unas joyas.

— Le regalé un baúl lleno de joyas y ella ni siquiera lo abrió. Parece que le gustan otras cosas.

— Le gustas tú, y lo sabes.

Kenshin sonrió.

— Eso parece. ¿Pero quién sabe? Si no tuviera dinero...

— ¡Dinero¡Estúpido! No puedes ver lo que tienes delante. No invites a Fenton. No dejes que Kaoru se entere de por qué te casaste con ella. No sabes lo que se siente al perder a los seres que amas.

— No sé de qué diablos estás hablando, Aoshi. No tengo pensado perder nada. Lo único que haré es lograr que Fenton venga a cenar a mi casa. Es para eso que he trabado durante toda mi vida, y no me perderé ese placer.

— Ni siquiera sabes qué es el placer. Ambos hemos trabajado porque no teníamos nada. No arriesgues todo, Kenshin, te lo ruego.

— No estoy arriesgando nada. Y si tú no quieres asistir a la cena, pues no vengas.

— No me perdería tu funeral, y tampoco me perderé esto – añadió Aoshi.

Mientras Kaoru terminaba de colocarse un adorno en el cabello, descubrió que le temblaban las manos. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido una prueba para sus nervios. Cuando Kenshin le anunció que había invitado a los Fenton para dentro de dos semanas, se había sentido feliz porque creyó que de ese modo se acortaría la distancia que separaba a los dos hombres.

Pero su felicidad no tardó en convertirse en desesperación. Nunca había visto a Kenshin tan preocupado por algo. No dejaba de preguntarle si lo que ella había planeado para la cena era de la mejor calidad. Estudió las tarjetas grabadas en las invitaciones, hizo que la señora Murchison cocinara la cena de antemano para que él pudiera probar cada plato. Permaneció a las espaldas de uno de los ayudantes mientras este lustraba los cubiertos de plata. Recorrió el guardarropa de Kaoru, declaró que llevara un vestido blanco y dorado, y él mismo le eligió la tela. Les hizo hacer ropa nueva a todos los miembros de la casa y contrató a dos sastres para que fueran a ayudarlos a vestirse la noche de la cena. También encargó uniformes nuevos para todo el personal y Kaoru tuvo que convencerlo para que desistiera de su idea de obligar a los empleados a llevar el cabello empolvado, tal como él había visto en una revista donde figuraban los sirvientes del príncipe de Gales.

Hacia el final de las dos semanas, todos rezaban porque esa noche pasara de una vez, Okina y Misao se habían acobardado y pusieron la excusa de no sentirse bien para no asistir a la cena. Soujiro, más animado por su relación con Yutaro, decidió estar presente. Además, Fenton, como dueño de la mina, era su imagen del diablo. Y estaba ansioso por sentarse frente a frente con su enemigo.

Si el mismo presidente de la nación hubiera estado invitado a la cena, no se habría esforzado más; toda la casa estaba nerviosa aguardando el resultado. Kaoru temía que una de las camareras volcara la copa sobre el traje de Fenton porque Kenshin no dudaría en estrangularla allí mismo.

Pero lo que la hacía temblar tanto era que Kenshin le había prometido contarle lo que había entre él y Fenton. Era algo que ella siempre había querido oír, pero ahora no quería enterarse.

Además, el día anterior había recibido una llamada telefónica de Tomoe Fenton. Tomoe le rogó que cancelara la cena porque tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que sucedería esa noche. Explicó que el corazón de su padre no era muy fuerte y que temía el carácter de Kenshin.

Kaoru trató de hablar con su marido, pero él le contestó que ella no podía entenderlo. Ella le aseguró que deseaba hacerlo, pero que él tenía que explicarle algunas cosas.

Y entonces, Kenshin repuso que le contaría todo antes de la cena.

Ahora, sentada frente al espejo para darse los últimos retoques. Kaoru notó que temblaba como una hoja.

Se asustó cuando descubrió a Kenshin a sus espaldas.

— Vuélvete – le dijo — , tengo algo para ti.

Ella se volvió y Kenshin le colocó una cascada de diamantes alrededor del cuello. También tenía un par de pendientes haciendo juego.

Retrocedió un paso para mirarla.

— Bien – aprobó él. Luego le tomó la mano y la condujo hacia su dormitorio.

Sin decir una palabra, y consciente de las frías piedras alrededor del cuello, Kaoru se sentó en una silla frente a una mesita redonda.

Kenshin se acercó a uno de los paneles de la pared, corrió parte de la moldura y descubrió una pequeña manija. El panel cedió y descubrió una caja fuerte.

— Muy pocas personas en el mundo conocen la historia que voy a relatarte. Algunos conocer una parte y adivinaron la otra, pero se equivocaron. Yo sólo he podido conocer la verdad después de trabajar durante muchos años.

Sacó de la caja un pequeño portafolios de cuero, lo abrió y le entregó a Kaoru una pequeña fotografía.

— Esta es mi madre.

— Sakura Fenton – murmuró ella mientras observaba a la bella mujer de la fotografía, muy joven, de cabello negro y ojos violetas. Ella levantó la mirada y vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Kenshin — Aoshi me explicó quién era.

— Te dijo todo lo que sabía – le entregó una fotografía que mostraba a cuatro jóvenes, todos nerviosos y fuera de lugar en el estudio del fotógrafo. Dos de los hombres se parecían a Kenshin — . Estos son los cuatro hermanos Himura. El más joven es Lyle, el padre de Soujiro; junto a él está Hiko, luego Okina y luego mi padre, Shishio.

— Te pareces a tu padre – comentó Kaoru.

Kenshin no respondió y colocó el resto del contenido del portafolios sobre la mesa.

— Estos son los originales y las copias de todos los documentos que pude hallar sobre mis padres o mi nacimiento.

Kaoru estudió los papeles y le llamó la atención la copia de un árbol genealógico que mostraba a Nathaniel Himura, que se había casado con una duquesa francesa de doce años. En seguida levantó la mirada para que su esposo continuara con la historia que se escondía detrás de esos papeles, para que le explicara todos esos años de odio por la familia de su madre.

Kenshin se acercó a la ventana para mirar el jardín.

— No creo que sepas nada sobre Horace Fenton, ya que él murió antes de que tú nacieras. Era el padre de Jacob. O al menos, Jacob creía que era su padre. La verdad es que Horace dejó de intentar tener sus propios hijos así que adoptó al bebé de una familia de viajeros que se dirigían a California, después de que los padres de la criatura murieran por una estampida de caballos. Jacob tenía apenas unos años cuando la esposa de Horace consiguió tener una hija, y la llamaron Sakura, que significa caridad, porque se sentían muy afortunados.

-"Por lo que pude enterarme – continuó diciendo — , no hubo niña más consentida que Sakura Fenton. Su madre la llevó a pasear por todo el mundo, y su padre le compraba todo lo que veía que pudiera gustarle.

— ¿Y cómo trataban a Jacob? – preguntó Houston.

— No tan mal. El viejo Horace consintió a su hija, pero le enseñó a su hijo adoptivo a saber sobrevivir, quizá para que pudiera mantener a Sakura después de que él muriera. Entrenó a Jacob para que dirigiera el imperio que Horace había construido.

"No estoy seguro de cómo se conocieron mis padres. Creo que eligieron a Shishio Himura para que presentara quejas sobre el aserradero ( en esa época todavía no se habían abierto las minas ), y fue entonces cuando conoció a Sakura. Se enamoraron en seguida, y ella decidió casarse con Shishio. Creo que ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente que su padre no la dejaría hacerlo.

"Pero Horace no sólo se negó a que su hija se casaca con un Himura sino que también la dejó encerrada en su cuarto. Ella logró escapar y pasó dos días con Shishio. Cuando los hombres de su padre la encontraron, estaba en la cama con él y le aseguró a su padre que se quedaría con Shishio aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

— Qué terrible – murmuró Kaoru.

Kenshin tomó un cigarro del cajón de la mesita de noche y lo encendió.

— Sin embargo, lo consiguió, porque dos meses después anunció a sus padres que estaba embarazada.

— De ti – le dijo Kaoru con suavidad.

— De mí. Horace echó a su hija de casa y declaró que ya no la consideraba su hija. Su esposa se metió en la cama y permaneció allí hasta que murió cuatro meses después.

— Y es por eso por lo que odias a los Fenton, porque eres un heredero con los mismos derechos de Jacob, pero a ti te enviaron a los establos.

— ¡Mismos derechos¡Todavía no has escuchado ni la mitad de la historia! Sakura se mudó a la barriada donde vivían los Himura, el único lugar donde podían vivir con lo que Fenton les pagaba. Ellos odiaban a Fenton. Por supuesto que nadie hablaba con mi madre porque era una Fenton, y por lo que pude saber, sus modales no la ayudaron mucho.

"Dos meses después de casarse con Shishio Himura, y tengo aquí el certificado de casamiento, se cayeron unas maderas y él murió aplastado.

— Y Sakura tuvo que regresar a casa de su padres – acotó Kaoru.

— Pero el canalla no la perdonó – replicó Kenshin — . Sakura trató de sobrevivir sin su ayuda, pero casi muere de hambre. Hablé con una de las criadas que trabajaron para los Fenton y ella me contó que cuando Sakura regresó estaba sucia, delgada y con un embarazo muy avanzado. Horace la miró y le dijo que ella había matado a su madre y que sólo le permitiría quedarse si trabajaba como sirvienta. La puso a trabajar en la cocina.

Kaoru se puso de pie y se acercó a su marido. Le apoyó una mano sobre el brazo y sintió cómo él temblaba por la emoción. La voz de Kenshin se calmó un poco.

— Después de que mi madre se pasó catorce horas limpiando las ollas de los Fenton, subió a su cuarto, me dio a luz y luego se ahorcó.

— ¿Nadie la ayudó? – le preguntó Kaoru perpleja.

— Nadie. Fenton la había instalado en un cuarto que estaba en el ático, alejado de los demás, y si gritó, nadie la oyó.

— ¿Y qué hizo Horace Fenton?

El fue quien la encontró. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá le remordía la conciencia y fue a verla para perdonarla; pero llegó demasiado tarde. Ella había muerto.

"No pudieron contarme mucho sobre lo que sucedió después de eso, así que tuve que armar las piezas solo. Horace contrató una niñera para mí y se pasó veinticuatro horas encerrado con sus abogados. Un día después del suicidio de Sakura, se apuntó con una pistola a la cabeza y se mató.

Kaoru se sentó. No tenía nada que decir. Pensó que Kenshin había tenido que vivir con esa tragedia durante toda su vida.

— Y entonces te criaron los Fenton.

— A mí no me crió nadie – gritó él — . Dos días después, cuando se leyó el testamento de Horace Fenton, se supo que todo se lo había dejado al hijo de Sakura.

— ¿A ti? – preguntó ella perpleja.

— A mí. A Jacob no le dejó nada. Quedó como guardián de Kenshin Himura, que sólo tenía tres días.

— Pero no comprendo – añadió Kaoru — . Pensé...

Pensaste que yo había nacido sin un centavo. Jacob no pudo abandonar la habitación durante varias horas después de que leyeron el testamento, y cuando por fin salieron de allí, había logrado forzar a todos los abogados a cambiar el testamento y a nombrarlo único heredero.

— ¿Y tú?

— A la gente se le aseguró que el hijo de Sakura había muerto al nacer y a mí me enviaron a pasar los primeros seis años de mi vida de una granja a otra. Jacob temía que yo me quedara con una sola familia porque podía descubrirse la verdad sobre mi nacimiento.

— O los Himura podían descubrir que tú estabas con vida. No me imagino a Hiko permitiendo que a su sobrino le robaran toda la herencia.

— El dinero da poder, y ninguno de los Himura lo tuvo nunca.

— Y Jacob no quiso renunciar a aquello por lo que había trabajado durante tantos años. Pensaba que Horace era su padre, y en el último momento lo desheredan como si no fuera nada.

— Y todo se lo dejaba a un bebé – repuso Kaoru.

— ¿Te pones de su lado?

— Por supuesto que no. Estoy tratando de descubrir por qué hizo una cosa tan horrible. ¿Si él quedaba a cargo de su fortuna, qué habría sucedido cuando tú hubieras sido mayor de edad en caso de que decidiera echarlo?

— No habría hecho nunca una cosa así – replicó él.

— Claro, pero él no podía saberlo. ¿Y ahora qué¿Piensas entablar un juicio contra él?

— Diablos, no. Hace años que conozco la verdad.

— ¿No planeas hacer que te devuelvan el dinero? El hijo de Tomoe está viviendo ahora con los Fenton y tú no lo echarías de su propia casa¿no?

— Aguarda un maldito minuto antes de ponerte de parte de los Fenton, Kaoru. Lo único que siempre he querido es que algún día Fenton se sentara a MI mesa, que fuera mucho más grande que la de él y tener a una dama de primer nivel en la cabecera.

Kaoru lo observó durante largo instantes.

— Quizá deberías narrarme el resto de la historia. ¿Por qué invitaste a Fenton a cenar y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? – le preguntó con tranquilidad. Por alguna razón, sentía que la invadía un extraño temor.

Kenshin le volvió la espalda.

— Durante todos esos años que trabajé en los establos, todas las veces que le limpiaba las botas a los Fenton pensé que me extralimitaba cuando me imaginaba en esa hermosa casa que poseen. Tomoe y yo comenzamos una relación y luego recuerdo que ella hizo las maletas y se marchó dejándome quinientos dólares y un saludo. El viejo Jacob me llamó a su oficina y me gritó que jamás conseguiría aquello por lo que él tanto había trabajado. Entonces, supuse que se refería a Tomoe.

"Tomé el dinero y fui a California, y después de unos años, cuando ya había hecho algo de dinero, comencé a preguntarme qué había querido decir Fenton cuando me echó. Contraté a algunos hombres para que me buscaran respuestas. Llevó tiempo, pero por fin supe la verdad – concluyó Kenshin.

— Y planeaste vengarte de Fenton – murmuró Kaoru — . Y yo formaba parte de tu plan.

— En cierta forma, sí. Al principio, lo único que quería era dinero suficiente como para no tener que volver a preocuparme por tener que trabajar en los establos, pero después de que supe la verdad acerca de lo que me habían robado, empecé a soñar con tener a Fenton sentado a mi mesa, en mi casa, que es cinco veces más grande que la suya. Y al otro extremo de la mesa estaría Tomoe, la hija para la cual yo no servía.

— Pero no pudiste conseguir a Tomoe.

— Descubrí que estaba casada y que tenía un hijo, y tuve que abandonar la idea de tenerla. Tenía que construir mi casa en Chandler, porque de haberlo hecho en otro lugar, nadie se habría enterado de que el mozo de los establos había amasado una gran fortuna. Y quería que Fenton la viera todos los días. Entonces, empecé a pensar en alguien que pudiera reemplazar a Tomoe en la cabecera de la mesa y llegué a la conclusión de que las únicas damas verdaderas de todo el lugar eran las mellizas Kamiya.

"Contraté a alguien para que os investigara – prosiguió diciendo — , y me di cuenta en seguida de que Megumi no serviría. Fenton se habría reído de que yo hubiese conseguido una mujer que ningún otro quería tener.

— Te hacía falta una verdadera dama – murmuró Kaoru.

— Y lo logré. La tengo. Al principio, me sentí un poco perturbado cuando te lo pedí y tú me rechazaste, pero estaba seguro de que cambiarías de opinión. Poseo más dinero del que Sagara jamás podrá tener y sabía que te casarías conmigo.

Sacó el reloj del bolsillo del chaleco.

— Es hora de bajar. He estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo.

Tomó el brazo de Kaoru y la acompañó hasta la escalera.

Kaoru estaba demasiado atónita para poder hablar. Kenshin le había pedido que se casara con él porque quería un instrumento de venganza. Ella había creído que él la quería porque la necesitaba, que si bien no la amaba, había llegado a quererla con el tiempo que pasaron juntos, pero la verdad era que sólo la estaba usando.

Continuara...

----------------------------------------

_**bueno ufff medio problemon ke se armo...¿ ke pasara, Kaoru se kedara callada y aceptara eso¿pondra de patitas en la calle a kenshin¿se ira de la casa y lo mandara a la punta del cerro a el tonto pelirrojo?...**_

_**Pues como ven las cosas se pondran color de hormiga.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews... Espero ke me sigan escribiendo y dandome animos para seguir con la historia... Pronto se vendra una nueva asi ke preparenceeeee...**_

_**Saludos... **_

_**ciao**_


	13. Capitulo 12

_**Holaaaa, aki les traigo rapidamente el capitulo 12, con que fin, pues para que dejen de amenazarme con asesinarme TT, no ven ke si me matan no hay mas fics? no sean malitas y dejenme sana y salva jojojo, especialmente ahora que empiezo nuevo fics... **_

_**Bueno aki ta este capitulo, junto con la nueva historia, espero ke les gusteeeeeeee**_

_**nos vemos abaj, y recuerden ke esta hiostoria no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes, yo solo los adapto para el disfrute de la masa de lectoras...**_

_**--------------------------------------------**_

_**La Hermana de Hielo.**_

**_Capitulo 12._**

Kaoru pasó la velada sintiendo su piel tan fría como los diamantes que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Se movía y hablaba como si estuviera en un sueño. Sus años de entrenamiento la ayudaron a mantener la conversación y a dirigir a los sirvientes durante la cena.

En la superficie, todo aparentaba estar bien. Tomoe parecía ser consciente de la tensión reinante y ayudó lo mejor que pudo. Soujiro y Yutaro conversaban de deportes, Jacob no levantaba la mirada del plato, y Kenshin observaba todo con expresión de orgullo.

Kaoru se preguntó todo el tiempo qué pensaría hacer con ella una vez que le hubiera servido para su propósito. ¿Planeaba acaso Kenshin mudarse a otro lugar una vez que hubiera cumplido con su cometido en Chandler? Recordó cómo se quejaba él al tener que hacer negocios en ese pueblo tan aburrido. ¿Por qué jamás se habría preguntado la razón por la cual su marido había hecho construir esa casa? Todo el mundo se lo preguntaba mientras la construían, pero cuando Kaoru se enamoró de Kenshin olvidó todas la preguntas.

Cuando Kenshin llegó a la ciudad, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver al viejo Fenton para anunciarle su llegada. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que toda la vida de Kenshin giraba alrededor de los sentimientos que tenía hacia los Fenton?

Ella sólo había sido parte de su venganza.

No era más que un instrumento del hombre a quien le había entregado todo, un instrumento para ser usado en un juego que él no podía perder.

Y el hombre del cual se había enamorado era el tipo de persona que se pasaba toda una vida dedicada a un solo sentimiento tan despreciable como era la venganza.

La comida se le quedaba atascada en la garganta y necesitó esforzarse para poder tragarla. ¿Podía haberse equivocado tanto?

Cuando por fin terminaron de cenar, Kaoru se puso de pie, para conducir a Tomoe a la salita y dejar que los hombres fumaran sus cigarros.

Las dos mujeres hablaron de temas cotidianos y sin importancia y no mencionaron ni una sola vez la cena que habían tenido que soportar. Pero Kaoru descubrió dos veces a Tomoe mirándola de una forma especial.

Kenshin llevó a Jacob Fenton a su despacho y le ofreció uno de los cigarros que Kaoru le había regalado y un coñac de cien años de antigüedad, servido en copa de fino cristal.

— ¿No está mal para un mozo de cuadra, eh? – comentó Kenshin observando a su invitado a través del humo.

— Muy bien, ya me has mostrado tu enorme casa¿ahora qué quieres?

— Nada, sólo la satisfacción de verte aquí.

— Espero que no pienses que me voy a creer eso. Un hombre que se ha esforzado tanto para demostrarme lo que logró conseguir en la vida no va a conformarse con una simple cena. Pero te advierto que si tratas de quitarme lo que es mío... – amenazó Fenton.

— ¿Qué harás¿Comprarás a más abogados? Aquellos tres canallas que tú pagaste siguen con vida, y si quisiera yo podría pagarles mucho más de lo que tú tienes sólo para que digan la verdad.

— Eso es muy propio de los Himura. Tienes que tomar lo que no te pertenece. Tu padre tomó a Sakura, una joven dulce y hermosa, y la sometió a los horrores que terminaron con su vida.

Kenshin enrojeció de cólera.

— Fue Horace Fenton el culpable de la muerte de mi madre, y tú me arrebataste todo lo que era mío.

— Tú no poseías nada. Todo me pertenecía a mí. Yo me ocupaba de los negocios desde hacía años, y si crees que iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo todo se lo daban a un bebé escuálido, hubiera preferido verlo muerto primero. Y luego tú, un Himura, quisiste quitarme a mi hija. ¿Crees que iba a dejar que le hicieras a mi hija lo que tu padre le hizo a mi hermana?

Kenshin se acercó un paso.

— Mira a tu alrededor. Esto es lo que le habría dado a tu hija. Así es como la habría tratado.

Jacob apagó el cigarro.

— Nunca lo habrías hecho. ¿Has pensado alguna vez que te hice un favor? Gracias a tu odio por mí te hiciste rico. Si te hubieras casado con Tomoe y hubieras recibido el dinero de mi padre nunca habrías trabajado en toda tu vida.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y añadió:

— Y, Himura, si tratas de quitarme lo que crees te pertenece, demandaré a tu esposa por entrar ilegalmente a las minas.

— ¿Qué? – gritó Kenshin.

— Me preguntaba si lo sabrías – Jacob sonrió — . Bienvenido al mundo de los ricos. Nunca puedes saber con certeza si te quieren a ti o a tu dinero. Esa damita tan dulce con la que te has casado está metida hasta el cuello en la rebelión. Y está utilizando todas tus relaciones, incluyendo la tuya conmigo, para comenzar algo que podría terminar en una guerra sangrienta. Es mejor que le adviertas que si no se detiene, dejaré de honrar su relación con los Himura. Ahora, buenas noches, Himura – tras decir esto, abandonó el despacho.

Kenshin permaneció sentado durante un largo tiempo. Nadie fue a molestarlo y pudo beberse casi toda una botella de whisky.

— ¡Señorita Kaoru! – gritó Susan al entrar de repente en la salita donde estaba Kaoru — . El señor Kenshin quiere que vaya a verlo a su despacho de inmediato. Y parece muy enfadado.

Kaoru suspiró, se arregló el vestido y comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho. Jacob le había deseado las buenas noches hacía más de dos horas, antes de partir con su hija. Desde que se fueron, Kaoru no hizo otra cosa que pensar. Nunca antes se había preguntado hacia dónde la llevaba la vida. Le parecía que siempre había tomado lo que la vida le ofrecía. Ahora, había llegado el momento de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Kenshin estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con la camisa abierta hasta la mitad del pecho y una botella de whisky casi vacía en la mano.

— Pensé que estabas trabajando – afirmó ella.

— Tú lo has estropeado todo, tú y tus mentiras...

— No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo – murmuró ella mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de cuero frente al escritorio.

-No sólo querías mi dinero, sino que además querías mi relación con los Himura. Sabías que Fenton te dejaría hacer tu trabajo ilegal gracias a tu relación conmigo. Dime¿tú y tu hermana lo planeasteis todo¿Cómo pensabas utilizar a Sagara en todo esto?

Kaoru se pudo de pie, muy erguida.

— No entiendo nada de lo que me dices. Me enteré del nombre de tu madre el día de nuestro casamiento. No podía utilizar algo de lo que no sabía nada.

— Una vez le aseguré a Aoshi que eras una buena actriz, pero no tenía idea de que fueras tan buena. Casi mi hiciste creer que te casabas conmigo por amor, pero has estado utilizando mi nombre todo el tiempo para entrar en las minas.

Kaoru lo miró perpleja.

Kenshin se inclinó hacia adelante.

— He trabajado toda mi vida por esta noche y tú la has echado a perder. Fenton me ha amenazado con someter a juicio a mi querida esposa y explicarle a todo el mundo cómo me ha utilizado. Ya puedo imaginar los titulares.

Kaoru no apartó la mirada.

-Sí – repuso ella con suavidad — , es verdad que voy a los campos, pero eso nada tiene que ver contigo, ya que lo hacía antes de conocerte. Estás tan obsesionado con tu dinero que crees que todo el mundo lo quiere .-se alejó del escritorio — . En los últimos meses – continuó Kaoru — , y gracias a ti, he aprendido muchas cosas sobre mí. Mi hermana me había dicho muchas veces que yo era la mujer más infeliz que jamás había conocido, y que incluso tenía miedo de que yo pusiera fin a mi vida. Nunca supe que me decía la verdad, porque hasta que te conocí jamás me había sentido feliz. Hasta que empecé a conocerte, nunca me había preguntado por qué, como tú dijiste, no los mandaba a todos al diablo y bailaba con mi vestido rojo. Contigo aprendí lo que se siente cuando una hace cosas por sí misma y no trata siempre de complacer a los demás. Ahora siento que soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones. No quiero vivir con un hombre que construye una casa así y se casa con una mujer que no ama para vengarse de un viejo que sólo trataba de proteger lo que le pertenecía por derecho propio. Puedo entender y casi perdonar al señor Fenton por sus acciones, pero no puedo comprender las tuyas. Piensas que me he casado contigo por tu dinero, pero me he casado contigo porque me enamoré de ti. Creo que amaba a un hombre que sólo vivía en mi imaginación. Tú no eres ese hombre. Eres un extraño para mí, y no quiero vivir con un extraño.

Kenshin la miró un momento, y luego retrocedió.

— Si crees que voy a pedirte que te quedes, te equivocas. Me he divertido mucho contigo, muñeca, más de lo que esperaba, pero no te necesito.

— Sí, me necesitas – replicó; Kaoru mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas — . Me necesitas más de lo que imaginas, pero sólo puedo entregar mi amor a un hombre que merezca también mi respeto. No eres el hombre que yo creí.

Kenshin se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para dejarla pasar.

Kaoru logró salir caminando y salió de la casa. En ningún momento pensó en recoger sus cosas o en llevarse algo consigo.

Había un carruaje detenido fuera de la casa.

— ¿Te vas, no es así? – le preguntó Tomoe Fenton desde dentro.

Kaoru la miró con una expresión tan desoladora que Tomoe quedó perpleja.

— Sabía que algo horrible había sucedido. Mi padre se sintió mal y ahora lo está atendiendo un médico. Temblaba como si se le fueran a romper los huesos. Entra, Kaoru. Ahora tengo mi propia casa, y puedes quedarte conmigo y con Yutaro hasta que se arreglen las cosas.

Kaoru la contempló sin decir nada, hasta que Tomoe bajó y casi tuvo que empujarla para que reaccionara y pudiera subir. Kaoru no sabía dónde estaba. Lo único que pensaba es que todo había terminado, que lo había perdido todo.

Kenshin entró en la sala del piso de arriba donde Soujiro y Aoshi solían leer. Soujiro estaba solo.

— Quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre lo que hace Kaoru en las minas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – preguntó Aoshi dejando el libro.

— ¿Cuándo¿Cómo¿Por qué? Todo lo que puedas averiguar.

— Ella se disfraza de anciana todos los miércoles por la tarde, se hace llamar Kaede y lleva un carro lleno de verduras hasta el campo. Dentro de la comida esconde medicinas, zapatos, jabón, té, todo lo que logra reunir, y se lo reparte a las mujeres de los mineros. Luego, Misao Himura les devuelve los cupones con los que esas mujeres pagaron a Kaoru.

— ¿Tú lo sabías y no te molestaste en contármelo? – gritó Kenshin.

— Tú me enviaste para que la siguiera, pero jamás te molestaste en preguntarme qué había descubierto.

— ¡Todos me traicionan! Primero esa maldita perra mentirosa y ahora tú. Y Fenton lo sabía todo – exclamó Himura enfurecido.

— ¿Dónde está Kaoru y qué le has dicho? – preguntó Aoshi.

El rostro de Kenshin se endureció.

— Se ha ido; no pudo afrontar la verdad. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que había descubierto su plan de utilizarme a mí y a mi dinero, se fue. Me he librado de ella. No necesito a esa codiciosa.

Aoshi aferró a Kenshin por el hombro.

— Eres un estúpido hijo de puta. Esa mujer es lo mejor que te ha sucedido en toda la vida y eras tan estúpido que ni siquiera te das cuenta. ¡Tienes que encontrarla!

Kenshin se soltó.

— Nunca lo haré. Ella es igual a todas las demás, sólo que es una prostituta más cara.

Kenshin no vio la derecha que le pegó en pleno rostro. Aoshi permaneció encima de Kenshin mientas este se frotaba la mandíbula.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? – añadió Aoshi — . Yo también he terminado. Estoy cansado de esconderme del mundo. He pasado mis mejores años encerrado en un maldito cuarto contigo sin hacer otra cosa que ganar dinero. ¿Y para qué? La único que has comprado es esta casa, y lo has hecho porque querías vengarte. Una vez Kaoru me dijo que yo era tan malo como tú, escondiéndome, manteniéndome a tus espaldas y creo que tiene razón.

Aoshi retrocedió unos pasos frotándose la mano con la que le había pegado.

— Creo que ha llegado el momento de encontrar mi propia vida. Gracias a ti, tengo la paga de todos los años que dediqué a ayudarte a lograr tus objetivos, y he conseguido ahorrar unos cuantos millones. Voy a tomarlos y a hacer algo con mi vida – concluyó Aoshi.

Extendió la mano, pero Kenshin la ignoró.

Más tarde, Kenshin vio a Soujiro, Misao y Okina subir al carruaje junto a Aoshi, lo que significaba que sólo quedaban los sirvientes, y no aguardó hasta la mañana para echarlos a todos.

Kaoru estaba de pie, en medio del dormitorio de Tomoe sin saber dónde se encontraba.

— Primero, te prepararé un baño caliente y luego quiero que me cuentes lo que ha sucedido — dijo Tomoe.

Kaoru permaneció inmóvil mientras Tomoe la dejó para prepararle el baño. No estaba segura todavía de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Se había enamorado de un hombre que la había estado utilizando.

— Ya está listo — advirtió Tomoe conduciéndola hasta el baño todo azulejado de color rosa — . Desvístete mientras voy a llamar a mi padre para ver cómo está. Y Kaoru no te quedes allí de pie, como si el mundo se viniera abajo.

Kaoru obedeció como cualquier animal acostumbrado a obedecer, y cuando Tomoe regresó, ella estaba con el agua hasta el cuello.

— El doctor Sagara ha podido calmar a mi padre — aseguró Tomoe — . Ya no tiene edad para soportar noches como esta. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Kenshin? Lo único que imagino que pudiera molestarlo tanto sería algo sobre Yutaro..

— No — repuso Kaoru con tono cansado — . No es por tu hijo. Nada tan noble.

— Creo que deberías decírmelo.

Kaoru miró a aquella desconocida, una mujer que una vez había sido el gran amor de su esposo.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? Sé que aún lo amas.

Tomoe entrecerró los ojos.

— Sé que... rechazó tu invitación.

Tomoe se echó a reír.

— Eres muy delicada. Creo que no te confesó que yo también me di cuenta de que no lograríamos vivir juntos. Llegamos a comprender ambos que, si nos casábamos, probablemente terminaríamos matándonos en tres meses. Ahora, cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido entre Kenshin y tú. Queda todo en familia, si es eso lo que estás pensando, y lo sabré tarde o temprano.

Si Kenshin decidía apoderarse del dinero de los Fenton, que le pertenecía desde el punto de vista legal, ella lo sabría de todos modos, pensó Kaoru.

— ¿Sabes quién era la madre de Kenshin? — preguntó Kaoru.

— No, no tengo la menor idea. Jamás pensé que tuviera una madre. Siempre parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que supongo que creí que había llegado al mundo por su cuenta.

Kaoru le relató la historia de Sakura Himura, desde un punto de vista objetivo.

— No tenía la menor idea de todo esto — repuso Tomoe cuando Kaoru terminó con la historia — . Estás diciendo que todo lo que mi padre posee en realidad le pertenece a Kenshin. No me extraña entonces que esté tan enfadado con mi padre y que mi padre tiemble tanto. Pero, Kaoru, esta noche no has dejado a Kenshin porque no nació en la miseria. ¿Qué más ha ocurrido?

A Kaoru le resultó más difícil hablar sobre sí misma; explicar que Kenshin la había elegido porque no podía tener a Tomoe y que, ahora que su función había terminado, él ya no la necesitaba.

— ¡Maldito! — exclamó Tomoe paseándose de un lado al otro del baño — . Se sentiría con todas las justificaciones para afirmar que se había casado contigo por lo que él supone que necesita. Es el hombre más caprichoso que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Kaoru mostrando las primeras señales de vida, giró la cabeza para mirar a Tomoe.

— Le gusta pensar que ha tenido una vida desgraciada, pero puedo asegurarte que él era quien gobernaba nuestra casa cuando vivía con nosotros. La gente me miraba con desprecio porque me había enamorado del mozo del establo, pero eso es porque nunca habían tenido a alguien como Kenshin Himura en sus establos — murmuró Tomoe.

Se sentó sobre una banqueta y miró a Kaoru.

— Tú lo conoces, has podido comprobar qué carácter tiene y cómo está siempre dando órdenes a todos los que lo rodean. ¿Crees que alguna vez fue diferente, aunque se suponía que fuera el sirviente de alguien?

— Nunca he pensado en eso — replicó Kaoru — . Enishi me contó que Kenshin era un tirano.

— ¡Tirano! — exclamó Tomoe poniéndose de pie — . Kenshin dirigía todo. Más de una vez mi padre no pudo asistir a una reunión de negocios porque Kenshin sostenía que los caballos no podían salir. En la cena comíamos lo que a Kenshin le gustaba porque la cocinera pensaba que los gustos de Kenshin eran más importantes que los de mi padre.

Kaoru pensó en la señora Murchison, que había que había sucumbido bajo los encantos de Kenshin y le preparaba siempre sus platos favoritos.

— Siempre fue un muchacho apuesto y sabía obtener lo que deseaba de las mujeres. Las sirvientas le limpiaban el cuarto, le lavaban y planchaban la ropa y le llevaban la comida. No dirigía la empresa de los Fenton, pero sí mi casa. No imagino lo que habría sido si hubiera sabido que todo ese dinero le pertenecía. Quizá mi padre le haya hecho un favor. Tal vez vivir en los establos le enseñó a tener un poco de humildad porque, ciertamente, no nació con ella, Kaoru.

Tomoe se arrodilló junto a la bañera y añadió:

— Puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras. Si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que has hecho bien en irte. No puede casarse con una persona para llevar a cabo un plan de venganza. Ahora, sal del baño mientras te preparo algo para beber que te ayudará a dormir.

Kaoru hizo lo que le indicaba; salió de la bañera, se secó y se puso uno de los camisones de Tomoe.

— Si esto no te hace dormir, al menos hará que no te importe estar despierta. Ahora, vete a la cama; mañana será otro día.

Kaoru bebió casi todo el brebaje y se durmió en el acto. Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y ella tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. En el extremo de la cama estaba su ropa interior y un vestido. Encontró una nota de Tomoe que le comunicaba que había tenido que salir, que bajara a desayunar y que le pidiera a la criada cualquier cosa que necesitara.

— Aoshi — dijo Misao Himura — , no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho esta noche. No tenías necesidad de quedarte conmigo.

Estaban de pie en el corredor del Hotel Chandler. Ambos estaban cansados. Después de abandonar la casa de Kenshin, habían ido al hotel. Soujiro se había ido a dormir en seguida, pero Okina no pudo conciliar el sueño por todo lo que había sucedido, y había pasado la noche tosiendo y con dificultades para respirar. Dijo que estaba preocupado por Misao y que Soujiro tendría que regresar a trabajar en las minas.

Aoshi llamó al doctor Sagara, y Sano llegó a los pocos minutos porque ya se había vestido para ir a visitar a Jacob Fenton. Aoshi despertó a todo el personal del hotel para que le consiguieran botellas de agua caliente y algunas mantas, y envió a un cadete a buscar las medicinas que Sagara le había recetado a Okina.

Misao permaneció junto su padre toda la noche y le aseguró que ni ella ni Soujiro regresarían a las minas. Aoshi se había encargado de todos los detalles.

Ahora, cuando ya había salido el sol, Okina por fin se había quedado dormido y Misao salió al pasillo, donde estaba junto a Aoshi.

— No sé cómo darte las gracias — repitió Misao por milésima vez.

— Entonces, deja de intentarlo. ¿Vamos a desayunar? — propuso él.

— ¿Crees que el comedor estará abierto a esta hora?

Aoshi le sonrió.

— Después de anoche, este hotel me teme tanto que harán cualquier cosa por complacerme.

Tenía razón. Un empleado de aspecto cansado los acompañó hasta el comedor y les preparó una mesa junto a la ventana antes de ir a despertar al cocinero. El cocinero vivía a ocho kilómetros de distancia y tardó en llegar. Ni Misao ni Aoshi se dieron cuanta de que el desayuno tardó dos horas en llegar.

Hablaron sobre sus infancias. Misao le explicó cómo se había ocupado de todos los hombres de la familia porque su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía once años. Aoshi le contó cómo había muerto su familia y cómo Kenshin lo había encontrado.

— Kenshin fue bueno conmigo. Yo no quería volver a amar a nadie más en mi vida. Tenía miedo de que esa persona también muriera y pensé que no soportaría quedarme solo otra vez.

Dejó la servilleta.

— ¿Estás lista? Creo que las oficinas ya están abiertas.

— Sí, claro — repuso ella poniéndose de pie — . No quise interrumpir tu trabajo.

El la tomó del brazo.

— No me refería a mí sino a nosotros. Tú y yo iremos a una agencia inmobiliaria para comprarnos una casa. Tendrá que ser lo suficientemente grande como para que quepamos todos.

Misao lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Todos nosotros? No sé a lo que te refieres, pero Soujiro, mi padre y yo no podríamos vivir contigo. Conseguiré un empleo en la ciudad, quizás Kaoru pueda ayudarme, Soujiro podrá asistir a la escuela y trabajar después de clase, y papá...

— Tu padre se odiaría a sí mismo por ser un peso para vosotros dos, además Soujiro es demasiado grande para ir a la escuela y es mejor que siga con su tutor. Y tú no ganarías lo suficiente para mantenerlos. Ahora, ven conmigo y ayúdame a encontrar una casa grande; serás mi ama de llaves.

— No puedo aceptar — protestó Misao — . No puedo ser el ama de llaves de un hombre soltero.

— Tu padre y tu primo estarán contigo y podrán cuidarte en caso de que yo quiera molestarte, además, por lo que he podido observar en los últimos meses, la vida de casado no es tan mala. Vamos, Misao, cierra la boca y salgamos de compras. Tendremos que comprar muebles, comida y un montón de cosas antes de que podamos salir de este hotel. ¿Crees que los empleados nos ayudarán si saben que de ese modo se librarían más pronto de nosotros?

Misao estaba demasiado conmovida para responderle. Fueron hasta la habitación de su padre para avisarle que salían, y junto con Soujiro se dirigieron a la agencia inmobiliaria.

Kaoru estaba sentada ante la mesa jugando con la comida pero sin probar bocado cuando Tomoe irrumpió en la habitación quitándose los guantes.

— Kaoru, todo el pueblo está hablando sobre lo de anoche — le dijo a modo de saludo — . Ante todo, cuando te fuiste, parece que Aoshi y Kenshin tuvieron una terrible discusión. Una de las sirvientas relató que la pelea duró unas cuantas horas y que por último Aoshi abandonó la casa hecho una fiera.

— ¿Aoshi también se fue? — preguntó sorprendida Kaoru.

— No sólo Aoshi, sino también los otros Himura; Misao, Soujiro y Okina. Y cuando se fueron, Kenshin bajó y despidió a todos los sirvientes.

Kaoru se reclinó en la silla, suspiró y comentó:

— Kenshin dijo que estaba cansado de todos nosotros porque le hacíamos perder mucho tiempo. Supongo que ahora podrá trabajar todo lo que quiera. O quizá regrese a Nueva York y trabaje allí.

— Todavía no te he contado todo. Aoshi y Misao se alojaron en el Hotel Chandler y mantuvieron levantados a todos los empleados durante toda la noche, porque Okina estuvo bastante grave, y esta mañana se han comprado una casa para vivir juntos.

— ¿Aoshi y Misao¿Okina está bien?

-Dicen que está bien, y sí, Aoshi y Misao han comprado esa enorme casa que queda al final de la avenida Archer, frente al hospital de Megumi. Después de firmar los papeles. Aoshi pagó en efectivo, Misao regresó al hotel y Aoshi fue a Los Famosos y compró tres blusas, dos faldas, un sombrero, dos pares de guantes y ropa interior. La desagradable Nathan estuvo acosándolo hasta que Aoshi confesó que la ropa tenía que ser del tamaño adecuado para Misao Himura. Si Aoshi no se casa con ella después de esto, el nombre de ella no valdrá mucho por aquí.

Hizo una pausa.

— Y, Kaoru, es mejor que sepas que el Chandler Chronicle insinúa que la causante de lo de anoche fue otra mujer.

Kaoru tomó su taza de café. El diario local no la preocupaba. El señor SAito había repetido durante años que el periódico no contenía más que los informes de las muertes más extrañas de todo el mundo y artículos sobre dónde veraneaba la familia de los duques ingleses. Había dejado de comprar el periódico cuando apareció una historia de media página acerca de un italiano que declaraba que las mujeres anglosajonas eran las que mejor besaban.

— ¿De dónde has sacado todo esto? — preguntó Kaoru.

— ¿De qué otro lado sino de la confitería de la señorita Emily?

Kaoru casi se atragantó con el café. ¡La Hermandad, pensó. Tenía que organizar una reunión urgente para decirles que Jacob Fenton sabía que las mujeres se disfrazaban para entrar en los campos en forma ilegal. Lo único que tenía que hacer ese hombre era enfadarse con Kenshin y hacer que las arrestaran a todas.

— ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono? Tengo que hacer varias llamadas — pidió Kaoru.

Continuara...

---------------------------------

_**Pues si como lo leen Kaoru se jueeeee dejo solito solito a Kenshin y tb aoshi y el resto de la gente... Aer ke pasa si al fin kenshin se da cuenta de lo que siente, y veamos ke pasara con la hermandad ufff esta asunto se esta poniendo color de hormiga...**_

_**Espero ke hayan disfrutado este capitulo, y ke las calme por mientras...**_

_**Cuidense todas mis neechans.. Muchisisisisisimas gracias por los reviews ke me han mandado y espero sinceramente ke me sigan escribiendo, porke ya kedan solo 4 capitulos para terminar esta historia... **_

_**Beshos**_

_**Matta neeeeeee**_


	14. Capitulo 13

_**Holas... aki les traigo el capitulo 13 de este fics... uff ya casi no keda nada T.T ... Pues bien, espero ke les guste, quisiera agradecer a toooodas las chicas que me dejan sus reviews, en verdad se les agradece montones, ya que me dan el animo suficiente como para seguir adaptandoles no solo obras, sino que tambien escribiendo mis fics originales... **_

_**Bueno no las aburro mas con mis agradecimientos varios, y las dejo leer...**_

_**acuerdense ke ni los eprsonajes ni la historia me pertenecen...**_

_**nos vemos abajoooo**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**La Hermana de Hielo.  
**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

Lo primero que hizo Kaoru fue llamar a su madre, y la encontró en pleno llanto. Cuando logró calmarla, aunque sin darle mayores explicaciones, la convenció para que la ayudara a reunir a los miembros de la Hermandad. El único lugar que parecía seguro, sin peligro de que las escucharan, era el primer piso de la confitería.

— A las dos de la tarde – añadió Kaoru antes de cortar la comunicación para comenzar a llamar a las demás.

Cuando las mujeres se reunieron en el salón de la señorita Emily, todas miraban de soslayo a Kaoru. Ella sabía que se morían por saber la verdad sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior en casa de Kenshin cuando todos lo abandonaron. Caminó hasta las mujeres que aguardaban allí, de pie.

— Anoche, descubría algo muy importante – anunció — : Jacob Fenton sabe que entramos en los campos. No estoy segura de cómo se enteró; por eso he organizado esta reunión, para que podamos discutirlo.

— Pero los guardias lo ignoran¿no es así? – preguntó Tae — . ¿Sólo Fenton lo sabe¿Se lo ha dicho a los demás¿Cómo lo descubrió?

— No conozco ninguna de esas respuestas. Lo único que sé es que está enterado de que nosotras nos disfrazamos para entrar en las minas... y ha amenazado con demandarme.

— ¿A ti? – gritó Megumi — . ¿Por qué a ti en particular¿Por qué no a todas?

Kaoru bajó la mirada.

— Tienen que ver con mi marido y el señor Fenton, pero no creo que me arresten.

— No podemos arriesgarnos a ello – afirmó Kaoru — . Tendrás que dejar de entrar a los campos.

— ¡Un momento! – exclamó la señorita Emily — . Hace mucho que Fenton debe de saberlo. No se enteró ayer y fue directamente a tu casa a amenazarte. ¿No es así, Kaoru?

Ella asintió.

— Por supuesto que no es de mi incumbencia, pero deben de haber sucedido muchas cosas anoche en la casa Himura, y es posible que la amenaza de Fenton sea parte de lo que sucedió ayer – añadió Emily.

Kaoru volvió a asentir.

— Creo que Fenton pensó que lo que hacíamos no era peligroso y por eso nos permitió la entrada a los campos. Si no me equivoco, y conozco a Jacob, se habrá reído de las tontas mujeres que se disfrazan de viejas. Yo propongo continuar con las visitas. Siento que estamos protegidas.

— ¿Y cómo piensas mantener el secreto? – preguntó Sarah — . Lo de Fenton no importa de todos modos. No le interesa mucho lo que sucede en los campos. ¿Recordáis cuando el año pasado el funcionario del sindicato apareció muerto a golpes? El veredicto oficial fue: "muerte por persona o personas desconocidas". Es obvio que Fenton sabía lo que había sucedido, pero no se ensució las manos. ¿Crees que va a juzgar a las hijas de los ciudadanos más ilustres de todo Chandler? Mi padre lo mataría con una escopeta.

— Si somos objeto de risa y contamos con la protección del mismo dueño¿para qué se necesita mantener el secreto? – peguntó Nina — . ¿Por qué no llevamos nuestros vestidos con puntillas y conducimos bonitos carruajes para repartir la comida?

— ¿Y qué minero dejará que su mujer acepte caridad de las ricas mujeres de la ciudad? – objetó la señorita Emily — . Creo que tendremos que seguir con todo como está. Kaoru, quiero que pienses en esto muy seriamente¿Crees que el señor Fenton presentará cargos contra ti a las otras mujeres?

Y arriesgarse a que se sepa que le robó todo a un bebé de sólo tres días, pensó Kaoru, y dijo:

— No, no creo que me arresten. Propongo que continuemos como siempre. Los pocos hombres que saben lo que hacemos tienen sumo interés en guardar el secreto. Si eso es todo, propongo que terminemos la reunión y nos vayamos a casa.

— Un momento – pidió Megumi — . Nina y yo tenemos algo que decir.

Megumi y Nina explicaron una idea que habían estado elaborando durante semanas. Se trataba de una revista femenina que en forma de código informaría a los mineros sobre lo que sucedía en el resto del país con respecto a la organización de los sindicatos. Mostraron algunos artículos que habían preparado a modo de ejemplo y propusieron distribuir las revistas como un obsequio a las esposas de los mineros.

Las mujeres de la Hermandad dudaron en un principio acerca de si aceptar la propuesta. Ya estaban preocupadas de que Fenton supiera la verdad.

— ¿Estamos comprometidas o no? – preguntó la señorita Emily, y entonces se pusieron a discutir el proyecto.

Horas después, el grupo se disolvió y cada una se marchó a su casa, pensando en que podía ser arrestada al igual que cualquiera de sus amigas.

— Kaoru – llamó Megumi cuando las demás salieron — . ¿Podemos hablar?

Kaoru asintió, pero no podría contarle a su hermana lo que había sucedido. Megumi se culparía otra vez por lo acontecido, y Kaoru no necesitaba más problemas por ahora.

— ¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió anoche? – preguntó Megumi cuando estuvieron solas — . Dicen que lo abandonaste. ¿Es verdad?

— Sí – respondió Kaoru esforzándose por no llorar — . Estoy viviendo en la casa de Tomoe. La hija de Jacob.

Megumi se limitó a mirar largamente a su hermana, pero se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario.

— Si me necesitas, estoy aquí para escucharte, pero mientras tanto necesitas algo que te mantenga ocupada. El primer número de la revista Lady Chandler tendrá que pasar por el Comité de las Minas para su aprobación y tiene que ser lo más inofensivo posible. Necesito artículos sobre cómo limpiar la ropa, cómo cuidar el cabello, cómo vestirse como una duquesa con el salario de un minero, ese tipo de cosas. Creo que harías un gran trabajo si los escribieras. ¿Puedes acompañarme a comprar una máquina de escribir? Te enseñaré a usarla esta noche.

Kaoru no había pensado en cómo emplearía su tiempo ahora que no tenía que ocuparse de Kenshin, pero si no se ponía a hacer algo, pasaría el tiempo sentada en la casa de Tomoe maldiciéndose por ser tan tonta como para amar a un hombre como Kenshin Himura.

— Sí – contestó — , quiero estar ocupada. Tengo algunas ideas sobre cómo las mujeres de los mineros podrían mejorar las cabañas donde viven y agregar un poco de belleza a sus vidas.

Megumi le dio tantas cosas que hacer a Kaoru que esta no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa. En cuanto Kaoru terminaba un artículo, Megumi ya tenía pensado otro. Tomoe se interesó tanto por la revista de Megumi que convirtió su cocina en un centro de pruebas de quitamanchas y trató de encontrar un método realmente efectivo para limpiar el terciopelo. Al final del día, toda la casa olía a amoníaco, pero Kaoru logró escribir: "Dos cucharadas de amoníaco disueltas en dos cucharadas de agua tibia sirven para quitar manchas sobre el terciopelo. Debe aplicarse con un cepillo de pelo duro". Megumi comentó que podía ponerle ese nombre a la historia principal de la revista. Tomoe sonrió complacida, pero Kaoru sabía que su hermana sólo le estaba tomando el pelo.

La escritura fue una excusa perfecta para no salir de la casa y enfrentarse al mundo. Tomoe salía a menudo, sin decir a dónde iba, pero así lograba mantener a Kaoru con toda las noticias frescas. Le informó que Kenshin se había quedado solo en su casa sin amigos ni sirvientes que lo atendieran.

— Y sin parientes. Eso debe de alegrarlo – añadió Kaoru — . Ahora puede trabajar sin interrupciones.

— No te amargues, Kaoru– repuso Tomoe — . Lamentarse por el pasado es terrible. Lo sé. ¿Qué te parece si incluyo esta receta para teñir prendas en el primer número?

— Sí, claro – contestó Kaoru con la mente ausente mientras limpiaba las teclas de su máquina de escribir. Megumi le había contado que cuando Remington creó la primera máquina de escribir, las teclas se enredaban entre sí todo el tiempo. Lo investigaron y descubrieron que las dactilógrafas eran demasiado rápidas para el mecanismo, de modo que decidieron mezclar todo el tablero y hacerlo difícil. Situaron las letras más usadas en los lugares más inaccesibles, para que las dactilógrafas tardaran más en escribir. Por casualidad, las letras de la primera línea formaron la palabra QWERTY.

Dos semanas después de que Kaoru abandonara a Kenshin, llegó el vagón ferroviario que Kenshin había encargado para Tokio, causando un gran revuelo. Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas Tokio fue a ver a Kaoru para decirle qué hombre tan maravilloso había dejado, preguntarle cómo había hecho una cosa así, y asegurarle que una mujer no era mujer si no tenía hijos, y que Kaoru sin marido es algo triste.

Kaoru logró explicar a su madre que era Kenshin quien no la quería, y no lo contrario. No era toda la verdad, pero mentiras piadosas a una madre eran aceptables.

Kaoru regresó a su máquina de escribir y trató de no pensar en el pasado.

Tokio Kamiya Saito se dirigió lentamente a la casa Himura. Se suponía que había salido a hacer compras y el señor Saito no le preguntó por qué se había vestido tan elegante para salir. Tenía que estar muy elegante porque iba a ver a Kenshin y a pedirle que dejara regresar a su hija, si es que en verdad él la había echado tal como Kaoru se lo había insinuado.

Kaoru podía ser tan rígida, pensó Tokio, tan parecida a su padre. Él podía tener un gran amigo, pero si esa persona perdía su confianza, nunca lo perdonaba. Kaoru era muy parecida a su padre. Tokio sabía que, después de lo que Sanosuke le había hecho, él había desaparecido por completo de la vida de su hija.

Y ahora tenía que hacer algo con Kenshin. Tokio sabía que Kenshin había hecho algo terrible, algo raro, monstruoso y estúpido. Pero esa era una de sus características más atractivas: era tan rudo como Kaoru era educada. Formaban una buena pareja y Tokio quería verlos juntos otra vez.

Llamó a la puerta de la enorme casa, pero nadie le respondió. La abrió y como estaba sin llave, pudo entrar sin problemas. La casa estaba vacía y fría.

Tokio pasó un dedo por la mesa del vestíbulo. Era increíble el polvo que podía juntarse en sólo dos semanas.

Llamó a Kenshin en voz alta, pero no hubo respuesta. Tokio sólo había estado en la casa en una ocasión y no conocía muy bien el camino. Le llevó bastante tiempo recorrer la planta baja y el primer piso. Cuando estaba en el dormitorio de Kenshin, se asomó a la ventana y lo vio paseando por el jardín.

Bajó la escalera corriendo y atravesó el césped crecido, a toda prisa para alcanzarlo. Lo encontró recostado contra un árbol, con la mirada perdida, fumando uno de sus exquisitos cigarros.

Kenshin se volvió cuando sintió que alguien se aproximaba.

— ¿Qué la trae por aquí esta mañana? – preguntó con tono cauteloso.

Tokio suspiró.

— Me he enterado de que se enfadó y echó a mi hija de esta casa.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella me dijo... Dijo algo sobre que ya no me respetaba.

Tokio se sentó en el banco de piedra debajo del árbol.

— Algo así me temía. Kaoru es igual a su padre. ¿Podría contarme lo que sucedió? Kaoru no ha querido decirme una sola palabra. En eso también se parece a su padre.

Kenshin permaneció en silencio observando el jardín.

— Sé que es un asunto privado, y si tiene algo que ver con... bien, el dormitorio, supongo que Kaoru puede estar un tanto asustada, pero estoy segura de que si usted tiene paciencia...

— ¿Asustada, Kaoru¿Está hablando de la mujer que se casó conmigo? Ella no le tiene miedo a nada en la cama – replicó Kenshin.

Tokio estrujó los guantes con el rostro encendido.

— Entonces, ha de ser otra cosa – aguardó — . Si le preocupa que mantenga el secreto, le aseguro...

— En este pueblo nada es secreto. Quizás usted pueda entender lo que la molestó tanto, yo no lo entiendo. Sabe que yo trabajaba en los establos de Fenton¿no es verdad? Bueno, cuando trabajaba allí, no me permitían entrar a su casa, y siempre me pregunté qué se sentiría al ser dueño de una casa enorme como aquella. Y después, cuando quise casarme con Tomoe Fenton, sostuvo que yo no estaba a la altura de ella. De modo que me fui y comencé a hacer dinero. Sin embargo, en el fondo de mi mente albergaba el sueño de que algún día él vendría a comer a mi casa, que sería más grande que la suya, y que tendría a una dama sentada a la cabecera de la mesa.

A Tokio le llevó algunos minutos darse cuenta de que ese era el final de la historia y que ella tendría que imaginar el resto por su cuenta.

— Por Dios – exclamó ellas después de un momento — . ¿Quiere decir que construyó esta enorme casa y se casó con mi hija para llevar a cabo su sueño?

Kenshin no respondió.

Tokio sonrió.

— No me extraña entonces que Kaoru se fuera cuando se enteró de ello. Se debe haber sentido usada.

— ¡Usada! Ella también me usaba a mí. Se casó por mi dinero – repuso Himura.

Tokio lo miró ya sin sonrisa.

— ¿De veras¿Acaso tiene alguna idea de todo lo que hizo el señor Saito para convencerla de que no se casara con usted? En realidad fueron muchos los que le aconsejaron no hacerlo. Y en cuanto al dinero, ni ella ni Megumi tienen por qué preocuparse por ello. No son ricas, pero tienen lo suficiente para comprarse todos los vestidos que quieren.

— Considerando los que se compra Kaoru, eso es una fortuna – murmuró Kenshin.

— ¿Cree que Kaoru desea algo más, el tipo de riqueza que sólo usted puede darle? – continuó Tokio — . ¿Le parece que es una persona codiciosa?

Kenshin se sentó en el banco.

Tokio pasó un brazo sobre sus enormes hombros y le preguntó:

— ¿La echa de menos, no es así?

— Sólo la conozco desde hace algunos meses pero creo que... me he acostumbrado a ella. Más de una vez quise estrangularla por obligarme a hacer cosas que yo no quería, pero ahora... echo de menos pisar las hebillas de su cabello, echo de menos el que nos interrumpa a Aoshi y a mí cuando trabajamos. También echo de menos el béisbol con Soujiro y Yutaro. ¡Maldita! Desearía no haberla conocido nunca. Era feliz antes de conocerla y volveré a serlo. Adviértale que no la aceptaré aunque venga a pedírmelo de rodillas.

Kenshin echó a andar hacia la casa y Tokio se puso en seguida de pie, dispuesta a seguirlo.

— Kenshin, por favor, soy una mujer mayor – le dijo tratando de alcanzarlo.

— Usted no es ninguna anciana – gritó Himura sin detenerse — . Tendría que haberme quedado con las prostitutas, ellas sólo quieren mi dinero.

Tokio sólo pudo alcanzarlo cuando él ya estaba instalado en su oficina.

— Tiene que hacerla volver – le dijo.

— Claro que no. No quiero que vuelva – repuso él.

Tokio se sentó para abanicarse porque se había quedado sin aliento. Disimuladamente, se arregló el nuevo corsé, que tenía paletillas de acero.

— Si usted no tuviera esperanzas de recuperarla, estaría en un tren rumbo a otra parte – afirmó Tokio.

Kenshin se sentó en su sillón de cuero, y permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos.

— No sé cómo hacer para que Kaoru vuelva. Si no se casó conmigo por mi dinero, no sé cómo hice para ganar su corazón. ¡Mujeres! Estoy mucho mejor sin ellas – miró a Tokio a través de sus pestañas — . ¿Cree que le agradaría un presente?

— No a Kaoru – contestó ella — . Tienen la moral de su padre. Tampoco serviría pedirle disculpas ni una declaración de amor. Si hubiera una manera de hacerla regresar y darle a usted un poco de tiempo, quizá podría convencerla de que no se casó con ella sólo para vengarse del señor Fenton, a quien no debemos culpar por no permitir que su hija se casara con el mozo de cuadra de su casa.

Kenshin abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla. Se le encendieron los ojos y propuso:

— Existe una manera... pero, no, no funcionaría. Kaoru nunca creería que yo soy capaz de usar un método tan sucio.

— Me parece perfecto. Cuéntemelo – pidió Tokio.

Kenshin le contó su plan en tono dubitativo, pero a Tokio le pareció maravilloso.

— ¡Mujeres! – exclamó Kenshin.

Tokio se puso de pie.

— Ahora, debo irme. Oh, sí, claro, casi me olvidaba. La razón por la que vine es para decirle que llegó el vagón que usted había pedido pero que no puedo aceptarlo de ninguna manera. Es un regalo muy costoso. Tendrá que devolverlo.

— ¿Y qué diablos haría yo con un vagón pintado de rosa? Puede viajar en él.

Tokio le sonrió.

— Querido Kenshin, todos tenemos nuestros sueños; por desgracia, si se hacen realidad, a veces no san tan lindos como cuando los soñamos. Estaría aterrada de viajar.

— Entonces, estaciónelo en algún lugar y utilícelo para sus reuniones con sus amigas. ¿Está segura de que ese plan tendrá resultado con Kaoru? No sé si quiero que ella crea que soy capaz de hacer una cosa así – comentó él.

— Ella le creerá, y creo que será un buen uso para el tren. Pero usted podría hacerlo pintar de otro color y...

— Si no lo acepta se lo dejaré en la puerta de su jardín.

— Ya que me está chantajeando... – repuso Tokio con los ojos brillantes.

Kenshin gruñó cuando ella lo besó en la mejilla para despedirse.

— Presiento que todo saldrá bien ahora. Muchas gracias por el vagón, y vendrán a cenar usted y Kaoru la semana entrante a casa. Adiós.

Kenshin permaneció sentado mucho tiempo pensando sobre las mujeres en general y las damas en particular.

Kaoru tuvo que contener un bostezo mientras caminaba por la avenida Lead, tratando de terminar con las cosas que tenía que hacer antes de que comenzara a llover. Estaba cansada después de la revuelta de la noche anterior en la casa de Tomoe porque no habían podido dormir en toda la noche.

Yutaro había ido a visitar a Soujiro a la casa nueva que Aoshi había comprado. Lo invitó a ir a jugar al Béisbol con Kenshin. Y antes de que Soujiro terminara de expresar su opinión sobre Kenshin, Yutaro bajó la cabeza y se abalanzó sobre el estómago de su amigo. Pelearon durante casi treinta minutos hasta que Aoshi los encontró y logró separarlos.

Cuando Yutaro regresó a la casa de Tomoe, sostenido del cuello por Aoshi, Jacob estaba allí de visita. Y descubrió a su querido nieto cubierto de sangre seca y con el rostro todo arañado, y además, lo estaba tocando alguien relacionado con Kenshin Himura.

Comenzó otra guerra.

Tomoe, preocupada por la salud de su hijo, no se interesó en el porqué ni en el quién, pero Jacob sí. Y comenzó a atacar a Aoshi de inmediato.

— Su guerra no es conmigo – replicó Aoshi antes de irse.

Jacob comenzó a interrogar a Yutaro, y cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho había defendido Kenshin, la ira de Fenton no conoció fronteras. Su furia se volvió entonces hacia Tomoe y la criticó en su papel de madre

Por primera vez, Kaoru conoció el carácter de Tomoe y de inmediato comprendió por qué Kenshin la había rechazado el día de la boda, Tomoe y su padre se dijeron cosas terribles, los dos estaban fuera de control. Si Kenshin y Tomoe hubieran tratado de convivir... Kaoru prefería no pensar en lo que habría ocurrido.

Yutaro se incluyó en la pelea, sin dedicarse a colocarse del lado de su madre o del lado de lo hombres. Tomoe y Jacob comenzaron entonces a gritarle a él.

— No es así como se maneja a un Fenton – murmuró Kaoru para sí misma.

Se puso en medio del acalorado grupo.

— Yutaro – llamó con un tono de voz frío y autoritario. Sorprendidos, todos se detuvieron para mirarla.

— Yutaro, ven conmigo y te lavaré. Señor Fenton, llame a su carruaje y regrese a su casa. Más tarde podrá enviar flores para disculparse. Y tú, Tomoe, ve a tu cuarto, ponte un poco de colonia en las muñecas y acuéstate un rato hasta que te tranquilices.

Kaoru permaneció allí, de pie, con la mano extendida hacia Yutaro, hasta que Tomoe y Jacob le obedecieron. El niño entonces la tomó de la mano y la siguió hasta la cocina. Era ya grandecito para permitir que una mujer le lavara la cara y las manos, pero se quedó sentado y permitió que lo atendieran. Después de algunos minutos, comenzó a hablarle de la pelea.

— Creo que tuviste razón en defender a Himura – aseguró Kaoru.

Yutaro abrió la boca sorprendido.

— Pero pensé que usted ya no lo quería.

— Los adultos se pelean de una forma diferente de los niños. Ahora, ponte una camisa limpia e iremos juntos a visitar a Soujiro.

— Ese canalla... ¡No quiero volver a verlo! – exclamó Yutaro.

— Volverás a verlo – le dijo Kaoru inclinándose hasta quedar al mismo nivel...

— Sí, señora – respondió el niño.

Kaoru y Yutaro pasaron unas cuantas horas con Aoshi y el resto de los Himura Misao y Aoshi parecían estar en medio de una luna de miel, y Kaoru los descubrió intercambiando miradas más de una vez, cuando pensaban que nadie los veía.

Okina se llevó a los dos muchachos al jardín y los hizo trabajar arrancando malas hierbas y sacando piedras. Para cuando Kaoru y Yutaro regresaron a su casa, el jovencito estaba demasiado cansado para enfadarse con alguien y además, Soujiro y él tenían una cita el día siguiente para jugar al béisbol con los muchachos del pueblo, partido que Kaoru había organizado.

Cuando por fin pudo irse a la cama, después de escuchar tres veces las disculpas de Tomoe, Kaoru se sentía agotada. En la mesita de noche, encontró un florero con dos docenas de rosas rojas destinadas a "Lady Kaoru", de parte de Jacob Fenton.

Aún se sentía demasiado cansada cuando tuvo que correr para alcanzar el tranvía, antes de que empezara de llover.

Estaba a punto de llegar al Teatro Opera de Chandler cuando sonó un trueno que hizo temblar la tierra y Kaoru sintió que una mano la agarraba y la llevaba hacia un callejón. El grito de Kaoru quedó ahogado a causa del ruido del trueno.

— Harás que todos vengan hacia aquí si no te callas –advirtió Kenshin sin quitarle la mano de la boca — . Soy yo, y quiero hablarte un momento.

Kaoru lo miró a través de la lluvia que le bañaba el rostro.

— Es el mismo lugar donde hablamos la primera vez¿lo recuerdas? Te pregunté por qué me habías defendido de esa mujer. Esto es una especie de aniversario ¿no? – añadió Himura.

Su rostro se suavizó mientras hablaba y fue aliviando la presión sobre la boca de Kaoru. Cuando ella se vio liberada pegó un grito que habría podido despertar hasta a los muertos. Pero la lluvia ahogó el grito, y además, la gente se había refugiado bajo techo para protegerse de la lluvia.

— ¡Maldición, Kaoru! – exclamó Kenshin colocando nuevamente su mano sobre la boca de su esposa — . ¿Qué te sucede? Sólo quiero conversar contigo. Voy a quitar la mano, pero si vuelves a gritar, te lo impediré. ¿Me has comprendido bien?

Kaoru asintió, pero en el momento en que él la soltó, ella dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo por el callejón. Kenshin estiró la mano para sujetarla y le rompió el cinturón del vestido.

Kaoru se volvió furiosa hacia él, con el vestido todo desgarrado, y exclamó:

— ¿Jamás escuchas lo que te dicen? No quiero hablar contigo. Si quisiera hacerlo, estaría viviendo contigo. Quiero irme a casa y no me importa si no vuelvo a verte nunca.

Kaoru se volvió para irse, pero Kenshin la detuvo.

— Kaoru, espera, tengo que decirte algo.

— Usa el teléfono – replicó ella sin volverse.

— Maldita perra – murmuró Kenshin con los dientes apretados — . Vas a escucharme, y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo.

De un manotazo logró terminar de arrancarle la falda del vestido y ambos cayeron sobre el barro. Kaoru cayó de frente y le quedó todo el rostro embarrado; Kenshin estaba encima de ella, de modo que permaneció bastante limpio.

— Quítate de encima – ordenó ella cuando logró levantar la cabeza.

Kenshin se hizo a un lado.

— Lo siento, querida, no quería lastimarte. Lo único que quiero es hablar contigo.

Kaoru se sentó pero no intentó incorporarse, y comenzó a quitarse el barro de la cara con la tela de la falda rota.

— Nunca tienes intenciones de lastimar a nadie – comentó ella — . Sólo hacer lo que te viene en gana, sin importarte quién se interponga en tu camino.

El la miraba con una sonrisa.

— Sabes que estás preciosa, incluso con todo ese barro.

Ella le devolvió una mirada dura y fría.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

— Quiero que regreses a casa a vivir conmigo – contestó Kenshin.

Ella continuó limpiándose la cara.

— Por supuesto que quieres eso. Sabía que me lo pedirías. También has perdido a Aoshi¿no?

— Maldición, Kaoru¿qué quieres que haga¿qué te suplique?

— No quiero nada de ti. Lo único que deseo ahora es irme a casa y darme un baño caliente – comenzó a incorporarse, luchando con el barro y la falda rota.

— Nunca perdonas a nadie¿no? – repuso Kenshin.

— Al igual que tú no pudiste perdonar al señor Fenton. Por lo menos, yo no utilizo a los demás para obtener lo que quiero.

A pesar de la lluvia, Kaoru pudo advertir que Kenshin adquiría una expresión de enfado.

— Ya es suficiente – dijo Himura acercándose a ella y empujándola contra la pared — . Eres mi esposa y por ley me perteneces. No me importa si me amas o si me respetas o cualquier otra cosa, pero regresarás a vivir conmigo, y lo harás ahora mismo.

Kaoru lo miró con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz.

— Gritaré durante todo el viaje hasta allí y me escaparé en la primera oportunidad – aseguró la joven.

Kenshin se inclinó sobre ella, amenazante.

— ¿Conoces la cervecería que tiene tu padrastro? Hace un año, tuvo algunos problemas de dinero y no se lo contó a nadie. Hace dos meses vendió el establecimiento a un comprador anónimo que le permitió seguir siendo el gerente.

— ¿Tú? – preguntó Kaoru apoyada contra la pared de ladrillos.

— Sí, yo. Y el mes pasado compré el Banco Nacional de Chandler. Me pregunto quién resultaría lastimado si decidiera cerrarlo.

— No lo harías – le dijo ella.

— Acabas de decirme que hago lo que quiero sin importarme quién se interpone en mi camino. Y ahora quiero que regreses de inmediato a mi casa.

— Pero¿por qué? Nunca he significado nada para ti. No he sido más que un instrumento de venganza. Otra persona en mi lugar...

Kenshin no le respondió.

— ¿Qué me dices¿Vas a sacrificarte para salvar a todo el pueblo? Claro que mi casa y mi cama serán la cruz donde te quemes.

De repente, él le tomó el mentó en su mano y le acarició la piel con la punta de los dedos.

— ¿Todavía puedo hacerte arder¿Puedo hacerte gritar de placer? – añadió él.

Inclinó la cabeza como si fuera a besarla pero se detuvo a unos milímetros de distancia.

— No te queda más remedio, Kaoru. O bien vienes conmigo a casa ahora mismo o le causaré daño a muchas personas. ¿Acaso tu moral es más importante que la comida de muchas familias?

Kaoru parpadeó para quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos, o las gotas de lluvia que le habían entrado, no estaba segura.

— Volveré a vivir contigo – replicó ella — , pero no te haces una idea de lo fría que puede ser la dama de hielo.

El no le respondió, sólo la tomó en sus brazos hasta el carruaje. Ninguno de los dos habló durante todo el trayecto hasta la mansión Himura.

Kaoru no tuvo que esforzarse mucho por permanecer fría con su marido, y sólo una vez se vio tentada de cambiar. Recordaba demasiado bien por qué él se había casado con ella y lo tonta que había sido en pensar que estaba enamorada de un hombre tan egoísta. Por lo menos Sanosuke había sido honesto cuando le había confesado lo que quería de ella.

Kaoru hacía lo mínimo indispensable para llevar la casa adelante y nada más. Contrató nuevamente a los sirvientes pero no organizó ninguna diversión, hablaba con su marido sólo cuando era necesario, y se negaba a reaccionar cuando él la tocaba; esa era la parte más difícil.

La primera noche había sido la peor. El había ido a visitarla a su dormitorio, pero Kaoru no permitió que su cuerpo la traicionara. Permaneció rígida y fría; quizá fue lo más difícil de todas su vida, pero no iba a permitirse gozar en la cama con Kenshin después de que él la había utilizado. Tampoco se echó atrás cuando él se apartó y la miró con ojos de cachorro triste.

A la mañana siguiente, él entró en su cuarto y recogió un pequeño baúl del suelo. Kaoru sabía lo que contenía pero había aguardado a que él se lo entregara. Y ahora que había vaciado su contenido de miles de dólares sobre su regazo, lo único en que ella podía pensar era en lo frías que eran todas esas joyas, tan frías como ella se sentía por dentro.

Kenshin retrocedió y esperó para ver cómo reaccionaba su esposa.

— Si intentas comprarme... – advirtió ella.

El la interrumpió.

— ¡Maldición, Kaoru¿Acaso tenía que contarte lo de Fenton antes de que nos casáramos? Ya bastante tuve que sufrir, incluso cuando quisiste cambiarme por Sagara en el altar – aguardó un momento — . ¿No vas a negarme que querías a Sagara?

— Parece que lo que yo quiero no importa. Eres un experto en conseguir lo que deseas. Querías una casa para impresionar al señor Fenton, una esposa para impresionarlo también. No importa si la casa costó varios millones y si tu esposa es un ser humano que también tiene sentimientos. Para ti todo es lo mismo. Debes salirte siempre con la tuya y pobre del que se interponga en tu camino.

Kenshin abandonó la habitación sin decir nada.

Kaoru tomó un extremo de la manta y cubrió las joyas sin echarles siquiera otro vistazo.

Se pasaba los días leyendo en la sala de lectura. Los sirvientes iban allí a hacerle preguntas, pero Kaoru permanecía sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo único que quería era que Kenshin comprendiera que ella no quería vivir con él y que la dejara irse.

Una semana después de su regreso, Kenshin entró furioso en su cuarto con unos papeles en la mano.

— ¿Qué diablos significa esto? – le gritó — . En la cuenta de la señora Kaoru Kamiya Himura figuran polvo para el baño, dos metros de cinta y la cuenta del teléfono.

— Supongo que como soy la única que usa el teléfono, debo pagarlo.

El se sentó frente a ella.

— Kaoru¿alguna vez he sido avaro contigo¿Alguna vez me he quejado de lo que gastas¿Alguna vez he hecho o dicho algo que te hiciera pensar que no te daría dinero?

— Me acusaste de haberme casado contigo por tu dinero – replicó ella con frialdad — . Ya que tu dinero es tan precioso para ti y no para mí, puedes guardártelo.

Kenshin estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se arrepintió. Después de un largo rato, anunció:

— Viajaré a Denver esta noche y estaré fuera tres o cuatro días. Quiero que te quedes en casa y que no te metas en problemas tales como organizar una revuelta en las minas.

— ¿Y qué les harás a los pobres inocentes si lo hago¿Arrojarás a tres familias a la nieve?

— Por si no te habías dado cuenta, todavía estamos en verano – Kenshin se acercó a la puerta — . Todavía no me conoces muy bien¿no? Ordenaré al banco que envíen tus gasto a mi nombre. Cómprate lo que desees.

En cuanto su marido partió, Kaoru se acercó a la ventana y pensó: Tú tampoco me conoces muy bien, Himura. No podrás mantenerme encerrada en esta casa para siempre.

Tres horas después, cuando vio a Kenshin alejarse de la casa, llamó al reverendo Gensai y le pidió que le preparara el carro para el día siguiente porque la vieja Kaede visitaría las minas.

Continuara...

---------------------------------------

_**Uffff... el capitulo este, me parece bien ke kaoru se las este poniendo dificil a kenshin, jajaja pues se lo merece, el muy Baka... **_

_**Gueno ke pasara con esta nueva travesura de kaoru, se metera en mas lios?... Lean el proximo capitulo**_

_**Espero sus reviews, cuidenseeeeeeeeeee**_

_**beshos para mis neechans**_

_**matta neee**_


	15. Capitulo 14

**_Holaa, como tan, a peticion del publico subo antes el capitulo 14 de este fics... Espero que realmente les guste... ya que solo quedan dos capitulo mas jojojo_**

**_Bueno quiciera agradecer muuuuchoo todos los reviews que me dejan, son todas muy amables en verdad y cada comentario que me dejan me hace muy feliz _**

**_ya no jodo mas y las dejo con el capitulo 14... ke lo disfruten..._**

**_------------------------------------------------------- _**

**_La Hermana de Hielo._**

**_Capitulo 14_**

Kaoru se disfrazó de Kaede y se subió al carro, rumbo a las minas. Mientras maniobraba los caballos para evitar un enorme pozo causado por las recientes lluvias, oyó un sonido en la parte trasera del carro. El verano anterior, había quedado atrapado un gato debajo del toldo y Kaoru estaba segura de que ahora había pasado lo mismo y de que a ello se debía el ruido.

Kaoru se concentró en el camino de la colina. Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada, rezó porque el gato no hiciera ningún ruido y no le ocasionara problemas con los guardias. No quería que esos hombres revisaran el carro.

Suspiró aliviada cuando estuvo dentro del campo. Había llamado a Misao esa mañana y esta le había contado, casi sin aliento, que Aoshi le había pedido matrimonio. También le había explicado que Hiko estaría en su casa cuando Kaoru llegara. Hiko no conocía la verdadera identidad de Kaoru pero quería presentarle a otra mujer que la ayudaría con la distribución de las verduras y los artículos de contrabando. Misao no sabía si la nueva mujer conocía o no la verdadera identidad de Kaede.

Kaede detuvo su carro enfrente de la casa de los Himura justo en el momento en que Hiko salía de la casa.

— Buenos días – saludó Kaede mientras luchaba por bajar su pesado cuerpo del carro.

Hiko la miró con tanto detenimiento que Kaoru tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que el sombrero le cubriera el rostro casi por completo.

-Me dijeron que iba a conseguirme alguien que me ayudara a repartir todas estas cosas. Ahora que Misao se va a convertir en una dama, supongo que no la veré muy a menudo por aquí – Kaoru comenzó a desatar uno de los extremos del toldo — . Unos gatos se han quedado encerrados aquí dentro y tengo que dejarlos salir – añadió.

Observó a Hiko mientras quitaba el todo y tomaba un repollo. Pero cuando la joven miró de nuevo el carro, se le aflojaron las rodillas y tuvo que sostenerse para no caer. Debajo del repollo asomaba la cabeza de Kenshin Himura, quien le dedicó un guiño.

Hiko tomó a Kaede con una mano y espió dentro del carro al mismo tiempo.

Kenshin se sentó, haciendo que algunas verduras cayeran al suelo.

— ¿Eres sorda, Kaoru¿No oías que te llamaba? Pensé que moriría ahogado porque no podía respirar ahí dentro. ¡Maldita mujer! Te advertí que no entraras a las minas hoy.

Hiko miraba a uno y a otro sin comprender muy bien, hasta que tomó el rostro de Kaoru y lo levantó hacia la luz. Con los años, Kaoru había aprendido a maquillarse, pero también había aprendido a mantener gacha la cabeza porque sabía que las personas no se miraban casi nunca a los ojos. La primera impresión que Kaede daba era la de una mujer anciana, y jamás se molestaba en mirarla una segunda vez.

— No puedo creerlo – comentó Hiko — . Es mejor que entre y comience a hablar.

Kenshin la tomó del codo con fuerza y casi la arrastró dentro de la modesta casa de Hiko.

— Te dije que no lo hicieras – repitió Kenshin. Miró a su tío — . ¿Sabes lo que hacen las mujeres de Chandler? Hay tres o cuatro que se disfrazan como ella para introducir cosas de contrabando en las minas.

Kaoru se soltó y se apartó unos pasos.

— No es tan malo como tú lo haces parecer, Kenshin.

— Y además, Fenton lo sabe y puede denunciarlas en cualquier momento. Debe de tener a la mitad de los ciudadanos más importantes en la palma de la mano, y ellos ni siquiera lo saben.

Hiko miró a Kaoru y le preguntó:

— ¿Qué clase de artículos ilegales?

— No muchos – respondió ella — . Medicinas, libros, té, jabón, cualquier cosa que pueda esconder entre las verduras. No es como Kenshin lo pinta. Y en cuanto al señor Fenton, ya que lo sabe y no ha hecho nada al respecto, quizá nos esté protegiendo y se encargue de que nada nos suceda en nuestros viajes. Después de todo, no le hacemos mal a nadie.

— ¡A nadie! – exclamó Kenshin — . Querida, algún día te explicaré algo sobre los accionistas. Si los accionistas de Fenton te descubrieran y se enteraran de que les estás quitando ganancias que les corresponden a ellos, os ahorcarían a todas. Pero antes que eso, Fenton utilizaría a todas la mujeres, a todos los padres y esposos que pudiera, para salvar su pellejo. Estoy seguro de que a Fenton le encanta lo que hacéis porque sabe que en cualquier momento tiene poder sobre los ciudadanos más influyentes de Chandler, mientras sus inversores no sepan nada sobre el asunto.

— El hecho de que tú seas capaz de chantajear a la gente no significa que los demás hagan lo mismo. Quizás el señor Fenton...

Se detuvo porque Hiko la condujo hacia la puerta.

— Es mejor que vaya a atender su carro. La mujer que la ayudará vive aquí al lado. Llama a la puerta, está esperándola.

Sin agregar nada más, le cerró la puerta dejándola fuera.

— ¿Cuánto hace que lo están haciendo? – preguntó HIko a Kenshin — . ¿Y qué hace ella con el dinero que le pagan por la comida?

Kenshin no conocía todas las respuestas que Hiko requería, pero entre los dos pudieron dilucidar casi toda la historia. Hiko estuvo de acuerdo con Kenshin sobre por qué Fenton permitía que las mujeres entraran en el campo.

— Las vendería en cuestión de segundos – aseguró Hiko — . ¿Qué piensas hacer¿La dejarás que continúe conduciendo el carro arriesgándose a que la lastimen? Si los guardias se enteraran de que los engañó, primero actuarían y después preguntarían quién la protegía.

— Le pedí que no viniera hoy y ya ves cómo me obedeció. En cuanto creyó que me había ido, compró todas las verduras para traerlas aquí.

— ¿Las paga ella?

Kenshin se acercó una silla y se sentó.

— Ahora no es muy feliz conmigo, pero pasará. Estoy trabajándola.

— Si quieres hablar de ello, puedo escucharte – repuso Hiko mientras se sentaba frente a su sobrino.

Kenshin jamás había conversado con nadie acerca de sus problemas personales, pero en los últimos tiempos las cosas cambiaban con rapidez. Le había contado algunos de sus problemas a Tokio, y ahora quería hablar con su tío. Quizás un hombre pudiera ayudarlo.

Kenshin relató a Hiko la historia de su vida en los establos, su sueño de construir una casa más grande que las demás. Hiko asentía con comprensión, como si todo lo que Kenshin le contara tuviera sentido para él.

— El único problema es que Kaoru se enfadó mucho cuando se enteró de por qué me había casado con ella, y se fue de la casa. Yo la hice volver, pero no está muy contenta con ella – concluyó Kenshin.

— Dices que habías planeado tenerla sentada frente a tu mesa, pero ¿qué sucedió luego?

Kenshin se miró las uñas.

— Yo no quería una esposa, y supuse que Kaoru estaba enamorada de ese Sagara que la había dejado, de modo que estaba seguro de que ella estará contenta de no volver a verme después de aquella cena con Fenton. Pensé regalarle una caja llena de joyas y luego volver a Nueva York. Lo peor de todo fue que le entregué las joyas y ella ni siquiera las miró.

— ¿Y por qué no la dejas y regresas a Nueva York? – preguntó su tío.

Kenshin tardó en responder.

— No lo sé, me gusta estar aquí. Me gustan las montañas, y en verano no hace tanto calor como en Nueva York y...

— Y amas a Kaoru – replicó Hiko con una sonrisa — . Ella es hermosa, y yo preferiría tener a una mujer así a poseer todo el estado de Nueva York.

— ¿Y por qué no te has casado?

— Ninguna de las mujeres que me gustan quiere casarse conmigo.

— Supongo que a mí me sucedió lo mismo. Cuando me daba lo mismo que Kaoru se casara o no conmigo y pensaba que cualquier otra mujer sería lo mismo, ella me decía que me amaba, y ahora, cuando creo que no podría vivir muy bien sin ella, me mira como si yo fuera un montón de bosta.

Los dos quedaron en silencio durante un momento, el aire estaba cargado con sus pensamientos de injusticia.

— ¿Quieres un whisky? – le ofreció Hiko.

— Lo necesito – respondió Kenshin.

Cuando Hiko se puso de pie para ir a buscar el whisky, Kenshin miró la casa por primera vez. Calculó que toda la casa ocupaba sólo la superficie de su vestidor y el baño. Tenía una suciedad que ninguna limpieza habría quitado. No había mucha luz y la atmósfera que se respiraba olía a pobreza.

Sobre la chimenea había una lata de té, dos latas de verduras y lo que parecía ser un trozo de pan envuelto en una tela, Kenshin estaba seguro de que eso era todo lo que había en la casa para comer.

De repente, recordó los cuartos arriba del establo donde se había criado. El enviaba las sábanas y su ropa para que las lavanderas de Fenton se las lavaran, más adelante había logrado que las sirvientas le limpiaran el cuarto. Y siempre había tenido comida en abundancia.

¿Qué había dicho Kaoru que les llevaba a los mineros¿Medicinas, jabones, té? Lo que pudiera esconder en un repollo, Kenshin jamás había necesitado preocuparse por la comida. Y no importa dónde viviera, jamás viviría así.

Cuando descubrió la gotera del techo, se preguntó cómo había hecho su madre, criada con lo mejor, para sobrevivir en una casa así.

— ¿Conociste a mi madre? – preguntó Kenshin mientras Hiko le servía whisky en un vaso de latón.

— Sí – contestó Hiko mientras estudiaba aquel extraño que era parte de su familia. Kenshin se movía de una manera que a veces lo hacía pensar que estaba sentado frente a Shishio, y su mirada le hacía recordar a la pequeña Sakura.

Hiko se sentó frente a la mesa y agregó:

— Vivió con nosotros durante un tiempo; fue duro para ella, pero era preciosa. Todos creíamos que Shishio era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Tendrías que haberla visto. Trabajaba todo el día limpiando y cocinando, y justo antes de que llegara Shishio se arreglaba toda como si esperara al presidente.

Kenshin observó un momento a su tío.

— Oí decir que era una consentida, que se peleaba con todas la mujeres y que la odiaban.

El rostro de Hiko se modificó por la rabia.

— No sé quién puede haberte dicho eso, pero el que lo hizo es un gran mentiroso. Cuando Shishio murió, a Sakura no le interesaba seguir viviendo. Afirmó que volvería a su casa para tener el bebé porque sabía que Shishio hubiese querido lo mejor para su hijo, y quería compartir el bebé con el futuro abuelo. ¡Ese desgraciado! Lo último que supimos de ella era que había muerto junto con su bebé y que Fenton se había suicidado de dolor. Okina y yo nos alegramos de que los últimos momentos de Sakura hubieran sido felices, y de que su padre la hubiera aceptado de inmediato. Ninguno de nosotros supo nada sobre ti, y no nos enteramos de que Sakura se había suicidado hasta muchos años después.

Kenshin deseó preguntarle por qué no había hecho nada cuando conoció la verdad, pero se contuvo y bebió un trago de whisky. Le había dicho a Kaoru que el dinero daba poder a un hombre. ¿Qué hubieran podido hacer los Himura si apenas ganaban para vivir? Y además, a él no le había ido tan mal.

— Estaba pensando – comentó Kenshin mirando la jarra que sostenía en la mano – que tú y yo tuvimos un mal comienzo, y me preguntaba si hay algo que yo pueda hacer... – cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras supo que no debía haberlo hecho. Kaoru le había dicho que él utilizaba su dinero y a las personas. Kenshin levantó la mirada y vio que Hiko se mantenía rígido, aguardando a que su sobrino terminara de hablar — . A Soujiro le gusta mucho jugar al béisbol, igual que a Yutaro, pero ahora no los veo mucho y me preguntaba si quizá podría organizar un equipo de béisbol aquí. Yo compraría los equipos, desde luego.

Hiko se relajó.

— A los niños les gustará. Quizá puedas venir el domingo por la mañana, cuando no están en la mina. ¿Crees que Fenton te lo permitirá?

— Supongo que sí – replicó Kenshin terminando de beber su whisky — . Y ahora es mejor que vaya a buscar a mi esposa. Tengo el presentimiento de que planea dejarme aquí.

Hiko se puso de pie.

— Es mejor que vaya yo a buscarla, y me temo que tendrás que regresar a tu casa en la parte de atrás del carro. Si los guardias te descubrieran saliendo sin haberte visto entrar comenzarían a sospechar y las mujeres tendrían problemas.

Kenshin asintió. No le gustaba mucho la idea, pero sabía que era sensata.

— Kenshin – añadió Hiko antes de salir — , si pudiera darte un consejo sobre Kaoru, sería que tengas paciencia. Las mujeres tienen extrañas ideas sobre cosas que los hombres ni siquiera entendemos. Trata de cortejarla. Algo hiciste al comienzo que ganó su corazón; trata de comenzar a cortejarla otra vez.

— No le gustan los regalos – murmuró Kenshin.

— Quizá no le das los regalos adecuados. Una vez, tuve a una muchacha loca por mí, y lo que la hizo caer fue que le regalé un perrito. No era un perro fino pero a ella le encantó. Se sintió muy agradecida, si sabes a lo que me refiero – Hiko guiñó el ojo y se fue sonriendo.

Kaoru aguardó hasta llegar a su casa para la explosión de Kenshin, pero no ocurrió nada. Su marido había subido al asiento junto a ella, una vez que los guardias los perdieron de vista, y a pesar de que Kaoru no pronunció ni una sola palabra, él le había hablado sobre el panorama y sobre sus negocios. En varias ocasiones ella estuvo a punto de responderle, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Su enfado con él era demasiado profundo y no podía aliviarlo. Pronto Kenshin se daría cuenta de que ella nunca volvería a amarlo y tendría que dejarla en libertad.

Una vez en casa, él la saludó con un educado buenas noches y desapareció en su despacho. Al día siguiente, fue a buscarla a la salita justo a la hora de comer, sin decir nada, le tomó una mano y la condujo hacia la cocina para recoger una canasta con comida que le había preparado la señora Murchison. Sin soltarla, la condujo a través del jardín hasta el extremo donde estaba la estatua de Diana, bajo la cual, una vez, habían hecho el amor.

Kaoru permaneció de pie, sin moverse, mientras él extendía el mantel blanco y sacaba la comida de la canasta. Kenshin tuvo que empujarla para que se sentara. Kaoru casi no probó bocado y Kenshin le habló todo el tiempo. Le habló acerca de sus negocios y le aseguró que le resultaba difícil trabajar sin la ayuda de Aoshi.

Kaoru no le respondió ni una sola vez, pero el silencio de ella parecía no molestarlo.

Después de terminar de comer, Kenshin se volvió, apoyó la cabeza en su regazo y continuó hablando. Le contó lo que Hiko le había dicho sobre su madre. Le comentó lo sucia y descuida que estaba la casa de Hiko y la comparó con sus cuartos en los establos que jamás habían estado tan mal.

— ¿Crees que yo podría hacer algo para sacar al tío Hiko de las minas? Ya no es joven, y me gustaría ayudarlo.

Kaoru, al principio, no dijo nada. Pero jamás le había oído una pregunta así a Kenshin.

— No puedes ofrecerle un trabajo, porque lo consideraría una caridad – aseguró ella por fin.

— Es lo que he pensado. No sé qué hacer. Si se te ocurre algo¿me lo harás saber?

— Sí – respondió ella en un tono dubitativo, y de pronto recordó a Hiko caminando junto a Tomoe. Formaban una pareja sorprendente.

— Es necesario que regrese al trabajo – explicó él mientras le daba un beso tierno y dulce — . ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y disfrutas del jardín?

Kenshin la dejó sola y Kaoru comenzó a pasear por entre las plantas, y al llegar frente a los rosales, pidió prestado un par de tijeras y cortó algunas rosas. Era la primera vez, desde que había llegado, que hacía algo que no era absolutamente necesario.

— Que el dueño sea horrible no es razón para odiar la casa – se dijo mientras entraba con las rosas.

Cuando Kenshin apareció a la hora de cenar, descubrió la casa llena de flores frescas, y estuvo sonriente durante todo la cena.

Al día siguiente, Megumi fue a almorzar y habló sobre su amiga de Pensilvania, la doctora Louise Bleeker, que había llegado para ayudarla en la clínica. De repente, le preguntó a Kaoru si se sentía bien. Por alguna razón, parecía que ya no odiaba a Kenshin

— Las cosas no van mucho mejor – repuso Kaoru mientras jugueteaba con la comida — . ¿Y tú?

Megumi dudó.

— A Sano se le pasará, estoy segura.

— ¿Qué?

— Ahora está un poco enfadad conmigo. Yo... hice un viaje en la parte de atrás de su coche. Pero hablemos mejor de ti.

— Hablemos de la revista. He escrito dos nuevos artículos.

El domingo, Kenshin entró en el cuarto de Kaoru para despertarla, pero no se acercó demasiado a la cama. Le dejó un vestido de un rosa profundo que tenía unas tiras finas de terciopelo negro.

— Ponte esto y vístete tan aprisa como puedas – le ordenó antes de salir de la habitación.

Minutos después, Kenshin regresó vestido con un par de pantalones de cordero y una camisa de franela azul brillante. Permaneció un momento observando a Kaoru, que sólo llevaba su ropa interior: el corsé ajustado que le abultaba los pechos por encima de la puntilla de la camisa, las medias negras de seda que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, bordadas con mariposas en uno de los costados, y los zapatos negros de tacones altos.

Kenshin la miró sorprendido, pero se volvió y abandonó la habitación, porque de haberse quedado un minuto más no lo habría resistido.

Kaoru dejó caer el vestido que había recogido pero que no se había molestado en ponerse para cubrirse y dejó escapar un suspiro. Se aseguró a sí misma que era un suspiro de alivio y no un lamento como parecía.

Kenshin no le dijo ni una palabra acerca de adónde se dirigían, y ella tampoco se lo preguntó. Pero en cuanto ella vio que tomaban rumbo hacia la mina Pequeña Pamela, se sorprendió.

Los guardias les permitieron pasar sin hacer preguntas, y cuando estuvieron en el otro lado, las personas comenzaron a salir de sus casa y a seguirlos. Kaoru saludó a las pocas mujeres que conocía.

— No te conocen así vestida – le advirtió Kenshin.

Kaoru no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor porque cada vez había más gente, y los niños sonreían abiertamente.

— ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó a su marido.

— Mira – replicó él señalándole el lugar. Frente a ellos se hallaba el único espacio abierto de la mina. En el centro del campo había unos embalajes de madera.

Kenshin detuvo el coche y dos muchachos sostuvieron el caballo mientras ayudaba a descender a Kaoru; Cuando estuvieron de pie en el centro del círculo de personas que se habían reunido alrededor, Kenshin sonrió y dijo en voz alta:

— Abridlos, muchachos.

Mientras Kaoru observaba a los niños abrir las cajas, Hiko se les acercó por detrás.

— Las cajas llegaron hace dos días y pensé que no te molestaría si les decía lo que había dentro. Han estado bailando a su alrededor, totalmente excitados desde entonces – comentó Hiko mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino.

Kaoru miró la mano sobre el hombro de su marido con asombro antes de volverse para mirar lo que sacaban de las cajas. Eran equipos de béisbol: uniformes, bates, guantes, pelotas y protectores para la cara.

Kenshin se volvió hacia Kaoru, con el rostro encendido de expectativa.

He hecho todo esto para impresionarme, pensó ella. Observó a los padres de los niños, que los miraban con adoración.

— ¿Y qué has traído para las niñas? – preguntó Kaoru.

— ¿Las niñas? – repitió Kenshin — . Las niñas no pueden jugar al béisbol.

— ¿No¿Y qué hay del arco y la flecha, el tenis, las bicicletas, la gimnasia y la esgrima?

— ¿Esgrima? – dijo Kenshin con expresión de enfado — . Ya veo que nada te complace¿no es así, Dama de Hielo? Ninguno está a tu nivel¿no? – añadió antes de volverse y alejarse en dirección de los niños.

Kaoru se apartó de la muchedumbre. Tal vez había sido demasiado dura con él. Tendría que haber dicho algo bueno por su esfuerzo de ayudar a los niños. Eso era lo que ella siempre había deseado que ocurriera, y ahora que sucedía era desagradecida.

Por lo menos, podría aprovechar el día y no quedarse estancada en un rincón. Se acercó a una pequeña que estaba cerca y le explicó las reglas del juego. A los pocos minutos, se habían juntado a su alrededor otras niñas, algunas mujeres e incluso algunos hombres que no conocían el juego. Para cuando Kenshin y Hiko terminaron de organizar el juego. Kaoru ya tenía su grupo de admiradores.

Dos horas después, llegó un coche de cuatro caballos y se detuvo en medio de las personas. Todos permanecieron inmóviles como si algo terrible hubiera ocurrido.

El conductor, acalorado y con el rostro encendido, era el señor Vaughn, el dueño de la tienda de deportes.

— ¡Himura! – le gritó a Kenshin mientras trataba de controlar los caballos — . Es la última vez que cumplo con una orden así para usted. No me importa si me compra toda la tienda, los domingos no trabajo para nadie.

— ¿Ha traído todo? – preguntó Kenshin mientras revisaba la parte de atrás del coche — . Y basta ya de gritar. Con los precios que le he pagado en estos últimos meses ya tendría que ser yo el dueño de su tienda.

La muchedumbre rió, disfrutando del poder que el dinero otorgaba a un hombre para poder decir lo que quisiera. Kaoru observaba la parte trasera del carro.

— Bien, fijaos en esto – agregó Kenshin sacando una raqueta de tenis — . Creo que con esto no podemos pegarle a una pelota de béisbol – se volvió hacia una niña que estaba cerca de él — . Quizá tu puedas usarla.

La niña tomó la raqueta, pero no se movió.

— ¿Qué es? – preguntó.

Kenshin le señaló a Kaoru.

— ¿Ves a esa señora de allí? Ella te mostrará cómo utilizarla.

Kaoru se acercó a su marido, lo rodeó con los brazos y lo besó. Cuando quiso soltarse, Kenshin no la dejó y ella lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

— Supongo que he encontrado el regalo adecuado – comentó Kenshin a alguien que estaba cerca, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su esposa.

Cuando Kaoru se apartó, oyó que Hiko soltaba una carcajada.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Kaoru no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar mientras organizaba los juegos de tenis y les mostraba a las niñas cómo utilizar el arco y la flecha. También había pelotas, aros, sogas de saltar, muñecas y muñecas de papel. Trató de repartir las cosas de forma justa, ayudada por supuesto por las madres, que trataban de contener a las niñas.

Antes de que Kaoru se diera cuenta, anocheció y Kenshin se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Cuando ella levantó la mirada, supo que seguía amándolo. Quizá no fuera el hombre que había creído en un principio, quizá fuera capaz de vivir una vida de venganza y tal vez lo de ese día fuera sólo una demostración de su odio por Jacob Fenton, pero en ese instante, no le importaba. Ella había prometido amarlo en los buenos y en los malos, y su obsesión por la venganza era parte de lo malo. Cuando lo miró, Kaoru supo que siempre lo había amado, sin importarle lo que hiciera, ni los terribles motivos que lo llevaban a hacer lo que hacía. Se quedaría con él y lo amaría aunque le arrebatara a Fenton todo lo que poseía.

— ¿Estás lista muñeca? – preguntó Kenshin.

— Sí – le respondió ella, con todo el corazón.

Kenshin no miró a Kaoru cuando abandonaron el campo; mantuvo las riendas tirantes y los ojos fijos en el camino.

Kaoru no miraba a otra cosa que no fuera él, preguntándose cómo tenía tan poco orgullo para amar a un hombre que la había utilizado. Pero mientras lo contemplaba, supo que era algo que no podía evitar.

Al pie de la colina, justo antes de que el camino se abriera para unirse con la ruta principal, Kenshin detuvo el coche. La puesta de sol teñía todo de rosados y naranjas, y el horizonte parecía ser de fuego. El aire fresco de la montaña tenía una fragancia salvia.

— ¿Por qué nos detenemos? – preguntó ella, mientras él se le acercaba y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

— Porque, mi amor – contestó él abrazándola con fuerza — , ya no puedo esperar para hacerte el amor.

— Kenshin... – comenzó a protesta ella — , no podemos detenernos aquí. Podría venir alguien.

Kaoru no pudo agregar nada más porque Kenshin había comenzado a acariciarle la espalda. Kaoru le respondió con todo el fervor que sentía.

El se apartó para acariciarle la mejilla.

— Te he echado de menos, muñeca – le dijo en un susurro — , te he echado mucho de menos.

En un minuto, desapareció toda la ternura y su boca se posó sobre la de ella, exigente.

Kaoru tenía tanta necesidad de él como él de ella. Su cuerpo se fusionó con el de Kenshin, sus curvas encajaban perfectamente en los músculos del cuerpo del hombre.

Kenshin se apartó un momento, para observar la expresión de deseo del rostro de Kaoru, Se dirigió entonces hasta la parte de atrás del coche y sacó el toldo. Lo colocó sobre el césped, detrás de unos árboles, y tendió una mano a su esposa.

Kaoru se acercó muy despacio, observándolo y disfrutando de antemano las sensaciones maravillosas que la aguardaban.

Cuando Kenshin comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido, le temblaban las manos.

— He estado pensando en esto desde hace mucho tiempo – murmuró él con dulzura. La sombra que se proyectaba sobre su rostro lo hacía parecer joven y vulnerable — . Una vez me preguntaste sobre otras mujeres. Creo que jamás pensé en una mujer una vez que me levantaba de la cama que había compartido, y en realidad, supongo que tampoco pensaba en ellas mientras estaba con ellas en la cama. Y lo peor de todo es que jamás le conté a ninguna mujer las cosas que te he dicho a ti en los últimos meses. ¿Eres una dama o una bruja?

Cuando terminó de desabrocharle el vestido, y le acarició la piel y los pechos, Kaoru sintió que la invadía una sensación de sumo placer y calidez y apretó los labios contra los de Kenshin.

— Soy una bruja que está enamorada de ti – murmuró.

Kenshin la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Kaoru sintió que se partía en dos.

No volvieron a hablar, mientras Kenshin la atacaba con todo el deseo que había acumulado. Y Kaoru le respondió de la misma manera.

Ambos comenzaron entonces a arrancarse la ropa el uno al otro con desesperación.

Kaoru no había alcanzado a quitarse las medias ni los zapatos de tacones altos cuando Kenshin se colocó encima de ella, besándole cada centímetro de piel desnuda. Ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda y lo atrajo hacia sí hasta que se convirtieron en una sola persona.

Cuando ella abrió la boca para gritar, Kenshin se la tapó con la suya.

— Si gritas aquí, dama de hielo, pronto tendremos visita.

Kaoru no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero tampoco quiso perder tiempo en averiguarlo. Sin embargo, cada tanto, Kenshin le cubría la boca con lo que tuviera a mano y ella terminaba besando lo que fuera.

Kaoru no tenía idea del tiempo que pasaron allí porque sus ideas estaban concentradas en el cuerpo de Kenshin, que a veces estaba encima de ella, otras debajo, al lado, sentado, y hasta una vez creyó verlo de pie. Kaoru tenía el cabello empapado y estaba rodeada por todas partes por la piel de Kenshin, caliente, húmeda, deliciosa, que era suya para tocarla y lamerla todo cuanto quisiera. Sus deseos guardados desde hacía tanto tiempo la hacían insaciable. Llegaron juntos, explotando en mil pedazos maravillosos.

Durmieron unos cuantos minutos abrazados.

Kenshin se despertó después de un rato y colocó un extremo del toldo sobre sus cuerpos, cubriendo la espalda de Kaoru con su chaqueta. La observó un momento mientras ella dormía, iluminada por la luz de la luna.

— ¿Quién hubiera dicho que una dama como tú...? – murmuró y le alzó la cabeza para que descansara sobre su pecho, antes de volver a recostarse.

Kaoru se despertó una hora después, al sentir la mano de Kenshin que le acariciaba la espalda, y los pechos. Ella lo miró como si estuviera en un sueño.

— Tengo todo lo que un hombre puede desear – afirmó Kenshin poniéndose de costado — . Tengo a una mujer desnuda junto a mí y me está sonriendo. Eh, señora¿quiere irse a la cama con un mozo del establo?

Kaoru frotó la cadera contra el cuerpo de su esposo.

— Sólo si es muy suave y no me asusta con sus modales bárbaros.

Kenshin dejó escapar un gruñido y la besó.

— Cuando un hombre desea algo, utiliza un arma o un cuchillo, pero tú, muñeca, utilizas armas que me asustan mucho más.

— Pareces asustado – le dijo ella mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

Esta vez hicieron el amor sin prisa, sin la desesperación anterior, disfrutando de cada momento, y cuando terminaron, se quedaron abrazados y se durmieron. En algún momento de la noche, Kenshin se levantó y soltó a los caballos. Cuando Kaoru le preguntó entre sueños qué estaba haciendo, él repuso:

— Quien una vez fue mozo de cuadra jamás dejará de serlo – luego volvió a acostarse junto a ella.

Antes de que saliera el sol, se despertaron y se quedaron conversando. Hablaron sobre el placer que habían sentido al ver a los niños con los nuevos juguetes.

— ¿Por qué algunos de los niños parecen mapaches? – preguntó Kenshin.

Kaoru tardó unos momentos en comprender a qué se refería.

— Trabajan en las minas y algunos aún no han aprendido a quitarse el polvo de los ojos – contestó ella por fin.

— Pero si algunos de ellos son muy pequeños, casi bebés.. No podrían...

— Pero así es – le respondió Kaoru, y ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato – ¿Sabes qué me gustaría hacer en todas las minas y no sólo en una?

— ¿Qué?

— Me gustaría comprar cuatro carros, bien grandes como si fueran carros de leche, pero en lugar de leche tendrían libros, y los carros visitarían los campos y sería como una biblioteca ambulante. Los conductores podrían ser bibliotecarios o maestros que ayudarían a los adultos a elegir sus libros.

— ¿Por qué no contratamos a los hombres que conduzcan esos carros? – le preguntó Kenshin con la mirada iluminada.

— ¿Entonces te gusta la idea, Kenshin?

— Me parece bien; además, unos cuantos carros deben costar menos que el tren que le regalé a tu madre. ¿Cómo le va con esa cosa?

Kaoru sonrió y le contó.

— Ella sostiene que tú le diste la idea. Lo ha hecho poner en el jardín de atrás y lo ha convertido en su retiro privado. Oí decir que el señor Saito estaba furioso que casi no podía hablar.

Cuando el sol iluminó el cielo de la mañana, Kenshin advirtió que tendrían que partir antes de que la gente comenzara a pasar por allí. Durante todo el camino de regreso, Kaoru se mantuvo cerca de él y Kenshin se detuvo varias veces para besarla. Kaoru se dijo que los Fenton no le interesaban y que hiciera lo que hiciera Kenshin, ella seguiría amándolo.

Una vez en casa, se dieron un baño en la enorme bañera de Kaoru, inundando todo el lugar con agua. Kenshin lo secó con una gruesa toalla, y luego depositó a Kaoru en el suelo y le hizo nuevamente el amor. La criada de Kaoru, Susan, estuvo a punto de sorprenderlos cuando trató de entrar en la habitación, pero no vio nada porque Kenshin le cerró la puerta en la cara justo a tiempo.

Después bajaron a tomar un suculento desayuno. La señora Murchison salió de la cocina para servirlo personalmente, sonriente y contenta de que Kenshin y Kaoru se hubiesen reconciliado.

— Bebés – murmuró antes de salir — . Esta casa necesita bebés.

Kenshin casi se atragantó con el café y miró a Kaoru aterrorizado. Ella no levantó la mirada pero sonrió.

En el momento en que la señora Murchison entraba de nuevo llevando una bandeja de comida, oyeron un terrible trueno. Lo sintieron debajo de los pies, como si fuera algo profundo y maligno. Los vasos encima de la mesa temblaron y se escuchó un ruido de vidrios rotos en el primer piso.

La señora Murchison gritó y dejó caer la bandeja.

— ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? – pregunto Kenshin — . ¿Un terremoto?

Kaoru no dijo una sola palabra. Había oído ese sonido una sola vez en toda su vida, y nunca, nunca lo había olvidado. No miró ni a Kenshin ni a los sirvientes que ya se habían reunido en la sala, sino que se dirigió directamente al teléfono.

— ¿Cuál? – preguntó la joven a la operadora sin molestarse en identificarse.

— La Pequeña Pamela – respondió la voz antes de que el auricular se cayera de la mano de Kaoru.

— ¡Kaoru! – gritó Kenshin mientras la sostenía de los hombros — . ¡No te desmayes ahora¿Eso ha sido una mina?

Kaoru no creyó poder hablar. Tenía un nudo que le cerraba la garganta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser mi mina, le repetía su mente mientras recordaba el rostro de todos los niños. ¿Cuáles de los niños que habían jugado al béisbol el día anterior estarían muertos ahora?

— El turno – susurró Kaoru mirando a Kenshin — , Hiko estaba en el último turno.

Kenshin le apretó los hombros con más fuerza.

— ¿Ha sido en Pequeña Pamela, entonces¿Cuál es el daño? – murmuró.

Kaoru abrió la boca pero no pudo contestar nada.

Uno de los asistentes reunidos en la sala dio un paso adelante.

— Señor, cuando la explosión llega a romper los vidrios de la ciudad, significa que es bastante grave.

Kenshin permaneció inmóvil un minuto y luego reaccionó.

— Kaoru, prepárame todas las mantas y sábanas que haya en casa, cárgalas en el carro grande y llévalas a la mina. ¿Me comprendes? Iré a vestirme y me adelantaré, pero quiero que vayas lo antes posible. ¿Me entiendes?

— Necesitarán hombre para el rescate – añadió uno de los sirvientes.

Kenshin lo miró de arriba abajo.

— Entonces quítese esa ropa y prepare un caballo – se volvió hacia Kaoru — . Voy a rescatar a Hiko vivo o muerto – la besó brevemente en la mejilla y subió corriendo a cambiarse.

Kaoru tardó un momento en reaccionar. No podía cambiar lo sucedido, pero podía ayudar. Se volvió a las mujeres que estaban cerca.

— Ya han oído al señor. Quiero que coloquen todas las mantas y sábanas que encuentren en el vagón dentro de diez minutos.

Una de las sirvientas se acercó y preguntó:

— Mi hermano trabaja en la Pequeña Pamela¿me permite ir con usted?

— Y yo – intervino Susan — . Vendé muchas cabezas rotas en una época.

Sí – respondió Kaoru mientras subía a cambiarse la bata llena de puntillas que llevaba — . Temo que necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.

Continuara...

**_-------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Y bueno, ke tal les parecio, media reconciliacion de este parcito jojojo espero ke les haya gustado, pues bien los problemas no faltan y ya empezamos con uno nuevo... _**

**_nos vemos en la proxima_**

**_espero sus comentarios..._**

_**matta nee**_


	16. Capitulo 15

_**Holas a todas, como estan, yo aki escapandome un rato de la tesis pa subirles el penultimo capitulo de este fics, pues sip como lo oyem el proximo sera el fin de esat historia que me dedique a adaptar... **_

_**en fin, no las demoro mas, y espero ke la difruten, ya saben ke ni la historia ni los eprsonajes me pertenecen, yo solo los uso pa entretenerlas y darles algo que leer XD**_

_**nos vemos abajo  
bye**_

_**------------------------------------------------**_

**_La Hermana de Hielo  
_**

**_Capitulo 15._**

Kenshin no tenía mucha experiencia en desastres; sus batallas siempre habían sido uno contra uno, y no estaba preparado para lo que encontró en la Pequeña Pamela. Oyó los gritos de las mujeres a lo lejos y pensó que jamás olvidaría aquel sonido, por el resto de su vida.

La puerta de entrada al campo estaba abierta y sin custodia; sólo había una mujer con un bebé en sus brazos, acunándolo. Kenshin y los cuatro hombres que lo acompañaban disminuyeron la marcha al entrar al campo donde encontraron a más mujeres corriendo, o de pie, llorando.

Cuando Kenshin pasó junto a una mujer, esta se aferró a su brazo y le suplicó:

— ¡Mátame¡El se ha ido y no tenemos nada¡Nada!

Kenshin no pudo evitar que ella lo empujara dentro de su casucha. La cabaña de Hiko era una mansión comparada con esta. Había cinco niños sucios, cubiertos con harapos, que se aferraban unos a otros en un rincón. Sus rostros alargados y sus miradas tristes testimoniaban el hambre constante que sufrían. Kenshin no recordaba haberlos visto el día anterior cuando estuvo en el campo, pero tampoco recordaba haber estado en esa parte del campo donde las viviendas no eran más que chozas y cobertizos.

— ¡Mátenos a todos! – gritó la mujer — . ¡Estaremos mejor¡Si no, moriremos de hambre!

Sobre la madera que servía de mesa, Kenshin descubrió un pedazo de pan viejo y nada más. Era toda la comida que había en la casa.

— Señor – llamó uno de los sirvientes que lo había seguido — , necesitan ayuda para sacar los cuerpos.

— Sí – replicó Kenshin con suavidad, y abandonó la choza, dejando a la mujer envuelta en lágrimas de desesperación — . ¿Quiénes son estas personas? – preguntó al hombre cuando estuvieron afuera.

— No pueden pagar el alquiler de las viviendas de la compañía: dos dólares por cuarto, de modo que la compañía les alquila la tierra a un dólar el mes y ellos se construyen su propia casa con lo que pueden encontrar – el hombre le señaló los cobertizos de metal acanalado y a Kenshin le pareció ver pedazos de los cajones que habían llegado el día anterior con los equipos de béisbol.

— ¿Qué le pasará a la mujer si su marido ha muerto?

— Si tiene suerte, la compañía le pagará seis meses de salario y luego ella y los niños quedarán abandonados a su suerte. Suceda lo que suceda, la compañía afirmará que fueron los mineros quienes causaron la explosión.

Kenshin se enderezó.

— Al menos ahora podemos ayudar. Consigamos algo de comer para esta mujer.

— ¿Dónde? – le preguntó el sirviente — . Hace cuatro años hubo una revuelta y los mineros atacaron el almacén de la mina, así que ahora sólo tienen un mínimo de provisiones – el hombre torció la boca — . Y el pueblo tampoco ayudará. La última vez que estalló una mina, tratamos de conseguir ayuda de la municipalidad, pero nos aseguraron que debíamos seguir ciertos "caminos".

Kenshin se dirigió entonces hacia el centro del campo, donde se hallaba la mina. Delante de la boca de entrada, había tres cuerpos envueltos en sábanas; dos hombres arrastraban otro cuerpo hacia el galpón de las maquinas, donde Kenshin distinguió a Megumi y a otros dos hombres trabajando. Kenshin se acercó al lugar donde estaba Sanosuke y le preguntó:

— ¿Es muy grave?

— Lo peor – respondió Sanosuke — . Hay tanto gas en la mina que los hombres de rescate mueren antes de llegar a los heridos. No sabemos qué sucedió ni cuántos heridos hay porque la explosión se produjo hacia adentro en vez de hacia afuera. Podría haber túneles cerrados con hombres atrapados con vida. ¡Que alguien la sostenga! – gritó Sanosuke antes de subir al elevador que lo llevaría al interior de la mina.

Kenshin sostuvo a la mujer en cuestión mientras corría hacia un cuerpo quemado que sacaban de la mina. Era muy frágil y liviana, y él la tomó en sus brazos.

— Déjeme llevarla a su casa – murmuró, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Se les acercó otra mujer.

— Yo me haré cargo de ella.

— ¿Tienen un poco de coñac? – preguntó él.

— ¿Coñac? – repitió la mujer en tono de disgusto — . ¡Ni siquiera tenemos agua fresca!

Dos minutos después, Kenshin estaba montado en su caballo rumbo a Chandler; en el camino se cruzó con Kaoru y ella lo llamó cuando lo vio, pero Kenshin no se detuvo.

Una vez llegó a la ciudad, casi atropelló a una docena de personas que lo interrogaban sobre lo sucedido. La mayoría de los habitantes de Chandler estaban de pie mirando hacia la montaña donde se hallaba Pequeña Pamela, especulando sobre lo sucedido.

Kenshin recorrió la avenida Archer como un rayo hasta llegar a la casa de Aoshi. La enfermería Sagara situada enfrente estaba trabajando de lleno. Himura no había visto a Aoshi desde que se habían separado aquella noche.

Aoshi estaba cruzando el porche en dirección a un caballo preparado cuando Kenshin lo vio.

Kenshin desmontó y subió las escaleras corriendo.

— Sé que ya no quieres trabajar conmigo, pero no sé a quién más recurrir para que me ayude a organizar lo que quiero, así que es mejor que dejemos de lado todo resentimiento por el momento y me ayudes.

— ¿A hacer qué? – preguntó Aoshi con tono cauteloso — . Pensaba ir a ayudar en la mina. El tío de Misao está allí y...

— ¡También es mi tío! – explotó Kenshin — . Estuve allí hasta hace un momento y tienen más hombres de rescate de los que necesitan, pero no tienen agua ni comida, y la explosión ha destruido muchas casa, si es que así se puede llamarlas. Quiero que me ayudes a reunir comida y abrigo para la gente de allí, para los hombres que trabajan en el rescate y para las mujeres que están como locas gritando y llorando.

Aoshi observó a su ex jefe durante largo instantes y comentó:

— Por lo que Misao ha podido averiguar por teléfono, llevará bastante tiempo sacar todos los cadáveres. Tendremos que alquilar carros para poder llevar todo a la mina y tendríamos que conseguir un tren para los... cuerpos. Hoy necesitaremos comida que no tenga que cocinarse.

Kenshin sonrió.

— Vamos, tenemos que ponernos a trabajar.

Misao salió al porche, muy pálida.

Aoshi se volvió hacia ella.

— Quiero que llames a la señorita Emily a la cafetería y le pidas que reúna a todas sus hermanas en la puerta del almacén de Randolph. Asegúrate de hablar con la señorita Emily en persona, y no olvides mencionar la palabra "hermanas". ¡Misao! Esto es muy importante¿lo entiendes?

Misao asintió una vez antes de que Aoshi le diera un beso y montara en su caballo.

Cuando llegaron al centro, Kenshin y Aoshi se separaron para acudir a todos los conocidos que pudieran prestarles un carro. La mayoría de los dueños se ofrecieron como voluntarios para ayudar y así nació un sentimiento de unidad y preocupación por lo sucedido en la mina.

Seis jóvenes los aguardaban en la puerta del almacén de Randolph y a Kenshin sólo le llevó unos segundos explicarles lo que necesitaban. La dulce señorita Emily comenzó a dar órdenes con la voz de un sargento.

Una vez que los carros estuvieron listos en la parte de atrás del almacén, las mujeres estaban preparadas para comenzar a cargarlos con carne enlatada, habas, leche condensada, galletitas y cientos de panes. Cuando se reunió un grupo de curiosos, la señorita Emily los organizó para que ayudaran a cargar la comida.

Aoshi se ocupó del carro para transportar agua.

Tomoe Fenton bajó corriendo la colina, sosteniéndose el sombrero con una mano y a Yutaro con la otra.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó a la señorita Emily.

— Consigue todas las amigas que puedas para que te ayuden y traed todas las carpas que consigáis. Ve hasta mi casa y pregunta qué se hizo con las carpas enormes que Kaoru compró para la fiesta de la boda. Luego, llevadlos a la mina – repuso Kenshin.

— Creo que Yutaro es demasiado pequeño para ver lo que sucedió allí – replicó Tomoe — . A veces esas explosiones son...

Kenshin de repente cambió de humor y comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Sois vosotros! – le escupió a Tomoe — . ¡Sois vosotros, los Fenton, quienes habéis provocado todo esto¡Si las minas no fueran tan peligrosas y tu padre se desprendiera de un poco de su dinero nada de esto habría sucedido! Ahora, mujer, ponte a trabajar o recordaré quién eres y también que mi más preciado es ver a tu padre muerto.

Cuando Kenshin terminó se dio cuenta de que todos estaban mirándolo sorprendidos.

Aoshi fue el primero en reaccionar.

— ¿Vamos a quedarnos así todo el día¡Tú! – le gritó a un muchacho — ¡ayúdame a cargar ese cajón, y tú, aparta ese carro de ahí antes de que choquemos!

Lentamente, todos reanudaron sus actividades, pero la mente de Kenshin estaba concentrada en las muertes que Jacob Fenton había provocado. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Tomoe, no dejaría que Yutaro partiera en ningún carro que no fuera el de él mismo.

Ya casi había anochecido cuando Kenshin pudo subir a su carro y dirigirse a Pequeña Pamela. Yutaro estaba a su lado y no abrió la boca hasta que estuvieron en camino.

— ¿Es verdad que mi abuelo mató a todas esas personas¿fue su culpa, de verdad? – preguntó el muchacho.

— Supongo que a veces las personas no saben qué hacer y se confunden por amor al dinero. Creen que el dinero puede darles todo lo que desean de la vida y, por lo tanto, tratan de conseguirlo por todos los medios posibles. No les importa si deben engañar o robar para conseguirlo o incluso si tienen que quitarle el dinero a persona, piensas que conseguir ese dinero justifica todos los medios.

— Mi madre me dijo que tú eres más rico que mi abuelo. ¿Eso significa que tú también robaste¿Tú engañaste a las personas?

— No – repuso Kenshin con suavidad — . Supongo que tuve suerte. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue renunciar a mi vida para hacer dinero.

El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, y Kenshin volvió a experimentar el horror al entrar al campo de la explosión.

En la boca de la mina, había ocho cuerpos descubiertos, aguardando ser llevados al depósito de herramientas donde Megumi y otros tres médicos estaban trabajando.

Kaoru se acercó corriendo cuando distinguió el carro de Kenshin.

— Esto es maravilloso – aseguró ella mientras tomaba una caja de leche condensada y se la entregaba a una mujer que aguardaba — . En realidad tú no tienes nada que ver. Tú...

Kenshin tomó la pesada caja de sus manos.

— Yo también vivo aquí, y en cierto modo estas minas me pertenecen. Tal vez, si se las hubiera quitado a Fenton, esto jamás habría sucedido. Kaoru, estás cansada. ¿Por qué no vas un poco a casa a descansar?

— Necesitan a todos los que puedan ayudar. Los hombres del rescate sucumben por el gas y no pueden llegar a los hombres que están encerrados dentro.

— ¡Aquí¡Denme un poco de eso! – exclamó una voz familiar detrás de ellos. Era el tío Hiko.

Kaoru jamás había visto sonreír tan feliz a Kenshin. Palmeó la espalda de su tío con tanta fuerza que le hizo tirar la jarra. Hiko musitó unas cuantas palabrotas en cuanto a la exuberancia de Kenshin, pero este no dejó de sonreír, hasta que Hiko le guiñó un ojo a Kaoru y regresó a la boca de la mina.

Kenshin se acercó también a la entrada y se cruzó con Sanosuke, ennegrecido por el humo, cuando salía. Le dio una jarra con agua.

— ¿Muchos más? – le preguntó.

Sano bebió el agua sediento.

— Demasiados – contestó el médico. Levantó las manos para mirárselas a la luz — . Los cuerpos están carbonizados y cuando los tocamos, la piel se nos pega en las manos.

Kenshin no pudo decir nada, pero sus pensamientos volvieron al hombre responsable de todo aquello.

— Gracias por la comida – añadió Sano — . Ha sido una gran ayuda. Mañana, vendrán más personas, la prensa, los familiares, los inspectores de la mina, gente del gobierno y los curiosos. A veces se olvidan de la comida. Bueno, es mejor que regrese – agregó, y se volvió hacia el interior.

Kenshin se abrió paso entre el número creciente de personas, llegó al lugar donde estaban Kaoru y Yutaro y los llevó hasta uno de los carros vacíos.

Vamos a organizar el resto de los alimentos – fue lo único que dijo y se puso en camino. Cuando la cabeza de Kaoru le tocó el hombro, Kenshin la abrazó para que ella pudiera dormir hasta llegar a Chandler.

Kaoru y Yutaro durmieron algunas horas en la parte trasera del carro mientras Kenshin y Aoshi despertaban a algunas personas y compraban alimentos para llevar a la mina. Por la mañana, fueron hasta la escuela y pidieron que ese día no hubiera clase para que los niños los ayudaran a conseguir los alimentos que necesitaban.

Los estudiantes compraron verduras, jamón, fruta, y pidieron a sus madres que cocinaran los alimentos y que hirvieran cientos de huevos. Recogieron ropa, fuentes, leña, y llevaron todo a los lugares de recepción.

Y durante el día, fueron llegando noticias desde la montaña. Hasta el momento sólo habían encontrado veintidós cuerpos, todos carbonizados y mutilados en forma tal que era imposible identificarlos. Los hombres de rescate esperaban encontrar otros veinticinco cuerpos y trabajaban en dos grupos. Uno de ellos había muerto por los gases.

Al mediodía, Kenshin llevó a la mina un carro lleno de mantas y cientos de pañales. Mientras descargaba los artículos observó que muchos de los hombres que salían de las minas vomitaban.

— Es por el olor – le explicó un hombre que estaba junto a él — . Los cuerpos que hay dentro despiden un olor tan fuerte que los hombres no pueden soportarlo.

Por un momento, Kenshin permaneció inmóvil, observando la escena, luego montó su caballo y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la casa de Fenton.

No había recorrido ese camino desde que había sido echado por Fenton, pero la sensación de familiaridad fue tan grande que se sintió como si jamás se hubiese ido. No se molestó en llamar a la puerta, y se abrió paso con una fuerte patada que casi derriba hasta el marco.

— ¡Fenton! – gritó mientras los sirvientes corrían hacia todos los rincones de la casa; dos sirvientes se acercaron y lo aferraron de los hombros, pero Kenshin se deshizo de ellos como si no pesaran nada. Conocía muy bien la planta baja de la casa y no tardó en encontrar el comedor, donde Jacob estaba comiendo solo, en la cabecera de la mesa.

Se miraron durante unos instantes, Kenshin tenía el rostro encendido por la rabia y el pecho se le hinchaba y deshinchaba por la respiración.

Jacob hizo un gesto para despedir a la servidumbre.

— Supongo que no has venido a comer – le dijo con calma mientras extendía mantequilla en una tostada.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar sentado allí comiendo mientras has matado a tanta gente en la montaña? – logró gritar Kenshin.

— En eso, difiero contigo. Yo no los he matado. La verdad es que hice todo lo que pude para mantenerlos con vida, pero parecen tener tendencias suicidas. ¿Puedo ofrecerte una copa de vino? Es una buena cosecha – replicó Fenton.

La mente de Kenshin estaba inundada por las imágenes y los sonidos de esos dos últimos días. Las voces de las mujeres gritando, llorando. Cuando Kenshin sintió el olor de la comida, y vio la mesa tan bien puesta, se dio cuenta de que hacía dos días que no probaba bocado. Se sintió mareado.

Jacob se puso de pie y le sirvió una copa de vino, mientras apartaba una silla. Kenshin no se dio cuenta de que a Fenton le temblaban las manos mientras servía el vino.

— ¿Es muy grave? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a una mesa auxiliar y le servía un plato de comida.

Kenshin no respondió, se sentó en la silla con la mirada clavada en el vino.

— ¿Por qué? – le preguntó después de un momento — . ¿Cómo has podido matarlos¿Qué vale tanto como la vida de esas personas¿Por qué no te contentaste con quitarme todo el dinero que me dejaron¿Por qué tenías que tener más? Existen otras formas de hacer dinero.

Jacob colocó el plato de comida delante de Kenshin, pero este no lo tocó.

— Cuando tú naciste, yo tenía veinticuatro años, y había vivido toda mi vida creyendo que era dueño de todo lo que me rodeaba. Amé al hombre que consideraba mi padre... y pensé que él me amaba.

Jacob enderezó la espalda.

— A esa edad, se es idealista. La noche en que Horace se suicidó, descubrí que yo no significaba nada para él. Su testamento decía que yo sería tu guardián hasta que tú cumplieras los veintiún años, y entonces debía entregarte todo. Yo debía irme con lo puesto y nada más. No creo que puedas imaginar el odio que sentí esa noche por el bebé escuálido que me había destrozado la vida. Supongo que no tuve ni un pensamiento racional cuando te envié a una granja y compré a los abogados. Ese odio me sostuvo durante años. Era lo único en que podía pensar. Cada vez que firmaba un papel, sabía que en algún lugar había un niño a quien le pertenecía lo que yo compraba o vendía en ese momento. Una vez, cuando tú eras muy joven, envié por ti, para comprobar por mí mismo que no eras digno de todo lo que mi padre te había dejado.

Jacob se sentó frente a Kenshin y prosiguió hablando:

El médico me aseguró que me queda un mes, o a lo sumo dos, de vida. No se lo he contado a nadie, pero antes de morir, quería confesarte la verdad.

Tomó su copa de vino y bebió un sorbo.

— El odio hiere más al que lo siente que al odiado. Todos esos años mientras tú viviste aquí yo estaba seguro de que tratabas de quitarme todo lo que poseía. Vivía con el miedo de que descubrieras la verdad y me quitaras todo lo que era mío y de mis hijos. Y cuando quisiste casarte con Tomoe, sentí que mis miedos se habían vuelto realidad. Después, pensé que el haberte casado con mi hija podía haber sido la solución, pero en ese momento... Creo que no podía pensar de forma racional.

Terminó su copa de vino y añadió:

— Ahí lo tienes Himura, la confesión de un hombre moribundo. Es todo tuyo, puedes tomarlo si lo deseas. Esta mañana, le confesé toda la verdad a mi hijo, porque ya no tengo fuerza para seguir luchando contigo.

Kenshin se reclinó en la silla, miró a Fenton y cuando vio ese tinte grisáceo de su piel, se dio cuenta de que ya no lo odiaba. Kaoru había sostenido que ese odio por Jacob Fenton lo había llevado a conseguir todo lo que logró en la vida. Quizás, ella tenía razón, además le había señalado la injusticia de Horace al excluir a Jacob de su testamento.

Kenshin bebió el vino que estaba frente a él y contempló el plato de comida.

— ¿Por qué mataste de hambre a los mineros para conseguir dinero?

— ¿Matarlos de hambre? – preguntó Jacob sorprendido — . ¿Acaso nadie entiende que no saco nada de las minas? Mi dinero lo gano en Denver, en las acerías, pero todos miran a los pobres mineros y me acusan de ser Satán.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

Tengo que mantener los campos mineros cerrados o vendrán los sindicalistas y los incitarán a pedir más dinero y menos horas de trabajo. ¿Sabes lo que se proponen? Quieren elegir a un hombre para que controle los pesos. Mira, sé muy bien que las balanzas son fijas y que los minero sacan más carbón del que les reconocen, pero si fuera honesto y les pagara lo que merecen, debería cobrar más por tonelada de carbón y entonces, no tendría un precio competitivo. Yo nunca conseguiría los contratos y en consecuencia ellos no tendrían trabajo. ¿De modo que quién es el que más se perjudica si les permito poner un control en las balanzas? Puedo contratar a cientos de mineros, pero no creo que puedan conseguir otro trabajo con la misma facilidad.

Kenshin miró a aquel hombre mayor durante un momento. Conocía muy bien los negocios y sabía que a veces había que hacer ciertas concesiones.

— ¿Y qué hay del dinero para los sistemas de seguridad? Me aseguraron que usas maderajes podridos y que...

— Por supuesto que no. Los mineros tienen su propio sistema de orgullo. Puedes preguntárselo a tu tío. Se jactan sobre lo que puede soportar un techo antes de que se desmorone. Mando inspectores a las minas todo el tiempo y descubren que los hombres no salen a la superficie tanto como debieran.

Kenshin tomó un tenedor y comenzó a comer muy lentamente, pero luego sintió todo el hambre acumulada y se abalanzó sobre el plato.

— No les pagas por el tiempo que salen a la superficie¿no¿Acaso no les pagas por el peso del mineral extraído?

Jacob se situó frente a Kenshin y le colocó otro trozo de carne en el plato.

— Los contrato como subcontratistas, y depende de cada uno cumplir con su parte del trato. ¿Sabías que tengo inspectores para revisar los cascos de los mineros? Los muy idiotas esconden cigarrillos y hacen volar todo el lugar. Los inspectores tienen que cuidar que los cascos estén soldados para que los mineros no escondan nada y hagan explotar todo matándose entre sí.

Kenshin, con la boca llena, hizo un gesto con el tenedor.

— Los tratas como niños, los encierras y al mismo tiempo los tratas como subcontratistas, con toda la responsabilidad de su parte... ¿Cómo se dice cuando tienes que trabajar y no te pagan por tu trabajo?

— Trabajo muerto – respondió Jacob — . Hago lo mejor que puedo y mantengo a la gente trabajando. Quisiera comprar el carbón a algún otro y dedicarme sólo al acero, pero no puedo dejar sin trabajo a tantas personas. Cada vez que sucede algo así – añadió señalando hacia la montaña donde se encontraba Pequeña Pamela — , digo que voy a cerrar las minas. Hay mucha competencia para suministrar carbón a las fábricas de Denver y podría cerrar las diecisiete minas de Chandler y en Denver ni siquiera lo notarían. Pero ¿sabes qué sucedería si cerrara las minas? Chandler sería una ciudad fantasma en dos años.

— De modo que según lo que dices, lo único que haces es rendir un gran favor a toda la comunidad – murmuró Kenshin.

— En cierto modo, así es.

— ¿E imagino que les pagas a tus accionistas, no?

— No tanto como quisiera, pero hago todo lo que puedo.

Kenshin estaba limpiando el fondo del segundo plato de comida con un pedazo de pan.

— Entonces, es mejor que comiences a hacer algo más. Sucede que tengo algo de dinero y pienso entablar unas cuantas demandas a los responsables de Fenton Carbón y Aceros, y creo que toda la producción quedará detenida mientras esto se trata en la corte.

— ¡Pero eso arruinaría a Chandler! No puedes... – repuso Fenton.

— Supongo que los dueños de la empresa tienen interés en que eso no suceda.

Jacob observó a Kenshin durante unos instantes.

— Muy bien¿qué es lo que deseas?

— Si los hombres necesitan inspectores para protegerse de ellos mismos, muy bien, quiero inspectores, pero también quiero que ninguno de los niños trabaje en las minas.

— Pero por le tamaño de los niños, ellos pueden hacer cosas que los adultos no pueden – protestó Jacob.

Kenshin se limitó a mirarlo y pasó al punto siguiente, tratando de recordar todo lo que Kaoru le había contado sobre las minas. Jacob protestó ante cada una de las peticiones de Kenshin; desde las bibliotecas, los servicios religiosos hasta las mejores en las viviendas.

Pasaron toda la tarde discutiendo, Jacob llenando constantemente la copa de vino de Kenshin. A las cuatro de la tarde, Kenshin sintió la boca pastosa e inclinó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Antes de dormirse murmuró algo sobre que los sindicatos quizá no fueran tan malos como se dice. Jacob se puso de pie, y observó al hombre desparramado en su silla.

— Si yo tuviera un hijo como tú, podría haber conquistado el mundo – murmuró antes de abandonar el salón y ordenar a un sirviente que cubriera a Kenshin con una manta.

Ya era de noche cuando Kenshin se despertó, entumecido por haber dormido en una silla, y en un principio no supo dónde estaba. El cuarto estaba en penumbras, pero encima de la mesa logró divisar un paquete envuelto en tela que sin duda debía contener sandwhiches.

Con una sonrisa, se guardó el paquete en el bolsillo y abandonó la casa. Se sentía más aliviado de lo que se había sentido en años y tenía la esperanza de que su vida sería diferente a partir de ese momento.

En la mina, el padre de Sanosuke, Souzo Sagara, que era abogado, estaba a punto de entrar en el ascensor para bajar a la mina cuando Kenshin tomó del brazo al hombre que lo acompañaba y lo apartó a un lado.

— Vaya a comer algo; bajaré yo – le dijo, y subió al ascensor.

Cuando la máquina se puso en movimiento, Kenshin le relató a Souzo una breve historia sobre quién era el verdadero dueño de las minas.

— Pero ya no quiero seguir siendo una carga para Fenton, y no necesito el dinero. Quiero que me redacte un documento donde declare que se lo entrego todo a él y a quien él quiera dejárselo en testamento. Y deseo que lo haga de inmediato porque el hombre no durará mucho.

Souzo miró a Kenshin con sus ojos cansados y asintió.

— Tengo una oficina llena de empleados que no tienen demasiado que hacer. ¿Le parece bien mañana por la mañana, Himura?

Kenshin asintió pero no respondió, porque cuando llegaron a las profundidades de la mina, casi no se podía respirar por el olor.

El tercer día después de la explosión, habían logrado rescatar cuarenta y ocho cuerpos de la mina; aún faltaban encontrar otros siete. En la tarde del segundo día, encontraron cuatro cuerpos arrodillados y con las manos sobre la boca. Habían logrado sobrevivir a la explosión, pero habían muerto por los gases tóxicos.

En la ciudad, las banderas estaban izadas a media asta y la gente caminaba con la cabeza descubierta y agachada mientras las carrozas fúnebres trasladaban los cuerpos.

El prometido de Sarah Oakley había muerto cuando regresaba a su casa después de las tareas de rescate. Demasiado cansado para fijarse por dónde andaba, no oyó el tren que lo mató al instante.

Sanosuke y Kenshin, con la ayuda de Aoshi, pidieron y recibieron la promesa de construcción de una base de rescate en la tierra que Jacob Fenton había donado. Todos suponían, aunque nadie se había atrevido a decirlo, que Kenshin había ido a ver a Jacob para solicitarle que regalara esa tierra.

Kaoru se pasó el día yendo de un funeral a otro, consolando a las viudas y ocupándose de que los niños tuvieran suficiente para comer.

— Creo que esto es lo que usted quería, Himura – dijo Souzo Sagara mientras le entregaba un papel a la entrada de la mina — . Después de que esto esté arreglado, podemos presentar un documento más extenso, pero pienso que por ahora esto servirá en el tribunal.

Kenshin leyó el papel donde constaba que entregaba todas las propiedades de la familia Fenton en fideicomiso a Jacob Fenton, para que este dispusiera de ellas como quisiera.

— Si firma aquí, yo seré su testigo y lo archivaré. Tengo aquí una copia para que pueda entregársela a Fenton – añadió el abogado.

Kenshin sonrió y le dio las gracias al doctor Sagara mientras tomaba la pluma para firmar el documento.

— Iré a llevarle la copia ahora mismo. Creo que esto lo recompensará por la tierra que cedió, y también trataré de convencerlo de que instaure un programa para entrenar hombres en las tareas de rescate – repuso Kenshin.

— Creo que él hubiera seguido siendo más rico antes de que usted le entregara los derechos de su propiedad.

Mientras Kenshin se dirigía a Chandler, observó el panorama y pensó en los horrores de aquellos últimos días. Todavía quedaba mucho por hacer y tenía además unas cuantas ideas sobre cómo impedir futuras explosiones y cómo reaccionar ante los desastes. Planeó discutir sus ideas con Aoshi, e incluso con Sanosuke y Fenton. Cuando recordó que Jacob estaba próximo a su muerte, sintió un poco de tristeza. Después de todo, había crecido cerca de ese hombre hasta cumplir los dieciocho años. Ahora, el dueño de las minas sería Yahiko, claro que después de Enishi. Casi todos parecían olvidar a Enishi, remarcó Kenshin.

Al llegar al sendero que conducía a la casa de los Fenton, noto que la puerta de entrada de la casa estaba abierta.

Desmontó y entró en la casa gritando, pero nadie le respondió. El despacho de Jacob quedaba en la parte trasera de la casa y Kenshin recordó que la última vez que la había visto fue cuando Jacob lo había echado de la casa. Mientras dejaba el documento sobre el escritorio, se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si se hubiera casado con Tomoe y no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de amasar su propia fortuna. No estaría casado con Kaoru, ciertamente.

Volvió a preguntarse si Kaoru se habría casado con él de no haber tenido él todos esos millones.

Llamó de nuevo en voz alta, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Se dirigió entonces a la cocina, un lugar que conocía bien. La cocina también estaba vacía y la puerta, abierta. Cuando llegó a la puerta descubrió la estrecha escalinata que conducía al primer piso.

Mientras vivía allí, siempre había querido conocer el primer piso de la casa, e incluso había imaginado que algún día esa casa sería suya.

Rió al pensar en la casa que se había construido por estar furioso y no conocer el primer piso de la casa de los Fenton.

Se dejó vencer por la curiosidad y comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos. como si fuera un ladrón y temiera ser descubierto, Kenshin se apresuró a recorrer los dormitorios. Eran comunes, y tenían muebles oscuros ordinarios.

— Kaoru tiene mucho mejor gusto – murmuró riendo entre dientes.

Todavía seguía sonriendo cuando llegó a la cima de la escalera principal, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato.

Al pie de la escalera, yacía Jacob Fenton, parecía muerto.

Lo primeo que pensó Kenshin era que había llegado demasiado tarde y que Jacob nunca sabría que era el dueño legal de todo aquello por lo que tanto había luchado durante toda su vida. También sintió tristeza. Durante todos los años en que Kenshin había trabajado en Nueva York, lo único que podía recordar eran las veces en que había tenido que limpiar las botas de Fenton. Pero ahora recordó todos los malos momentos que él le había hecho pasar a Jacob delante de sus invitados y las ocasiones en que habían discutido porque el mozo de cuadra no permitía que su patrón usara sus propios caballos, o había convencido a la cocinera para que agregara cebolla en las salsas, cuando ambos sabían muy bien que las cebollas le ocasionaban a Jacob tal indigestión que no lo dejaba dormir en toda la noche.

Lentamente, Kenshin comenzó a descender la escalera, y apenas dio unos pasos cuando Enishi Fenton y cinco amigos entraron en la sala. Por el estado de su ropa y las voces, parecía que acababan de regresar de una noche de diversión.

— Si Himura cree que va a quitarme mi herencia – afirmó la voz pastosa de Enishi Fenton — , tendrá que pelear conmigo. Nadie va a creerle a Himura más que a mí.

Las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban, una vestida con un vestido de satén amarillo y una boa de plumas rojas y la otra con cuatro plumas en la cabeza, y los tres hombres gritaron su aprobación.

— ¿Dónde está el whisky, amorcito? – le preguntó una de ellas.

De repente, todos se detuvieron para ver el cuerpo de Jacob que yacía en el suelo. Fue Enishi el primero en levantar la cabeza y descubrir a Kenshin.

— He venido a visitar a su padre.. – comenzó a explicar Kenshin, pero Enishi no lo dejó terminar.

— ¡Asesino! – gritó Enishi mientras se lanzaba en dirección a Kenshin.

— ¡Un momento! – exclamó Kenshin, pero nadie le prestó atención y los otros tres hombres también se lanzaron contra Kenshin. Los cinco cayeron rodando por la escalera y como Kenshin era el único sobrio, fue el único en pensar que podría resultar herido. A pesar de ser cuatro contra uno. Kenshin estaba venciendo.

Pero entonces, una de las mujeres lo golpeó en la cabeza con una pesada estatuilla de bronce.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie y miraron el cuerpo inconsciente de Kenshin.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó una de las mujeres.

— ¡Colgarlo! – contestó Enishi, y se acercó para levantar a Kenshin, pero cuando no pudo hacerlo, levantó la mirada para pedir ayuda a los demás — . ¡El ha matado a mi padre!

— No hay el suficiente whisky en el mundo que me haga colgar a un hombre tan rico como él – replicó uno de los hombres — . Mientras está inconsciente, llevémoslo a la cárcel. Dejemos que el comisario se encargue de él.

Enishi se resistió al principio, pero estaba tan borracho que no podía pelear, de modo que entre los cuatro lograron levantar a Kenshin y cargarlo en el carro estacionado afuera. Ninguno de ellos se ocupó del cuerpo de Jacob y dejaron las puertas de la casa abiertas de par en par.

— Bebe esto – le dijo Aoshi mientras le sostenía la cabeza.

Con un gruñido, Kenshin trató de incorporarse, pero sintió un terrible dolor en el cabeza y no pudo.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – levantó la mirada y descubrió a dan, a Sanosuke y al comisario observándolo.

— Todo ha sido un error – aseguró Sano — . Le conté al comisario lo del documento y por qué habías ido a ver a Fenton.

— ¿Estaba muerto? – preguntó Kenshin — . Desde donde yo estaba, parecía estarlo. Lo último que recuerdo es a Enishi Fenton con un grupo de borrachos que me hicieron rodar por la escalera.

Aoshi se sentó sobre el catre donde yacía Kenshin y explicó:

Por lo que hemos podido averiguar, los sirvientes descubrieron que Jacob Fenton estaba muerto tres minutos antes de que tú llegaras a la casa. Por alguna razón, todos decidieron salir a buscar ayuda y dejaron el cuerpo allí tirado y la casa abierta. Luego, llegó Enishi con su grupo de amigos después de una noche de juerga, te vieron de pie en lo alto de la escalera y supusieron que tú habías empujado a Jacob. Tienes suerte, porque Enishi quería colgarte del marco de la entrada.

Kenshin se frotó la cabeza, en su lugar donde tenía el chichón.

— Eso no me hubiera dolido tanto como esto.

— Está en libertad, señor Himura– afirmó el comisario — , y le sugiero que salga de aquí antes de que se entere su esposa. Las mujeres se ponen muy mal cuando ven a sus esposos en la cárcel.

— Kaoru no – respondió Kenshin — . Ella es una verdadera dama. Ella estará tranquila aunque me hubieran colgado – cuando pronunció estas palabras, le surgió un nuevo pensamiento. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Kaoru si pensaba que era un asesino¿Acaso no había oído decir que las propiedades de un asesino eran confiscadas por el estado¿O era que una persona no podía heredar de otra a la que había matado?

— ¿Cuántas personas conocen este episodio? – preguntó Kenshin — . Los sirvientes de Fenton pueden atestiguar que soy inocente, pero ¿la noticia ya se ha extendido a la ciudad?

— Llamé a Sano en cuanto vi al joven Fenton bajarlo del coche – repuso el comisario sorprendido.

— Todos están demasiado preocupados con la explosión de la mina como para ocuparse de quién va a la cárcel – añadió Sanosuke — . Todos los periodistas están en Pequeña Pamela, tratando de encontrar nuevas formas de describir los cadáveres – agregó con una mueca.

— ¿Qué estás planeando? – le preguntó Aoshi.

Kenshin permaneció en silencio un momento y replicó:

— Comisario¿le molesta si me quedo aquí para pasar la noche? Quisiera gastarle una bromita práctica a mi esposa.

— ¿Broma? – repitió el comisario — . A las mujeres no les gustan las bromas, no importa lo buenas que sean.

Kenshin miró a Sano y Aoshi.

— ¿Puedo contar con vosotros dos para que mantengáis la boca cerrada durante veinticuatro horas?

Aoshi se puso de pie.

— Supongo que querrá poner a prueba a Kaoru para comprobar si ella se queda con él aunque le diga que van a procesarlo por asesinato. ¿No es así?

— Algo así – comentó Kenshin con tono distraído.

— No voy a interferir con el amor – repuso el comisario — . Señor Himura, si quiere alojarse en esta celda, puede ser mi invitado, pero la ciudad de Chandler le cobrará como si se hubiese alojado en el mejor hotel.

— Es bastante justo – contestó Kenshin — . ¿Sano¿Aoshi?

Sanosuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— Como quiera. Conozco a Kaoru desde que nació y nunca he sabido nada sobre ella.

Aoshi observó a Kenshin durante unos instantes y repuso:

— Cuando Kaoru pase esta prueba, y lo hará¿dejarás esa obsesión y nos pondremos a trabajar otra vez? Vanderbilt ya debe de haberse comprado toda la costa este.

— Bueno, podrá vendérnosla mañana por la mañana, en cuanto pueda salir de este lugar – replicó Kenshin suspirando.

Cuando los hombres se retiraron, Kenshin se recostó y se quedó dormido.

Kaoru sostenía a un bebé de tres meses en el regazo mientras trataba de hacer dormir a dos pequeños de dos y cuatro años respectivamente, en una cama junto a ella. Eran algunos de los muchos niños que habían perdido a sus padres en la explosión. La madre estaba sentada junto a ellos, preguntándose cómo harían para mantenerse ella y su familia en los próximos años. Kaoru, Megumi y las otras mujeres miembros de la Hermandad habían estado recorriendo los comercios locales tratando de encontrar empleos para esas mujeres, y Kaoru se había ofrecido además para ayudar en el centro de atención para los niños que Megumi había creado, basándose en algo parecido que había visto en Pensilvania.

Cuando el ayudante del comisario se presentó en la casa y preguntó por Kaoru, la joven no tenía idea de qué podía ocurrir.

— Su marido ha sido arrestado por el asesinato de Jacob Fenton – le informó el hombre.

Kaoru tardó en reaccionar y lo primero que pensó fue que el mal carácter de Kenshin había terminado triunfando.

— ¿Cuándo? – logró preguntar.

Esta mañana. Yo no estaba allí, de modo que no conozco todos los detalles, pero todos en la ciudad saben que Himura amenazó muchas veces con matar a Fenton. Nadie lo culpa porque todos sabemos que Fenton era culpable de muchas cosas, pero eso no va a ayudarlo mucho en los tribunales. A uno lo cuelgan por matar tanto a un hombre malo como a uno bueno.

Kaoru lo miró con frialdad.

— Le agradeceré que no juzgue a mi marido antes de conocer los hechos – puso el bebé en brazos del muchacho y le dijo — : Puede quedarse a cuidar a los niños mientras voy a ver a mi marido.

— No puedo hacerlo, Megumi-Kaoru, estoy de guardia. Soy ayudante del comisario.

— Tenía la impresión de que se creía un juez. Controle el pañal y fíjese si necesita que se lo cambien, y entretenga a los niños hasta que su madre regrese, dentro de dos horas.

— ¡Dos horas! – lo oyó exclamar mientras salía de la cabaña.

Kaoru llegó a la comisaría en un tiempo récord. El pequeño edificio de piedra estaba ubicado en el otro extremo de la ciudad. La mayoría de los prisioneros eran borrachines que dormían allí el sábado por la noche; los casos importantes se trasladaban a Denver de inmediato.

— Buenos días, señorita Megumi-Kaoru – saludó el comisario poniéndose de pie.

— Señora Himura – lo corrigió ella de inmediato — . Quisiera ver a mi marido enseguida.

— Sí, por supuesto, señora Sagara- Himura – repuso el comisario mientras tomaba las llaves.

Kenshin estaba dormido sobre el catre y Kaoru vio la sangre seca en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Se acercó a él y le acarició una mejilla. El comisario se retiró cerrando la puerta de la celda.

— Kenshin, querido¿qué te han hecho? – preguntó ella mientras comenzaba a cubrirlo de besos y él se despertaba.

— Oh, Kaoru– murmuró él frotándose el chichón de la cabeza — . ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Aseguran que has matado a Jacob Fenton, pero tú no lo has hecho¿no es verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! – estalló él mientras Kaoru se ponía de rodillas y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho — . Al menos, no lo creo. No recuerdo bien.

Con la mejilla apoyada contra su cuerpo, Kaoru trató de no demostrar miedo.

— Cuéntame lo que recuerdas, Kenshin.

El le relató la historia:

— Fui a ver a Fenton, y como no había nadie en casa subí a buscarlo al primer piso. Cuando llegué a la parte de delante de la casa lo descubrí tirado al pie de la escalera. Luego entró Enishi Fenton y los otros y comenzaron a gritar que yo lo había matado. Hubo una pelea y me golpearon la cabeza con algo muy duro, y me desperté aquí. Creo que están hablando de lincharme.

Kaoru lo miró asustada, y luego se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la celda.

— Es una historia muy débil.

— ¡Débil! – exclamó Kenshin, pero luego se tranquilizó — . Kaoru, querida, es la verdad, te lo juro.

— ¿Eras el único que estaba en la casa¿No hubo testigos que lo hubiesen visto muerto antes de que tú llegaras?

— Nadie me vio entrar a la casa, pero quizás alguien viera a Fenton muerto antes de que yo llegara – repuso Kenshin.

— Eso no importa. Si alguien lo vio morir, eso cambiaría las cosas, tú pudiste permanecer escondido en un armario para el caso¿Alguien lo vio morir?

— No... no lo sé, pero, Kaoru...

Ella fue a sentarse junto a él.

— Kenshin, todos en la ciudad te oyeron amenazar de muerte a Jacob. A menos que tengas un testigo, jamás probarás que eres inocente. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— No lo sé, pero hay algo que me preocupa, Kaoru. Es sobre el dinero.

— Kenshin – replicó ella con suavidad — ¿qué fuiste a hacer a la casa de Fenton¿No estabas planeando matarlo?

— Por supuesto que no – se apresuró a responderle él — . Hice que el señor Sagara me preparara un documento donde constara que renunciaba a todos mis derechos sobre la propiedad de Fenton y fui a llevarle ese papel. De lo que quiero hablarte es de mi dinero. Si me condenan, me confiscarán todos los bienes. No sólo serás una viuda sino que serás también pobre. Tu única oportunidad de salvar parte del dinero es dejarme ahora mismo antes de que me juzguen. Si lo haces, Sagara podrá darte unos cantos millones.

Kaoru no escuchó lo último que Kenshin le dijo y volvió a insistir:

— ¿Por qué fuiste a la casa de Fenton?

- Ya te lo he explicado – le contestó Kenshin impaciente — , quería entregarle un papel que decía que ya no tengo derechos sobre su propiedad. El pobre hombre ya había muerto, cuando llegué allí y no tuvo oportunidad de ver el papel. Pero, Kaoru, lo que importa es que te salves tú, y tienes que hacerlo ahora mismo. Si me llevan y me linchan será demasiado tarde.

Kaoru se sintió como si estuviera soñando. No había vuelto a sentirse así desde el día cuando descubrió que Kenshin se había casado con ella para llevar a cabo un acto de venganza. Ella admitió amarlo a pesar de lo que él sintiera por ella, pero siempre supo que una parte de ella le impediría entregarse a él por completo.

— ¿Habías renunciado a tu venganza, no? – le preguntó ella con suavidad.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Ya te dije que lo único que quería era tenerlo a mi mesa en una casa más grande que la suya. Si me lo podía pagar¿qué hay de malo?

— Pero también querías una dama en la cabecera. Te casaste conmigo porque...

— ¡Tú te casaste conmigo por mi dinero! – le gritó él — . ¡Y ahora lo perderás todo cuando me cuelguen por un crimen que no he cometido!

Kaoru se puso de pie. Su marido no había dicho todavía que la amaba, pero la amaba. Ella lo sabía. Lo sabía con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Se había casado con ella como parte de un estúpido plan de venganza, pero al fin, se había enamorado de ella, y por ese amor, él había podido perdonar al hombre que lo había engañado.

— Tengo que irme – aseguró ella — . Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Si hubiera mirado a Kenshin, habría sorprendido el gesto de dolor en su rostro.

— Supongo que tendrás que hablar con el señor Sagara sobre el dinero.

— Con alguien – afirmó ella poniéndose los guantes — . Quizás el señor Sagara no sea la persona indicada – le dio un beso en la mejilla — . No te preocupes por nada. Sé lo qué tengo que hacer – llamó al comisario y partió.

Kenshin permaneció inmóvil en el centro de la celda sin saber qué hacer. Ella había aprovechado la oportunidad para librarse de él. Se subió al catre para verla partir, y tuvo que luchar por contener las lágrimas. La luz del sol, pensó frotándose los ojos.

Lo que se gana con facilidad, con la misma facilidad desaparece, se dijo. Había vivido muy bien sin una esposa antes y volverá a hacerlo.

— Comisario – gritó — , puede dejarme salir. Ya he descubierto lo que quería saber.

— Ni lo sueñe, Himura – le respondió el hombre riendo — . La ciudad de Chandler necesita cobrarle los gastos por una noche de alojamiento.

Sin contestar nada, Kenshin regresó a su catre. No le importaba dónde pasaría la noche.

Continuara...

-----------------------------------

_**Bueno un nuevo capitulo, y en los atados ke se metio kenshin, uff todo para probar a kaoru, y ella que estara planeando? en que enredo nuevamente se metera esta mujer con tal de salvar al hombvre que ama, ufff Se viene el capitulo final de esta emocionante historia..**_

_**Cuidense muchito y muuuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews en verdad que se les agradece demaciado sus mensajes y animos.**_

_**Saludos a mi hija kaeri, a las chicas de kazukork, y en fin a todas las ke leen esta humilde obra...**_

_**matta nee**_


	17. Capitulo 16

_**Buuuuaaaa no puedo creer que haya llegado el final de este fics... snif, si como lo oyen este es el ultimo capitulo de la Hermana de Hielo... y espero ke lo disfruten... **_

_**Recuerden la historia no me pertenece, ni tampoco los perosnajes, asi ke anda de demandas y demaces...  
en fin ke disfruten el capitulo...  
nos vemos abajooooo**_

_**-----------------&&&&&&&&---------------**_

**_La Hermana de Hielo.  
_**

**_Capitulo 16_**

— ¿Estás seguro de que sabes lo que haces? – volvió a preguntarle Kaoru a Soujiro.

Soujiro asintió con solemnidad mientras observaba la pequeña caja de madera que llevaba en la parte de atrás del carro. Junto a él estaba Yutaro, con la mirada fija hacia delante y los ojos encendidos por la excitación. Aún era demasiado joven para darse cuenta de los peligros del plan que habían elaborado.

— ¿No hay peligro de que explote sola? – preguntó Kaoru.

— No – le respondió Soujiro, pero no pudo evitar espiar una vez más la caja que contenía la dinamita.

Kaoru tenía las manos blancas por la fuerza con que sostenía las riendas.

A Kaoru le había llevado casi veinticuatro horas organizar lo que iba a suceder esa noche. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y también sabía que ningún adulto la ayudaría. Cuando le explicó a Soujiro el riesgo que corría, el muchacho le respondió que todo lo que tenía se lo debía a ella y que no le importaba arriesgarse. Para preocupación de Kaoru, Soujiro había invitado a participar a Yutaro para que sostuviera los caballos.

Esa noche, a las doce, Kaoru se había reunido con Soujiro en el campo de la Pequeña Pamela y, contando con la confusión causada por la explosión, habían roto las cadenas que protegían el depósito de la dinamita y robado el suficiente explosivo como para hacer volar dos calles enteras. A pesar de las protestas de Soujiro, Kaoru se tomó la molestia de volver a cerrar el candado del depósito.

Habían logrado esconder la caja de dinamita en el carro sin que nadie los descubriera. Algunos saludaron a Kaoru, pero se habían acostumbrado a verla por allí en esos últimos días y nadie sospechó nada inusual.

Estaban a mitad de camino cuando Yutaro llegó corriendo a su encuentro. Se había escapado por la ventana de su casa hacía horas y había planeado caminar solo hasta el campo minero.

— Tú no harás nada más que quedarte cuidando los caballos – le dijo Kaoru — . En cuanto Kenshin y yo subamos a los caballos, quiero que os vayáis de allí. Soujiro¿podrás volver a la casa de Aoshi sin problemas?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Y tú, Yutaro?

Yutaro tragó saliva porque la cuerda que había utilizado para bajar se había roto antes de llegar al suelo. No había forma de volver a entrar en la casa sin que lo oyeran.

— Claro – respondió — . Ningún problema.

Kaoru no se calmó cuando se acercaron a la ciudad dormida. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando llegaron a la comisaría. Horas antes, Kaoru había escondido dos caballos cerca del lugar, con las alforjas llenas de comida, la suficiente como para mantenerlos con vida durante dos meses.

Detuvo el coche a una distancia prudente de la comisaría y observó nerviosa cómo Soujiro bajaba la caja de dinamita. Sabía que el muchacho había trabajado en las minas, pero no estaba segura de que supiera hacer volar una pared de la comisaría.

Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Soujiro la interrumpió.

— Pondré unos cuantos cartuchos en la base de aquella pared que está en la colina. Cuando explote, toda la pared se derrumbará. Será como abrir una gran ventana. Kenshin tendrá que saltar desde la celda hasta el caballo y quedará libre. No podría se más simple.

— Un plan tan simple que podríamos ir todos a prisión por el resto de nuestras vidas – murmuró Kaoru.

El día anterior, cuando Kenshin le había explicado que podrían colgarlo por un crimen que no había cometido, Kaoru supo que debería hacer algo para liberarlo. No le importaba si era inocente o no, lo amaba y quería salvarlo. El pueblo estaría del lado de Kenshin después de cómo los había ayudado con el desastre, pero el juicio se llevaría a cabo en Denver y la empresa de Fenton tenía mucho poder allí. Kaoru no creía entonces que el juicio fuera justo. Sin ningún testigo que hubiese visto a Jacob Fenton muerto antes de la llegada de Kenshin, no tenía dudas de que el veredicto sería culpable.

Después de pensarlo un instante, decidió qué debía hacer. Era preciso sacarlo de la cárcel, aunque ello significara que pasaran el resto de sus vidas escondiéndose. Podrían viajar a México y Megumi quizá lograra enviarles dinero suficiente para vivir. Mientras Kenshin no llamara demasiado la atención, podrían salvarse de la ley norteamericana. Era una desventaja que conocieran a Kenshin en tantos puntos del país, de modo que no podrían esconderse en el territorio norteamericano.

Lo único que Kaoru lamentaba era no poder despedirse de su familia y de sus amistades. Ni siquiera podría escribirles, porque las cartas podrían conducir a la captura de Kenshin.

Pero sabía lo que debía hacer, y mientras tuviera a Kenshin será feliz, sin importar dónde vivieran ni cómo.

Ahora, en la oscuridad, envió a Yutaro a recoger los caballos del lugar donde estaban escondidos y a acercarlos a la comisaría.

Le temblaban las manos mientras ayudaba a Soujiro a colocar los cartuchos de dinamita. Cuando todo estuvo preparado, llamó a Soujiro para que le permitiera subirse encima de sus hombros y así espiar por la ventana.

— Avísale que se envuelva la cabeza con una manta – advirtió el adolescente mientras la alzaba.

— No saldrá lastimado con toda esa dinamita¿verdad? – le preguntó Kaoru.

— Los tacones de tus botas me hacen daño, de modo que no pierdas más tiempo haciendo preguntas tontas – repuso el muchacho.

Kaoru se asomó a la oscuridad de la celda y vio a Kenshin desparramado sobre el catrecito. Arrojó una piedra dentro de la celda.

Kenshin ni siquiera se movió, y necesitó seis piedras, una de las cuales le dio en pleno pecho, para despertarse.

— ¡Kenshin! – llamó ella lo más fuerte que creyó prudente.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó él incorporándose — . ¿Eres tú, Kaoru¿Qué haces aquí en medio de la noche?

Ella le hizo señas para que se acercara a la ventana.

— No tengo tiempo para explicaciones ahora, pero Soujiro y yo te vamos a sacar de ahí. Vamos a dinamitar esta pared así que quédate en el rincón más alejado y cúbrete la cabeza con una manta.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó Kenshin — . ¿DINAMITA¡Escúchame, Kaoru, tengo que decirte algo!

— ¡Kaoru! – llamó Soujiro desde abajo — . ¡Esos tacones me están matando¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?

— Debo irme – replicó ella — . Quédate en el rincón, y cuando haya volado la pared, tendré los caballos listos. Te amo. – Sin agregar nada más, se bajo de los hombros de Soujiro.

Kenshin permaneció de pie junto a la ventana un momento. Ella no había corrido para recuperar el dinero sino que había urdido un plan para volar la comisaría y rescatarlo. Kenshin metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a silbar una melodía, feliz de que Kaoru se preocupara por él.

Fue mientras silbaba cuando oyó un sonido extraño, como si algo se quemara.

— ¡Dinamita! – exclamó y se apoderó del colchón, mientras saltaba hacia uno de los extremos de la celda. Nada podía haberlo preparado para el ruido de la explosión. Fue como si le volaran la cabeza con un ruido interminable.

Kaoru, Soujiro y Yutaro, salieron de su escondite mientras la pared de la prisión se derrumbaba. La dinamita voló la base del edificio de dos pisos dejando al descubierto el interior del lugar. Kenshin estaba acurrucado en un rincón, y cuando el polvo se dispersó no hizo ningún esfuerzo por moverse.

— Lo hemos matado – gritó Kaoru, y echó a correr en su dirección seguida por Soujiro.

— Quizá sólo lo hayamos dejado sordo. Kenshin – llamó Soujiro por encima del ruido de las rocas que continuaban cayendo. Como Kenshin no respondió, Soujiro trepó por las piedras hasta llegar a la celda de tres paredes.

Soujiro apartó el colchón que lo cubría, pero Kenshin no podía entender una sola palabra de lo que Soujiro le decía, de modo que este tuvo que hacerse entender por medio de gestos. Kenshin parecía haber quedado idiotizado por la explosión, ya que no hacía más que menear la cabeza, por lo que Soujiro casi tuvo que obligarlo a salir de allí.

Kaoru lo aguardaba montada en un caballo, y cuando Kenshin se le acercó, notó que su marido se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos como si le doliera mucho. Parecía querer decir algo, pero Kaoru no le dio tiempo mientras Soujiro y Yutaro lo empujaban para que subiera al otro caballo.

— Vamos – ordenó ella, y él la siguió por el camino al sur de la ciudad, hacia el desierto.

Kaoru cabalgó lo más aprisa que pudo, y cada tanto se volvía para mirar a Kenshin, que tenía una rara expresión en el rostro.

Salió el sol y ellos seguían cabalgando, deteniéndose sólo lo suficiente para dejar descansar a los caballos. Al mediodía se detuvieron en un lugar desolado, entre Colorado y Nuevo México, y Kaoru tuvo que pagar un precio exorbitante por dos caballos frescos.

— ¿El está bien? – le preguntó el hombre que la atendió señalando a Kenshin, que estaba apoyado contra la pared y se golpeaba la cabeza con una mano.

Kaoru le entregó al hombre un billete de veinte dólares y le advirtió:

— Usted no nos ha visto.

El tomó el dinero y dijo:

— Yo sólo me ocupo de mis propios asuntos.

Kaoru trató de hablar con Kenshin, pero él sólo la miraba idiotizado y la seguía cuando ella lo obligaba a hacerlo.

Comieron sobre sus caballos, sin detenerse hasta el anochecer. Sólo una vez Kenshin trató de hablar, pero como parecía haber quedado sordo le hizo gestos a Kaoru preguntándole hacia dónde se dirigían.

— ¡México! – tuvo que gritarle ella cuatro veces antes de que él lograra comprenderla.

Kenshin sacudió la cabeza, pero Kaoru lo ignoró y aceleró su galope. Sin duda, él no quería que ella se metiera en problemas, pero ella no le permitiría convencerla de que regresaran. Si Kenshin debía vivir exiliado, ella viviría con él.

Kenshin tomó las riendas del caballo de Kaoru y la obligó a detenerse.

— ¡DETENTE! – le gritó — , PASAREMOS AQUÍ LA NOCHE.

Había gritado con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y Kaoru parpadeó muchas veces por el volumen de su voz, que había interrumpido el silencio de la noche.

Kenshin no añadió nada más mientras desmontaba y llevaba su caballo hacia una pequeña elevación al abrigo de los árboles. Kaoru lo siguió mientras él liberaba a su caballo y preparaba todo para pasar la noche. Ella quería seguir adelante, alejarse más de Chandler, pero quizá Kenshin había resultado herido en la explosión, y necesitaría descansar. Les llevaría mucho tiempo organizarse en Chandler, de modo que por un tiempo estarían tranquilos.

Kaoru sostenía la alforja de su caballo en la mano cuando se volvió a mirar a Kenshin y notó que él la observaba de una forma casi aterradora.

Con mucha suavidad, él le quitó la alforja y la arrojó al suelo. Después de mirar a su esposa, una vez más con una expresión indescifrable, se echó sobre ella.

Kenshin era como un animal hambriento. En cuanto Kaoru se recuperó de la sorpresa, pudo reaccionar y responder a su pasión. Los botones del traje de montar de ella saltaron al suelo. La boca de Kenshin estaba sobre todas las partes del cuerpo de Kaoru al mismo tiempo, mientras sus manos desgarraban todo lo que le impedía tocar la piel de la mujer.

— Kenshin – murmuró Kaoru en un grito ahogado — . Kenshin, mi único y verdadero amor.

Kenshin parecía no necesitar de ninguna palabra mientras depositaba el cuerpo desnudo de Kaoru sobre el suelo y la penetraba con la fuerza de la dinamita que había estallado esa mañana, Karou sintió que se derrumbaba como una pared de piedra y, mientras se movían juntos al compás de esa pasión, supo que eso era todo lo que deseaba en la vida, y que lo hecho había valido la pena.

Cuando por fin llegaron juntos a la cima, Kaoru tembló por la fuerza de su pasión y el profundo amor que sentía por ese hombre.

Permanecieron echados largo tiempo; Kenshin la sostenía con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla nunca. Y Kaoru se aferró a él con la misma fuerza, asustada ahora al pensar que había estado a punto de perderlo, a punto de que él muriera ahorcado.

Más tarde, Kenshin se levantó para atender los caballos. Kaoru se puso de pie para ayudarlo, pero él le hizo señas para que se quedara donde estaba y le alcanzó una manta para protegerse del aire fresco de la noche.

Ni siquiera dejó que ella lo ayudara a encender el fuego. Kaoru protestó temiendo que pudieran verlos, pero Kenshin le gritó que confiara en él y ella lo hizo. Se sintió aliviada de entregarle el mando de la huida a él y también de poder permanecer echada contemplándolo. El le acercó un plato con habas, una tortilla y una taza de un horrible café. Pero, para Kaoru, esa fue la comida más deliciosa de toda su vida.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Kenshin apagó el fuego y se acostó junto a ella. En cuestión de minutos, ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Cuando Kaoru despertó ya era pleno día y Kenshin la abrazaba y la miraba con una sonrisa angelical.

— Tenemos que irnos – advirtió ella incorporándose, mientras trataba de reunir lo que quedaba de sus prendas. A la chaqueta de montar le faltaban tantos botones que era una indecencia — Pronto vendrán detrás de nosotros, y no creo que pierdan tiempo descansando.

Kenshin la tomó de un brazo y le preguntó:

— ¿Excitada después del asesinato?

— Este no es momento para bromas – repuso ella.

— Kaoru, quiero que me expliques lo que has planeado. ¿Por qué huyes hacia México?

— Te lo diré en cuanto tengamos los caballos preparados – contestó Kaoru poniéndose de pie, esperando impaciente que Kenshin también se levantara — . Pienso que podremos escondernos en México.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— Para siempre, claro – le respondió ella — . No creo que la ley perdone a alguien culpable de asesinato. Supongo que podremos vivir allí con tranquilidad; la gente no hace tantas preguntas como en este país.

— Aguarda un momento – replicó Kenshin sosteniéndola del brazo — . ¿Te refieres a que piensas vivir en México conmigo¿Piensas ser una fugitiva al igual que yo?

— Por supuesto. Viviré contigo. Ahora¿por qué no ensillas tu caballo y nos vamos de una vez?

Kaoru no pudo seguir hablando porque Kenshin la tomó de la cintura y la hizo girar sobre sus talones.

— Muñeca, eso es lo mejor que he oído en toda mi vida. Después de todo, el dinero no te interesa.

— ¡Kenshin! – exclamó Kaoru exasperada — . Por favor, ponme en el suelo. Nos encontrarán y tú...

La boca de Kenshin ahogó el resto de sus palabras.

— Nadie vendrá a buscarnos a no ser que el comisario esté enfadado contigo porque le has roto toda la comisaría. Oh, Kaoru, querida, me hubiera gustado verle la cara a ese.

Kaoru retrocedió un paso. Lo que Kenshin decía no tenía sentido, y sintió una molestia en el estómago.

— Es mejor que me expliques de qué estás hablando, Kenshin.

— Sólo quería ver cómo tú... reaccionabas... ante el hecho de que yo ya no era rico.

— Quisiera saber lo de Jacob Fenton – aclaró Kaoru con frialdad.

— No te mentí, Kaoru, sólo que no te conté toda la verdad. Es verdad que lo encontré muerto al pie de la escalera y que me llevaron a la cárcel como culpable de asesinato, pero en realidad los sirvientes habían salido de la casa al encontrarlo muerto. No les pregunté si lo habían visto morir. Fuiste muy inteligente al pensar en ello – repuso él.

— Y entonces¿por qué estabas en la cárcel cuando fui allí¿Por qué no te liberaron de inmediato?

— Creo que... estaba... Kaoru, querida... – Kenshin extendió los brazos hacia ella — . Sólo quería estar seguro de que me querías a mí por mí mismo y no por mi dinero. Sabes, cuando saliste de la cárcel y me dejaste, estaba seguro de que habías ido a ver a Sagara para ver cuánto podías salvar antes de que me colgaran.

— ¿Es eso lo que pensaste de mi? – dijo Kaoru en voz baja — . ¿Crees que soy esa clase de ser humano, que podría dejar al hombre que amo, sólo para que se enfrente a un juicio por asesinato y ni siquiera levantar un dedo para ayudarlo? – Se volvió hacia el caballo.

— Kaoru, mi amor, corazón, no tuve mala intención. Sólo quería estar seguro. No tenía la menor idea de que harías algo tan tonto como... Bueno, quiero decir que no suponía que volarías una pared de la cárcel ni que estarías a punto de hacerme volar con ella.

— Parece que te has recuperado bastante bien.

— Kaoru¿no estás enfadada, no? Sólo fue una bromita. ¿No tienes sentido del humor? Todo el mundo va a...

— Sí – replicó ella atravesándolo con la mirada — , continúa. ¿Qué es lo que comentarán todos?

Kenshin sonrió.

— Quizá no lo noten.

— ¿No notarán que hice volar toda la pared de la cárcel? Claro, quizá ni siquiera oyeran la explosión porque estaban durmiendo. Pasarán frente al edificio y no se darán cuenta de que le falta una pared. Y quizás el comisario se pierda la oportunidad de relatar la historia de cómo una de las mellizas Kamiya voló la pared con dinamita para rescatar a su esposo de la cárcel cuando este ni siquiera estaba acusado de asesinato. Tal vez todo el mundo esté apostando cuándo descubriré mi error o si me inculparán por asesinato – Kaoru se volvió hacia su caballo, con el cuerpo tenso por la ira.

— Kaoru, debes comprender mi punto de vista. Quería saber si me querías a mí a o mi dinero. Vi la oportunidad de probarlo y la aproveché. No puedes culparme por haberlo intentado.

— Por supuesto que puedo culparte. Sólo quisiera que me escucharas una vez. Te dije que te amaba, a ti y no tu dinero, sin embargo, jamás prestaste atención a nada de lo que te dije.

— Oh, bien – repuso él encogiéndose de hombros — , declaraste que no podías vivir con un hombre a quien no respetaras, pero volviste conmigo y no me costó mucho convencerte. Supongo que no puedes evitarlo – volvió a sonreírle.

— De todos los hombres arrogantes y vanidosos que he conocido tú eres el peor. Siento mucho haberte rescatado. Desearía que te hubiesen colgado – Kaoru montó a caballo.

— Kaoru, corazón, no hablas en serio – murmuró Kenshin mientras montaba también a caballo y la seguía — . Ha sido sólo una broma. No quise hacerte daño.

Cabalgaron todo el día y Kenshin se pasó el tiempo disculpándose o dándole nuevas excusas sobre por qué ella debía estar agradecida por lo que él había hecho. Ahora, ella podía estar más segura de sus sentimientos. Trató de hacerle comprender la parte cómica de la historia. La retó por haber puesto en peligro a los niños al hacer que la ayudaran. Intentó por todos los medios hacerla reaccionar.

Pero Kaoru se mantuvo rígida todo el tiempo. No pensaba en otra cosa que en la gente de Chandler. Después del desastre de la mina, todos querrían algo para comentar y divertirse, algo que les hiciera olvidar todo el horror. El comisario se encargaría de proveer todos los detalles, y seguramente el diario de Chandler publicaría una serie de artículos sobre el asunto, comenzando quizá con la boda hasta... terminar con un hombre que tendría que haber sido colgado.

Tuvo la primera impresión de lo que la aguardaba cuando se detuvieron en la estación para cambiar los caballos. El anciano que los atendió les preguntó si eran la famosa pareja de Chandler sobre la que había oído hablar. No podía ni siquiera repetir la historia por el ataque de risa que le dio, y cuando los viajeros estaban a punto de partir, trató de devolverles los veinte dólares que Kaoru le había dado.

— Esa historia vale para mí más de cien dólares – replicó, palmeándole la espalda a Kenshin — . Le debo ochenta.

Kaoru miró para otro lado y montó a caballo. Trataba de aparentar que ninguno de los dos hombres existía.

Cuando emprendieron otra vez la marcha, Kenshin reanudó su conversación para tratar de convencerla, aunque sin el mismo vigor que antes, ya que a cada momento debía detenerse por la risa.

— Cuando te vi allí, explicándome que harías volar la tienda para salvarme de la horca, no supe qué decir, estaba tan sorprendido, y cuando Soujiro comenzó a gritarte que lo estabas matando con los tacones de las botas... – tuvo que detenerse para contener la risa – Kaoru, serás la envidia de toda mujer al oeste del Mississipí. Todas desearán tener el coraje y el valor para rescatar a sus maridos de las garras de la muerte...

Se detuvo para aclararse la garganta y Kaoru lo miró. Era obvio que su marido no podía controlar la risa.

— Cuando pienso en tu expresión sobre el caballo. ¿Cómo se llaman esas mujeres que tienen cuernos en la cabeza¿Las vikingas? Eso es lo que parecías, una vikinga que venía a rescatar a su hombre. ¡Y la cara de Yutaro! Si no me hubiese dolido tanto la cabeza...

Kaoru espoleó su caballo y se alejó a todo galope.

Lo que Kaoru había imaginado fue poco en comparación con lo que tuvo que afrontar en Chandler. Trató de ignorar a Kenshin lo mejor que pudo y tomó los caminos menos céntricos para llegar a la casa de Kenshin sin que la vieran.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando tomaron el camino de la colina que conducía a la casa Himura, y descubrieron que había más de veinte parejas que "sólo pasaban" por allí. La mayoría de los sirvientes estaban fuera de la casa conversando con los curiosos.

Kaoru sostuvo la parte delantera de su chaqueta con la mayor dignidad que pudo y se dirigió directamente hacia la entrada de la cocina, mientras Kenshin se apeaba frente a la casa, rodeado por todos.

— Quizá desee pavonearse – murmuró Kaoru.

En el piso de arriba, Kaoru despidió a Susan y se preparó sola el baño. Después de estar un rato bajo el agua, se fue a la cama y se quedó dormida. Oyó a Kenshin entrar en la habitación en algún momento, pero ella fingió estar profundamente dormida y él se marchó.

Después de nueve horas de sueño y una suculenta comida, se sintió mucho mejor, pero su humor había empeorado. Cuando se asomó al balcón del frente, descubrió que en la calle se había reunido un número extraordinario de personas.

Kenshin fue a verla a su cuarto para invitarla a que lo acompañara a la Pequeña Pamela para ver si necesitaban algo de ayuda, pero ella se negó a ir.

— No puedes quedarte escondida para siempre – repuso él con tono de enfado — . ¿Por qué no te sientes orgullosa de lo que hiciste? Yo lo estoy.

Cuando Kenshin se marchó, Kaoru supo que él tenía razón, debía hacer frente a todas esas personas y cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor. Se vistió tomándose su tiempo, y cuando estuvo lista, pidió que le prepararan su coche.

No tardó mucho en descubrir que Kenshin se había equivocado en cuanto a las habladurías. No la consideraban como una heroína que había rescatado a su marido de la muerte sino como a una mujer histérica que primero actuaba y luego hacía preguntas.

Tomó un camino lateral hasta llegar a la Pequeña Pamela. Quizás allí necesitaran tanta ayuda que no tuvieran tiempo de comentar su aventura.

Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Las víctimas del desastre necesitaban algo de qué reírse y la aventura de Kaoru era ideal.

Intentó mantener la cabeza erguida mientras ayudaba a colocar los vidrios en las ventanas y a alojar a los niños huérfanos.

Lo que más le molestaba era que Kenshin estuviera disfrutando tanto de la situación. Durante la boda, él se había sentido herido porque la gente creía que cualquier mujer preferiría a Sanosuke antes que a él, pero ahora había probado públicamente que Kaoru lo amaba.

Kaoru pensó en todos los momentos en que él pudo haberle advertido que no estaba acusado de asesinato. Sabía decir las cosas cuando quería, así que ¿por qué estaba tan callado esa noche, cuando ella le dijo que había colocado la dinamita bajo su ventana?

A medida que pasaba el día, la gente se volvía más atrevida con sus preguntas: "¿Quieres decir que no hablaste con el comisario sobre cuáles eras sus posibilidades y ni siquiera consultaste el caso con un abogado?". También mencionaron a Sanosuke: "El podría habértelo dicho". Kaoru sentía deseos de salir corriendo. En un momento en que se cruzó con Kenshin, ese le dio un pequeño golpecito en las costillas a modo de saludo y le dijo:

— Vamos, anímate, no fue más que una broma – ella hubiera querido gritarle que broma era para él, pero que para ella la humillación era tan grande que no sabía cómo controlarla.

Al anochecer, sorprendió a Tomoe Fenton conversando con Kenshin y pudo escuchar algo de la conversación:

— Durante la boda aseguraste que no querías humillarla. ¿Qué crees que has hecho ahora? – comentaba Tomoe.

Kaoru se sintió gratificada de que alguien la apoyara.

Cuando regresaron a su casa, Kaoru cenó en su habitación y Kenshin intentó acercarse a ella una vez más, pero ella sólo lo miró. El salió enfadado del dormitorio diciendo que carecía de sentido del humor.

Kaoru lloró toda la noche hasta quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente, Kaoru se dedicó a arreglar flores en un enorme florero en el corredor, frente al despacho de Kenshin. Seguía demasiado enfadad y humillada como para dignarse a hablarle, y tampoco quería abandonar la seguridad de su casa.

Kenshin tenía abierta la puerta de su despacho. Estaba reunido con Hiko, Sanosuke y Aoshi para discutir las posibles consecuencias de las explosiones en las minas. Kenshin se había preocupado por las viudas de los minero que quizá no recibirían ninguna compensación.

Kaoru escuchó la conversación de los hombres y se sintió muy orgullosa de su marido. Se preguntó cómo había podido suponer ella que su marido fuera capaz de ejecutar las hipotecas de los mineros que habían perdido todo y no estaban en condiciones de pagarle al banco de Chandler. El día anterior, Tokio había mantenido una larga conversación con Kaoru explicándole por qué Kenshin había utilizado el chantaje para hacerla regresar.

— Te ama mucho – afirmó Tokio – y no entiendo por qué estás enfadada con él ahora.

Pudo haber funcionado, sólo que en ese precios momento, Kaoru oyó a tres mujeres riendo como colegialas en el pasillo. Habían ido a visitarla y a enterarse de las últimas noticias. Kaoru se negó a recibirlas.

Pero ahora escuchaba con orgullo las propuestas de su marido. Por fin, Sanosuke hizo una pregunta que le puso los pelos de punta.

— ¿Esta es una factura de la ciudad de Chandler? – preguntó Sano a Kenshin.

— Sí – contestó Kenshin — , el comisario quiere quinientos dólares en efectivo para arreglar la cárcel. Creo que es la única factura que he sentido deseos de pagar en toda mi vida.

— Quizá puedas organizar una gran inauguración y Kaoru puede cortar la cinta – sugirió Hiko.

Hubo un largo silencio.

— Si es que ella vuelve a dirigirle la palabra – comentó Aoshi.

Hubo otra pausa.

Sanosuke tomó la palabra.

— Supongo que nunca se llega a conocer a una persona. Conozco a Kaoru desde que éramos pequeños, pero la Kaoru que conocí y la que voló la pared de la cárcel no son la misma persona. Hace unos años, la llevé a un baile y ella lucía un hermoso vestido rojo, pero Saito le dijo algo que la hirió y ella no se quitó el abrigo en toda la noche. Estaba tan nerviosa que cuando llegamos al baile le aseguré que si quería quedarse con el abrigo puesto toda la noche yo no tenía inconveniente. Y se pasó toda la noche sentada en un rincón, con el abrigo puesto como si fuera a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Kaoru se detuvo con una flor en la mano. Era extraño cómo un mismo episodio podía verse desde dos ángulos diferentes. Ahora que pensaba en lo sucedido, quizá se había comportado como una tonta con aquel vestido rojo. Una de sus amigas, Nina Westfield, solía usar ese tono de rojo que tanto la había angustiado aquella noche.

Sonriente, Kaoru siguió acomodando las flores.

— Si pensaba tirar abajo la estructura, podía haberlo hecho de otra manera – comentó Kenshin — No sabéis lo que es que alguien te comunique que está colocando cartuchos de dinamita debajo de tus pies mientras tú no tienes adónde ir.

— Puedes dejar de pavonearte – replicó Aoshi — . Ten encantó lo que hizo y tú lo sabes.

La sonrisa de Kaoru fue más amplia.

Sanosuke se echó a reír y añadió:

— Qué lástima que no pudieras ver lo que sucedió después de la explosión. Todos pensamos que había estallado otra mina y salimos corriendo en paños menores. Cuando vimos que a la cárcel le faltaba una pared, nos quedamos allí, mirando y ninguno podía comprender lo que había sucedido. Fue Aoshi el primero en recordar que tú estabas en la cárcel.

Kaoru tuvo deseos de reír pero se contuvo.

— En cuanto vi la cárcel derrumbada supe que Kaoru tenía algo que ver en todo ello. Mientras todos vosotros estuvisteis adorándola todos estos años, pensando que era una princesa de hielo, yo la seguí. Debajo de ese exterior tan delicado, yace una mujer... Bueno, no me creeríais si os contara lo que esta mujer suele hacer como la cosa más corriente – aseguró Aoshi.

Kaoru tuvo dificultades para controlar su ataque de risa. Aoshi hablaba en un tono medio sorprendido y medio admirativo. El día en que Aoshi le había confesado haberla espiado. Kaoru no pensó en otra cosa que en su temor de que Kenshin se enterara de sus incursiones en los campos mineros y no se había preocupado ni un solo instante por sus travesuras con el boxeador, el baile del can-can ni el libro picante que habían leído en voz alta. Todo el tiempo había estado aterrorizada de que Kenshin descubriera lo que hacía, sus reuniones con los miembros de la Hermandad, pero al final, su marido lo había sabido todo y la vida siguió adelante. La noche en que se había puesto aquel vestido rojo pensó que, si alguien llegaba a verla, su reputación quedaría arruinada y no sería una buena esposa para Sagara.

¡Pero todo lo que había hecho en esos últimos meses¡Como el día en que había bajado por la ventana con su bata de cama! Y después, cuando invitó a vivir a la casa Himura a todas esas personas e informó a Kenshin que tendría que mantenerlos.

Cuanto más pensaba en todo ello, más deseos sentía de reír. Antes de casarse con Kenshin, estaba segura de quién era la mujer que se casaba con él. El quería una dama y ella creía cumplir con los requisitos. Pero cuando recordó todas las aventuras a las que lo había expuesto, Kaoru no pudo reprimir la risa por más tiempo. La carcajada fue tan rotunda que el florero que estaba sobre la mesa comenzó a temblar.

Kaoru se aferró al borde de la mesa y siguió riendo hasta que se le aflojaron las rodillas. Los hombres salieron corriendo de la habitación.

— Kaoru, querida¿estás bien? – le preguntó Kenshin mientras la tomaba del brazo y la ayudaba a enderezarse.

— Me cubrí el vestido rojo porque no quería que nadie pensara que yo no era una dama – logró gritar Kaoru — , y luego, hago volar la pared de la cárcel – se apoyó las manos en el estómago y siguió deslizándose hasta quedar sentada en el suelo — . ¿Tenía el sombrero derecho? – preguntó — . ¿Estaba derecho la noche en que contraté a un boxeador para que nos enseñara sus músculos?

— ¿De qué está hablando? – preguntó Kenshin.

Aoshi comenzaba a sonreír.

— Lo perdiste mientras bailabas – dijo y soltó una carcajada — . ¡Y pensar que aquella noche me había llevado una botella de whisky para no aburrirme! – para cuando terminó de reír, estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Kaoru — . ¡Y la señorita Emily! – exclamó — . ¡Todavía no puedo pasar delante de su confitería sin sonreír!

La risa no permitía que Kaoru pronunciara una sola palabra claramente.

— ¡Y Sanosuke¡fui tan cuidadosa todos estos años! Nunca te conté lo de Kaede ni tantas otras cosas.

Sanosuke, sonriente, la observó y preguntó a Kenshin:

— ¿Sabe qué está diciendo?

Fue Hiko quien contestó.

— Esta damita tan delicada, que tiene apariencia de no hacer otra cosa más que bordar, suele conducir un carro de cuatro caballos ella sola.

— Y puedo guiar uno de doce caballos – agregó Kaoru entre carcajadas.

— Y posee una derecha capaz de tumbar a un muchacho de su mismo tamaño – añadió Kenshin con orgullo — , y también puede abandonar su fiesta de boda para seguir al cabeza hueca de su marido después de que él se ha comportado como un tonto delante de todo el mundo, y también es capaz de pagarle a una amante para que desaparezca de la ciudad y puede gritar cuando... – se detuvo cuando dijo lo último.

Sanosuke observó a Kaoru abrazada a Aoshi, ambos muertos de risa y luego miró a Kenshin, que tenía los ojos clavados en ella con una expresión que era una mezcla de amor y orgullo.

— ¡Y pensar que yo la llamaba princesa de hielo! – murmuró Sano.

Kenshin se volvió, con los pulgares en la cintura de su pantalón, y a afirmó:

— Yo derretí el hielo.

Ahora fueron Sano y Hiko los que estallaron de risa ante el orgullo con que Kenshin había pronunciado esas palabras.

Hiko hizo una señal en dirección a Kaoru.

— Y es mejor que hagas algo con ese trozo de hielo antes de que termine derritiéndose. Creo que no querrás perderla.

Kenshin se inclinó y tomó a Kaoru en sus brazos.

— Nunca dejaré que esta dama se aleje de mi lado.

Kaoru, que seguía muerta de risa, luchó por liberarse mientras su marido la cargaba hacia la escalera.

— No señor – repuso Kenshin — , nada va a separarnos. Ninguna otra mujer. Creo que es por eso por lo que la amo tanto. ¿No es así, Kaoru?

Kaoru lo miró extasiada.

El inclinó la cabeza y le susurró algo al oído para que los demás no lo oyeran.

-Cuando lleguemos arriba me explicarás qué fue esa "demostración muscular" de la que hablabais. ¡Y no comiences a reírte otra vez¡Kaoru!

Fin...

_**-------------&&&&&&&&&&------------**_

_**En fin espero ke le shaya gustado este fics, realmente me diverti mucho adaptando esta novela para ustdes... **_

_**Quisiera agradecer a todas las persoans que me han dejado sus reviews... realmente son muy amables conmigo... Aoshmi seshlin, karin koishi, mari, nuki, gabyhyatt, lorena, kaoeri, senfhi, maat sejmet, gisela, kaorudono8, karin himura, sakura-hilary, miara makisan, verito.S, scarlett-anhell, serena tsukino chiba, y en fin a todas las ke han dejado sus comentarios aki... en verdad se les agradece y espero ke sigan dejandome sus mensajes en los demas fics ke tengo...**_

_**Prontamente otra nueva historia... Esta vez una trilogia... "tres brujas, que deben romper la maldicion que la akeja, tres veces seran castigadas, hasta uque el circulo se rompa... podran aprender de los errores del pasado y romper la maldicion que destruira la isla donde viven?". **_

_**SAludos a las Kazuko RK, espero ke sigan dandome constantemente su animo y apoyo  
Beshos a mi hijita... y a la lady ke no me lee mis fics :enojo: en fin espero ke hayan disfrutado este fics.,..**_

_**nos veremos a la proximaaaaaaaa**_

_**Matta nee...**_

_**Ghia... **_


End file.
